


Harry Potter and the Seven Horcruxes

by huskerkeeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 115,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskerkeeg/pseuds/huskerkeeg
Summary: What if Sirius Black never died? Read a different version of Harry Potter that leads into a different version of the story we all love. A reimagining of books six and seven.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The Battle of the Ministry

A/N: Hey everyone! First off, this is the mark of what’s going to be more than likely an extremely big project. The story starts off by taking place towards the end of The Order of the Phoenix. I have planned for this to take place all the way to the end of Deathly Hallows and possibly further. One of the big main twists of this story is what if Sirius Black never died at the Ministry? This story will follow some events from the movies and books, but will mostly be made up obviously. Romance wise, this story will heavily focus on the cannon pairings of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. This story will be different in most aspects than the original stories as it is fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story and look forward to taking this long adventure with you all! 

Chapter 1: The Battle of the Ministry

Sirius felt that wind collide violently across his face as he pushed the throttle up as far as it would on his motorcycle. He quickly glanced to the right to see the small sidecar still tightly fastened to the vehicle’s side. Within the next few minutes, it would be carrying a small baby boy. His godson. Harry Potter. 

Tears continued to fall from his eyes as they had been for the past half hour. He had given up trying to fight them back and had allowed them to flow freely now. He had just received word of what he had feared for so long. The Dark Lord had found his best friend and wife’s secret location where they had been hiding with their son. How? It should have been impossible. 

The only explanation was someone had betrayed them and he would find them and make them suffer. But that would be later. All that mattered was that he was there for his godson and to get him to safety. 

He had finally reached the house in Godric’s Hollow and leapt off his bike as fast as he could. His heart dropped upon seeing the destruction. The front door had been blasted opened and the roof on the left side of the house had crumbled. 

“No,” he muttered to himself, distraught. “It cannot be.” 

He sprinted into the house as fast as his legs would allow him and was disgusted to see the destruction inside the house was just as bad compared to the outside. Gravel and dust laid everywhere. Parts of the wall were missing and several glass remnants littered the floor. 

“JAMES! LILY!” He called out. 

No answer. 

He began to make his way upstairs to Harry’s bedroom and felt a punch in his stomach. Laying across the stairs with a blood pool behind his head, and eyes still opened, was his best friend James.

“NO!” Sirius cried out so loud that his voice vibrated the walls of the house. “JAMES!” 

He kneeled down and held the lifeless body of his friend as he rocked him back and forth like a baby. 

“Come back to me,” Sirius continued to cry with the body still in his hands. “You can’t be gone.” 

Sirius sat there for several long minutes. He had no idea for even how long as he refused to let his friend go. Nothing mattered anymore. His world was gone. 

Then there was the subtle cry from a baby upstairs and Sirius came back from his thoughts. 

He carefully laid James’s body back to the floor and brought his fingers to close his eyes so he could finally rest. 

He quickly opened the door to Harry’s nursery and found the back of a large man that had Harry cradled into his arms. 

Sirius quickly pulled out his wand and pointed towards the back of the man. “You put Harry down or I swear–”

The man carefully turned around to reveal the familiar, and friendly, face of Hagrid. 

“Not to worry, it’s just me Sirius,” the giant spoke.

“Hagrid?” Sirius said in relief as he quickly stowed his wand away. “Thank the lord.” 

Sirius’s eyes now gazed over the red-haired woman that laid motionless on the ground in front of Harry’s crib. 

“Oh, Lily,” Sirius mumbled and began to cry once more as he knelt down to her body and closed her eyes like he had done to his friend moments before. 

“What the hell happened?” Sirius turned to Hagrid, enraged. 

“You-Know-Who,” Hagrid answered. “That’s what happened.” 

“Then where the hell is he?” Sirius asked as he had failed to find a third body.  
“The report I got told me he tried to kill Harry but failed and had died instead.” 

“No idea,” Hagrid replied as he looked just as confused as Sirius. 

Sirius held out his hands towards Hagrid. “Give him here. I’m his Godfather. I’ll look after him.” 

Hagrid took a cautious step back to Sirius’s surprise. “Sorry, can’t do that. I got special orders from Dumbledore himself. He’s to go live with his Aunt and Uncle. Dumbledore is waiting for me there.” 

“What!” Sirius spoke as he could feel the rage building up inside him once again. “How could he think he’s better off with those nasty Muggles than me!” 

“I don' know,” Hagrid shook his head. “Said something about the blood protection he mum put on him. But this is Dumbledore we talking about. He mus' have a good reason.” 

Sirius stood there in silence to debate this with himself. He would do whatever it took to make sure Harry was protected and safe. If he had to fight Hagrid, god forbid, to get to him he would do it. But Dumbledore was the strongest wizard in the world. Even You-Know-Who did fear him. He must have a good reason and Sirius’s best option was to trust him. 

“Fine,” Sirius finally spoke. “If Dumbledore thinks this is what will keep Harry the safest then I support it. But please let me hold him once before you go.” 

Hagrid carefully handed Harry over to Sirius and looked at his beautiful green eyes. He looked so much like James but had Lily’s eyes of course. Everyone always said that. His attention was soon brought to the bleeding scar on top of Harry’s forehead. The scar was the shape of a lightning bolt. 

“What is this?” Sirius motioned towards the scar. 

“Where You-Know-Who tried to kill him,” Hagrid replied. “Looked over him and he’s just fine. No bruises or scratches. Just that bloody scar.” 

“You’ll be famous, you know,” Sirius spoke now looking Harry into his eyes as the baby looked back at him confused. “Remember. You were so loved by them and there’s not going to be a day that goes by that I will not think of you. I love you, godson.” 

Sirius carefully handed Harry back over to Hagrid and was surprised to see that the baby immediately fell asleep once he was in the giant’s arms. 

“Take me bike,” he spoke to Hagrid. “You’ll get there a lot faster and it will be much safer. There’s a passenger cart attached to the side for Harry.  
Hagrid nodded. “And where are you going?” 

“To find out what happened here,” he answered as he turned around and exited the house. “And to get my revenge.”

Sirius abruptly woke from his nightmare as he sat up from his bed in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He hated reliving that nightmare of a memory. Ever since Harry had come back into his life it had seemed to have become a more frequent occurrence. He did not blame the boy, however. He would take that nightmare every night if that meant he could continue being part of Harry’s life.

As he sat at the edge of his bed, he could not help himself but worry that something was wrong. He could feel it. He knew that somehow Harry was in danger. 

“Sirius,” a voice filled the room. 

Sirius looked towards the fireplace inside his bedroom and saw the head of Kingsley sticking out. He quickly rushed and kneeled in front of the fireplace. 

“Kingsley! What’s going on?” Sirius asked. 

“It’s Harry,” the Auror spoke. Fear in his voice. “He’s at the Ministry.” 

“What the bloody hell is he doing there!” Sirius demanded. 

“It’s Voldemort,” Kingsley answered. “We believe he’s penetrated the boy’s mind. He’s put images in his mind and Harry thinks you’re there at the Ministry and in danger. Not to worry though. Dumbledore and the Order have been informed and are already on their way there.” 

“I’m going too,” Sirius said as he got up to gather his coat. 

“You can’t!” Kingsley countered. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“He’s my godson!” Sirius yelled back. “I have to go!” 

Kingsley’s head vanished in the flames of the fire as he knew he could not win this discussion. Sirius quickly left Grimmauld Place and Apparated towards the Ministry. 

Some much has transpired since Sirius’s arrival at the Ministry. Death Eaters were chasing after Harry and his group of friends lead by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Thankfully, Sirius and the rest of the Order had arrived just in time to disrupt their planes and now a full-scale battle had erupted. No sign of Voldemort yet. That was good at least. 

“Stupefy!” Sirius called out knocking out a Death Eater that was making his way towards Harry. 

“Sirius!” Harry called out in relief at the site of his godfather. 

“You okay Harry?” Sirius knelt next to Harry as they took cover behind a large boulder. 

Harry nodded. He was obviously beaten up and had signs of several bruises forming around his face but he was alive and Sirius was thankful for that. 

“Voldemort. He’s here,” Harry told him. “I can feel it.” He clenched his scar out in pain. 

Sirius looked around and saw that all of Harry’s friends had been rescued from members of the Order. Who cared about the prophecy anymore. They had to get out of here before Voldemort showed up. 

“Potter!” A familiar voice called out to them as Sirius and Harry turned to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Wand pointed right at them. 

The two of them stood up and began to duel the Death Eater together. It did not take long for Harry to slip in a disarming spell as Lucius’s wand flew from his hand. 

“Nice one, James!” Sirius called out without noticing what he said. 

He cast a few more spells as Lucius went flying across to the other side of the room. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Sirius heard his cousin cast as he took Harry and the both of them dived to the ground, avoiding the killing curse. 

“That was close,” he smiled down on Harry. 

“Too close,” Harry agreed. 

Sirius helped Harry up and saw that his cousin had disappeared. Probably went out to find Voldemort and tell him exactly where they were. The clock was ticking. And it was ticking fast. 

“Come on,” Sirius grabbed Harry’s shoulder. “We’re getting out of here.” 

The rest of the Death Eaters had fled as Sirius led Harry, his friends, and the rest of the Order to the main corridor of the Ministry. He could see the Floo Network. It was merely just a few feet in front of them. Once they got there they would all finally be safe and this nightmare would finally be over. 

There was a loud scream and Harry felt as if daggers had pierced his heart. Sirius looked over to his side and saw Harry had fallen to the floor. Screaming in pain while he hand clutched violently at his scar. 

“Harry!” He knelt next to his godson while hearing Hermione start crying from behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Sirius looked to Moody for guidance. 

“The Dark Lord is attempting to penetrate his mind,” Moody examined. 

“You got to fight it mate!” Ron called out while trying to comfort Hermione. 

Sirius looked over and saw a fear-stricken face on Ginny as well. About the same of how he was feeling right now.

Sirius suddenly felt the back hairs along his neck stick up as if a shadow had just passed through him. 

“Stupid boy,” a cold voice hissed from behind them. 

They all turned around to come face to face with the pale, snake skinned dark lord. 

Several people gasped from within the group as this was their first time seeing Voldemort in the flesh. This was the first time Sirius had laid eyes on him as well. He was more evil-looking than he had envisioned but that did not discourage him. If anything, it made the rage inside him ignite as he remembered the night he had arrived at Godric’s Hollow so many years ago. 

“So, we meet at last,” Sirius stepped in front of the group while drawing out his wand. “Voldemort.” 

Voldemort did not reply but merely responded with an evil smile. 

Before he could speak again, Sirius found Lupin at his side. Wand pointed directly at Voldemort without a particle of fear in his eye. 

“You will pay for what you did to Lily and James,” Remus spoke. 

Sirius had no idea who cast the first spell but he and Remus had now engaged in a full-on duel with Voldemort. 

“Protect Harry!” Sirius yelled to the person nearest to him, who happened to be Ginny. 

She gave him a stern nod and rushed over to Harry’s side. Sirius knew that Ginny was a strong girl and had really proved herself to be just that during these night events. Sirius would have to thank her later. That is, of course, if he survived. Right now he was in a full-fledged battle with the most powerful dark wizard of all time. 

Sirius and Remus were holding their ground but their power was nothing compared to that of Voldemort. He knew they could not keep this up for much longer. 

“I don’t know how much of this I can take,” Sirius called over to Lupin as he held up a shield charm in front of the two of them. 

His shield charm had now shattered and Voldemort was quick to cast a killing curse right at them. He was too late to react but was surprised to have found Moody standing in front of them both as he and Voldemort’s spells had connected and were fighting against each other. 

Moody struggled to push the curse back as the green spell slowly gained momentum against Moody’s own red one. 

“ENOUGH!” Voldemort screamed, sending everyone flying back while leaving Harry exposed and unguarded in the middle of the floor. 

“NO!” Sirius screamed as he saw Voldemort slowly approaching Harry’s body. He tried to move but no matter how hard he tried his legs would not pull himself up. He began to cry as he knew he had failed Harry. His own godson. 

There was then a crackle from one of the nearby fireplaces and the body of Albus Dumbledore emerged into the room with his wand already drawn. 

There was hope and Sirius smiled bigger than he had ever done in his life. There was still a chance. And for the first time, he saw Voldemort’s face drop at the sight of the wizard. Fear could be seen in the Dark Lord himself. 

Voldemort took a few steps away from Harry’s body as he prepared himself for battle. 

“It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom,” Dumbledore’s voice spoke strongly throughout the hall. “The Aurors are on their way.” 

“And by that time I shall be gone,” Voldemort hissed. “And you shall be dead.” 

The two legendary wizards cast their spells and connected like Moody’s and Voldemort’s had done moments earlier. The mere force shook the entire hall when they collided against each other. 

Dumbledore quickly advanced as he put himself in front of Harry’s body. Sirius, now free to move, rushed over to Harry and noticed Ginny had come alongside him as well. 

Harry was still alive but continued to clutch as his scar, screaming in agony. The poor boy. Who knows what Voldemort had put him through. 

Together, Sirius and Ginny had each taken one of Harry’s arms and had slid him across the floor and back to the safety of the group. 

Sirius took his eyes back to the battle at hand and was amazed to see how Dumbledore seemed to be gaining the upper hand against Voldemort. He and Remus had barely been able to keep their own ground. This really showed how powerful Dumbledore really was. 

The battle continued on for several minutes with each spell cast vibrating the ground bellow them. It was not long after that Voldemort convinced himself of defeat and disappeared into a black cloud. Dumbledore had won and the battle was finally over. 

Dumbledore made his way over to Harry’s side but his condition was not improving. If anything, it was worsening and Sirius hated himself for not knowing what to do. 

“What’s happening!” Sirius cried out to Dumbledore. 

“Voldemort’s trying to possess Harry,” Dumbledore calmly answered. 

Harry’s eyes had now turned red and spoke, but it was not his voice but that of Voldemort’s. 

“You’ve lost old man.” He glared up at Dumbledore. 

“Harry, look at me!” Sirius grasped his head. “You got to fight it! You hear me? You can’t let him win!” 

Harry screamed out in pain, clearly trying to fight off against Voldemort’s attack. 

“I’m here, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and all of your friends are here,” Sirius continued to encourage. “You got to fight him for all of us! I can’t lose you too!”

Sirius noticed that Ginny had now taken hold of one Harry’s hand. “Fight him, Harry. For me.” 

“Remember me?” Voldemort’s voice snapped and looked at Ginny. “And now I will destroy that of which you loved.” 

“No,” Ginny began to subtly cry. “Don’t leave me, Harry!” 

Harry clearly had responded well to the smoothness of her voice and had changed his attention back to her. Red eyes and all. 

“Ginny?” A calm voice came from Harry. His own voice. 

Harry screamed out again but this time the red eyes had disappeared. His chest lifted violently and the misty image of Voldemort now looked down at the boy. 

“You’re a fool Harry Potter,” Voldemort calmly spoke. “And you will loose. Everything.” 

The green fireplaces had begun to erupt in large numbers all around them as several Aurors and Ministry officials filled the hall. Even Fudge himself as he gave out a large gasp, clearly seeing Voldemort vanishing in front of him. 

“He’s back!” Fudge blurted out. 

The Dark Lord has returned. Voldemort was alive and now everyone had seen the destruction he was capable of. 

Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to reveal the prophecy.

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

A/N: Sorry for the bit of a delay. I actually had this chapter all typed out but when I went to revisit it something didn’t feel right so I scrapped it and started over. Hope you enjoy! 

Harry found himself trapped with nowhere to go. A mob of reporters had rushed over to him asking questions while the flash of the cameras refused to stop. Blood fell from his face from the various cuts he had gotten from the night’s events. The most important thing was Sirius was alive and well. All he wanted to do was escape this nightmare and sleep now. 

Harry flinched at the feeling of an arm being placed around his back. He looked to his side and saw that it none other than Albus Dumbledore coming to his rescue as he had just minutes before when he had fought Voldemort and forced the Dark Lord to retreat. 

The Headmaster looked down at him and all he saw was sadness and sympathy in the wizard’s eyes. That bright smile and twinkle in his eyes were no longer there. All he saw was a tired and beat wizard that felt as if he had failed Harry this year.

Harry flinched again as he felt another hand come over his opposite shoulder and looked to see Sirius, his godfather, looking down at him with the same face of sadness down at him. Harry tried to conjure a small smile to let him know he was alright but it never happened. The events that had played out tonight had been traumatic and it would take time for everyone to heal. 

Another barrage of reporters had entered the hall as the flash of their cameras intensified while they demanded answers for their questions. 

“What do you have to say about You-Know-Who’s return?” 

“Do you expect Minister Fudge to step down?” 

“Dumbledore, will you be returning to Hogwarts as Headmaster?” 

“What happened tonight at the Ministry?” 

“Sirius Black, have you been innocent this whole time?”

Harry, however, did not hear any of these questions. Everything that happened before him, including the flash of the cameras, seemed to be playing out before him in slow motion. He was clearly in shock still. 

“Harry, myself, or any of the others will not be answering any questions at this time,” Dumbledore dismissed the reporters’ questions while continuing to usher Harry towards the Apparation point. 

“You heard the man,” Sirius held out his free arm, trying to shield Harry’s eyes from the cameras. “Now leave him alone!” 

Harry was touched by Dumbledore and Sirius’s kind actions but they had no impact at all. Reporters and cameras continued to try and fight their way closer to him while the two wizards shielded him on either side. 

“Harry,” a sweet and gentle voice came from behind him. 

Harry did not turn around but knew the voice belonged to that of Ginny. It was her voice that helped him fight off Voldemort from possessing him in the first place. Instead, he held out his hand backward and was relieved to find that she grasped it within her own. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Harry,” he found the comfort of her voice again. “I’m right here.” 

Harry was glad Ginny was here with him. He found that out of everyone, she was the one that he felt most relaxed and comforted with. They had never been this close before but Harry was grateful for it. or the first time, Harry realized how beautiful and stunning she really was. His heart continued to feel warm as she refused to let go of his hand. 

Dumbledore turned around and looked at his two students once they had reached the Apparation point. 

“Take my arms you two,” he offered. 

Harry was glad the Headmaster was taking Ginny alongside him. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from the one person who was bringing him so much comfort and love during these dark times. Harry saw that Dumbledore had regained that twinkle in his eye as if he was hearing Harry’s own thoughts as well. 

The two young wizards each took one of Dumbledore’s arms and were suddenly pulled while their bodies twisted and turned. With a loud pop, that echoed throughout the entire hall, the three had vanished from the Ministry of Magic. 

Once Ginny’s eyes had refocused from the Apparation trip, she noticed that Dumbledore had taken them to Grimmauld Place. It was not long after when the rest of the group had arrived as well, except Luna and Neville, as they had been taken back to Hogwarts. 

Ginny struggled, with the help from Ron and Hermione, to get Harry situated and comfortable on the long couch in the living room. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Ginny spoke into those beautiful, emerald green eyes. “You’re safe now, Harry.” 

“Thanks,” he barely conjured a smile back at her. 

Ginny went down to take Harry’s hand once again but found herself interrupted from the loud outcry of Mrs. Weasley as she entered the room. 

“Oh, Harry!” she cried as she pushed Ginny away to start caring for his injuries. 

“What happened?” the worried voice of Arthur Weasley came from behind her. 

“You-Know-Who,” Ginny scowled. “That’s what happened.” 

Mr. Weasley turned towards Sirius to confirm her comments but all Sirius did was simply nod. 

“Merlin’s beard,” he muttered back to himself. 

“Remus and I fought him,” Sirius finally spoke. “Barely were able to keep our own ground. If Dumbledore hadn’t shown up I think we would all be dead right now.” 

“And what on earth were you two doing there!” Mrs. Weasley turned to face her two youngest children. “You know better!” 

“Well, we weren’t going to let Harry go alone!” Ginny quickly went on the defense. “He needed our help!” 

Before Mrs. Weasley could counter back, Arthur had come over and placed a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her down. 

“We’re just glad everyone is back safe,” Mr. Weasley calmly interjected. 

“Well, why of course,” Mrs. Weasley said as she went back to caring for Harry’s injuries. 

“What about the prophecy?” Mr. Weasley asked. “Did they get it? Or was it destroyed?” 

“I think it was destroyed,” Sirius spoke. “But I’m not quite so sure. There was so much happening on I couldn’t keep track of it.” 

Ginny reached into the pocket of her sweater and felt the glass orb. The prophecy that everyone had been so worried about. It had fallen out of Harry’s grasp when he was fighting against Voldemort’s possession and rolled straight to her. She simply stored it and didn’t think twice about it before rushing over to aid Harry. 

“Actually–” Ginny’s soft voice interjected as she slowly pulled out the cloudy, glass orb and revealed it to the room. 

Everyone gasped at the glass orb that Ginny now held out before the room. She turned her attention to Dumbledore, however, she found him smiling brightly back at her. 

“Well done, Ms. Weaasley,” he praised. “You are full of surprises aren’t you.”  
She turned her attention back to Harry. “Sorry, Harry. It just kind of rolled over to me. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“No, I'm glad it did,” he smiled back. 

She began walking over to hand it back to him but found Harry waving his hands, refusing to take the orb. 

“I don’t want it,” he explained. “I already heard what it says. I don’t need to hear it again.” 

“And what does it say, Harry?” Hermione asked, frightened. 

Ginny looked deeply into Harry’s eyes and saw just how frightened and scared he really was. She could tell he wanted to tell the group as he trusted every single one of them, but at the same time, he didn’t know how. 

“Not so fast,” Dumbledore interjected this time. “The Prophecy concerns Harry and he alone. Who he chooses to share it with is his choice alone. I highly recommend caution. The less people that know the better. Anyone who becomes aware of its contents will be targeted not just by Death Eaters but Voldemort himself.” 

“But you know,” Sirius spoke, tension in his voice. “Don’t you?” It was more a statement than a question. 

“I do,” he sighed. “I was there on the day it was created. It was created for me to give to Harry when the time was right.” 

“And when was that?” Sirius raised his voice. “Were you ever going to tell him!” 

“Sirius–” Harry’s quiet voice tried to interject but was ignored. 

“Of course I was going to,” Dumbledore said sadly. “But I care too much for him. How could I ever tell him those words.” 

The room went quiet at Dumbledore’s kind, but worried words. Everyone cared for Harry but to see how sad and scared it made the old wizard was new for everyone. If the Prophecy was truly that dark, then how could they all handle it. How was Harry handling all of this? 

“Sir,” Harry’s fragile voice finally spoke. “I think they should all know. Nothing will change. I know them, sir.” 

Dumbledore smiled back down at the boy. “As you wish, Harry.” 

Dumbledore made his way into the center of the room, but not before stopping in front of Ginny as he held out his hand. She carefully handed over the glass orb to the headmaster. 

With a simple wave of his wand, the glass orb shattered and the smoke consumed the room. 

The familiar voice of Sybill Trelawney now begun to echo throughout the room.  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...." 

Her voice slowly diminished and the smoke then cleared from the room. 

Everyone sat there in silence. No one knew what to say or was afraid to be the first to speak. 

Ginny, however, felt her heart sink once again. Poor Harry. Either he killed Voldemort or he would die. She looked at him but saw a loving boy who refused to be broken or defeated and she admired him greatly for that. 

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione’s cries were the only sources of sound in the room. Ginny fought back her own cries and she was on the edge of joining them as well. 

“It’s alright everyone,” Harry’s courageous voice was the first to break the silence. “It’s not like we didn’t expect something like this to happen at some point. This just confirms everything.” 

“Harry,” Sirius began, tears in his eyes. “You must be so scared.” 

“I’m not,” Harry continued, abruptly. “You know why? Because I know I have all of you. You all will be there with me until the end.” 

“Damn right,” Ron said. 

Usually, this was when Mrs. Weasley would come in and start scowling Ron for his language, but that did not happen because everyone was in agreement and no one could have said it any better. 

“Damn right,” Ginny smiled back at her brother. 

“I propose a toast,” Sirius stood up as he flicked his wand and conjured a shot glass of firewhisky for everyone. 

Ginny looked at her mother, who frowned disappointed back at her, but allowed it this one time. 

“To Harry,” Sirius rose his glass. 

“To Harry!” The room echoed. 

“What do you think?” Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Ginny had all gathered in the room she and Ginny were sharing while Harry was fast asleep in the room he would be sharing with Ron. 

“Quite scary if you ask me,” Ginny answered. “But it’s Harry. He’ll win. He’s got to.” 

“I always thought it was going to be Dumbledore in the end if you ask me,” Ron commented. 

“I think everyone did,” Hermione agreed. “That’s why I think this has got everyone all scared.” 

“It’s not like Dumbledore is going to abandon Harry,” Ginny explained. “If anything, he’s going to be teaching Harry everything he knows.” 

“Wow,” Ron acknowledged, amazed. “Just think of it. Harry, one day, is probably going to be as powerful as Dumbledore himself.” 

Ginny found herself shocked at Ron’s words as she had never thought about it like that. Harry was already a very strong wizard, and if she was honest with herself, it is one of the main reasons she was so attracted to him in the first place. But even as powerful as Dumbledore? She had to stop herself from smiling. She glanced at Hermione, who had obviously caught on to what she was thinking, and scowled back at her. 

“Makes him a very attractable wizard don’t you think, Ron?” Hermione teased as Ginny tried to hide the red that had flushed into her face. 

“I guess so,” Ron commented, dumbfounded. “Wait! Are you saying–”

“No!” Hermione quickly dismissed the thought as her own words had backfired. “I don’t see him that way.” 

“Oh,” Ron replied quietly to himself. “Good.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes at this. Sometimes she wished the two of them would just get together already. She knew they both had feelings for each other but Ron was too thick and Hermione was so...Hermione. 

“I think someone has their eyes on him though,” Hermione pressed on as the redness returned to Ginny’s face once again. 

“Who?” Ron demanded defensively. 

Before the conversation could continue, there was a soft knock from outside the bedroom’s door. 

“Ginny, you in there?” Sirus’s voice spoke. 

“Yeah!” 

“Your mum wants you to help prepare some dinner,” Sirius continued. “You mind coming down and helping her out.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door but made sure to give Hermione as nasty glare on her way out. 

“We have a house-elf and she still wants my help,” Ginny complained as she and Sirius made their way down the long hallways of Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius smiled weakly at her. “Before you go, I need to ask a favor of you.” 

Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked up at him confused but eager to hear what he had to ask. “Of course. Anything.” 

Sirius pulled out a small brown package and handed in to her. Ginny carefully examined the package and she opened it to reveal a small piece of glass that looked to be part of a mirror. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s a two-way mirror,” Sirius explained. “You can use it to contact me. Harry has one just like it. Just say my name and then you’ll see me once I answer mine.” 

“Alright,” Ginny said, confused. “Why are you giving me this?” 

“I want you to keep at eye on Harry,” he explained. “I want you to keep me informed too. I know Harry has one too but sometimes he can bust just a little–”

“Stubborn,” Ginny finished. 

Sirius laughed. “Exactly. It would really help me feel better about him especially knowing you’re there back at Hogwarts with him alongside Ron and Hermione.” 

“You can count on me,” Ginny said, determined, as she stuffed the mirror in her back pocket. “But he will be going back to Private Drive soon, you know?” 

“Unfortunately,” he sighed. “But my goal is to get him out of there as soon as possible and off to the Burrow with you guys. He’ll be much safer and happier there I believe, plus, you can keep your eye on him there as well.” 

“Why not have him come back here with you?” Ginny asked. 

“Look at this place,” Sirius motioned around to the dark walls painting with the heads of the previous house-elves mounted to them. “This is no place for Harry. Plus, I’ll be along quite a bit but I know the best thing for him would to be back at the Burrow. He loves it there you know.” 

“And we love having him,” Ginny replied. “Don’t worry about a thing. I can do this. I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Sirus smiled back at her before turning to go his separate way. “Ginny!” He called back, making Ginny turn back around, “by the way, he feels the same about you.” 

Ginny’s heart warmed as she knew he wasn’t talking about Harry being at the Burrow, but was talking about her.


	3. Another Year Ends

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all returned to Hogwarts the next morning to finish the last few weeks the term had left. 

Umbridge was gone and Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster. Everything was back to what it was supposed to be like and everyone was happy because of it. Except the Slytherins, of course. 

Ginny made sure to stay true of her promise to Sirius. She made sure she was close by to Harry every chance she got and was eating all her meals with the three of them. It could have been her imagination but Ginny thought Harry’s mood had improved because of this. He was slowly opening up to everyone and was even talking to Ginny more than he ever had done before. She really enjoyed seeing this new side of Harry and had to admit it caused her to fall even more for him, but she still had one problem. And that problem would be Dean. 

Ginny had agreed to go out with Dean a week before her little adventure to the Ministry of Magic with Harry. She had gotten together with him as an effort to try and move on and forget about her feelings for Harry. After the events at the Ministry, and her talk with Sirius, she now found this impossible. She didn’t want to be with anyone else. The only person she wanted to be with was Harry. 

When she had held his hand for the first time, she had never felt so warm and happy in her entire life. She was holding hands with Harry Potter! Her lifelong crush since she had first heard of his story at the age of five. She had wished it had been under better circumstances, and not have been because they were friends, but she was still overjoyed nonetheless. She found herself on a constant basis yearning to fell his skin and hold his hand again. 

Since they had gotten back, it was clear she had been avoiding Dean as they spent almost no time together at all. It was clear to everyone in the entire school, except Dean. He was oblivious and Ginny had hoped she would break up with him because of it. The only time they spent together was when Harry was off with Dumbledore on one of his daily check-ins as she found herself alone in Gryffindor Tower without any excuses to be somewhere else. 

“Ginny?” Dean’s voice called out to her on one of these nights, bringing her back to reality. 

“Sorry, what?” Ginny asked. 

Dean and Ginny were sitting together on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late at night and everyone had already gone up to bed. Ginny would have been one of those people too but Harry had not returned from Dumbledore’s office yet and she insisted she stayed up until he returned. 

“You look tired,” Dean said. “You should go up to bed.” 

“No, I’m good,” Ginny quickly rejected as she shook her head. 

In truth, Ginny was tired but she knew she would never be able to sleep until she knew Harry had returned safely. Ever since the Ministry and hearing the Prophecy, she felt so worried about him all the time. She wanted to protect him from it all but she knew that sounded silly and unreasonable. That didn’t stop her from trying at least. 

Dean reached out and grasped her hand, which caused her to mildly flinch at his touch. It wasn’t like he had rough skin but she found it not as smooth and warm when compared to when she had touched Harry. It was taking all her power not to pull back at that very second. Dean was a nice boy but for some reason this made Ginny feel tense and uneasy with him. 

Next thing she knew, Dean was leaning in and kissing her. Again, she felt so uneasy and all she wanted to do was pull away quickly. It just felt so... wrong. 

As the kiss continued, she saw a glimpse of a shadow passing behind them and quickly pulled away from Dean. She quickly glanced towards the staircase that lead to the boy’s dormitory and saw Harry’s figure climbing the staircase. 

Damn it. She cursed to herself. He saw and because of it, she felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. What the hell was she thinking! She should have pulled out of the kiss immediately. Now Harry was going to think she had no interest in him at all! She felt like the walls around her were closing in on her. After everything she had gone through to try and get to Harry was now ruined! 

“Dean!” She found herself yelling in result. 

“What? It’s just Harry,” Dean commented. “He doesn’t mind.” 

“That’s not the point!” Ginny countered. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean said, anger rising in his voice alongside her own. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

It was a huge deal! But Ginny did not tell him that. 

“Never mind!” She found herself having no reason to stay in the Common Room any longer while. “I’m going to bed!” 

Ginny stomped her way up towards the girl’s dormitory while leaving Dean to do the same towards his own. 

Poor Harry, she thought of the commotion Dean would make once he entered his dorm, probably waking everyone up in result. 

Ginny quietly made her way into her bed but found she could not sleep at all. Instead, she found herself crying over the fact that Harry had seen her with Dean and that devastated her. There was only one way she could fix this. She had to break up with Dean. 

The last few days of the term had arrived and Ginny was avoiding Dean like before. Some would say even at greater lengths since their fight a few nights ago. All she knew was she needed to come up with a way to break up with Dean, and fast. 

Unfortunately since that night, Ginny could clearly tell the event has clearly affected Harry. She still sat with him at meals but found that he was not talking to her as much as he had before and seemed like he was making an effort to even avoid her. Maybe he did have feelings for her after all. 

She continued to give her check-ins with Sirius on almost a nightly basis. They usually did not talk long but when she had finally mentioned Harry’s daily meetings with Dumbledore it seemed to have piked his interest greatly. It seemed that Sirius was unaware of these meetings as he told her he would have to find out more about what goes on in these meetings. 

Before long, the term was over and everyone was heading on their way to board the Hogwarts Express. Ginny had still had not found a good opportunity to break up with Dean and decided she would do it by letter during the summer break. 

“Here, I got it, Ginny,” Ginny found Harry saying as he grabbed her luggage and stored it away above them in the compartment the four of them had found. 

“Thanks, Harry,” she smiled brightly back at him. 

She couldn’t help but notice a small grin from him in return. 

As she took her seat, she began glancing outside the cabin to see if there was any sign of Dean about. Thankfully not, she sighed. 

“That bad, huh?” Harry had noticed as he took a seat beside her. 

“Sorry, what?” She asked. 

“Dean,” Harry laughed. “I know you’re avoiding him. It’s pretty obvious to everyone. Everyone except him maybe.” 

Ginny was surprised that Harry had pointed this out. Clearly, he had been paying attention to her. Maybe Sirius was right. 

“Yeah,” Ginny admitted, shyly. “I’ve been meaning to break things off for a while. I’m just waiting for the right moment I guess.” 

“There’s never a right moment,” Harry pointed out. 

“Wait, you’re breaking up with Dean?” Ron asked as he was suddenly very interested in the conversation now. 

“Yeah,” Ginny answered. 

“Why’s that,” Hermione asked with the slightest grin that only Ginny noticed. 

“Just doesn’t feel right anymore,” Ginny said. “Don’t know how I saw him as attractive in the first place.” 

“Well, I’m glad,” Ron added. “Never really liked him in the first place.” 

“And why’s that?” Ginny questioned. 

“He’s always coming up to me and complaining about Harry’s nightmares,” Ron explained. “Yeah they wake us up but no one is really bothered by them. Except him, of course.” 

Ginny looked over at Harry and saw he had taken his eyes to look towards the floor instead. She wished she had known about that. If she had known she probably never would have found Dean attractive in the first place. Anyone to spoke ill of Harry was immediately put on the list of ‘Not Attractive at All and I Want to Hurt Them.’ 

“I mean it must be hard,” Harry rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. 

Ginny found herself hating Dean more and more by the second now. 

“Nonsense,” Ginny quickly interrupted Harry. “It was hard for me after the Chamber and had lots of nightmares. But did anyone complain? No. You have gone through so much worse and I can’t even imagine what they must be like.” 

“Thanks, Ginny,” Harry blushed. “That means a lot. Most of them are of Voldemort.” 

“Exactly,” Ginny continued her rant. “And after seeing him myself for the first time I can see how they can be so awful. Those red eyes and that pale white skin.” 

“Lot scarier in person I have to admit,” Ron added. 

“I second that,” Hermione agreed.

“Same here,” Ginny concurred. “Looks like a freaking snake.” 

“Don’t remind me!” Ron complained. 

“I’m afraid you guys will be having nightmares now as well,” Harry said. “I’m sorry for that.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry,” Ginny interjected. “None of it was your fault.” 

Harry did not reply but simply smiled brightly at Ginny as she returned the favor. 

Before the conversation could progress any further, there was an abrupt knock on the door as Ginny turned around to see Dean standing outside. Her stomach became very uneasy as the last thing she wanted was to deal with him right now. 

“Looks like this is your chance,” Harry whispered into her ear. 

Ginny realized Harry was right. This was her chance. Seemed like Harry wanted her to go through with it anyways to her delight. 

The compartment door slid open as Dean poked his head inside. “Can I talk to you, Ginny?” 

“I guess so,” Ginny replied coldly as she allowed Dean to usher her into an empty compartment for the two of them. 

“So, what is it?” Ginny scowled as the two of them had sat in the empty cabin for several long moments of silence. “You said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked bluntly. “I thought the two of us were good together and now for some reason, you seem to hate me.” 

She did hate him after hearing Ron’s comment about Dean's complaint about Harry’s nightmares. 

“I’m just not feeling it,” Ginny replied, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“It’s him isn’t it?” Dean’s voice rose. 

“Who?” Ginny rose her own voice to match. 

“Harry,” Dean spat. “I see the way he looks at you.” 

So he does look at her in ways she has not thought yet. Interesting. 

“You like him too, don’t ya?” Dean continued. 

“And what if I do?” Ginny countered. 

“How could you?” Dean spat. “He’s clearly in over himself! Thinks he’s above everyone else! Papers now claiming he’s ‘The Chosen One.’ It’s ridiculous!” 

“How dare you!” Ginny clenched her fist. “Harry is kind and puts everyone above himself!” 

“Himself?” Dean scowled. “Guess who wakes up every night because of his nightmares! I’ve had to put up with it all these years!” 

“But no one else minds!” Ginny yelled. “Because they sympathize with what he has gone through! Tell me, Dean. Have you any index of what Voldemort actually looks like?” 

Dean flinched at the name. “No.” 

“Well, I have!” Ginny raged on. “And I’ve seen him fight! He’s a whole of a lot scarier than people think he already is! I think people don’t fear him enough!” 

Ginny found herself she was questioning her own comment. Was she scared of him more now or was she more scared after hearing the prophecy? She was not scared of him but was scared for Harry. 

Dean remained quiet but used the momentum to finish it once and for all. “We’re done!” 

She stormed off from the cabin, leaving Dean speechless, as she made her way back to the others with a big smile on her face.


	4. The Attack on Privet Drive

Three weeks had gone by so far while Harry stared at the ceiling from his bed at Privet Drive. If Harry was, to be honest with himself, things so far this summer had not gone that great.

There had been a few several instances where he had awakened the entire house from his nightly nightmares. To say Uncle Vernon was displeased was an understatement. He was furious. The last time he awakened the house his uncle made sure to give him quite the reminder and gave him a bruise on the side of his face to show it. It had been two days since this but Harry could still feel the mark across his face. Harry knew Sirius would be furious if he found out but Harry thought it was best not to inform him or anyone. Everyone had their own things to worry about, especially those being involved with the Order and all, and the last thing he wanted was for them to have to worry about them. 

The nightmares were always the same. Every night he saw the red eyes of Voldemort trying to pierce through his mind. It was more painful than anything he had ever experienced before. It was like Voldemort was trying to take control of him and make him reveal the prophecy to him. Harry, however, was determined to stay strong and the last thing he wanted was for Voldemort to know the contents he had learned towards the end of the school term. 

Harry continued laying in his bed early that morning, wishing that he was anywhere but at Private Drive. Sirius told him that he would try his best to get him out of there after three weeks but he was still here. He couldn’t help but find himself being a bit jealous as he thought all the fun the Weasleys were having back at the Burrow without him. He yearned to be there with them playing Quidditch alongside Ron and Ginny. 

Ginny. 

Now that was one name that Harry always found himself thinking about these past three weeks. That long red hair and those deep brown eyes. Thinking about her even made him smile every time his mind drifted over to her. He had no clue where this no affection for her came from but ever since she had been by his side from the Ministry, all he found himself wishing for was being by her once again and holding her hand. 

When Ginny had come back to their compartment and informed them all that she had broken up with Dean, Harry found himself having to fight back his smile. Hermione, however, had caught onto this and gave him a playful smirk but he quickly waved her off before Ginny could notice. 

“Boy!” The stern voice of Uncle Vernon called as it brought him back to reality. “Come down here and make the breakfast!” 

“Coming Uncle Vernon,” Harry called back, animatedly. The last thing he wanted was to get on his Uncle’s bad side once again. 

Harry rushed downstairs and began to cook breakfast alongside Aunt Petunia as he had done every day since he had arrived back for summer break. Harry didn’t mind the abundant chores his aunt and uncle had been giving him since his return as it was a nice and welcome distraction while keeping him away from his relatives. 

“You are to tend to the yard today boy,” Uncle Vernon spat as Harry served him his breakfast. “I don’t want to see you inside until it is done. You understand.” 

Harry resorted to his usual response. “Yes, Uncle Vernon.” 

“Now get to it!” 

Harry did as he was told and headed outside to attend to his chores after finishing a quick bite of breakfast. 

Harry found his chores taking much longer than he anticipated and found himself not finishing until the sun had begun to set. Having had to skip lunch, Harry was now extremely hungry and rushed to finish up so he could eat something before heading off to bed. Harry had his hand on the doorknob to enter back into the house when his scar began to erupt with pain. Harry found himself falling to his knees because of this when the familiar cold voice of Voldemort spoke to him. 

“Harry.” 

Harry quickly turned around and was surprised not to see Voldemort behind him like he expected but a line of Death Eaters across the street, wands raised and ready for a fight. 

“Potter,” the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke as he stepped in front of the Death Eaters. “Your time has come.” 

“So be it,” Harry said as he pulled out his wand and prayed that he would be able to hold off long enough until help would arrive. 

Sirius sat in his bedroom as the evening began to dawn upon him more quickly than he realized. Sirius spent most of the nights wishing he could charge over to Privet Drive and bring Harry back with him but Dumbledore was insistent that Harry needed to stay a little longer. After the nights of where there would be Order meetings, it had become a habit for Sirius to corner the old headmaster and bring up the topic once again but Dumbledore always gave the same reply. “Just a little longer.” 

However, it was on this particular night that Sirius found himself worrying more than ever. Something did not feel right and he could feel that Harry was in trouble. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a small beak pecking outside his bedroom window. Sirius quickly turned to find the familiar snowy white figure of Hedwig. What was she doing here? She should be back at Privet Drive with Harry. 

Sirius quickly got up to let her in and was even more surprised to see there was no letter attached to her. It was very unusual for Harry to send her without a letter. Unless the owl came on her own accord. 

Hedwig flew and howled more frightened than Sirius had ever seen in an owl before. This confirmed his suspicion even more now. Something was definitely going on now at Private Drive and the level of Sirius’s fear had just doubled from seeing the owl. 

“Is something wrong with Harry, Hedwig?” Sirius calmly asked the owl. “is he in danger?” 

The owl only continued to fly rampant around the room. 

Before Sirius could make his next move, his bedroom door violently slammed open revealing the familiar faces of Remus and Tonks. He quickly saw the fright on their faces when they had entered. 

“Death Eaters at Privet Drive,” Remus spoke, almost out of breath. 

“How many?” Sirius asked as he pulled out his wand and made his way over to join his friends. 

“We’re not sure,” Tonks replied. “But we need to get going. Now!” 

Sirius quickly nodded as the three of them Apparated to the streets of Privet Drive. 

Ginny Weasley had just about fallen asleep when she heard several frantic footsteps quickly erupt throughout the Burrow, vibrating the walls in result. What in the blazing hell was going on at this hour of the evening? 

Ginny slowly got up and put her nightgown on before reaching for her door. As she opened the door, she had almost crashed right into her twin brothers, Fred and George, on the landing where her room was located. 

“What’s going on?” She sleepily asked before noticing the frightened faces on her brothers. They always had smiles or sinister looks across their faces. Now she was scared. 

“Death Eaters at Private Drive,” Fred answered. “The Order has been called in.” 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Ginny frantically asked as she followed her two brothers into the kitchen bellow. “Is Harry okay?” 

“We’re not sure,” George answered this time. “We’ll let you know as soon as we can.” 

Ginny soon heard two pops come from outside the Burrow as she drew her attention away from Fred and George to the two new visitors. Charlie and Bill soon burst their way through the Burrow’s kitchen door. They had the same look as every Weasley had at this hour. 

“Is it true mum?” Charlie asked. “About Harry?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Mrs. Weasley answered as he hurried around the Burrow. 

“What about Harry?” Ron’s voice came from the stairwell. “What’s happened, mum?” 

“Death Eaters,” Mr. Weasley answered, relieving the heartache from his wife. “We got to go.” 

Mr. Weasley ushered Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie out of the house and had all Apparated together just as quickly. 

Ginny noticed that streams of tears had begun to run down her face. How long had they been there for? She had no idea. He had to be okay. 

“I’m going too,” Ron called out as he pulled out his wand and started making his way towards the front door. 

“Me too!” Ginny quickly joined her brother. 

“Like hell you are!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice echoed throughout the room. “It’s too dangerous and either of you are of age!” 

“But Harry needs us!” Ron retorted. 

“NO!” Mrs. Weasley quickly interjected. “You two will be coming with me to Headquarters. They will be bringing him there. Do you understand?” 

The two siblings both silently nodded as they followed their mother into the Burrow’s fireplace. 

When Sirius Apparated to the cold, dark street of Privet Drive he found it was quiet. Too quiet. Then he heard it. Several spells being cast and coming in contact with a shield. 

“HARRY!” Sirius yelled as he began to sprint towards the sound with Remus and Tonks following close behind him. 

As he got closer, he saw the black-cloaked figures surrounding the one boy who meant the world to him. They continued casting their spells at him while Harry continued to block them but Sirius could tell Harry’s energy was draining. He wouldn’t last much longer. 

Sirius found himself tightening his grip around his wand in anger. They would pay for this but he had to remind himself to stay focused. For Harry. 

“REDUCTO!” Sirius roared once he was in range of the closest Death Eater. The Death Eater didn’t see the spell coming and flew down the street. 

Sirius, Tonks, and Remus were now fully engaged in the battle as several Death Eaters had been drawn to their presence. Sirius continued to fight and push forward but there were too many of them. 

“HARRY!” The familiar voice of Mr. Weasley had echoed with several redheads following close behind him. Sirius’s prayer had been answered. Now they stood a chance. 

“Fred! George!” Mr. Weasley called out as he engaged one of the Death Eaters. “Try and make your way towards Harry! We’ll try and pull the rest of them away!” 

The twins simply nodded but found the task they had been given was much more difficult than they realized. 

Sirius continued to duel each Death Eater that came across his while trying to keep one eye trained on Harry. The boy was remarkable strong but he now has gone to one knee as the Death Eaters continued to close in around him. 

Then there was a large pop as another figure had just arrived at the battlefield. Sirius prayed whoever had just arrived was on their side. 

Moments later, the powerful figure of Albus Dumbledore had now appeared with more determination on his face than ever seen before. He quickly joined the battle and began to push back the Death Eaters with relative ease. 

“It’s Dumbledore!” Sirius heard once of the Death Eaters cry out. “We need to retreat!” 

Sirius saw his opening and took it as he now sprinted with all his strength towards Harry’s position. He made it to Harry with relative ease as many of the Death Eaters had now retreated, including Lucius Malfoy. 

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked as he took Harry’s hand. 

Harry nodded but Sirius’s heart sank at what he saw next. 

A slicing curse had hit Harry from behind while blood began pouring out from Harry’s side and mouth. Harry fell towards and into Sirius’s embrace, clinging on to life. 

Sirius heard the sinister laughter from where the spell had come from and saw that it had been none of than his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She Disapparated soon after. ‘Damn that witch’ Sirius thought as he continued to clutch on to the almost lifeless body of his godson. 

“Harry,” Sirius began to cry. “Look at me.” 

Harry looked up while the blood continued to deplete from his body. 

“I’m sorry, Sirius,” he muttered with much difficulty. 

“Hey,” Sirius continued to cry over his godson. “Look at me. You’re going to be alright. Don’t you worry.” 

If Sirius was honest with himself he had no idea if Harry was going to be alright. The situation did not look good at all. 

“Dumbledore!” Sirius called out. 

The headmaster quickly made his way over to Sirius’s side followed by the rest of the members who had come to fight in the battle. 

“We got to get him back to Headquarters now,” Dumbledore struggled to speak. “Quickly now.” 

Ginny had been pacing around the dining room ever since she had arrived at Grimmauld Place alongside Ron and her mother. There still had been no news about Harry and Ginny found herself beginning to panic. 

She new Ron was not taking the events of the night lightly either. He and Harry had been best friends since their first year and if anything happened to Harry she was afraid to think about what would happen. 

The three had been informed that Professor McGonagall had gone to fetch Hermione and would be arriving at Grimmauld Place at any second. The fire of the fireplace in the dining room sparkled green and out stepped Hermione and McGonagall as promised. 

“Any news about Harry?” Mrs. Weasley asked McGonagall as Hermione rushed over to Ron and began to cry under his embrace. 

Ginny swore there was something going on between Ron and Hermione but now was hardly the time to ask or even think about that topic. 

“I’m afraid not,” Professor McGonagall sadly answered. “Madam Pomfrey is on her way though just in case.” 

Ginny did not have to wait too much longer as the fire erupted green once again revealing the figure of Sirius carrying what looked to be like a lifeless body of Harry. 

Ginny’s heart felt like it had been ripped in a million pieces seeing Harry like he was. Blood dripping everywhere from the unconscious body of the boy she knew she loved but had always been too scared to act on it. 

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione cried out at the sight of her friend. Ginny too began to cry alongside her. 

“Put him down here!” Mrs. Weasley ordered towards the dining table as she began to tend to Harry until Madam Pomfrey’s arrival. 

Sirius did as he was told, revealing his fully bloodied shirt as he put Harry down. 

“Everyone out!” Sirius desperately roared to the others. 

Ginny could see the pain in Sirius’s face as it was the exact same pain she was feeling at that very moment. Ginny and the others quietly left the dining room to allow Sirius and Mrs. Weasley to attend to Harry. 

As they sat in the living room in silence, Ginny noticed that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order members had begun to quickly arrive soon after. 

“Where is he?” Dumbledore asked desperately. 

Ginny did not respond but simply pointed towards the dining area. Dumbledore was gone as quickly as he came in. 

“Ginny!” The comforting voice of her father echoed from the entrance as she ran to embrace her father. 

Ginny began silently crying once again, but this time in her father’s shoulder. She had always found her father’s embrace to be one of the most comfortable feelings in the world. 

“It’s going to be alright, Ginny,” her father whispered into her ear. “Harry’s a thought lad. You know that.” 

“I know,” she said between her sobs, refusing to let go of her father. 

Everyone who was not deemed as essential was ordered to wait in the living room until Harry could be treated properly. Hours had gone by with no news except that Madam Pomfrey had arrived and was tending to Harry to the best of her ability. It was soon later that Dumbledore had finally emerged from the kitchen. 

“How is he?” Ginny quickly stood and followed by everyone else.

“He’s going to make it,” Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. “But he has a long road of recovery ahead of him.” 

Ginny found herself finally able to breathe again. All this waiting had driven her to the edge. Knowing Harry was going to be alright gave her purpose again but here she was again reflecting on Harry’s current situation. She had vowed to keep him safe but here he was hurt once again. She knew she couldn’t blame herself but instead found herself angry at the others who were supposed to protect him. She found it best to keep her thoughts to herself for now. 

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Hermione said. “We’ll be there with him every step of the way.” 

Dumbledore smiled brightly down at all of his young students. “I know you will and that is why I have no doubt he’ll make a full recovery in no time. Because he has all of you.”


	5. Recovery

“My Lord–” 

“Silence!" the cold voice of Voldemort hissed towards his most faithful follower. "He was to be unharmed and brought to me!" 

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Bellatrix whimpered as she continued to look down, refusing to meet Voldemort's eyes. "I thought–"

"The boy plays a more important than you realize, my faithful servant," Voldemort continued. "It was not until recently I have become aware of his... importance."   
"Does he know?" Bellatrix bravely asked. 

"No," Voldemort quickly answered, his voice now more calm than before. "I doubt even the great Dumbledore knows his true significance." 

"What do we do then, My Lord?"

Voldemort continued to pace across the dark, marble hall. He did not answer his servant as he did not know the answer to that question either. After several long moments of silence, he finally answered. 

"The boy is to be unharmed," Voldemort hissed. "Make sure our followers know that or they will answer to me." 

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix quickly stood up to deliver the message. 

"For now," Voldemort muttered as he watched his most faithful follower leave the hall to carry his message. 

"Harry, you are so loved." 

"So loved," the gentle women's voice repeated in a whisper. 

"Momma loves you. Dada loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong." 

Harry awoke abruptly as the green light hit the women squarely in the chest. A nightmare Harry was all too familiar with. 

"Mom!" Harry spat while his eyes snapped open, his vision blurry. He quickly looked around to see where he was, sweat dripping from his forehead. Where was he? 

"Harry," a gentle familiar voice spoke but was still unaware of who it was. All he could see was a giant blurb of red. 

"Here, this might help," the same voice continued while they gently put on Harry's glasses. "Better?" 

"Much," Harry smiled as Ginny's face came into focus. 

Harry continued to look around and noticed he was Sirius's room and laying atop his godfather's bed. He tried to remember how he got up here but found nothing. The last thing he could remember was Death Eaters showing up at Privet Drive. 

"How you feeling, Harry," Ginny asked as she took a seat at the edge of Harry's bed. 

"Fine," he grumbled, finding his throat extremely dry. 

Ginny glared at him with her fierce brown eyes. Harry knew that was not an acceptable answer. At least from Ginny. 

"I mean," Harry began again to try and fix his mistake. "Not the greatest but I'm actually alright. Just a bit sore." 

Ginny's frown quickly disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile. "That's better." 

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked. 

"A couple days," Ginny informed him. "You gave us all quite the scare there Harry." 

"I'm sorry," Harry looked down. He knew every time he put himself he danger in drove his friends insane but getting actually hurt was worse. This was the worst he had been hurt and felt guilty for what he had put his friends through. Especially Ginny. 

"You dreamed about them didn't you," Ginny asked, continuing to study Harry. "I heard you in your sleep. 

Harry nodded, scared to look back into those piercing brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in. 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny sympathized. "I can't even imagine–"

"It's okay, Ginny" Harry quickly interrupted, not wanting to talk too deeply about it. 

"I'm here if you ever want to talk about it," Ginny offered, taking his hand into her own. 

Harry felt warmer than he ever had before once Ginny had taken his hand into her own. Strangely, he did not find it awkward at all but instead comforting. Should he though? This was Ron's little sister, but if he was honest with himself, he never saw her that way. Ginny had always been beautiful to Harry but it was at this moment he found he wanted to be more with her. Was that even possible though? 

“Harry?” Another familiar voice barged into the room, startling Harry and Ginny as they pulled their hands apart. 

“Sirius,” Harry smiled at the sight of his godfather, blushing to the fact that Sirius may just have seen Harry and Ginny holding hands. If he did, he showed no evidence of it though. 

“It’s good to see you’re finally awake,” Sirius beamed towards his godson. “Ginny here has refused to leave your side ever since we brought you here from Privet Drive.” 

Harry blushed even deeper and saw Ginny doing the same. Sirius was clearly enjoying this as he smiled brightly at the two, trying to hide his teasing grin. 

“It’s good to finally be awake,” Harry said, trying to change the subject about the two of them. “Is everyone okay? I don’t remember that much.” 

“Everyone is fine,” Sirius answered. “But you gave us quite the scare.” 

“Everything happened so fast,” Harry continued. “What exactly happened?” 

“Bellatrix,” Sirius snarled at the mention of her name. “I will get her one of these days. Voldemort was not happy with her though.” 

Ginny flinched at the name but Sirius and Harry ignored her. 

“What do you mean?” Harry sat up curiously. “How do you know?” 

“Snape,” Sirius answered. “Remember? He’s a spy. Said Voldemort was furious. As to why, I have no idea.” 

“More likely he wants to be the one to get you in the end,” Ginny offered. 

“More than likely,” Harry grinned as he didn’t think about it any longer. 

“How do you feel about going down to the kitchen and getting something to eat?” Sirius asked. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Harry smiled. “But I may need your guys’ help.” 

Ginny was shocked at Harry’s comment. She had always known Harry to be a very closed off person who refused to openly ask for help. But this last hour had proved nothing of the sort. Harry seemed to be open than he’s ever been. Ginny could not help but smile at this. 

“What?” Harry asked, seeing the look on Ginny’s face. 

“Nothing,” she smiled back. “Let me help you.” 

With Ginny and Sirius on either side of Harry, the two were able to help Harry downstairs to a seat it the kitchen. Harry was frustrated at first as it seemed he was unable to move his legs very much, but with subtle words of encouragement from Ginny and Sirius, he quickly calmed down and accepted the fact that his recovery would take more than just a couple of days. 

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley cried as she saw Ginny and Sirius settling Harry into one of the kitchen’s chairs. She quickly went over and gave him her famous motherly hug. “It’s so good to see you up and out again!” 

“Indeed,” Remus Lupin’s voice entered the kitchen. “How you feeling Harry?” 

Before he could answer, he saw Ginny giving him that look that she had done earlier in the bedroom. 

“I’ve been better,” Harry answered honestly. “But I’m feeling pretty good.”   
“That’s a new one,” Ron said as he noticed his two best friends were seated at the table as well. 

“Not the usual ‘fine,’” Hermione pointed out. 

Harry grinned at his two friends but refused to reply to their sarcastic comments. 

“Well, that’s good to hear, Harry,” Remus patted him on the back before taking his seat at the table. 

“Has Dumbledore been by?” Harry asked. 

“Several times a day,” Hermione answered. “He was here this morning.” 

“Yeah, he was really worried about you,” Sirius added. “Why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering how the Death Eaters got past the wards,” Harry said. “I mean nothing is supposed to be able to get past them. Right?” 

“We’re not quite sure, Harry,” Remus explained. “That’s the question everyone is wondering right now. They are specifically strongest against Voldemort, hence the reason he was not there, but it should have also protected you from the Death Eaters as well. Dumbledore is still looking for answers as well.” 

“That’s enough talk for now,” Mrs. Weasley interjected as she came serving everyone a plate of food that she had been preparing. “Now eat up all of you. Especially you Harry.” 

Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry smiled as he knew better than to argue with her, especially if involved food. 

The rest of the day was quite simple and enjoyable for Harry. He spent the majority of the day with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Most of the day had been spent talking about what they had done so far during their summer break. Hermione had spent the first two weeks traveling around Europe with her parents. Ron and Ginny were simply enjoying their time at the Burrow and not having to wake up early for classes. Hermione, to no one's surprise, started to talk about how excited she was for classes next school year. 

“I wonder when we’ll get our OWL results,” she later commented. 

“Probably closer to when school starts, you know,” Ron offered. 

“Oh, I’m just so nervous!” Hermione exclaimed, nervously. 

“Hermione,” Ginny laughed. “We all know you probably got Outstanding in all of your subjects.” 

“Maybe everything except Defense,” Ron pointed out. “That’s Harry’s subject.” 

“I’m sure she did great just as well,” Harry interjected. 

“Because of you,” Hermione said. 

“It was nothing,” Harry said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

The group was later informed that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order would be coming for dinner that evening to check in with Harry and see how he was doing. Mrs. Weasley immediately set work in the kitchen upon hearing the news and insisted it would be a party celebrating Harry’s recovery. Harry never liked being fussed over, especially if it included a large crowd, but he knew it would please Mrs. Weasley and allowed her to do so. 

Harry was surprised later in the day to find the house-elf, Kreacher, approaching him and apologizing for his role he took place in luring Harry to the Ministry. He had never would have thought of Kreacher actually apologizing. And he was sincere about it. 

Harry also noticed throughout the day the Sirius had been treating Kreacher a lot better than he was here last time. Harry thought Hermione must have had something to do with it but it was working as Kreacher responded very positively to Sirius’s new approach. 

Once the time of dinner was fast approaching, Harry was lead back into the kitchen and was seated at the head of the table. He argued about being at the head of the table tonight but Sirius insisted and refused to hear anything more about it. 

Dumbledore was the first to arrive and greeted Harry warmly. The rest of the Order, including Snape to Harry’s dismay, followed in shortly after. 

“It’s good to see you well again, Potter,” McGonagall patted Harry on the back as she made her way into the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Professor.” 

Harry noticed that Ginny made sure to have a seat next to his side while the rest of the table soon filled around him. Arthur Weasley grinned at the sight of this when the two were not looking towards him. He secretly had always hoped the two of them would end up together. Only time would tell. 

As dinner was served, Harry could not help but find himself annoyed by a faint sound coming from somewhere inside the kitchen. It sounded like an extremely faint heartbeat but as if the heart was metal. Harry looked around at everyone but it seemed that no one else could hear it. Harry quickly dismissed the thought and pulled his focus back to the food in front of him. Little did he know, Dumbledore was studying him very curiously. 

“Everything alright there, Harry?” Sirius leaned over from Harry’s side. “Is something bothering you?” 

“I just keep hearing this metal clicking,” Harry explained, gritting his teeth. “You don’t hear it?” 

“No,” Sirius looked at him worriedly. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Harry dismissed. “Just a bit tired probably. That’s all.” 

Sirius allowed Harry to return to his food, but for the rest of the night, he watched his godson closely. 

Before the conversation could continue, there was a large rumble coming from outside the kitchen. A new visitor had arrived and Harry only had one guess who that could be. 

“Arry!” The loud voice of Rubeus Hagrid roared into the kitchen. Harry smiled brightly at his first wizard friend. 

“Hagrid!” Harry greeted the half-giant. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Sorry I’m late,” he squeezed his way over to give Harry a bone-crushing hug. “Had a little problem with Grawpy,” he knelt down and whispered to Harry. 

“It’s okay,” Harry replied. “I’m glad your here!” 

After greeting Harry, Hagrid made his way to the back of the kitchen where his triple portioned plate had been set aside for him. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Dumbledore began to address the room once it was clear that the majority of people had finished their meals. “Let’s first off start by giving a warm applause to Harry’s recovery.” 

The room filled with claps and roars too much of Harry’s embarrassment. Even Ginny gave him a nudge as he grinned back at her. 

“With that, that leads into our next item of business,” Dumbledore continued once everyone had lowered their voices. “With the recent attacks, I think it is in Harry’s best interest to keep him here for the rest of the summer holiday. Does anyone disagree?” 

Harry grinned at Dumbledore’s comment. He would not be going back to the Dursley’s and the thought made him feel like it was Christmas. Hopefully, he could get out of never having to go back at all but best not to push his luck right now. 

“What about the Burrow?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “Harry would have a much more relaxed time there’re than here. No offense Sirius.” 

“None taken,” Sirius held up his hands. 

“Voldemort is aware of the Burrow’s significance to Harry,” Dumbledore explained while several people flinched at the sound of Voldemort’s name. “That is why I also propose you and your family stay here for the remainder of the holiday as well.” 

Harry glanced over at Ginny and Ron and saw bright smiles from the both of them. Of course, a summer at the Burrow would be better but Harry knew that they would rather be stuck here with Harry all summer instead. 

“Of course, Dumbledore,” Mrs. Weasley agreed. 

“Good, now on to our second item of matter,” Dumbledore smiled. “Harry’s security.” 

“And what are you suggesting, Dumbledore?” Sirius asked. 

“That Harry’s security personnel be increased,” Dumbledore said, quietly. 

“Oh, sir–” Harry began but was quickly interrupted. 

“No, Harry,” Dumbledore calmly interrupted. “It is our duty to protect you until you are ready to face Voldemort. And that time has not come yet. This is one thing you can not persuade me on.” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry respected his wishes. 

“I will have doubled the security presence at Hogwarts this coming school year,” Dumbledore explained. “A mix of Aurors and members of the Order. However, I am suggesting Harry had a personal guard with him at all times. But from a safe distance. We don’t want to interrupt Harry’s learning this year in result.” 

“And who are we suggesting for that?” Bill Weasley found his voice. 

“I suggest Harry’s personnel detail be limited to Order members only,” Dumbledore suggested. “

“Agreed,” Sirius quickly concurred. 

“So then,” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “Who should it be then?” 

Harry was not surprised to see that every Order member’s hand present in the room quickly shot up. Minus Snape and the rest of the professors. It even looked like they were ready to duel each other for the spot. 

Dumbledore laughed. “Well, this seems like the one assignment in history that everyone wants. I do, however, suggest we choose a few as they can accompany Harry in shifts. No more than three do I dare say?” 

“Well, obviously I should be one,” Sirius stood up to make an argument. “I am after all his godfather.” 

But Sirius,” Harry objected. “You’re still a wanted man. If anyone was to see you–”

“I’m an Animagus, Harry” Sirius argued. “No one would know.” 

“A dog just roaming the Hogwarts castle?” Snape commented sarcastically. “Always found to be following Potter? You won’t fool anyone.” 

“Now you listen here, Snape–” Sirius spat, pointing an alarming finger at the pointed nose professor. 

“Sirius,” Harry said calmly as he put a comforting hand on his godfather’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, he does have a point. But that doesn’t mean you can’t come up to the school and check in on me. I’m sure Dumbledore will be okay with that.” 

“Of course,” Dumbledore smiled but deep down he was admiring how Harry had taken charge of the situation. Admiring the man Harry had become. 

“Fine,” Sirius retreated back down to his seat. “But I suggest Remus and Tonks be at least two.” 

“Thank you,” Remus nodded while Tonks looked like she was about to jump in the air from excitement. 

“And do you have a suggestion for the third then?” Dumbledore asked.   
“Well, Hagrid of course,” Sirius smiled. 

“YAS!” Hagrid roared from behind the kitchen, unable to hide his excitement like Tonks. “Sorry,” the giant mumbled as he retook his seat. 

“An excellent choice,” Dumbledore laughed. “It will be rather easy to work around Hagrid’s lessons. Do you agree with these choices, Harry?” 

“Of course,” Harry smiled back. 

“And not to worry, sir,” Hermione added. “Ron, Ginny, and I will make sure that one of us is always with him as well.” 

“Right!” Ginny agreed. 

“I didn’t doubt it for a second,” Dumbledore grinned at his student with a twinkle in his eye.


	6. Love and Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter 6: Love and Dumbledore’s Secret

Too much of Harry’s excitement, the next passings weeks were some of the most enjoyable he could remember. He spent these weeks around Ron, Hermione, and Ginny almost constantly. There were seldom moments to be found at Grimmauld Place where they were not together. 

Hermione had convinced her parents to allow her to spend the rest of the summer break at Grimmauld Place with her friends. After the news of the attack on Harry, it was impossible for them to say no and wanted their daughter to be there for her friend. 

Harry, over these weeks, had even noticed that Ron and Hermione were closer than ever. He saw one night when they had barely touched hands as the four of them gathered and talked around the living room. The fire was lit, the air was warm, and Harry saw his two best friends sitting closer together than ever before. Harry knew neither of them would ever say anything so he made a mental note to talk to them about it one day. Harry believed Ginny had also picked up on this and gave him a smirk whenever the two were closer than they normally would be. 

“It’s about time don’t you think?” Ginny whispered to him one night where they had both seen their hands brush against one another for a brief second. 

Harry chuckled. “Do you think we should say something,” Harry whispered back. 

“Hmm...” Ginny contemplated as she ran the hundreds of different scenarios that could occur if she brought it up, inside her head. 

“Oi! What you two whispering over there!” Ron demanded when he finally noticed Ginny and Harry mumbling to each other under their breaths. 

“Nothing!” Harry replied, quickly distancing himself from Ginny. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing!” Ron yelled. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. “Might as well get this over with,” she mumbled under her breath before readdressing her brother. “Harry and I were wondering if... you and Hermione have something to tell us?” 

Harry glared at her but she put it off with a bright, but sarcastic, smile. 

“What do you mean?” Ron said with a face that looked like it had just been confunded.

“You know what I mean!” Ginny pointed out how close he and Hermione were currently sitting with each other. 

“Well—” Ron began. 

“Maybe we should tell them,” Hermione leaned into Ron’s ear. “It’s only a matter of time until they find out.” 

“Just come out with it already!” Ginny demanded while Harry grinned at his two friends from behind her. “Are you two dating!” 

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other carefully before answering in unison. “Yes.” 

“I knew it!” Ginny said as she stood up to do her victory twirl. 

“What’s going on?” Sirius suddenly barged into the room after hearing Ginny from the other room. “Is everything alright?” 

“Hermione and Ron are dating,” Harry explained. 

Sirius’s grin turned into the biggest smile he had ever seen on his godfather before. “Hey, Remus!” Sirius called to the room he had just emerged from. “You owe me five galleons!” 

“What? You were betting on us?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course I was,” Sirius laughed. “Most of the Order was!” 

Sirius continued laughing as he departed to rejoin Remus in the other room and collect his winnings. 

“Wait! Were you two betting on us?” Hermione glared at Harry and Ginny. “Harry Potter I swear—”

Harry quickly held out his hands in defeat. “I wasn’t, Hermione. I swear.” 

Hermione’s attention quickly turned over towards Ginny who had the biggest smirk across her face. “GINNY WEASLEY!” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it,” Ginny laughed. “I made the bet with Bill. He owes me ten galleons. He thought it wouldn’t happen until after you two graduated from Hogwarts.” 

“I wonder if Dumbledore was in on the bet as well,” Harry said, making Ron and Hermione turn even deeper red than they were before. “Hey, Sirius!” 

Sirius quickly reappeared in the room. “What?” 

“Did Dumbledore bet on them as well?” 

“Of course he did!” Sirius smiled. “I believe McGonagall owes him ten galleons now as well.” 

Harry couldn’t contain his laughter any longer and burst before all his friends to see. 

Before Hermione or Ron could argue more, two large pops echoed throughout the living room to reveal the two familiar faces of Fred and George. 

“So, it’s true then?” Fred asked. 

“You two are dating?” George finished while the twins surrounded the newly formed couple who sat on the floor. 

“How do you two already know?” Ron asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Sirius sent us a Patronus of course,” Fred answered. 

“So,” George continued before either of the two could interrupt him. “Who asked out who then?” 

“Well...” Ron hesitated. “I believe it was mutual you see.” 

Hermione scowled at this. “It was me.” 

“Of course it was!” Fred said as he held out his hand to his twin brother who had the look of disappointment across his face. “Pay up, George!” 

“Fine,” George growled as he reached into his pocket to pay his brother. 

Sirius roared with laughter in the background before leaving the room once again. 

“Now, you two don’t surprise me!” Hermione pointed at the twins. 

“At least I still have the chance to win my money back on the other bet,” George thought out loud. 

“What other bet?” Harry asked.

“Oh, nothing,” George answered with a mischievous grin. 

Harry looked confused between the twins and his two friends who all had a large smirk across their faces. He had an uncomfortable feeling that this other bet somehow involved him in some way and he did not want to hear any of it. 

“Just forget it,” Harry dismissed but looked over to see Ginny blushing furiously. She must know, he thought. 

“Is everything alright, Ginny?” Harry looked over at her. 

“Nothing!” Ginny replied a little too loudly. Ginny clearly had become embarrassed about something. “I’m going to go check in on mum and see if she need help getting supper ready for tonight,” she said before quickly disappearing from the room. 

The rest of the evening went quite smoothly when it became time for supper to be served. Several Order members had arrived for the meal but congratulated Ron and Hermione too much of their embarrassment. 

“It was bound to happen soon enough!” Mrs. Weasley fussed over the two of them. “I knew it was meant to be! I’m so happy for you two!”

Harry noticed at the table that night that Ginny had chosen not to sit next to him like she had all the previous nights. He found himself quite sad as he had grown quite fond of knowing she was there at his side. He looked down at the table to see her seated closely with Tonks. Clearly, she was still embarrassed about something as she refused to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry just hoped he did nothing wrong. 

“Is something the matter, Harry?” Sirius asked, seeing the concerned face upon his godson. 

“I just...” Harry began, struggling to find the right words. “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Seems to me that it’s more than just nothing,” Sirius stared into Harry’s eyes. 

“Well, it’s Ginny,” Harry confessed in a small whisper so no one else could hear their conversation. “I know it seems silly of me but she usually sits next to me at supper. I don’t know why she hasn’t tonight. I find myself quite sad about it for some reason. It’s silly of me—”

“Not at all!” Sirius interjected. “You two have grown quite close to each other these past weeks and you have also grown accustomed to her always being there by your side. It’s only natural.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Sirius. I think I needed to hear that.” 

“Of course,” Sirius smiled back. “And if I may?” 

“Of course.” 

“I would suggest you tell Ginny about it,” Sirius continued. “I can tell you think and care very much of her.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Harry blushed as he now found himself imagining a reality where he and Ginny were together as a couple and not just friends. 

“Then why don’t you say something to her?” Sirius beckoned. “I know it may seem scary but I think she would be happy. I think she feels the same about you.” 

“Really?” Harry asked. 

“I do,” Sirius chucked. “I think you two would make an adorable couple if I may add.” 

“I don’t think I can,” Harry replied, looking down at his feet. 

“Why not?” 

“You heard the prophecy,” Harry argued. “Neither can live while the other survives. My chances aren’t really up there.” 

“Harry,” Sirius frowned, adopting a serious tone in his face. “Don’t you think that. This will not be the end for you. You will beat Voldemort in the end. I will do my damn finest to make sure that happens. Do you understand?” 

Harry simply nodded and reached over to give his godfather a hug. 

“Is everything alright, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley asked, notching the scene before him and his godfather. 

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry broke away from his godfather. “Everything is alright.” 

Molly smiled brightly at the boy she saw as one of her own before turning her attention to address the table. “Now who’s ready for pudding?” 

After dessert, and the parting of most of the Order members, Mrs. Weasley sent the kids off to bed. Hermione and Ginny were sharing their own room but Ginny found herself that night with numerous thoughts about the day that were distracting her from drifting to sleep. 

“Hermione?” Ginny quietly called to her friend on the other side of the room. 

“Yes, Ginny?” Hermione sat up, never falling asleep as she could tell that something was bothering her friend. 

“Did you notice Harry tonight?” Ginny sat up to face her friend. “He seemed quite distant tonight at supper don’t you think?” 

“He did seem a bit sad,” Hermione agreed. 

“Why do you think that is?” 

“Because you didn’t sit with him,” Hermione told her friend straightly.   
Ginny’s eyes widened. “What? You don’t think—”

“I do,” Hermione cut her off. “It is clear he has feelings for you, Ginny.” 

“You really think so?” Ginny asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

“Absolutely,” Hermione smiled. “And I may have overheard a bit of what he and Sirius were talking about.” 

Ginny laughed, but still fearful. “Why hasn’t he said anything then?” 

“Well, he’s scared,” Hermione said, adopting a serious tone. “Plus he’s scared about the prophecy.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“He thinks he won’t survive,” Hermione explained. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Ginny commented. “He’s going to win. He has to!” 

“But we all know Harry,” Hermione reasoned. “Does it surprise you that he’s thinking this way?” 

“No,” Ginny muttered. “I guess not.” 

“That’s why I think if you really care for him, Ginny, you need to make the first move.” 

“Ugh!” Ginny sighed as she grabbed her hair and fell back down to her pillow. “Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can’t it be simple? My other two boyfriends were simple. They asked me out and that was that.” 

“But we both know you never truly cared for either of them,” Hermione acknowledged. “And when have we ever known Harry to be simple?” 

“True,” Ginny agreed. 

“You really care about him don’t you?” Hermione asked after several long moments of silence had passed between them. 

“Yeah, I really do,” Ginny realized. 

“Then it must be worth it right?” 

While everyone else had fallen asleep, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur had stayed up late in the night and continued to talk to one another in the kitchen. 

“What did you talk to Harry about during supper?” Moly asked as the three peacefully gathered around the table to enjoy a nice cup of butterbeer. 

Sirius smiled brightly as he remembered the earlier conversation. “Oh, just his feelings he has towards a certain girl. I tried to encourage him to talk and say something to her.” 

“Who?” Molly asked. 

Before Sirius could answer it was Arthur who beat him to it. “It was Ginny wasn’t it?” 

Sirius nodded while Molly looked shocked but excited. 

“Really?” She said. “Oh, Arthur imagine if the two of them got together. It would be wonderful!” 

Sirius laughed, “I agree.” 

“Then why hasn’t he?” Arthur asked. 

“Well, he must be sacred of course!” Molly said. “I mean she does have six older brothers too!” 

“No, it’s not that,” Sirius affirmed her. “It’s the prophecy. He thinks he doesn’t have a future. He thinks Voldemort will kill him in the end.” 

The two Weasleys flinched at the mention of Voldemort’s name before Molly began again. “That’s ridiculous! The boy will survive in the end! I’ll make sure of that!” 

“That’s what I told him too,” Sirius explained. “But I still think it’s bothering him.” 

“That poor boy,” Molly commented as she grieved for the boy she saw as a son of her own. “I can’t even imagine.” 

Before the conversation could continue any longer, there was a loud crashing sound coming from the main entrance. Sirius, Molly, and Arthur looked at each other fearfully until Snape came dragging along a figure that looked like a very weakened state Dumbledore. 

“Albus!” Molly yelped looking at the fragile figure of Dumbledore.

Sirius and Arthur rushed over to Snape to help him carefully set Dumbledore into one of the kitchen’s chairs. Sirius looked down to quickly examine the old wizard and saw that one of his hands had begun to turn black. 

“What happened, Albus?” Sirius asked but received no answer. He then turned to Snape. 

“This idiot,” Snape pointed at Dumbledore, “was toying with very dark magic. It could have killed him!” 

“Severus!” Arthur objected but Dumbledore had recomposed himself and held out his hand to dismiss Arthur’s comment. 

“It’s okay, Arthur,” Dumbledore began to speak, his voice sounding very fragile and weak. “Severus is right. I was not as careful as I should have been.” 

“What on earth were you doing, Albus?” Mrs. Weasley dared to ask. “Toying with dark magic? What were you thinking!” 

Dumbledore faintly smiled. “Forgive me Molly, but as you see, I had a little hunch about something. Something that involves Voldemort.” 

“And does it have something to do with that?” Sirius pointed out at a ring that laid on the table beside his blackened hand. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore confirmed. 

“Then what is it?” Sirius asked. 

“How we defeat Voldemort I believe,” Dumbledore continued. “But that is information I am only willing to pass on to Harry when the time is right.” 

“More secrets, Albus?” Sirius scowled. “Come on!” 

“Watch your tone, Black!” Snape hissed. 

“Everyone relax,” Dumbledore ordered as the rest of them took their seats around the table. “I have one piece of information, however, that I feel that I must share with all of you.” 

Sirius felt his heart quicken as he knew if Dumbledore was telling him a secret that it must not be good. Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and Snape were now listening intently. 

“What I’m about to tell you can never leave this room,” Dumbledore continued. “Not even to Harry. I’m telling you all now so that one of you can tell him when that time has come for him to know.” 

Sirius had noticed that only sadness and despair were visible upon Dumbledore’s face and this frightened Sirius even more. 

“I don’t like where this is going, Albus,” Sirius commented. 

“I am telling you all this as one of you will need to be brave enough to tell him what I’m about to tell all you when the time comes. I’m afraid I will not be around when that time comes and I do not have the heart to tell him myself either.” 

“Well, then?” Sirius ushered him to continued not knowing how much it would destroy him in the end. 

Dumbledore took a moment to gather himself before continuing. “On the night Voldemort went to Godric’s Hollow to kill Harry something happened never heard of before. When Voldemort cast the curse to kill Harry the curse rebounded, killing Voldemort in result.” 

“We knew that,” Sirius acknowledged but ushered Dumbledore to continue.   
Dumbledore nodded and continued. “When the curse rebounded a part of Voldemort’s soul split from himself and attached itself to the only living thing it could find.” 

“NO!” Sirius yelled and was glad Molly had cast silencing charms on the room moments earlier. “DON’T YOU DARE!” 

“Harry,” Molly whimpered when she made the realization. 

Dumbledore sighed but continued on. “Yes, Harry. There is a reason Harry can speak to snakes. A reason he can look in Voldemort’s mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him.” 

Molly had begun to cry as Arthur tried to comfort her but was clearly trying to hold back the tears himself. 

Sirius was about to interject but was surprised to find that Snape had beaten him to it. 

“You’ve been raising him like a pig for slaughter!” Snape yelled as he abruptly stood from his chair. This caused everyone to look at the potions professor in complete shock. Snape had given Sirius more respect than he ever would have expected to come from the man he always hated and despised. 

Dumbledore looked to the man with the face of shock like everyone else had at the moment. “Don’t tell me now that you’ve grown to care for the boy.” 

Snape pulled out his wand above his hand and muttered, “Expecto Patronum.” The light Patronus of a doe soon emerged from the tip of his wand and galloped across the kitchen table, disappearing a few seconds after it was cast. 

Sirius continued to look at Snape in stunned disbelief as he realized the Patronus took shape of his late departed friend. Lily. 

“Lily,” Dumbledore muttered in disbelief as he made the realization as well. “After all this time?” 

“Always,” Snape confirmed as he returned to his seat at the table. 

“So, what are you saying then, Dumbledore?” Sirius asked once everyone had finally recomposed themselves. 

“So, when the time comes, the boy must die?” Snape asked. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore muttered, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “The boy must die.”


	7. OWLS and Birthday Surprises

Chapter 7: OWLS and Birthday Surprises 

A week had gone by since Harry’s two best friends revealed they were indeed dating and he couldn’t be happier for them. The two of them had gone through so much together with Harry and they deserved to be happy. Harry even thought the constant bickering would, at the very least, decrease from this event but found that was not true at all. 

This last week, however, Harry found to be one of the strangest of them all at Grimmauld Place. Sirius seemed to be rather distant with him alongside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They still talked and made sure he was alright but never pushed him like they usually did. Mrs. Weasley was quiet most nights and usually spoke only during the prepping of meals. Harry was convinced something was going on but every time he tried to find out Sirius replied that it nothing for him to worry about. Harry was glad that towards the end of the week their behavior started to slightly turn back to normal. 

Harry was most excited though because the days until his birthday could now be counted on one hand. Mrs. Weasley beamed when she realized this and began planning for a small party to be held at Grimmauld Place right away. The party would be small, mostly Order members, but she insisted she would make up for that fact with lots of food and a cake. Harry was mostly excited because he had never had a birthday party before. Sirius made it known that it would be a party none had ever seen before as an effort to make up for all of Harry’s lost birthdays he was never able to attend. 

It was the morning before Harry’s birthday where he found Hermione barging into his and Ron’s room early in the morning. 

“They’re here!” she practically screamed as she rushed over to wake Ron who was a much heavier sleeper than Harry. 

“Bloody Hell!” Ron cried, almost falling off his bed.

Harry reached over to put on his glasses and noticed that Ginny had also entered the room a few moments after Hermione. She was already dressed for the day but Harry couldn’t help but find himself thinking about how beautiful she was as she stood there in the doorway. 

“Alright there, Harry?” She asked once she noticed Harry was staring at her. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry snapped back to reality. “Never better.” 

“What’s exactly here?” Ron asked addressing Hermione’s earlier question and the reason she came to wake them up so early. 

“Our Hogwarts letters!” Hermione jumped. “And in other words—”

“Our OWL results,” Harry finished, uneasy at the thought as he had completely forgotten about them with everything going on this summer. He was dreading about this day. 

“Relax, Hermione!” Ron moaned as he and Harry slowly got up from their beds. “We all know you passed all of your OWLS.” 

“And that you got more than all of us here,” Harry added. 

“Well, enough waiting,” Hermione begged. “Let’s go!” 

The four rushed their way to the kitchen bellow to find that their letters were already waiting for them at the table alongside Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. 

“Well, good morning you four!” Mrs. Weasley warmly greeted them as she took turns hugging them all before shoving a plate of eggs and bacon before them. 

“You Hogwarts letters came,” Sirius addressed from the head of the table and smiled brightly at all of them in between his sips from his morning coffee. 

“Why do you think we’re up so early,” Ginny complained as she sent a glare towards Hermione. 

The four took their seats and began tearing open their letters. Hermione was the first to scream which made everyone look up from their own. 

“What is it?” Ron asked. 

“Let me see it,” Ginny quickly reached over and snatched Hermione’s letter before she could react. “Look at that. Outstanding is everything except an Exceeds Expectations in Defense.” 

“Wow, well done!” Sirius congratulated her. “I don’t even think Lily even did that well.” 

“Wow, really!” Hermione blushed. “Thanks!” 

“How did you do, Ron?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she peered over her son’s shoulders to look at his results. 

“Pretty good,” Ron replied. “I got Exceeds in Defense, Care for Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. Acceptable in Astronomy as well. The rest were either Poor or Dreadful.” 

“That’s so good, Ron!” Hermione jumped as she rushed over to her boyfriend and hugged him. He was clearly embarrassed but accepted nonetheless. 

“What about you Harry?” Sirius turned his attention to his godson. 

“Well...” Harry began. “I got the same as Ron except an Outstanding in Defense!” 

“That’s amazing Harry!” Ginny beamed. 

“Agreed!” Sirius got up to hug his godson. “Well done. Better than James or I ever did.” 

“And that’s not all by the looks of it,” Hermione pointed at something that had fallen out of Harry’s letter. 

Harry flipped over the item to reveal that it was the Quidditch Captain badge. He had been made captain for Gryffindor this year. He could hardly believe it. 

“Blimey, Harry!” Ron yelled as Ginny matched her brother’s excitement. 

“I can’t believe it, Harry!” Ginny rushed over and engulfed him into a bone-crushing hug that he found he never wanted to end. “We’re going to have a great season this year!” 

Harry smiled brightly at her as they pulled away from each other. “I guess that means my life long band has been uplifted.” 

The room erupted in laughter at Harry’s comment. 

“You didn’t really think McGonagall was going to let that hold did you?” Mrs. Weasley laughed. 

“I guess not,” Harry joined her. 

“The Cup is as good as ours!” Ginny yelled. 

Harry and Ron roared in agreement while Hermione just smiled at her friends. 

“We better get our supplies soon,” Hermione commented. “We don’t have much time until the term starts.” 

“This will be great,” Ginny said. “We can all go see Fred and George’s shop as well when we go to Diagon Alley!” 

“I don’t know,” Harry muttered as he began twirling his eggs on his plate. “I doubt they’ll let me go with all this security I need.” 

“Nonsense!” Sirius interjected as he was determined to give his godson every bit of normalcy he still could. “We will organize something so you can go to Diagon Alley just like everyone else. Plus, I want to see this joke shop as well.” 

“Thanks, Sirius,” Harry smiled. This was going to be an exciting trip. 

Harry was happy to find Sirius was able to keep his promise. A day later, he, with the rest of his friends, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley, were on their way to Diagon Alley. Sirius informed him that Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid would be his direct security detail and would meet him at the alley. Sirius, however, was still a wanted man and transfigured into his dog Animagus form when they reached the alley, never leaving Harry’s side. 

“Arry!” Hagrid roared, revealing himself, Remus, and Tonks as the bricks opened up to reveal Diagon Alley. 

“Hagrid!” Harry greeted and gave his old friend a hug. “It’s good to see you!” 

“Harry,” Remus came up alongside Tonks to greet Harry as well. 

“Wotcher, Harry!” Tonks smiled back at him. 

“It’s good to see you all,” Harry greeted the rest of his security detail. “Thanks for coming!” 

Remus smiled down at the dog that was at Harry’s side. “Nice to see you again, Snuffles.” 

The dog barked back excitedly at the mention of his name. 

“Where to first then, Harry?” Remus asked. 

“Well, I got to go to Gringotts first to get some money first,” Harry replied. “So, alright if we start there?” 

“No need,” Remus smiled and pulled out a small pouch that was full of gold galleons. “Sirius had this pulled out from the Black vault a few days ago.” 

“Snuffles,” Harry smirked at the dog but the dog only barked excitedly back at him. “Very well.” 

“Let’s start at Flourish and Blotts,” Hermione suggested to no one’s surprise. Of course, she wanted to start at the book store. 

“Fine with me,” Harry smiled and allowed Hermione to lead the way. 

Once they reached the bookstore, Hagrid informed them he would stay outside and keep watch while the rest of the group followed Harry into the store. As Harry walked through the variety of aisles of books, he noticed that many of the witches and wizards in the store were staring rather intently at him and gossiping to their friends as he passed them. Harry was unsure if this was due to the fact of the rumors of him being ‘The Chosen One’ or because he had a dog following him throughout the store. Harry smirked and bought the needed books for the classes he would be taking, minus the potions book. He knew Snape only accepted students with Outstanding on their OWLS for his NEWT class so he knew there would be no chance of him getting in. He shrugged at the thought of it but continued out of the bookstore after receiving his new books. 

“No potions book, Harry?” Remus noticed as he took Harry’s books to hold for him. 

“No,” Harry said. “Snape only accepts students with Outstanding on their OWLS. I got Exceeds Expectations.” 

“That’s too bad,” Remus sighed. “Perhaps Dumbledore—”

“Dumbledore has done enough for me as it is,” Harry quickly stopped him. “It’s okay, Remus. Really.” 

Remus gave him a sympathetic smile but knew Harry did not want to continue this conversation and did not bring up the subject again. 

The trip to Diagon Alley went a lot smoother than Harry had expected. The shopping was now done and the group made their way to their final stop for the day. Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

When Harry entered the joke shop, he was immediately caught off guard at how loud and alive the store was. Half the alley had been shut down but Fred and George’s joke shop was thriving nonetheless. Harry didn’t try to hide his smile as it was everything he had ever dreamed and hoped for. He looked over at the rest of the group and saw they were having the same reaction as himself while Snuffles was barking and running happily in circles. 

“Harry!” Fred and George roared together as the two owners of the shop appeared before them. “What do you think?” 

“I love it,” Harry smiled back at them. “It’s perfect.” 

“And they still refuse to tell me where they got the money to start this place!” Mrs. Weasley glared at her two sons. 

“Mum,” Fred went over and put an arm around his mother. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Let’s just say,” George joined his mother on her opposite side, “that it was from an investor who saw the potential in us.” 

Harry found his heart beating faster at George’s comment as he knew that the investor he was talking about was him. He really hoped Mrs. Weasley would never find the truth. He did not want to be at the end of Mrs. Weasley’s wrath. Ginny saw Harry’s uneasy look, however, and approached. 

“This secret investor wouldn’t be you Harry by chance,” Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear. 

Harry’s hairs alongside his neck abruptly stood up in fear. “What would make you think that?” Harry nervously mumbled. 

“Oh, nothing,” Ginny teased and left Harry to his thoughts. He was so cute when he got all roused and nervous. 

Harry enjoyed the rest of the day with his friends back at Grimmauld Place, all talking about how excited they were for Harry’s party tomorrow night. Harry couldn’t agree more. 

“Harry!” Harry found Ginny’s voice calling to him early in the morning as his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“What’s going on?” Harry reached for his glasses and saw that Ginny was sitting at the end of his bed, smiling brightly at him. 

“Happy Birthday!” Ginny yelled and tackled him where he laid in the most comforting hug he had ever felt. He embraced her tightly and never wanted to let go. Harry was thankful that Ron had gone to wake Hermione and was not there to stare at them at that moment. 

“Thanks,” Harry broke away to stare at those beautiful brown eyes. How hard it was to not kiss her right there and then. 

Ginny blushed as she remembered where she was and sat back up at the end of Harry’s bed. “You’re welcome.” 

“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Hermione’s voice appeared as she entered the room, closely followed by Ron, and engulfed him in a hug. 

“Thanks, Hermione!” Harry replied. “You guys are the best!” 

“Well, we better get downstairs mate,” Ron commented. “Knowing mum she’s got a huge breakfast waiting for us already.” 

“Yeah,” Ginny jumped up excitedly. “And we better not keep her from waiting.” 

Harry grinned at her. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Harry and his friends rushed down to the kitchen and found themselves greeted not only with a large breakfast waiting for them but the smiling faces of Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. They all warmly wished Harry a happy birthday before they all took their seats and dived into Mrs. Weasley’s enormous breakfast. 

“Who’s all coming tonight?” Harry began the conversation at the table. 

“Mostly members of the Order I believe,” Sirius replied. “I believe Dumbledore and McGonagall will also be here as well.” 

“Wow,” Ron exclaimed. “Harry, how many people can say that they had Dumbledore show up at their birthday party!” 

Everyone laughed at this as they continued their breakfast. 

“And remember,” Sirius said. “No presents until tonight, Harry.” 

Harry chuckled. “You got it, Sirius.” 

Harry spent the majority of the day with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny playing a variety of games in the living room. Even though it was his birthday, Ron still refused to let him win at Wizard’s Chess. Ginny was determined to beat her brother and avenge Harry’s defeat but found she had no luck either. 

Much of the conversation that day was about Quidditch and what it would be like for them that year. Harry made sure to reassure Ron and Ginny they would be on the team but said they still had to try out like everyone else. They agreed with no argument but Ginny still teased him anyways. 

Before they knew it, the evening was fast approaching and guests for Harry’s party soon began arriving. Hagrid was the first to arrive and gave Harry his traditional gift of a small cake that had been sat on at one point during his travels. 

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Harry smiled up at the half-giant. Harry found Hagrid’s gifts to be the most meaningful to him during the past years. Hagrid was the first person to have ever given Harry a birthday present, which would end up being his favorite he had received. Hedwig. 

It did not take long for the rest of the guests to arrive and Harry was glad to see many familiar faces such as Kingsley, Moody, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and more. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to arrive while everyone gathered around the table once again to enjoy the variety of different foods prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher. 

Harry looked upon the table and was glad to see how happy everyone seemed to be. Everyone was engaged and talking to someone across the table and Ginny had taken her seat by Harry’s side once again. When Harry’s eyes came upon Dumbledore, he noticed the wizard had been studying him as well and gave him a small wink before standing to address the table. 

“I believe it’s time for some cake and presents wouldn’t you all agree?” Dumbledore said while everyone roared in agreement. 

The cake was soon later brought out by Mrs. Weasley and it was the largest cake that Harry had ever seen. It was yellow and took the shape of a golden snitch too much of Harry’s enjoyment. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley as everyone dived into the cake while taking turns in presenting their presents to Harry. 

Harry received a series of books about defense spells from Hermione and a broom cleaning kit from Ron. His friends knew him so well. When it came to Sirius’s turn, he received a box that contained two different wands. His parents’ wands. 

“Sirius...” Harry mumbled, fighting back the tears. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sirius smiled. “It was about time they became yours.” 

“Thank you,” Harry let a single tear fall as he got up to hug his godfather. 

Harry continued opening gifts from the various people and thanked everyone who had brought him one. Harry found himself now finally down to two presents left. Ginny’s and Dumbledore’s. He decided to open Ginny’s first and looked over and saw how nervous she was. 

“Hey,” Harry whispered over to her. “I’m sure I'll love it.” 

She faintly smiled at him and nodded for him to continue. 

Harry carefully unwrapped the wrapping to reveal a small framed picture that he had never seen before. He looked down and saw his parents smiling back at him, holding a small baby between them as they stood in front of their house. 

“Oh, Ginny,” Harry muttered as he could no longer fight the tears and allowed them to calmly run down his face. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ginny began to cry. “I knew it was probably too much—”

“No,” Harry quickly reached out and hugged her. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“Your welcome,” Ginny replied quietly as she embraced him. 

“However did you find this?” Harry asked. 

“Did some research,” Ginny explained. “With Sirius’s help, of course. Eventually, I was able to find this packed away in the attic with loads of other stuff.” 

Harry squeezed her tighter. “Thank you so much.” 

Harry eventually was able to regather himself and took his seat at the table while wiping away his remaining tears before turning over to Dumbledore’s present. Harry carefully unwrapped Dumbledore’s present to reveal a similar object that Harry had come across in Dumbledore’s office once before but a smaller version of it. 

“It’s a Pensive,” Dumbledore explained to the many confused faces in the room. “It allows us to store or relive our memories or even share them with others. Quite a fun party item if I do say so myself. There will also be occasions where we will use it in our lessons this upcoming school year.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“You are very welcome, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled down on him. “Well, why don’t we put it to use.” 

“So, we can share a memory for everyone to see then?” Sirius asked for clarification. 

“Correct.” 

“I’ll go first then,” Sirius stood up as Harry put the pensive in the center of the table for everyone to view. 

Sirius proceeded by lifting his wand to his forehead and allowed his memory to fall and playout for everyone to see. Harry found himself at ease as he watched the memory of the day he was born play out before him. Sirius rushed over to the Potters’ house upon hearing the news alongside Remus. When they had arrived at the house they found that Harry had already been born and was wrapped tightly in a blanket in Lily’s arms. She soon held Harry out and allowed Sirius to hold him while James went up and asked him to be Harry’s godfather. 

Harry never wanted to leave the memory but soon found that it ended and was pulled back to Grimmauld Place. 

“I remember that day,” Remus commented. “It truly was something special.” 

“Thank you, Sirius,” Harry looked to his godfather. “That was amazing.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Many of the members around the table took turns sharing a memory for everyone to see if they choose to do so. When it came to Fred, he shared the memory of when he and George had taken to their brooms and released a barrage of fireworks on Umbridge and across the school during the middle of OWLS. This caused Mrs. Weasley to scowl at her sons but everyone else laughed. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall to the surprise of many. 

Eventually, it had come to Harry’s turn if he decided to share a memory. He wanted to share a memory like many had done before him but he could not decide which one. None of them were as happy as some of the others shown but he knew everyone was secretly wishing to see one of his adventurous encounters he always found himself in throughout the past years. After much thought, he decided he would show one of them but refrained from showing anything that related to the Chamber of Secrets. The last thing he wanted was for Ginny to relive that horrible nightmare. 

“I could show you the memory of my encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard,” Harry suggested. “But I warn you. It may be too much to handle.” 

“Are you sure, Harry?” Sirius went to comfort him. 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Maybe someone will notice something that may help us in the coming war.” 

“That is very noble and wise of you, Harry,” Dumbledore faintly smiled as he held out his hand, ushering Harry to continue. 

The room hand went quiet as everyone anxiously gathered close around the Pensive to watch Harry’s memory unfold. Harry made sure to skip over the part where Cedric was killed by Wormtail as no one needed to see that. 

Harry allowed the memory to float on top of the Pensive while everyone was taken to the resurrection of Voldemort. It didn’t take long before Harry was now dueling Voldemort and their spells connected. Harry could see everyone’s horrified and shocked faces. Many in the room had never seen Voldemort up close, and even if they had, it was at the Ministry and they were a safe distance away from him. 

Ginny found herself amazed and disturbed as the memory played out before her. She now saw the true face of the man that had caused her so much trouble and pain many years ago. However, she was amazed and inspired as Harry stood his ground and faced Voldemort head-on. She had heard this story before from Harry but to see it in person was a completely new and terrifying experience. 

The images of Harry’s parents soon emerged during the memory as their ghostly figures went to comfort and help Harr fight Voldemort. Sirius’s eyes had begun to water at seeing his old friends before him while Dumbledore studied these events most intently. The memory was soon later over and everyone was pulled back to the kitchen table. 

“My God,” Harry heard Remus mumble under his mouth but could not find any words after that. 

The room remained quiet for quite some time until Sirius got up and tightly wrapped his arms around his godson. “I am so proud of you,” he cried into Harry’s shoulders. “I hope you know that.” 

“I know that,” Harry replied softly as he allowed Sirius to hold him as long as he needed. “But thank you.” 

“I think you all surprised us here tonight, Harry,” Dumbledore spoke. “But I think we can all say of how proud we are of you.” 

The room filled with small murmurs of agreement. 

A few moments after Harry had shown everyone his memory, he found himself being dismissed to bed by Mrs. Weasley alongside the rest of his friends. He soon found himself alone in his room getting ready for bed as Ron had gone into the girls’ room to comfort and talk to Hermione about the night’s events. 

“Harry?” He heard a soft knock from the door as Ginny came into the room. She had her nightgown on and her hair was now falling freely beyond her shoulders. 

“Hey, Ginny,” Harry smiled and waved on her to come in. “How are you doing?”

“To be honest, I’m a little shocked,” she answered as she took her seat at the end of Harry’s bed. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry felt embarrassed. “I knew I shouldn’t have shown that. I knew many had always wondered what it was like so I thought I would show them but I guess it was a little too much.” 

“No, not at all,” Ginny quickly reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand with her own. “It was scary to see it all but I’m glad I did. I just could have never imagined something like that. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled and looked into her brown eyes. “What’s done is done.” 

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Ginny asked, trying to change to a lighter topic. 

“Very much,” Harry replied while squeezing Ginny’s hand a bit tighter. “Mostly thanks to you.” 

“Well, then...” Ginny began nervously. “I better give you your other present now I guess.” 

“And what would that be?” Harry asked. 

Before he knew it, Ginny had leaned over and had met her lips with his own. Harry was shocked but this was something he had wanted for a long time and it was finally happening. Ginny was actually kissing him. Harry took the moment and did what he always had wanted to do. He kissed Ginny Weasley back.


	8. Ginny and Slughorn

Chapter 8: Ginny and Slughorn 

“So?” Hermione grinned, sitting up on her bed upon hearing Ginny enter their room. “How did it go?” 

“How did what go?” Ginny blushed as she made her way over to her own bed. Thankfully, Ron had left a few minutes ago to rejoin Harry in their own room. 

Hermione slumped her shoulders. “You know what I mean!”

“I really don’t,” Ginny replied, refusing to make eye contact with her friend. 

“Ginny Weasley!” Hermione growled. “I’ve known you for quite a long time and I know what that face means!” 

“Which is?” 

Hermione smiled upon coming to a new realization. “You kissed him didn’t you!” 

“Shush!” Ginny’s face turned a deeper red. Something she was surprised could even happen. “Someone might hear you!” 

“So, that’s a yes then?” Hermione asked. 

“Maybe,” Ginny muttered, diving beneath the covers of her own bed to hide her embarrassment. 

Hermione had rushed over and was now sitting at the end of Ginny’s bed. “And how was it?” 

Ginny slowly slid the bedsheets from her face to face her friend. “It was quite nice,” Ginny replied. “He’s actually a good kisser.”

Hermione squealed and engulfed Ginny in a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you!” She practically screamed. “So, is it official? Are you two dating?” 

“I’m not sure,” Ginny thought for several long moments before answering her friend. “We didn’t really talk about it. Actually, we didn’t talk at all now that I think about it.” 

Hermione laughed while Ginny caught her up to speed about everything that had happened just moments ago. Ginny found herself smiling throughout the entire time as she retold Hermione every little detail she could remember. 

“I’m sure you two will,” Hermione said once Ginny had finished. “Just give him some time and he’ll come around. Trust me. I know Harry.” 

“Thanks, Hermione,” Ginny beamed at the thought. “I hope you’re right.” 

It has been three days since Harry’s birthday. It was indeed a day full of surprises but Harry found his favorite one was his kiss with Ginny. 

This was the third night Harry found himself unable to sleep as he couldn’t stop thinking about that night. How when she kissed him he felt all time freeze around him. All the pain and nightmares he had ever felt had vanished in that brief moment. This was the first time he was able to completely forget about Voldemort for once in his life. 

He had meant to talk to Ginny about that night but found these last three days being hectic and busy with no time to be alone with Ginny. All he wanted was to finally confess his feelings for her and hope they could become something more, but every time he had gotten close, they were either interrupted by Ron or Mrs. Weasley. It was like the world was trying to stop them from being together. 

It was during this third night of restless sleep, and thinking about Ginny, when he decided to go down to the kitchen to hopefully clear his mind. Maybe a nice glass of water and a snack would do him well so that he could finally sleep. 

He was surprised to find that he was not the only one who couldn’t sleep when he opened the kitchen door to reveal Sirius and Dumbledore deep in conversation. 

“Harry,” Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the young boy enter the kitchen. 

“Professor,” Harry acknowledged the headmaster. 

“What brings you down here this late at night?” Sirius turned his chair to face Harry. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry told them. “I thought a glass of water might do the trick.” 

“Was it nightmares?” Sirius asked concerned. 

“No,” Harry explained. “Just got a lot on my mind.” 

“This wouldn’t have to do with a certain red-head girl would it, Harry?” Dumbledore grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Professor, how—” Harry flustered in embarrassment. 

“Oh, Harry,” Dumbledore chuckled while Sirius joined and laughed as well. “When you become my age one day, Harry, you pick up on a thing or two.” 

Harry quickly gathered himself before taking a seat between Dumbledore and Sirius. “Yes, sir,” he smiled up at Dumbledore. 

“I remember the same about James and Lily,” Sirius began. “It was clear they both had feelings for each other but James could be a little... much at times.” 

Harry smirked remembering the many stories Sirius and Remus had told him about his father during their days at Hogwarts. He was known to be a little ‘much’ at times but everyone agreed on one thing. He only had his eyes on one witch all those years and that was his mother, Lily. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore smiled before continuing. “Which does bring me back to our earlier conversation, Sirius.” 

Harry got up to leave but found Dumbledore had grabbed onto Harry’s arm and ushered him to stay. “Oh, no, Harry. This pertains to you as well.” 

“Sir?”

“I was talking to Sirius about an old colleague of mine,” Dumbledore continued. “I have been trying to bring him out of retirement, you see, as it is vital he returns to Hogwarts this year.” 

“Why is that, sir?” Harry asked, now fully involved in the conversation at hand. 

“You see, he has something that we need that will help us in our fight against Voldemort,” Dumbledore explained. “Information. His name is Horace Slughorn.” 

“And how does this involve me, sir?” Harry tried to understand. 

“Let’s just say he’s a collector of sorts,” Dumbledore spoke. “A collector of prized individuals and you would be his greatest prize of all. This might be enough for him to return to Hogwarts if you were to show yourself to him.” 

Harry looked to Sirius for confirmation. “What do you think, Sirius?” 

“Usually I wouldn’t think much of it,” Sirius began cautiously. “But we are desperate and we will need everything we can get to defeat Voldemort. I agree with Dumbledore.” 

“Then I’m in,” Harry said, turning his attention back to Dumbledore. “When do we leave?” 

“Right now,” Dumbledore stood from his seat. “Sirius, care to tag along? Or should I say Snuffles.” 

“You read my mind,” Sirius grinned. 

Harry and Sirius each reached out and grabbed one of Dumbledore’s arms. With a loud pop, the three had disappeared from Grimmauld Place. 

“What was that!” Ginny abruptly woke up at the sound of a large crack coming from downstairs. 

“I think it was Dumbledore,” Hermione moaned, the noise had woken her up as well. “I heard him downstairs talking to Sirius earlier. They must have taken Harry somewhere.” 

“What!” Ginny sat up quickly. “Where has he gone?” 

Ginny quickly felt the beats of her heart quickly rise. The last time she had let Harry out of her sight he had been severely injured and was on the edge of dying. She promised herself she would never allow that to happen again. 

“Who knows,” Hermione turned in her bed. “He’s with Sirius and Dumbledore. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure he’ll tell us once he gets back.” 

Ginny felt more relaxed once she realized she may have been overreacting. Dumbledore was the strongest wizard in the world. Nothing would happen to Harry if he was there. 

“I guess so,” Ginny mumbled as she slid back down on her bed. 

Ginny closed her eyes but sleep would never claim her until she knew Harry was back safely. 

When Harry’s eyes next opened, he found himself alongside Dumbledore and Sirius in a dark street with several houses lined up on either side. There was little evidence that anyone lived here as most of the houses looked either empty or abandoned. 

“Wands out, Harry,” Dumbledore ordered while Sirius transformed himself into his dog form. 

Harry followed Dumbledore’s lead to one of the houses down the street. When they got to the house, Harry noticed that the door of the house was already slightly opened. 

“Follow my lead,” Dumbledore whispered as he was the first to step into the house. 

Harry cautiously followed Dumbledore into the house with Snuffles at his side. Upon entering the house, he noticed the living room was in extremely poor condition. In fact, it looked like the house had been searched and ransacked just a few moments ago. Shattered glass littered the floor, furniture was torn, and the piano in the corner had fallen to the floor. Everything had been destroyed except the lone blue sofa chair placed in the middle of the living room. It looked like it had never even been touched before. 

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him over to the blue sofa chair, wands still raised. Once Dumbledore had approached the chair, he gave the chair a stern poke with the tip of his wand and it soon transfigured into a large, older man. 

“Merlin’s Beard!” The old man cried and stood where the blue chair had been just seconds ago. “Did you really have to poke that hard, Dumbledore?” 

“Hello, Horace,” Dumbledore smiled at the man as he stowed away his wand. Harry followed suit and did the same with his own. 

Horace continued rubbing his shoulder where Dumbledore had poked him. “I know why you’re here Dumbledore.” 

“Do you?” Dumbledore said. “Can a wizard not pop in and check in on an old friend?” 

Horace shook his head. “You know, my answer is still no!” 

“Very well,” Dumbledore sighed. “Do you mind if I use the loo?” 

“Of course,” Horace motioned towards the loo and Dumbledore had disappeared from the living room leaving Harry and Snuffles with the round, bellied man. 

“You look like your father,” Horace turned his attention to Harry. “Except you have—”

“My mother’s eyes,” Harry finished. “Yeah. I get that a lot.” 

Harry’s attention was soon brought over to a shelf stuffed in the corner of the room. As he looked upon it, he noticed several framed pictures of a variety of people posing with what looked to be a younger Slughorn. This is what Dumbledore must have meant when he referred Slughorn as a collector. He collected his most prized students and used them to maintain special connections with them. 

“Ah, yes,” Slughorn commented as he saw Harry’s attention brought to a specific picture. “Regulus Black. You know, I had all the Blacks myself being head of Slytherin all those years. Everyone except Sirius, of course. I got Regulus when he came along but I would have liked the set though.” 

Harry turned his attention to Snuffles and grinned at the dog before placing the picture back on the shelf. 

Harry’s attention was soon brought to another picture as he caught glimpse of a woman who was all too familiar to her. 

“Ah, yes,” Slughorn continued commenting on the next picture Harry now held. “Lily Evans. Your mother. Brightest witch I had ever taught. Especially surprised due to the fact that she was muggle-born.” 

“One of my best friends is muggle-born,” Harry quickly replied, taken offense to Slughorn’s comment. “She’s the best in our grade.” 

“Oh, I mean no offense!” Slughorn retorted. “She truly was the greatest witch I have ever known.” 

“Harry,” Dumbledore interrupted upon reentering the room. “I think it’s time we go.” 

“You aren’t going already, are you?” Slughorn looked offended. 

“I’m afraid I know a lost cause when I see one,” Dumbledore replied, clearly trying to tempt Horace. “Goodbye, Horace.” 

“Wait!” Slughorn called out right before Harry and Dumbledore had made it to the door. “Fine! I’ll do it! But I want a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!” 

“Very well,” Dumbledore turned to face Horace once again. “We look forward to seeing you at the start of the term.” 

Dumbledore proceeded to lead Harry out of the house with Snuffles trailing closely behind. 

“What was that all about?” Sirius transfigured back to himself once they were a safe distance away from the house. 

“As you have noticed, Horace is indeed a collector of his students,” Dumbledore explained. “And Harry here would be his crown jewel. That is why he has decided to return to Hogwarts this year. Well done, Harry.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry smiled, Disapparting back to Grimmauld Place with Dumbledore and Sirius. 

“Where have you been!” Harry found Mrs. Weasley yelling upon reentering the kitchen alongside Dumbledore and Sirius. 

Harry looked around and noticed that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already gathered around the table, enjoying the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. 

“Sorry, Molly,” Dumbledore apologized. “Harry, Sirius, and I went out on a little adventure last night. We didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“You could have at least left a note,” Mrs. Weasley complained. “You had me worried sick!” 

“We’re sorry, Molly,” Sirius added. “We’ll make sure to remember that next time.” 

“Good!” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Now sit down and enjoy some breakfast. There’s plenty to go around.” 

The three men did as they were told while Harry took his normal seat next to Ginny. 

“Where did you go?” Ginny whispered over to Harry as he began helping himself to his plate of eggs and toast. 

“Nowhere special,” Harry replied softly. “Just went to go convince some old colleague of Dumbledore’s to come back and teach at Hogwarts.” 

“You had me all worried,” Ginny continued. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry turned to look into those beautiful brown eyes. Harry reached under the table and grabbed Ginny’s hand and was happy to find that she did not pull back. 

“I think the two of us should talk after breakfast,” Ginny squeezed harder on Harry’s hand. 

“Yeah, of course,” Harry answered nervously. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

After breakfast, Harry followed Ginny silently out of the kitchen to her and Hermione’s room, being careful not to be seen. 

“Harry,” Ginny began nervously as she closed the door behind them. “I think we should talk... you know... about the other night.” 

“I agree,” Harry replied, trying to gather what courage he still had but was coming out even more nervous than Ginny. “I’ve been meaning to but I could never get a moment alone with you and—”

“I get it, Harry,” Ginny smiled upon taking both of Harry’s hands within her own. “I’m not mad. My mum and Ron tend to have an act for always disrupting us at the wrong moments.” 

Harry chuckled. How did she understand him so well? 

“So, about the other night...” Ginny continued. 

“Was amazing,” Harry spoke before he lost was courage he still had left. “And I want to be with you. If that’s what you want. I know with everything going on and Ron—”

Ginny put a finger to Harry’s lips before he could continue any longer. “I would like that very much, Harry,” she smiled up at him.

“Even with Ron and everything?” 

“You let me worry about Ron,” Ginny grinned. 

“Very well,” Harry smiled. “So, Ginny Weasley. Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Ginny laughed at how childish it sounded but it was something she had always wanted to hear come from Harry’s mouth. “Yes, Harry, I will.” 

The two newly formed couple leaned in and kissed once again, without a care of the world, as they lost track of all time embracing each other. It was the most amazing feeling in the world for them both of them and they never wanted it to end. 

Little did they know, however, the entire house was listening with an Extendable Ear just outside the door of their room. 

“Ha!” Dumbledore whispered excitedly to the group. “It seems that Professor McGonagall owes me fifteen Galleons now.”


	9. Ginny's Birthday

Chapter 9: Ginny’s Birthday

“Ginny,” Harry subtly whispered into Ginny’s ear once they had finally broken away from their second kiss. 

“Yes, Harry?” Ginny looked into his emerald, green eyes. God those eyes are beautiful, she thought to herself. Why did that kiss have to end? 

“I think everyone is waiting outside the door,” Harry muttered. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Of course they are,” she grunted. 

“What should we do?” Harry nervously asked. 

Ginny turned her attention and glared at the door as if she could see through its wooden frame. “Can a girl get some alone time for once!” 

Ginny heard a loud series of scrambling come from outside the door as everyone rushed back down to the kitchen after being discovered that they had, indeed, been caught. 

“I guess we should go down and face them,” Harry moved towards the door but was stopped when Ginny pulled on his arm. 

“Do we have to?” She pleaded. “I just want to stay up here with you.” 

Harry smiled and made his way back over towards her, putting his arms around her waist. “As much as I would like that,” he kissed her forehead, “you know that’s not possible. Ron or your mother will come barging in here any second if we don’t come down.” 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Ginny pouted. “But I guess you’re right.” 

Ginny took Harry’s hand and lead him out of the bedroom door. They carefully climbed down the squeaky set of stairs and made their way into the kitchen to see everyone anxiously awaiting their arrival with either large grins or smiles across their faces. 

“What!” Ginny barked, clearly annoyed at everyone’s faces as she and Harry took their usual seats around the table. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sirius grinned, staring at the ceiling as if something had caught his attention. 

“Obviously, you all know,” Harry calmly addressed the crowd. “So, get out with it.” 

Hermione was the first to scream as she rushed over to hug her two best friends. “I’m so excited for you two!” 

“I think we all are!” Mrs. Weasley was the next to engulf the newly formed couple. “I knew this would happen!” 

Harry cautiously turned his attention to his best mate. “Ron?” 

Ron released a large smile that he was clearly trying to hold in but couldn’t any longer. “It’s all good, mate! I’m happy for you two. I don’t like the idea of Ginny dating anyone, but if it had to be someone, I would want it to be you.” 

“Thanks, mate,” Harry beamed. This also rewarded Ron with a large hug from Hermione. 

“Wait until Fred and George—” Ron started to laugh. 

“YOU WILL NOT!” Ginny quickly stood. “Under no circumstances tell them about this!” 

“Why not?” Her mother interjected. “They deserve to know as well. These are happy times for all of us.” 

“Because I’ll never hear the end of it!” Ginny complained. 

“Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley frowned. “Don’t you think you're overreacting just a bit?” 

“I do not,” Ginny replied sternly. 

“But still—” Mrs. Weasley tried to reason with her daughter. 

“I will tell them myself when I’m ready,” Ginny submitted but still heated. “Is that understood?” 

Everyone quickly nodded, afraid of being at the end of Ginny’s wrath. She was known for casting one mean Bat-Boogey Hex and everyone knew better than to be at the end of Ginny Weasley’s wand. 

“Very well,” Mrs. Weasley submitted. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell your father when he gets off work!” 

“This is going to be an interesting year for Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid,” Sirius quietly mumbled over towards Dumbledore. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore chuckled. 

Harry and Ginny found the rest of the day was going much smoother than they thought it would have. All the adults kept their distance and allowed the couple to roam around Grimmauld Place with minimal interruptions. Harry was thankful for this. Ron, however, was a different scenario. 

Ron was constantly found to be by their side wherever they went. Whether it was in the living room, the kitchen, or in he and Harry’s bedroom. It was clear to Harry than even though Ron approved of this, he did not like the idea of him and Ginny doing anything more than just holding hands. Because of this, Harry and Ginny found no time to themselves and it was clearly starting to get on Ginny’s nerves. 

“Hey, give it time,” Harry whispered to her as they cuddled closely together on one of the living room’s couches. “This is all new to him. He’ll come around.” 

“He better,” Ginny muttered, pushing her head back into the comfort of Harry’s chest. “Or I swear I’ll Hex him.” 

“I have no doubt you will,” Harry laughed, tightening his embrace around her. “But we do have one other thing we still need to talk about.” 

“And what’s that?” Ginny asked. 

“Your birthday,” Harry replied. “It’s in a few days.”

“What about it?” 

“Well, what do you want for your birthday?” Harry continued. 

“Nothing,” Ginny lifted her head to meet Harry’s eyes. “I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

“If you say so,” Harry bent down and gave Ginny a light kiss upon her lips. “But, I’ll still find you something.” 

“But Harry—”

“Nope,” Harry stopped her from protesting. “You gave me one of the best birthday presents that I have ever gotten. The least I can do is get you a birthday present.” 

“Which present are we talking about?” Ginny teased. “Because I recall giving you two.” 

“Very funny, Miss Weasley,” Harry grinned as he went down to kiss her again. This one lasting much longer than before. 

The next few days flew by for Harry and his friends. They spent those days confined to the spaces of Grimmauld Place but this did not bother them in any way. They always found something to do to the past the time. Whether it was playing games like Wizard Chess, or talking about the upcoming Quidditch season at school, which Hermione would normally ignore and go off to read one of her textbooks in the corner. 

When the day of Ginny’s birthday came, Harry was more than thrilled to celebrate it with one of the people he cared most about in his life. He had sent an owl earlier in the week for Fred and George to pick up Ginny’s birthday present he had ordered for her due to the fact no one would allow him to leave Headquarters for safety and security concerns. 

Harry found himself knocking on Ginny and Hermione’s door bright and early that morning. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Hermione yawned, answering the door. “I’ll go see if Ron is up yet and give you two some alone time.” She grinned at her friend before leaving Harry by himself. 

“Happy Birthday, Ginny,” said Harry, quietly entering the room to see that she was already awake and sitting up on her bed. She smiled brightly at the sight of her boyfriend entering her room. 

“You’re up early,” she grinned, ushering for Harry to come over to her. 

“Of course I am,” said Harry, taking a seat at the end of her bed. “It’s your birthday.” 

“You don’t have to make a big fuss about it you know.” 

“But you did for my birthday,” Harry reminded her, “so now I’m only repaying the favor.” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Ginny began to tease, “I still haven’t gotten my birthday kiss yet.” 

“Last time I checked, you gave me my birthday kiss right before bed.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Shut up and get over here.” 

Harry was in no mood, or position, to argue with her and did what he was told. He carefully leaned over and gave Ginny a light kiss upon her lips, which she immediately deepened. The kiss would have lasted several moments longer too if they had not heard a series of footsteps approaching the room. They quickly pulled apart out of fear who might come budging into the room. Thankfully, it was only Ron and Hermione. 

“Happy birthday, sis,” Ron went to hug his sister while Harry got up from the bed to give them space. 

Ginny shot a look of disappointment towards Harry for his actions but he ignored this. 

“Come on, Ginny,” said Hermione. “Everyone is waiting for you downstairs.” 

Hermione and Ron were the first out of the room, followed closely behind Harry and Ginny. Harry held out his hand to Ginny, who took it quickly as the two of them walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone hand-in-hand. 

“Happy Birthday, Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley quickly scurried over upon seeing her daughter enter the kitchen. 

Harry tried to pull away from Ginny to allow her mother to fuss over her daughter but Ginny was having none of it, refusing to let go of Harry’s hand. The only thing Harry found himself able to do was to stand their awkwardly as Mrs. Weasley engulfed her daughter in a hug, still holding Ginny’s hand. 

Harry glanced over towards Sirius at the end of the table and saw his godfather smirk at him. Harry shook his head while grinning back at him. 

“I’m not letting go of you today,” Ginny whispered over to Harry once her mother had released her grip on her. 

The two took their normal seats at the table and began to dive into their breakfast, still holding hands under the table. 

“Whatever you would like, Miss Weasley,” Harry grinned. “Happy Birthday, Ginny.” 

Mrs. Weasley informed the group at breakfast that there would, unfortunately, be no party for Ginny’s birthday that night but would rather be having a nice family dinner with the rest of the Weasleys alongside Tonks and Remus. She explained that the rest of the Order was too busy with other ‘Order Business.’ 

Harry felt bad for Ginny because of this. She deserved a party just like he had had for his own birthday but Ginny was quick to reassure Harry this did not bother her and preferred this way anyways. This slightly made Harry feel a bit better.

“What did you get me for my birthday?” Harry found Ginny asking him later during the day as he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were gathered around the living room floor, talking about the coming school year. 

“I thought you said you have everything you ever wanted,” Harry teased. 

“Prat,” Ginny slapped his arm. “I know you, Harry Potter. I know you got me something.” 

“Of course I did,” Harry jokingly rubbed where she had hit him as if it had hurt him. “You’ll just have to wait to open it with the rest of them. It’s not even here yet.” 

“Now I’m intrigued,” Ginny slid closer to Harry.

“Oh I bet you are,” Harry grinned. 

Ginny leaned up towards Harry and pressed her lips against his, not caring that Ron and Hermione were there this time. It was her birthday and today she got to do and get away with whatever she wanted to. 

“Oi!” Ron yelled. “Seriously!” 

“Shut up, Ron,” Hermione dismissed her boyfriend. “I think it’s cute.” 

“It seems to me that you’re not kissing Hermione as much as you at to be doing,” said Ginny, breaking away from Harry a few moments later. 

Ron’s face instantly turned a deep scarlet red from embarrassment but he refused to comment. Even Hermione seemed to be a little flustered at the moment. 

Fred and George were the first to arrive that night for the supper celebrating Ginny’s birthday. Upon their arrival, Ginny immediately noticed a large rectangle box they had arrived with as it was hard to miss. 

“What’s that?” Ginny quickly pointed to the box, not even acknowledging her brothers’ arrival. 

“Nice to see you too, sis!” Said George, playfully annoyed. 

“Yeah, what’s with that!” Fred added. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ginny ignored her twin brothers. 

“Well, it’s the present Harry got you for your birthday of course,” Fred grinned. 

“He had you guys get it?” 

“Of course he did,” said George. “It’s not like the bloke can freely leave the house or anything.” 

Ginny’s eagerness and impatience had just increased tenfold. All she wanted to do was to rip that box open that very second. She knew Harry had wished for her to open his gift with the rest of the gifts she would be receiving, so she decided it was best to respect Harry’s wishes. 

Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley clan arrived shortly after the twins. Bill had brought Fleur alongside him, to much of Ginny’s annoyance, but didn’t let it bother her as she was in such good mood to begin with. They had been dating for quite some time now and Ginny suspected that Bill might ‘pop the question’ any day now. They had only been together for almost a year but these were dark times she often had to remind herself. 

Supper went smoothly with everyone sitting around the table while Ginny took her normal spot at Harry’s side. Ginny was excited to see that her mother had made a similar cake as she had for Harry’s birthday but this time it was in the shape of a Quaffle. 

Ginny quickly dived into her piece of cake knowing that the quicker everyone had finished their piece the quicker she could get to opening presents. 

“You know my present is being opened last, right?” Harry whispered towards her. 

“I should have known better,” Ginny moaned. 

After what seemed like hours, everyone had finally finished their desert and Ginny was finally able to begin opening her presents. Some of her favorite presents included a beautiful necklace from Tonks and Remus, she suspected they were dating now but they had not announced anything official yet, some new clothes from her parents, a broom servicing kit alongside some books about Quidditch from Ron and Hermione, and a sweater with an illustrated dragon on it from Charlie. 

“Is that—” Harry commented after looking more closely at the sweater Ginny had received. 

“Yup!” Charlie smiled brightly. “That’s a Hungarian Horntail.” 

When Ginny came to open Fred and George’s present, she found herself quite confused while she held a small glass vial holding a pink liquid inside. 

“What is this?” Ginny asked. 

“That there is a love potion, sis,” Fred explained. 

“Yeah, we heard you are no longer with Dean so thought you might want to use that on some other poor bloke,” George added with a grin. 

Ginny turned to Harry and noticed he looked almost just as uncomfortable as she was.   
Blast it. They must know. 

“Out with it,” Ginny spoke sternly, closing her eyes in preparation at what she knew was to come. “I know you know.” 

“Know what?” Fred asked teasingly. 

“Yeah, we want to hear you say it,” said George. 

“That Harry and I are dating,” Ginny groaned. 

The room erupted in laughter while Ginny’s face began to turn an even deeper red. She had noticed that Harry had reached out and had taken her hand under the table, and for this, she was grateful for. 

“How did you find out?” Ginny demanded. 

“Dumbledore actually,” said Fred, surprised. “He came and stopped by the shop a few days ago. Bought a few things too as well.” 

“That man!” Mrs. Weasley laughed. 

“Dumbledore always likes a good joke every now and then,” Sirius added. “He’s actually quite a jokester himself.” 

“Now, getting down to business,” George turned all the sudden serious. “Who made the first move?” 

“Yeah, who?” Fred repeated. 

Ginny glanced over at Harry and saw that he simply nodded at her to continue. 

“I did,” Ginny finally answered timidly. 

“Ha! I knew it!” George jumped up from his seat. “I believe I get my money back, Fred,” he held out his arm. 

“Who else was betting on us?” Ginny asked the room at large. 

Everyone’s arms shot up. Even her mother and father’s to her surprise. 

“Not matter,” Lupin began. “I believe you have one present left, Ginny.” 

He was right and Ginny turned her attention to the gift she had most been looking forward to. Harry’s gift. The anxiety had been killing her all day! 

Ginny quickly began unwrapping the large box that Fred and George had brought with them to finally reveal a new Firebolt Broomstick. 

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny began, unable to find the right words, “I don’t know what to say. This is too much. I can’t accept this.” 

“It’s yours, Ginny,” Harry answered calmly. “You deserve it. Plus, you’re going to need a fast broom if you’re going to be Chaser this year.” 

Ginny quickly turned to embrace Harry and kissed him for everyone in the room to see. 

“Thank you, Harry!” Ginny squealed. “Thank you!” 

Ginny went to kiss him again, more passionately than she ever had before, resulting in several whistles from the others. 

“Oh, shut it,” she scowled at the room before returning to kiss Harry once again.


	10. The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 10: The Return to Hogwarts

Today was finally the day. The day Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had been looking forward to for so long. This day though was more than just going back to school for Harry; it was the day he was going home. 

Harry had never considered Privet Drive his home since his first year of attending Hogwarts. It was a little over six years ago when Hagrid had found him and told him the truth about everything; wizards, his parents, and who he really was. Nothing had ever felt so right after seeing the castle for the first time. He finally belonged somewhere and he had friends for the first time ever!

“Alright there, Harry?” said Ron after seeing Harry’s mind wander off when they were supposed to be finishing their packing. 

“Yeah,” said Harry, coming back to focus. “Just thinking about Hogwarts and the upcoming year.” 

“It’s going to be nice being in the castle once again,” Ron agreed, “and eating that delicious food!” 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I bet Dobby is more than excited to be cooking again—all the house elves probably are.” 

“You guys haven’t finished packing yet!” Hermione barged into the room. “You’re going to make us late!” 

“Settle down, Hermione,” said Ron. “We’re almost done, plus we still got a whole hour until the Ministry cars show up.” 

Harry had learned yesterday that the Ministry insisted on sending cars to escort Harry and his friends for ‘their safety.’ Harry knew it was for his safety due to all the tension because they had officially recognized that Voldemort, has indeed, returned. Additionally, it didn’t help that there were rumors being published that Harry was also the ‘Chosen One.’ 

“Harry,” Hermione turned to face him now, “remember, Ron and I are Prefects again this year so we won’t be able to ride with you until half-way through the trip.” 

“No worries,” said Harry. “Ginny will be with me and I’m sure we’ll find Neville and Luna as well. I’ll also have my ‘security personnel’ not far away either.” 

“It will be so nice to see Remus and Tonks around the castle this year,” said Hermione, who suddenly remembered the fact that this year Harry had his own security detail alongside the countless other Aurors that would be stationed around the castle. 

“Yeah, lucky me,” Harry grumbled at the thought. 

Harry never liked the idea of people risking their lives for the sake of his own but knew better than to argue. If Dumbledore thought it was necessary then he could agree with him this once. Harry trusted him as much he did to Sirius and his friends. 

“It makes me feel a lot better—that’s for sure,” Ginny’s voice appeared in the room, Harry turning to see her coming through the door. 

“At least it’s people I know,” said Harry. “I know they’ll give me my space.” 

“They better,” said Ginny, rushing behind Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I still expect my alone time with you.” 

“It will be hard,” Harry admitted. “But... I think we’ll manage. We always have my Invisibility Cloak as well.” 

The group spent the next few minutes gathering Harry and Ron’s things around the room and packing their trunks. Ginny helped Harry and Hermione did the same for Ron. With the combined group effort, they had finally finished packing their trunks just in time for when the Ministry cars arrived. 

“They’re here!” Sirius called from the bottom step of the stairs. “It’s time to get moving!” 

“Make sure they don’t see you, Sirius,” said Harry as he came trudging down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig being dragged behind. “The Ministry still has you out for murder.” 

“Of course... nothing to worry about,” he said. “I’m just a dog, remember?” 

Seconds later, where Sirius had just stood moments ago, now was replaced by the four-legged black dog, Snuffles. 

“Why hello, Snuffles,” Ginny smiled at the sight of the dog and scratched him behind the ears. 

“Children,” Mr. Weasley’s voice came from the front door, “best get going now. Come on!” 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, walked outside with their trunks to see two ministry cars were awaiting their arrival. Harry also noticed there would be a small company of Aurors accompanying them to Kings Cross Station, much to Harry’s regret. 

“Ron and Hermione with me,” Mrs. Weasley had appeared from inside and began ushering the children into the two cars. “Ginny and Harry in the other car with Dad.” 

The Aurors were already carefully loading their trunks into the cars’ storage compartments while the children took their seats into their assigned cars. Like before, Harry noticed that the backseat of the car had been magically enlarged, giving he, Ginny, Snuffles, Arthur, and Hedwig plenty of room and space. The driver, however, did not look so excited to see that he would also be driving a rather dirty looking dog as well. 

“Everyone comfortable?” Mr. Weasley asked, signaling for the drivers to take off towards the train station. 

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley,” said Harry. “I’m guessing we have you to thank for this as well?” 

“Nah,” said Mr. Weasley, waving his hand dismissively. “This was mostly the new Minister.” 

“Great,” Harry moaned; he knew exactly why the new Minister of Magic was being so helpful. “I’m guessing he expects a meeting with me because of this?” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” said Mr. Weasley. “Best be on your guard there, Harry.” 

“Why is he so interested in Harry?” Ginny asked. 

“They want Harry to come out to show support for the Ministry,” her father explained. “After a whole year of Fudge denying that You-Know-Who was back, and now that the truth has come out, people don’t trust the Ministry like they used to.” 

“And being the supposedly ‘Chosen One’ doesn’t help either,” said Harry distastefully. 

“Hey...” Ginny leaned into Harry’s shoulder, sensing his uneasy feelings about the subject. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to have a good year at Hogwarts like always.” 

“Like always?” Harry laughed. “I don’t know about you, but every year Voldemort tries to kill me in some way, shape, or form.” 

“But this year you got me,” said Ginny, gazing into his emerald eyes, “and I’ll be by your side the entire time.” 

“Well... when you put it that way....”

“Not to worry, Harry,” said Mr. Weasley reassuringly. “Everything will be alright. You all just focus on your studies.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Weasley,” Harry smiled at the man he always had seen as a father to him. “I am looking forward to my private lessons with Dumbledore this year as well.” 

Mr. Weasley looked shocked. “Indeed! Those will be interesting.” 

“Yeah, how many people can say they’ve gotten private lessons from Dumbledore!” Ginny added excitedly. 

“Er... no one I believe,” said Harry. 

“Exactly!” 

Harry was surprised to find that Kings Cross was not nearly as busy as it usually would be. Harry walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten alongside Remus and Tonks, who had met them there at the station. 

There stood the brilliant Hogwarts Express, all bright, shiny, and red. Students filled the platform, hustling about to get aboard the train before its departure that was due in ten minutes. 

“Weird,” said Harry, noticing the fewer students about than there usually was. 

“Some people don’t feel safe sending their kids back anymore,” Lupin commented. “Not with Voldemort running about.” 

Harry found his thoughts interrupted by the barking of Snuffles, who was letting everyone know that he and the rest of them had made it through the barrier. 

“I see that Snuffles,” Tonks bent down and spoke to the dog. “Thank you.” Harry noticed her tone was more childish though. 

“Now hurry along dears,” Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the train, but not before stopping Ginny to talk to her. 

“What is it, mum?” Ginny asked fearfully after her mother had taken her to the side to talk to her in private. 

“Watch after him,” she spoke sternly to her daughter. “He’s going to need you more than ever.” 

“Us, mum,” Ginny reminded her, giving her mother one last hug. “He’s going to need all of us.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Mrs. Weasley finally let her daughter go. “Now go on! And make sure you write to us!” 

“I will, mum!” Ginny yelled over the train’s whistle, rushing to catch up with Harry. 

“Everything okay?” Said Harry; Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stepped on the train alongside him. 

“Everything is fine,” Ginny smiled and took Harry’s hand. “Let’s go find a compartment.” 

The group bid their farewells to Snuffles and watched him bark while chasing the train excitedly like he had the previous year. Harry was going to miss him, but Sirius had promised to come visit as much as he could. Hopefully, his name would be cleared one day and he would walk again as a free man. 

Ron and Hermione departed for the Prefects cabin while Remus and Tonks helped Harry and Ginny find an empty compartment. 

“We’ll be in the compartment next door,” said Remus once Harry and Ginny had their things settled in the compartment. 

“Thanks, Remus,” Harry smiled before the two Order members disappeared next door. 

It did not take long for Neville and Luna to find them, taking their seats together across from Harry and Ginny. Harry could tell there was something unease with the two of them. 

“What is it?” Ginny asked, clearly noticing the same thing Harry was. “Is everything okay?” 

“It’s just... everyone’s been staring at us,” said Neville timidly. “When we were on the platform and on the train.” 

“Oh yes,” Luna agreed; her usual, mysterious voice had not changed. “It was quite unusual.” 

“Probably because of everything that happened at the end of last year,” said Ginny. “You’ll be famous now at school. Everyone will be talking about it—for sure.” 

“You’ll all be as famous as me now,” Harry laughed. “Maybe....”

“And when did this happen?” Luna observed Ginny and Harry’s clasped hands. 

“Oh...” Ginny began nervously before Harry came to her rescue. 

“Towards the end of summer. We started dating a couple of weeks ago.” 

“Congratulations!” Neville beamed at his two friends. “I knew it would happen one day. I could see how the two of you looked at each other towards the end of last year.” 

“Really?” Ginny asked nervously. 

“I saw it too,” Luna agreed. “Everyone did. Everyone except Dean I guess....” 

“Does anyone else know?” Said Harry, wondering if the news would spread as fast as all gossip did about him. 

“Not yet—I think,” said Luna. “It will not take long though, especially if people see you roaming around the castle holding hands.” 

“Maybe we should...” said Harry, thinking about all the publicity Ginny would now be getting because of him. 

“Not at all,” said Ginny, clearly having read Harry’s mind and knew what he was thinking. “I will not hide us, Harry. I’m not afraid.” 

Ginny’s determination and loyalty was something that Harry had admired about her for so long. She was not the little girl in the Chamber anymore. She had become more fierce and brave; it even scared Harry at times, especially those Bat-Boogey Hexes she had perfected. 

“Then we won’t,” said Harry while Ginny squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Good,” she grinned back. 

“And what the hell is this!” Dean’s voice entered the cabin; he clearly had seen everything and stared sternly at Harry and Ginny’s conjoined hands. “So this is why you broke things off! To be with... him!” 

“Even if it was...” Ginny began, clenching her fists in anger, “it’s none of your business!” 

“And here I thought I was coming to find you to get back together,” he scoffed. 

“Even if I wasn’t with Harry, I would still have told you no,” said Ginny; her frustration and irritation clearly reflected in the tone of her voice. 

Ginny looked over at Harry and could see how uncomfortable and uneasy he felt with the whole situation. Ginny was a fighter but Harry had always been more of the caring type. He and Dean had been roommates since their first year, and now he was taking it out on Harry. Something that was clearly only between him and Ginny. 

This made her even more infuriated. 

“So if you have nothing nice to say—Dean—then you best get going along!” Ginny snapped. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it quickly, clearly at a loss of what words to say and stormed off from the cabin. 

“What was that all about?” Said Ron, staring down towards where Dean had stormed off as he and Hermione entered the cabin. 

“Just Dean being a child,” Ginny hissed disapprovingly. “He wasn’t too happy seeing Harry and me together.” 

“Foul git he is,” said Ron, glaring towards the compartment door as if he was expecting him to come back any moment. 

“A shame really,” Hermione sighed. “I rather thought Dean was nice.” 

“I guess his true personality has come out now,” Ginny grumbled. “I’m just afraid he’s going to give Harry a hard time now this year because of it.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Ginny,” said Harry, moving closer to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her. “If I can fight off and survive dark wizards, I think I can handle Dean.” 

“And I’ll be there too,” said Ron. “Nothing’s happening to Harry while I’m there.” 

“And there will be security wherever he goes,” Hermione reminded them. “I doubt anyone will try to do anything to him while they’re around.” 

“Bet that right,” Tonks said, appearing in the doorway alongside Remus. “Now come along you all. We’ll be at Hogwarts soon.” 

“They’re really there, aren’t they?” Ginny asked nervously as the group approached the carriages that were pulled by the Thestrals. 

Harry and Luna could see them, of course, but the rest of the group only saw what appeared to be magical, horseless, carriages that pulled themselves up to the castle. 

“They are, Gin,” said Harry and lead her up to the carriage. “I hope you all will never have to see them.” 

Once they had all filled the carriage, the Thestrals began to pull them up towards the castle which stood as beautiful as ever against the night, starry sky. 

Remus and Tonks had left them before to check in with the other Aurors who were stationed at Hogwarts this year and would meet up with them later in the Great Hall. 

“One good thing did come out of all this security,” Ginny tried to lighten the mood. 

“And what is that?” Harry asked. 

“Malfoy didn’t even bother to stop by your compartment,” said Ginny, everyone laughing at her comment. 

“Probably sour about his father ending up in Azkaban,” said Ron. 

“You best be careful around him this year, Harry,” Hermione cautioned. “I mean it.” 

“You know me,” Harry grinned. “I like the quiet life.” 

“But the quiet life doesn’t like you,” Ginny wrapped herself around Harry’s arm. “Remember that.” 

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed that many of the students had already taken their seats at their respective House tables. The group said their goodbyes to Luna as she went to go join the Ravenclaw table; everyone else took their seats at the Gryffindor table. 

Soon later, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, leading the small first-year students to the front where they would be sorted by the Sorting Hat. 

“Far less than there usually is,” Ginny pointed out sadly. 

Harry did not comment but only wished things would go back to normal one day. They deserved a future where they could come to school without the fear of being attacked... or killed. 

“With Dumbledore around, Voldemort wouldn’t dare attack the school,” said Harry, looking upon the seated Dumbledore, his black hand looking worse than it did a few weeks ago. 

“Who’s that?” Ron pointed out the new figure seated amongst the staff table; Horace Slughorn. 

“That’s the teacher Dumbledore had me help get out of retirement,” Harry spoke quietly so only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could hear him. 

“So he’ll be the new Defense professor?” Ron looked confused. 

“Can’t remember,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t remember asking him what he taught.” 

The Sorting Hat had now finished its very worrying song, and sorting, and was now being carried away by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore then rose his hand and the plates before them now magically filled with food of all types. 

Ron was the first to dig into the feast, causing Hermione to shake her head at him in annoyance. 

“Some things never change,” she smirked. 

“And you’re the one dating him,” Ginny laughed as she began to eat her own food. 

Dumbledore had stood up and made his way to the center of the stage once he noticed that many of the students had finished their helpings of dessert. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” His voice echoed throughout the hall. “But first, I think introductions are in order.” 

“The moment of truth,” Ron muttered lowly to the group. 

“Firstly, please give a warm welcome to our new Potions Master, Horace Slughorn.” 

Everyone looked at each other with shocked faces. No, that must mean...

“Meanwhile,” Dumbledore continued. “The Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be held by none other than our very own, Professor Snape. Good luck professors.” 

“No!” Ron grunted as the Great Hall roared with applause; the most eccentric coming from the Slytherin table. 

“Well this is...” said Ginny with the same level of disgust on her face as Ron, “disappointing.” 

“For sure,” Harry agreed. “But if Dumbledore is doing it, he must have a good reason for it.” 

“He must have something larger planned out,” said Hermione. 

“Well... the position is cursed anyways,” said Ron, a glimmer of hope filling his eyes now. “Maybe this year we’ll get another death.” 

“Ron!” Hermione slapped his arm with a book she had been carrying. 

Harry had never liked Snape—and that was no secret. He did not, however, wish the death upon the man who had caused him so much pain and irritation these past five years. He knew that Snape—somehow—had convinced Dumbledore that he could be trusted. Dumbledore always told him that Severus Snape was the man he trusted the most in his life.

Ever since his torturous Occlumency lessons with Snape last year, he had grown to despise the man even more; something he thought would never be possible. Harry was convinced that he would never come to terms to like Snape, but Dumbledore entrusted him, just like he did in Hagrid. He trusted Dumbledore—and if that meant giving Snape another chance—Harry was reluctant to do so. 

“Well, one thing is for sure,” said Harry, thinking out loud. 

“And what’s that?” Ginny asked, studying Harry curiously. 

“It’s going to be an interesting year.”


	11. The Half-Blood Prince

Chapter 11: The Half-Blood Prince

Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, and for the first time, he found himself alone—except for Kreacher. He had grown so used to having someone always be in the house, whether it was Harry, Molly, Remus, or Dumbledore. Order meetings would resume here, of course, but he still found himself feeling more alone than ever and hated it. Was this how Harry had felt all those years at Privet Drive? 

Sirius shook the thought out from his head; he would refuse to think like that. He was determined to keep himself busy as there were a million tasks ahead of him that he could now focus on. Questions that needed to be answered. 

Why did the blood wards fail when Harry was attacked at Privet Drive at the beginning of summer? What was this mysterious object in the house that had clearly bothered Harry all summer he was here? How was he going to save Harry and separate Voldemort’s soul from him without losing him forever? 

These were enormous tasks that now laid ahead of him but he refused to back down on them. He would later recruit Remus to help him and knew he could be trusted with this sensitive information. 

Later in the week, he reached out to Albus Dumbledore and had insisted that he be part of these private lessons he was giving Harry this year. As Harry’s godfather, and being someone who deeply cared about him, he felt he should be there not just to better help prepare Harry but to also be there for support. 

Dumbledore agreed and informed him that he would be able to Floo straight into his office during these lessons. He also informed Sirius that he intended on extending these lessons to Harry’s friends as well. It would be vital that Harry had people to talk to about what he would be learning this year, Dumbledore explained to Sirius. 

Sirius was more than happy to agree with Dumbledore’s decision. Sirius knew that Harry, more than likely, would have told them about what he learned anyways, especially Ginny. She would probably threaten to Hex Harry if he didn’t, Sirius laughed at the thought. 

It was during his third day after the kids had left for school, when Sirius found his old friend, Remus, at his door during one of his security breaks from watching over Harry. 

“How is he?” Sirius asked, leading his friend into the kitchen while offering him a drink. 

“Normal as any kid ever could be,” said Remus and took his seat across from Sirius. “It’s only been three days.” 

“I know,” Sirius replied, “but I still can’t stop myself from worrying about him. Especially with what had happened this summer at Privet Drive.” 

“I know what you mean,” said Remus, sadness now spreading across his face. “We were close to losing him for good. Closer than I thought we would ever be...”

“But we didn’t,” Sirius reassured him. 

“Of course,” Remus struggled to put a smile back on his face. 

“Except we might have to... eventually,” Sirius struggled to speak again. 

“What?” Remus looked back at his friend in shock. “You can’t mean...” 

Sirius solemnly nodded, unsure if he would be able to tell his friend the truth he had learned about Harry’s fate. He was still having trouble coming to terms with it himself and found most of his dreams now plagued with nightmares about it. 

“I have learned something truly horrific this summer,” Sirius finally began, his voice cracking as the threat of tears already apparent across his face. “Dumbledore thinks that there is a part of Voldemort’s soul living inside Harry. So if Voldemort is to be defeated for good this time... Harry must die.” 

“WHAT!” Remus jumped from his chair, knocking over his drink but deciding to ignore it. “Impossible. How? What proof does Dumbledore have?” 

“The night Voldemort tried to kill Harry,” Sirius explained. “This is why Dumbledore thinks Harry is able to see into Voldemort’s mind and speak to snakes as well.” 

“You’re serious?” Said Remus, running his fingers through his hair fiercely. “Does Harry know?” 

“No,” said Sirius, finding it impossible to look into his friend’s eyes any longer. “He cannot. Not until the time is right. This is also the reason I wanted to speak to you as I’m going to try to find a way to save Harry. Will you help me?” 

“Of course,” Remus began to calm down and found his seat once again. “But how will I ever look at him the same knowing this?” 

“You won’t,” Sirius sighed. “Every time I see him I think of how he will have to die in the end—but he’s still the boy we know and love. Remember that.” 

“I do,” said Remus quickly. “Nothing will change that. For someone who’s been carrying a part of Voldemort’s soul around his entire life, it’s quite remarkable the way Harry turned out.” 

“He may look like his father,” said Sirius with a faint smile, “but one thing is for sure... He does have Lily’s heart.” 

“Potter!” The familiar voice of Professor McGonagall called out from across the hall. 

“Uh oh,” Harry mumbled to Ron who was next to them. “This can’t be good.” 

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts for the new school year. Harry thought he would enjoy his free morning alongside Ron as they watched everyone hurry across the hall; McGonagall had a different plan though for Harry it seemed. 

“Yes, Professor?” Harry cautiously approached his Transfiguration teacher. 

“Deciding to skip classes on our first day back?” She looked down upon Harry sternly. 

“No... we just had free periods this morning, Professor,” said Harry, trying to stay on McGonagall’s good side. 

“I looked over your schedule and see you have decided not to take Potions,” McGonagall continued. “Is it not your ambition to become an Auror anymore.” 

“No, I do!” Said Harry. “It’s only that I knew Professor Snape only accepted students who got Outstanding on their OWLS.” 

“I’ll be happy to report that Professor Slughorn is more than happy to accept students that achieved Exceed Expectations.” 

“Oh!” Harry caught on to what she was implying. “Then I’ll head over there straight away.” 

“Potter!” Harry turned back towards McGonagall who had called out before he was out of reach. “Why don’t you take Weasley over there, he looks far too happy.” 

“Of course, Professor,” Harry smiled as he walked back to Ron and grabbed him by his sleeve to follow. 

“But I don’t want to take potions!” Ron complained a few minutes later as he and Ron made their way towards the dungeons. 

“You’re more than welcome to go tell McGonagall that,” said Harry. 

Harry was not so keen on the idea of taking Potions either but knew he had to pass NEWT Potions in order to become an Auror; something Harry had always dreamed of becoming. 

“Never mind,” Ron grumbled. 

Harry opened the door to the Potions classroom to find that the class had already started. Everyone had already taken their seats at the various groups of tables spread across the room, including Hermione. 

“Ah! Harry my boy,” Slughorn’s eyes widened at his appearance. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming. I see you brought a friend too!” 

“Ron Weasley, sir,” Ron introduced himself. “Not the best at potions though sir, so I’ll just be going—”

“Nonsense,” Slughorn quickly dismissed Ron’s failed attempt of trying to dodge Potions. “Any friend of Harry is a friend of mine. Take a seat and get your books out.” 

“Sir... we actually haven’t got our books yet,” said Harry. 

“There are some extras in the back you can borrow until your books get here,” Slughorn pointed towards the back cabinet before going back and explaining about the potion he held in his hand. 

Harry followed Ron back to the cabinet Slughorn pointed out and saw there were only two books left of Advanced Potion Making. One was rather new looking while the other looked like it had seen better days a long time ago. 

Unfortunately, Ron had beat him to the new one while Harry found himself stuck with the old, crusty one that looked as if the pages were to fall out any moment. Harry nudged Ron before the two took their seats at an empty table. 

“The task before you today is to brew one batch of Felix Felicis,” Slughorn continued addressing the class. “Also known as...”

“Liquid Luck,” Hermione was the first to answer to no one’s surprise. 

“Very good, Miss Granger,” Slughorn applauded. “The student who brews the best batch today will take home one vial for themselves. The instructions are on page ten of your book. Good luck!” 

Harry knew he had never been good at Potions, but if he was able to win this, he could use it for so many different things. 

One of the first things he thought about was using it on a date with Ginny. He and Ginny had never gone on a formal date yet and he knew she deserved the very best after everything she had done for him, and maybe—just maybe—he would get some nice snogging afterwards. 

Harry noticed that Ron was giving him a confusing look as the two of them began getting out their ingredients for the potion. He sure was glad Ron couldn’t read his mind. 

When Harry opened his textbook, he noticed there were several written notes in the outside margins of the instructions. He quickly flipped the book to the begging and saw a short, written sentence that read—

This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince. 

Weird, Harry thought. Might as well give it a shot and see if his notes about the potion pay off. 

Too much of Harry’s excitement, they did. At the end of the class, he found his batch of Felix Felicis was the best in the class—even better than Hermione. Harry saw Hermione give him a look of shock and disgust towards him as Slughorn handed over his prize. She obviously suspected something. No one beat Hermione when it came to school.

Harry soon found himself in the middle of an interrogation from Hermione when they all met up later in the Great Hall for supper. 

“How did you do it?” Hermione frowned at him, refusing to take a bite of food until she got her answer. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked innocently. 

“You well know what I’m talking about, Harry Potter!” 

“What is she talking about?” Ginny asked, looking more confused than anyone. 

“Harry made a perfect batch in Potions class today while everyone else’s turned out terrible even though we followed the instructions perfectly!” Hermione scowled. 

“Maybe he really is good at potions,” Ron commented. “Maybe it was Snape that was holding him back.” 

“That’s ridiculous, Ronald,” said Hermione. 

Harry decided it was best to tell her the truth now before she threatened to withhold helping him from homework all year. 

“It was written in the book,” Harry explained. “Someone wrote it.” 

“What!” Ginny looked horrified. 

“No, it’s not like that...” Harry tried to comfort her, knowing that she was remembering her own experience with the diary that lead her to open the Chamber of Secrets her first year. 

“Give it here then,” Ginny demanded as she began rummaging through Harry’s bag. 

She soon later pulled out Harry’s copy of Advanced Potions Making and began flipping through the pages, desperate to find any sign that might relate to her experience with Tom Riddle’s diary. 

“Ginny... look,” Harry took out his quill and wrote inside the book, but the words did not vanish, or get a response. 

“I’m—I’m sorry, Harry,” said Ginny, the worry lifting from her face slightly as she handed Harry back his book. “I just got so worried and...” 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” said Harry, putting a comforting arm around her. “Everything is okay.” 

Ginny simply nodded and returned to her food. 

“And I got stuck with the book with nothing,” Ron mumbled over his food. 

“But Harry is going to return it,” Hermione pointed out. “Aren’t you?” 

“Not yet at least,” Harry replied. “I mean it got me to win the Liquid Luck, didn’t it?” 

“What are you going to use it on?” Ginny asked. 

“I have a few ideas,” Harry teased. 

“Oh, I do like this,” Ginny licked her lips. “Thank you, Half-Blood Prince.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two while Ron looked like he had been confunded and was about to strangle Harry right where he sat. 

Ginny and Harry simply laughed at their friends before turning back to their food again. 

A few days had past and it was finally the moment that so many Gryffindors had waited for. Quidditch tryouts. 

Everyone was required to try out either if they made the team last year our not—everyone except Harry. 

Harry was amazed at how many had shown up to try out or even spectate. The stadium was more full than Harry could ever remember there being for a Quidditch tryout; more than twice as much compared to last year. 

“Why are there so many,” said Harry nervously, eyeing everyone who had come to the tryout and those who filled the stands. 

“Well... it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Ginny chuckled. 

Harry looked at her confused. 

“They’re not really all here to try out, Harry,” Ginny explained. “They’re here to see you, Chosen One.” 

“Oh, boy,” Harry swallowed nervously. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Good luck, Harry,” Ginny kissed him on the cheek before walking over to join the rest of the Gryffindors. 

The tryouts were soon underway as everyone took their brooms to the sky. Harry quickly eliminated many of those who had come clearly to just see and gossip about Harry. 

Ginny scored the most out of all the Chasers, followed closely by Katie Bell and one of Ginny’s friends, Demelza Robins. For Beaters, it was clear the new tryouts Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the best from that group and were soon welcomed onto the team. Finally, it came down to Ron and Cormac McLaggen for the position of Keeper. 

Cormac McLaggen was a large, muscular, seventh year Gryffindor that had a reputation for being a bully. He always bragged to others about how much better he was at everything and refused to think that there was anything he could be beaten at. Truthfully, the majority of Gryffindors hated his guts because of this. 

Ron and McLaggen were currently tied with each having saved two of their goals with one shot left for each of them. 

Ginny flew at Ron with incredible speed and threw the Quaffle at him with one of the trickiest trick shots Harry had ever seen from a Chaser. Luckily, Ron was able to save it from scoring just in time. 

“What the bloody hell was that for!” Ron yelled at his sister. 

Ginny smirked but turned her attention to McLaggen and did a similar shot towards his goal. However, Harry found McLaggen was not able to save the Quaffle from soaring into the ring behind him but noticed the slight hint that his broom moved as if someone had cast a spell at him. 

Interestingly, Harry thought and saw McLaggen looking down at his broom just as confused. 

Once Harry had reached the ground, he saw that McLaggen had come charging towards him, looking upset about the outcome of the tryout. 

“I demand another go!” He yelled as he approached Harry’s position, looking as if he wanted to throw a punch. 

Ginny saw this and quickly rushed to Harry’s side but found that Tonks, who was currently on duty, had beaten her to it. 

“No!” Harry shook his head sternly. “You had your go. Ron won fair and square.” 

“Better beat it, kid,” said Tonks, hand on her wand. 

McLaggen scoffed before turning away. “You won’t always have someone there to save you, Potter!” 

“Well... that was intense,” Harry breathed once McLaggen had disappeared from the field. 

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you,” Ginny subtly slid her hand into his own. “I was about to send him a Bat-Boogey Hex anyways.” 

“McLaggen was just being sour and dramatic,” Harry dismissed. “I don’t think he was actually going to do anything.” 

“I’ll be keeping an eye on that one,” Tonks growled as she went back to her position on the side of the field. 

“Always has been a bugger, hasn’t he,” Ron commented. 

“Maybe I’ll give him a Hex just to make sure,” said Ginny while everyone laughed in agreement. 

Hermione had just now appeared on the field and engulfed Ron in a large hug. “That was amazing, Ron!” 

“No thanks to Ginny,” Ron grumbled. “She almost made me miss her shot!” 

“Well I couldn’t go easy on you,” Ginny replied. “That would show favoritism.” 

“You won fair and square, Ron,” Harry clapped his hand across Ron’s back. “Now let’s go celebrate with some supper in the Great Hall.” 

Ron and Hermione took the lead back up to the castle, their hands intertwined with each other while Ginny and Harry followed closely behind doing the same. 

“Congrats on making the team, Ginny,” Harry leaned over, kissing her lightly on her lips. 

“I hope there’s more of that when we get back,” she grinned, pulling Harry along. 

“Whatever you desire.” 

“Sirius!” Remus called out to his friend as he began going through the cabinets and shelves around the kitchen. 

“What is it?” Sirius yelled back from one of the upper levels of Grimmauld Place. 

“I think I found something!” Remus replied, looking down at a small, filthy, cupboard. 

Sirius quickly rushed down to the kitchen to see Remus staring at the cupboard that the house-elf, Kreacher, called his room. 

“Oh, it’s just Kreacher’s cupboard,” Sirius began to explain. “I insisted he take Regulus’s room but has refused to do so.” 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Remus finally spoke, a hint of fear in his voice. 

Remus slowly turned around to show the small, silver locket that he had in his hand. It was dusty and faint but anyone could clearly see the Slytherin crest engraved on its shell. 

“It’s something dark,” Remus began again. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.” 

Sirius carefully took the locket to examine it with his own eyes. 

“I think this is what was bothering Harry whenever he was in the kitchen,” Sirius spoke quietly, refusing to take his eyes away from the locket. “Only he can hear it for some reason.” 

“What is it?” 

“I have no idea,” Sirius replied. 

Sirius tried to open the locket but found that it refused to budge open. 

“Bloody thing,” said Sirius in frustration as he set the locket on the table and shot a spell at it to pry it open. 

Sirius was amazed that the spell did not work at all—but instead, his spell was deflected off the locket and created a hole in one of the kitchen’s walls. 

“What in the hell,” Sirius muttered to himself. 

Sirius and Remus took several long moments staring at the locket that laid on the table, unsure of what to do with it. 

“What should we do with it?” Remus asked, finally breaking the long silence that had engulfed the kitchen. 

“There’s only one thing we can do,” said Sirius. “We bring it to Dumbledore.”


	12. Dumbledore's Lesson

Chapter 12: Dumbledore’s Lesson

“Wands out you think?” 

Harry nodded and took out his own. 

“Who goes there!” The same voice called out from before. 

“Kill the spare!” 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

A bright green light filled Harry’s vision and he was brought back to the present.   
He quickly sat up, gasping to find air. His throat was sore and his scar was on fire as he clutched it with his hand. 

Harry quickly put on his glasses and saw that the rest of the occupants of the dormitory were staring at him; he must have been screaming during his sleep. 

Ron, Neville, and Seamus looked at him fearfully but Dean looked livid. Almost as mad as the day on the train last semester when he and Ginny had officially broken up. His fists were clenched tightly and Harry knew what was about to happen. 

“What the hell, Harry!” Dean yelled but did not get up to approach him. 

“I’m sorry, Dean” Harry muttered as he swiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. “I didn’t mean... I couldn’t help it.” 

“Couldn’t help it!” Dean stood up and stomped over towards Harry. “Are you serious! I’m getting pretty tired of waking up from your screaming every night!” 

“You watch your mouth!” Ron’s voice rose and made his way to Harry’s side. “You know Harry can’t help it!” 

“Well, I’m getting pretty freaking tired of being woken up every night,” Dean spat. “I think it’s time Harry found somewhere else to sleep for a change.”

“Why you little—” Ron moved closer towards Dean but Harry did not hear the rest of the conversation as he quickly slipped out of the dorm to the Common Room bellow. 

Harry found the room deserted and quiet; much to his liking. It was the middle of the night though so he expected not to find anyone down here anyways. He quickly made his way over to the couch in front of the fireplace and covered himself with the blanket he had brought down with him from his room. 

As he sat there, he thought about the confrontation with Dean just moments ago. He knew Dean was overreacting and being a git but he did bring up some reasonable complaints. The nightmares were just as bad last year and he knew most of them were accompanied by his nightly screams or whimpers. He could feel the guilt as he saw the tired faces of his roommates plaguing them constantly. He was thankful, however, that Ron, Seamus, and Neville were more sympathetic to his case. 

“Harry?” A soft, gentle voice startles him away from his thoughts. 

Harry looked around and saw Ginny emerging from where the girls' dormitory’s staircase was, wrapped tightly in her nightgown. 

“Oh... hey,” Harry faintly smiled at her as she approached and took a seat next to him on the couch. 

Ginny looked at Harry and became worried and scared at what she saw before her. Harry’s eyes had bags underneath them and his eyes were watery and slightly red. She knew he had nightmares... but this was something different. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Ginny asked, moving closer to Harry so their bodies were touching. 

“It’s nothing,” said Harry while refusing to look into Ginny’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Harry—”

“Bloody git he is!” Ron’s voice interrupted as he emerged from the boy’s staircase. “I swear I’m going to—”

“Who you talking about?” Ginny asked. “What happened?” 

“Harry had one of his nightmares,” Ron explained, taking a seat on Harry’s opposite side. “Pretty bad one too.” 

“It was Dean wasn’t it?” Said Ginny, her voice slightly risen while her face began to tense. 

“It’s nothing, Ginny,” Harry tried to calm her. “I told you I can handle it. He just wants me to stay down here tonight so he can sleep and that’s fine by me.” 

“It wasn’t just tonight mate,” said Ron. “He doesn’t want you sleeping with us ever again.” 

“I swear...” Ginny spat as she took out her wand and began motioning towards the boy’s dormitory. “Soon enough he’ll have a lot more to complain about.” 

“Ginny, no!” Harry pulled her back down to his before she made it too far. “It’s okay—really.” 

“I’ll get him tomorrow then,” Ginny said reluctantly, allowing Harry to pull her back down next to him. “He can’t just expect you to sleep down here though!” 

“I won’t,” said Harry. “I’ll go to the Room of Requirement—hey Ron, can you go up and get my Invisibility Cloak and map?” 

Ron nodded and left to go gather Harry’s things. 

“I’ll come with you,” Ginny whispered once Ron was gone and gripped Harry’s arm. 

“I’ll be fine, Ginny,” Harry took her hand into his own. “Plus, you know your brother would never allow it.” 

“I don’t care,” Ginny argued. “I don’t want you to be alone. What if you have another nightmare?” 

“Everything will be fine,” Harry squeezed her hand a little tighter. “I’ll have a friend come with me too.” 

“Who?” 

“Dobby,” Harry smiled. 

Suddenly, a small house-elf had appeared in front of them, his big green eyes beaming up at them. 

“Did Harry Potter call for Dobby, sir?” The elf spoke in his high voice. 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I’m going to the Room of Requirement to sleep for the rest of the night and was wondering if you wanted to keep me some company?” 

“Dobby would be most happy to do so!” The elf squeezed in excitement. 

Harry turned back to Ginny. “Better?” 

“I guess,” Ginny hesitated. “I still wish I could just go with you.” 

Before Ginny could argue any further, Ron had reappeared with Harry’s Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map in each hand. 

“Please be careful,” Ginny pulled Harry to her and lightly kissed him on his lips. “I don’t want to wake up tomorrow hearing that Filch had caught you in the middle of the night.” 

“I will,” Harry slid on his cloak and disappeared. “I love you.” 

The portrait swung open and Harry left before Ginny had a chance to respond. 

“Did Harry just—” Ron eyed his sister. 

He loves me? Those three simple words kept replaying over and over in Ginny’s head while her stomach decided to do flips to celebrate. He really did just say that. 

Ginny could feel the heat rise to her face and new her face was turning more red than it probably ever had done before. She didn’t care though—even if Ron was right there by her. 

Ginny now felt a rise of guilt replace her celebratory flips that had filled her stomach just moments ago. She hadn’t been able to tell him those words back and now it was feeding off her from the inside. 

“Oh—Ron,” Ginny groaned at the thought. “I screwed up so bad. I was so caught up in the moment I never got to say those words back to him.” 

“So do you?” Ron asked. “Do you—you know—love him?” 

“I do,” Ginny answered more confident than she ever had before. “I really do.” 

“Good,” Ron grinned at his sister. “You better tell him then tomorrow at breakfast.”

Ginny smiled. “It will be the first thing I do.” 

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall the next morning to find Harry being lectured by Remus and Tonks about walking out in the middle of the night without telling anyone. It sounded like they were just as surprised to find Harry sitting alone at the Gryffindor table when everyone thought he was in Gryffindor Tower. 

“What’s done is done, Remus,” Ginny heard Tonks say as she approached Harry and took a seat next to him. “But don’t be sneaking off in the Invisibility Cloak again without telling us!” 

“I’m sorry—really I am,” Harry apologized. “I guess I just wasn’t thinking.” 

Remus frowned before departing with Tonks towards the entrance of the Great Hall. 

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Ginny asked. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“A bit,” Harry shrugged, spreading out his morning eggs with his fork with no intention of actually eating them. “Had another nightmare actually.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Ginny as she gripped his hand with her own. 

“It’s okay,” Harry muttered. “Dobby was there to help me through it.” 

Ginny found herself being a little jealous of the house-elf if that was even possible. It should have been her that was there comforting him and not a house-elf. If only she could have gone there with Harry—

“What’s going on?” Ron saw Harry’s casted face as he and Hermione joined them across the table. 

“Just another nightmare after I left,” Harry groaned. “I wish they would just stop already.” 

“You should really start your Occlumency training again, Harry,” Hermione suggested. 

“No way!” Harry protested. “I’m not doing that ever again with Snape.” 

“How about Dumbledore?” Said Ginny. 

“Maybe…” Harry mumbled. “Speaking of—”

Harry pulled out a small parchment from inside his robes and showed his friends.   
“Dumbledore’s first lesson is tonight,” Harry went on to explain. “Sirius will be there too—and he wants you all to be part of these lessons too with me.” 

“No way!” Hermione squealed in excitement. “I’m actually going to get lessons from Dumbledore!” 

“You all are,” Harry laughed. “We can all work together then over what he’s going to have us do too.” 

Never in a million years did Ginny think she was ever going to be getting private lessons from Dumbledore himself. He must be teaching us in order to help Harry defeat Voldemort, Ginny thought to herself. He is the only one who can do it. 

“What do you think he’ll be teaching us?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah!” Ron joined. “I bet he’ll be teaching us some really cool stuff!” 

“Like really powerful Hexes or Counter Curses!” Hermione added. 

“Or maybe just how to actually defeat Voldemort,” said Harry. “So—you know—he doesn’t come back this time.” 

Harry’s three friends went quiet at the thought. 

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Ron acknowledged. “That makes more sense.” 

The bell soon after rang, signaling the beginning of classes for the day. 

“Off to Potions,” Ginny stood up, taking both her hands to Harry’s face so he was looking up at her. “And… I love you.” 

Harry smiled brightly at her words. “I love you too.” 

Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips and was now off towards the Dungeons for her Potions class with Slughorn. 

Thankfully, Ginny had made it just in time to the Dungeons for class and saw that Luna had saved her a seat next to her. 

“Close one there, Lily,” Slughorn chuckled. 

Lily? Why did Slughorn just call her Lily? 

“Professor?” Ginny spoke cautiously. “My name isn’t Lily.” 

“Oh! Of course not,” Slughorn gasped. “I’m sorry… you just remind me so much of a former student of mine.” 

Lily? Now, where had Ginny heard of that name before? It sounded so familiar… and who did she look like that could have been a former student of his? 

Then the thought hit her. 

Harry’s mother! 

“I remind you of Harry’s mother don’t I, Professor?” Ginny asked once she had made the connection. 

Slughorn laughed as he thought back to his old memories. “Yes indeed. And it’s not just because of the hair,” he smiled. “Now for today—”

The rest of Potions class for Ginny was nothing more than a distant memory she couldn’t remember. All she thought about during the lesson was how Slughorn had mistaken her for Lily at the beginning of class. It was during these thoughts that she wished she would have been able to meet her as her heart ached for Harry once again. 

“Miss Weasley,” Slughorn brought her out of her thoughts as she noticed the class was packing up and leaving for the day. 

“Yes, Professor?” Ginny approached his desk at the front of the room. 

“I’m afraid I might of rather distracted you in today’s lesson,” he commented. 

“I’m sorry Professor—I just—”

Slughorn quickly held out his hand, showing her that he was not upset at all. “My fault entirely,” he continued on. “But I would like you to know that this weekend I’m holding a small party of sorts for some of my students. I would be delighted to have you come.” 

This must be the ‘collection of students’ Harry had warned her about before—and somehow, Ginny had made that list. 

“Will Harry be there?” Ginny found herself asking. 

“Of course he will!” Slughorn chuckled. “It wouldn’t be a party without him—of course!” 

“You know he and I are dating.” 

This seemed to catch Slughorn’s attention as his smile turned even brighter. “Really! That’s wonderful!” he said. “Then you two must come together!” 

“I’ll make sure we do,” Ginny thanked the professor before departing for Gryffindor Tower. 

That night, Harry found himself at the staircase of Dumbledore’s office alongside Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He was excited and had been looking forward to these lessons with Dumbledore nut now found himself just as nervous at the possibility of what he may be tasked with to learn. 

“It will be alright,” Ginny took Harry’s hand and intertwined her fingers within his own; she could see how nervous Harry had become when they walked to Dumbledore’s office. 

“Does anyone know the password?” Ron asked after long several moments of them staring at the entrance. 

“Oh yeah,” Harry fumbled as his attention was brought back to the present. “Lemon Drop!” 

The stone staircase emerged and the four of them quickly jumped on and let the staircase take them up to Dumbledore’s office. 

Once they had entered Dumbledore’s office, they noticed that Sirius was already sitting in front of the Headmaster’s desk waiting for them. Harry could tell they were deep in conversation about something but stopped the moment he and everyone else had entered. Harry even swore he saw a slight hint of something silver being subtly stowed into Dumbledore’s robes. 

“Ah, Harry!” Dumbledore beamed and came to greet the rest of his students before conjuring four more chairs for them to sit around his desk. “Thank you all for coming!” 

Everyone Kindly greeted Dumbledore and Sirius before taking their respective seat in one of the chairs Dumbledore had just conjured. 

“I trust you all know that whatever we discuss in this room does not leave here,” Dumbledore spoke sternly while taking his seat behind his desk. “Not even your parents can know.” 

Harry could tell that Ginny and Ron were a little unease about the command but also could see how determined they were still. The Weasley family did not keep secrets from one another, but this would be different. 

Harry, alongside everyone else, nodded their heads in agreement. 

“And what are we going to be learning in our lessons, sir?” Harry asked. 

“How to defeat Voldemort of course,” Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“And you know how, Professor?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m afraid not entirely,” Dumbledore’s smile fainted slightly. “But I have an idea… or a start at least. This will be the main focus of our coming lessons.” 

“And how are we to find out how to defeat him?” Ginny now asked. 

“By working together,” Dumbledore smiled. “This is also another reason why it was so important that Professor Slughorn came to Hogwarts this year.” 

“He knows how to… defeat him?” Said Harry. 

“Not entirely,” Dumbledore explained. “But I believe he has information that will help us greatly. You see… Professor Slughorn was one of Voldemort’s teachers when he was a student here—of course then though he went by another name. Tom Riddle.” 

Harry felt Ginny shake at the mention of the name that had brought her so much pain and nightmares to follow. He quickly grabbed her hand to comfort her and felt her squeeze his more tightly than she ever had done before. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore sighed at Ginny’s reaction. “But we will get there soon enough.” 

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and returned moments later with an item Harry had become familiar with during his fourth year. It was Dumbledore’s Pensive. 

“It’s a Pensive,” Dumbledore began explaining the item he had just placed on his desk. “Much like the one I gave Harry for his birthday.” 

Hermione looked and studied the Pensive with great intent. Of course she had read and learned all about them before but had never seen one before Harry’s own. 

“They’re extremely rare!” Hermione pointed out. 

“Right you are, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore smiled. “It allows the user to see or share his or her memories with others. I have found it quite useful at my old age.” 

“So… you have memories to show us then?” Sirius asked. “One to relate to Voldemort?” 

“Yes—two, in fact, tonight,” Dumbledore answered. “One from my self and another from our very own Professor Slughorn.” 

Dumbledore then pulled out two small glass vials from inside his robs and proceeded to unscrew the first one. He carefully let the light, blue contents fall into the Pensive and ushered everyone to circle around the Pensive to watch the memory. 

The memory showed a much younger Dumbledore talking to a young Tom Riddle who was no older than the age of ten. Dumbledore had informed the boy the magic was real and that he—the boy—also had been accepted to Hogwarts to learn magic. The boy, however, did not believe Dumbledore until Dumbledore had ignited the cabinet next to him on fire and then returning it back to its normal condition, no harm done to it. 

The memory soon ended after that while Dumbledore preceded to fill the Pensive now with Slughorn’s memory. 

Like before, the memory showed a much younger Slughorn but this time showed a slightly older Tom Riddle. He was taller but looked quite the same and even had a more sinister feel come off him as well. Was this before he opened the Chamber of Secrets? 

Everyone had recently left what Harry assumed to be one of Slughorn’s parties except Tom Riddle. He had stayed behind and began to talk and ask questions to his professor. He then mentioned a word that Harry had never heard before. 

Horcruxes. 

The memory soon ended after that as a now angry Slughorn had banished the young Tom Riddle from the room at the mention of this mysterious word. 

Harry looked around at Sirius and his friends and saw that they were just as confused as he was at the mention of this word. 

“Professor…” Harry began to collect his thoughts. “I don’t understand. What is a Horcrux?” 

Before answering, Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione. “Miss Granger, have you heard of this word before?” He asked curiously. 

Hermione only shook her head to answer. 

“And rightly so,” Dumbledore continued. “I was most persistent to make sure all works that mentioned this word were removed from the library long ago.” 

“What is it then, sir?” Harry asked. “And why did Slughorn get to upset by the mention of this word?” 

“You see… this memory has been tampered with,” said Dumbledore. “This is not the real memory. Could any of you think why Slughorn would do this?” 

“He’s ashamed,” Hermione answered. “He doesn’t want people to know what he told Tom Riddle all those years ago.” 

“Right you are,” Dumbledore continued to explain. “You see… a Horcrux is an object created by very dark magic. It’s the act of splitting one’s own soul and storing it in an object of sorts so if the person’s body was to be destroyed their soul would live on.” 

Harry could sense Sirius tense up about the explanation of what a Horcrux was as if he had experience with one, but Harry ignored this. 

“And that’s why Voldemort didn’t die the first time?” Harry asked. “Because Voldemort has a Horcrux.” 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore sighed. “But not just one.” 

Dumbledore soon returned with two different objects and placed them on his desk for everyone to see and examine. Unfortunately, Harry was all too familiar with one of them. One item was a small ring, while the other was a diary that had been stabbed many years ago. 

Harry saw Ginny’s face go white at the sight of the diary and squeezed onto her hand tighter, trying to comfort her. 

“No…” Ginny whimpered as her eyes refused to leave the diary. 

“I’m afraid so,” said Dumbledore. “It was when Harry brought me this so many years ago I began to suspect.” 

“Bloody Hell,” Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath. 

“And the ring?” Harry asked. 

“The ring of Marvolo Gaunt,” Dumbledore explained. “Descendants of Salazar Slytherin.” 

“We all knew Voldemort was obsessed with Slytherin,” Sirius grumbled.

“How does one create a Horcrux then, sir?” Said Harry. 

Harry looked to Dumbledore but was surprised to find Hermione’s voice instead. 

“Murder,” she quietly answered. 

“The evilest thing of all,” Ginny commented. “It would make sense.” 

“And how does one destroy a Horcrux then?” Harry asked. 

“I’m afraid I do not know that yet, Harry,” Dumbledore replied before pulling out to show his blackened hand. “I—you see… I got a bit unlucky when I found the ring.” 

“How many does he have then?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m not sure about that either,” said Dumbledore sadly. “That is what our main task is. If we can get a hold of Professor Slughorn’s true memory, then I believe we will uncover exactly how many Voldemort did create.” 

“Slughorn did just invite us to one of his parties,” said Ginny hopefully. “That’s a start.” 

Dumbledore’s eyes widened at Ginny’s words. “Right you are,” he spoke excitedly. “My task for you all is to find this memory and then try to figure out how to destroy these Horcruxes. Sirius and I will do the same and start looking for the others as well.” 

Dumbledore soon later dismissed them all back to Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry that night did not let sleep claim him at all as all he could think about was that one word… Horcruxes.


	13. Quidditch

Chapter 13: Quidditch

Horcruxes...

This was the word Sirius found haunting himself ever since he had left Dumbledore’s office a few days ago. And Harry was one of them. 

He vowed to himself to find a way to save Harry in the end because there had to be a way that they haven’t discovered yet. Harry had gone through so much already in his young life and had recently found happiness being with Ginny. There was no way he was going to let that all end.

Dumbledore had taken the silver locket he and Remus had found in Kreacher’s cabinet last week and promised to look more into it. He would later inform Sirius if he believed it was a Horcrux like Sirius had suggested. 

It wouldn’t surprise him if one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes somehow ended up in Grimmauld Place as his family had always been devoted followers and fanatics when it came to the dark arts. Everyone except him of course. He remembered how livid his mother was when she found he had been sorted in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin all those years ago. 

On a different side note, Sirius did find himself excited because Hogwarts was about to have their first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor would be facing their biggest rival, Slytherin, and this would be the first time Sirius would ever get to see Harry play. 

He would have to disguise himself in his dog form, of course, but that did not matter to him at all. Ever since he had become Harry’s godfather, he had dreamed of coming to watch Harry play Quidditch alongside James and Lily, but things changed for the worst and two of his best friends were now gone. Now was finally his chance though. 

“He really is a decent flyer,” Remus had told him one night when he had come over to have supper with Sirius. “I remember it well when I was there during his third year.” 

“I bet he would even give James a run for his money,” Sirius laughed. 

“No doubt about that,” Remus joined him. “Lily, of course, would be throwing a fit about how many times he has ended up in the Hospital Wing because of it.” 

“You’re probably right,” Sirius chuckled before finding himself saddened once again at the thought of his old friends. “I wish they were here. We should all be going to the match to watch Harry together.” 

“I miss them too,” Remus sighed. “They would be incredibly proud of him.” 

“They would be,” Sirius agreed. “And seeing him with Ginny reminds me so much of the two of them.” 

“I think that too every time I’m watching over them,” Remus smiled faintly. 

“After all of this is over, we’ll have a proper family,” said Sirius hopefully. “You’ll see.” 

It was the evening before the first Quidditch match of the season and the Gryffindor Common Room was filled with students. Many of them, like Harry and his friends, had found a spot to work on their homework and studies so they would not have to worry about them during the weekend that was bound to be filled with excitement.

It was during this night, Harry found himself on the floor, leaning against Ginny’s legs as she sat on the couch behind him. Ron sat on the floor next to Harry and did the same to Hermione as well. 

“Hermione,” Harry began to ask while leaning back to show her something from his potions textbook, “have you ever heard of this spell called Sectumsempra?” 

“I have not,” Hermione replied annoyingly. “And like I told you before, you should have handed that book in ages ago. Who knows what’s in that book!” 

Harry glared at her before returning back to his original position. 

“Oh, come off it, Hermione,” said Ginny. “You’re just jealous he’s better than you in two classes this year instead of just one.” 

Hermione scoffed, refusing to say anything more. 

“She is right,” Ron agreed. “He used to only be the best at Defense, but now he’s the best in the class at potions as well.” 

“I’ll give him Defense,” Hermione complained. “But the only reason he’s better at potions is because of that stupid book!” 

Harry knew that Hermione meant well, but when it came to academics, that’s when Hermione’s true competitiveness really came out. She had never been competitive about sports or other things but refused to be beaten at school if she could help it. 

“I agree with you,” Harry tried to please his friend. “I definitely would not be anywhere good at potions if it wasn’t for this book.” 

Hermione began to calm down as she understood what Harry was trying to do. He knew her so well. 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry simply nodded before returning back to his book. 

“You know... I’m pretty good at potions without the help from a book,” Ginny teased. “I bet if we were in the same grade I would be just as good as you, Hermione, or even better.” 

Hermione frowned. “I highly doubt that, Ginny,” she said. “Remember, it was me who made the Polyjuice Potion during our second year.” 

“But ended up turning into a cat instead,” Harry chuckled. 

“Harry Potter!” Hermione scowled. “I told you to never remind me of that again!” 

It was not long after, Harry decided it was best to call it a night as they all had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. He gently kissed Ginny goodnight while wishing everyone else farewell before trudging up the stairs followed closely by Ron. 

Harry had begun starting to practice Occlumency before going to bed each night due to Ginny and Hermione’s pleas. Additionally, Dumbledore had reached out to him the day after their first lesson and informed him he would be taking over Harry’s Occlumency lessons this year as well. Harry wanted to complain about resuming these exhausting lessons but received a letter from Sirius, pleading him to do so for him. Harry found himself soon submitting to his request. 

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was glad to find that no visions had come to him during the night, only the same nightmares he had endured for the past couple of years.

“Harry!” He heard Ron yell excitedly once his friend had noticed that he was awake. “Today’s the day mate!” 

Harry couldn’t help himself from smiling. “You bet it is!” He said. “We better get down to the Great Hall.” 

Harry and Ron quickly got dressed in their Quidditch team shirts and made their way down to the Great Hall to see Ginny and Hermione already waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Ginny kissed him on the cheek when he approached the table with Ron. “Sleep well?” 

“Actually, I did,” Harry replied, taking his seat next to her. “I think the Occlumency is finally starting to pay off.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ginny beamed. “I told you!” 

“We told him,” Hermione subtly reminded him. 

“Dumbledore is a lot better teacher than Snape,” said Harry. 

“That’s no surprise,” Ron grunted as he continued to eat his morning breakfast ferociously. 

“How many times do I got to tell you, Ron!” Hermione scowled at her boyfriend. “Not to talk with your mouth full of food!” 

Ron shrugged his shoulders and returned back to his food without a second thought.

Harry looked down at his own breakfast, but unlike Ron, he had no appetite to eat any of it. Harry had always gotten the pregame jitters before a Quidditch match, which usually resulted in him not eating and waiting to eat anything until after the game. This looked like it was going to be another one of those days. 

Harry pushed his plate from him, resulting in a stern glance from Ginny. 

“You really should eat something, Harry.” 

“I don’t think I can,” he tried to reason with her.

“Don’t be nervous,” Ginny took his hand. “You’ll do great.” 

“All you got to do is catch the Snitch,” Ron added, refusing to turn away from his food still as if someone would take it from him any moment. 

“And not end up in the Hospital Wing,” Hermione was quick to interject. 

“He better not,” Ginny frowned at Harry and Hermione. “We all know he has spent too much time there.” 

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and saw all he simply did was smirk at her. “It will be okay, Gin,” he tried to comfort her. “I promise.” 

Harry and his friends quickly finished up in the Great Hall before heading out to the Quidditch field for the day’s match. Harry and the rest of the team changed into their scarlet red uniforms in the locker room before heading onto the field.

Harry was excited to see that all the Weasleys—except Charlie and Percy, of course—had made it and were now in the stands alongside Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid. Additionally, he was able to make out the scruffy figure of the dog Snuffles that sat on the floor alongside Dumbledore as he wagged his tail and barked excitedly at seeing Harry enter the field. 

He made it, Harry thought to himself excitedly. Dumbledore finally allowed him to come! Much to Snape’s despise, however. 

“Good news!” Ron practically jumped, making his way to Harry’s side. “Malfoy isn’t playing today! Supposedly he got injured during a practice a couple of days ago. Their reserve Seeker is a joke. You got this no problem.” 

Ron left Harry to his thoughts while taking his position in the air in front of the three giant rings positioned on their side of the field. 

Was Harry really this lucky? Malfoy was out of the most important match of the season because he got a little injured? Something just didn’t seem right but Harry shrugged the thought as he needed to focus on the game before him. Crabbe and Goyle were still there, which meant they were still going to target Harry with every Bludger they could hurl his way. 

Harry lifted his broom from the ground and took his position high above the field where he always started. 

Madam Hooch soon blew the whistle and the match was now in full swing. 

Crabbe and Goyle wasted no time and immediately started hitting Bludgers towards Harry. He easily began dodging them and was even thankful they were focused only on him as this allowed Ginny and the rest of the Chasers to score the first goal easily against Slytherin. 

The match continued on for several long minutes with Crabbe and Goyle still focused solely on Harry. Ginny had scored the most goals so far alongside some other goals from the Gryffindor Chasers. Ron was really upholding his position as Keeper and had only allowed a few Quaffles to slip through from time to time. 

It was about thirty minutes into the match and Gryffindor held a substantial lead against Slytherin. It was here that Harry finally caught sight of the Golden Snitch and began to race after it. 

To no surprise, the reserve Slytherin Seeker noticed Harry’s movement and trailed closely behind him with the Bludgers still flying past his head. 

Harry was now within a few feet of the Snitch and held out his hand to grab it. He felt the golden material that made up the small ball come in contact with his hand before he quickly clenched his fingers tightly around it. 

He had the Snitch! Gryffindor had won! 

The stands of students and staff had screamed in excitement but Harry was too distracted to see the stray Bludger flying right at him. It hit him forcefully in his right shoulder, knocking him off his broom in the process. He was not high above the ground but everyone in the stadium was too slow to react as he hit the ground bellow with tremendous force and a silent thud. 

“HARRY!” He heard a girl screamed. 

It must have been Ginny, but he knew no more as darkness claimed him. 

Ginny looked down at the still, unconscious figure of Harry while he laid on the small bed he had come much too familiar with in the Hospital Wing. It had been just a few hours ago when Harry had won the game for Gryffindor but was soon later knocked out by a clearly illegal Bludger hurled at him by Goyle. The game had been over for several minutes and Harry was too slow to see the Bludger coming at him. Everyone was. 

Madam Pomfrey had assured everyone who encircled around Harry’s bed that he would make a full recovery but just simply needed some sleep. 

Snuffles had jumped up on the bed with Harry and curled himself between Harry’s legs, guarding him against any who may intrude upon him. Ginny couldn’t blame him as she thought back to how she felt seeing Harry plummet to the ground. Her heart felt as if it had stopped completely as she flew towards him but found she had been too late. If only she had been faster. 

“Everything will be okay, Ginny,” her mother tried to comfort her, rubbing her hand alongside her back. “You heard Madam Pomfrey; Harry is going to make a full recovery.” 

“He shouldn’t even be here though,” Ginny complained. “Only if I was faster—”

“There was nothing you could have done, Gin,” Ron quickly stopped her from finishing. 

“But I was too caught up in the moment,” Ginny was on the edge of tears again. “I wasn’t even paying attention to him. It’s all my—”

“It is not your fault!” Said Ron sternly. “The last thing Harry would want is you blaming yourself for this.” 

“It’s true,” Hermione agreed. “The only person at fault is Goyle.” 

“Foul git he and Crabbe were,” Fred added, causing a stern look from his mother but knew deep down she agreed. 

“They were on Harry the entire game,” George scowled. “But look; he still won for the team in the end.” 

“Just shows you how good Harry really is,” said Remus. “He’s tough, Ginny. He’ll pull through like he always has.” 

“Blimey, if he can survive against You-Know-Who, then he can survive Quidditch,” Ron joked. 

Everyone laughed as they realized it was true. Harry had survived against Voldemort more than anyone ever has before, and if he could do that, then he would survive this. 

Even Ginny couldn’t help but find herself laughing alongside everyone else. 

“Next time I see those two though,” Ginny raised her fist in the air, “I swear I’ll give them the worst Bat Boogey—”

“Dumbledore!” Mrs. Weasley yelped, causing Ginny to quickly silent herself before she got herself into any trouble. 

“How is Harry doing on this fine evening,” Dumbledore smiled at the occupants in the room, his eyes dwelling on Ginny’s just a little longer than all the others. 

Damn, Ginny cursed to herself. He must have heard me. 

Dumbledore, however, gave no indication that he did and merely carried on with the conversation about Harry. 

“Madam Pomfrey has told me Harry will make a full recovery,” said Dumbledore as he leaned over and scratched Snuffles behind his ears. “She has insisted on keeping him here overnight but assures me he will be back to normal by tomorrow morning. Just in time for the Halloween feast in a few days.” 

“But he’s going to miss the celebrations tonight back in the Common Room,” Ginny complained as she went to stroke Harry’s hair. 

Of course, Harry would win the game for them but find himself injured enough where he couldn’t participate in the celebrations. Ginny had dreamed the night before of them winning the game and going back to Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand to celebrate together. She wanted him to be by her side so that she could even show him off to the other girls and even boys. 

If he had to be stuck in the Hospital Wing all night then so be it; she would be too. She knew Madam Pomfrey would never allow it so she would have to sneak back in later with Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. 

“Unfortunately so,” Dumbledore sighed. “We will rather have to catch him up when he wakes up tomorrow.” 

An hour later, Madam Pomfrey waved everyone out from her Hospital Wing, leaving Harry to his sleep. Ginny’s family departed back to Grimmauld Place alongside Sirius while Remus and Tonks sat outside to guard over Harry. They decided to take the night watch together this time. 

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione but refused to say a word as she trudged behind them. She simply found herself wanting to be nowhere close to Gryffindor Tower but back at the Hospital Wing with Harry. 

When she entered through the portrait hole, the Common Room erupted in applause. The celebrations had clearly been going on for quite some time but Ginny was in no mood to party like she normally would be. 

Ginny was so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that Ron had disappeared up to the boys’ dorm until he was in front of her with Harry’s Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map. 

“Go be with him,” Ron subtly handed them over to his sister. 

“How...” Ginny was shocked but quickly took the map and the cloak. 

“I’m your brother, Ginny,” Ron grinned. “I know you.” 

“Thank you!” Ginny engulfed him in the largest hug she had ever given him. 

Ginny turned to Hermione and saw her friend smiling at her. 

“Go now while everyone is distracted,” she ushered. “And please be careful.” 

When Ginny approached the Hospital Wing’s doors, she noticed that Tonks and Remus were nowhere in sight. They must have taken a break for a walk around the castle. Ginny knew something more and unspoken was going on between the two of them and wished they would just come out already with it and say they were dating. Everyone would be more than happy for the two of them, especially Ginny. They deserved each other and Ginny could tell that Tonks was really into Remus. 

Ginny carefully opened the entrance doors to the room, making sure not to emit any sound from them. She was grateful to find that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen as she must have already retreated into her back office for the night. 

Ginny noticed that Harry was still the only patient in the Hospital Wing and was still sound asleep across his bed. She quietly took a seat at the end of his bed and removed the Invisibility Cloak before taking his hand. 

She did not know how long she sat there holding his hand as she had become unaware of time whenever she found herself next to Harry. His hand was warm and still, but she still found that it brought her comfort and warmth that no one else was able to give her. Not even her own mother. 

“Must have been some fall,” Harry’s voice startled her well into the night. 

Ginny quickly reached over and handed Harry his glasses so he could see and ushered him to make room for her on his bed. She quietly laid down next to him, finding herself yearning to be close to him. 

“You scared the hell out of me,” said Ginny, being careful to keep her voice low so she wouldn’t get kicked out of the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry reached over to wipe away a stray piece of her hair. “I didn’t even see that Bludger coming.” 

“That’s because it hit you well after the final whistle was blown,” Ginny scowled. 

“At least we won the game,” Harry said cheerfully. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I told you specifically before the game I wanted no Hospital Wing visits.” 

“I tried, Gin,” Harry chuckled. “But for some reason this place really loves me.” 

“Well, no more visits for the rest of the year,” she scowled. “I hate it.” 

“I’m really sorry Ginny... you know that right?” 

“I know,” Ginny sighed as she placed her head across Harry’s chest. “Just do one thing for me.” 

“Anything.” 

“Just hold me,” said Ginny. “And never let go.” 

Harry wrapped both of his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him than before. 

“Always,” Harry leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Always.”


	14. Halloween

Chapter 14: Halloween

It had been a few days since Harry’s Quidditch injury with everything seeming to be back to normal; much to Ginny’s delight. 

She had spent the majority of that night with Harry and was grateful to not have been caught by anyone, especially Madam Pomfrey. She was quite convinced that Tonks and Remus had known about her sneaking out, but if they did, they hadn’t said anything about it to her. 

Today was Halloween; one of Ginny’s favorite holidays as she got an excuse to stuff her face with as many sweets as she wanted. She loved the different decorations that filled Hogwarts, specifically the candlelit pumpkins that floated above them in the Great Hall. It had become one of her fondest memories of Hogwarts. 

This year, however, she found that Halloween had brought an array of different emotions that she wasn’t used to. This was the first Halloween she and Harry would be celebrating as a couple and knew what this day meant for him. This was the day Voldemort killed his parents after all. 

She found herself cursing at the dark wizard again because of this. Ever since hearing the infamous story about The Boy Who Lived, she always found herself frustrated and angry towards Voldemort. When she started dating Harry though, she found these feelings and emotions of anger and frustration had now increased tenfold and wished the bloody bloke was never born in the first place. When she thought about the future, all she saw was Voldemort and Harry’s final showdown; she was sick of it.

Ginny walked down to the Common Room that morning to find that Harry was already up waiting for her; sitting in his favorite chair next to the fire. 

“Harry?” Ginny cautiously called out to him, unsure what type of mood he was in on this happy, but cursed day. 

She was relieved to find that sadness did not fill his face when he turned to face her but instead found a bright smile beaming back at her. 

“Good morning, Ginny,” he walked up to her and embraced her while planting a soft kiss on her lips in between. “Sleep good?” 

“I actually did,” Ginny smiled remembering the pleasant dreams she had the previous night about Harry; dreams she hoped no one would find out any time soon, especially Harry. “Are you alright, Harry? I know what this day means to you.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry replied but soon remembered that was not an acceptable answer for Ginny as he saw a frown appear across her face. “Really I am. I’ll probably get sad at one point in the day when it really sinks in, but I’m glad I get to spend it with you. But speaking of...” 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out an opened envelope to reveal what looked like some sort of invitation. 

Ginny groaned as she knew exactly what it was. It was an invitation to one of Slughorn’s Parties. They had missed the previous party due to Harry’s recent visit to the Hospital Wing but had no excuse out of this one. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to go—she really did—but had kind of hoped this day she would get Harry all to herself. If they went to the party, she would have to share him with everyone else no doubt. 

“I think we should go,” Harry was shocked to find the words coming out of his mouth. “We missed the last one and we really need to get close to him to see if he’ll give us his unaltered memory about how many Horcruxes Voldemort was interested in making.” 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Ginny smirked. “But you do have a point.”

“It’s only for lunch,” Harry reassured her. “We should still have some time together after that before the evening feast.” 

“It’s a good thing I think you’re cute, Potter,” Ginny pulled on Harry’s collar, moving him closer to her so she could tenderly kiss him. “I guess we can go.” 

“Come on,” Harry held out his hand for her to take. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” 

Molly Weasley arrived at Grimmauld Place early on Halloween morning. She knew what this day meant for Sirius and Remus, and was determined to spend the day with them to support them whenever they might need it. Arthur would be arriving there too after and they would all sit together to enjoy their own Halloween feast of sorts. 

She remembered that tragic day as if it had happened just yesterday.   
Ron was only one at the time, and Ginny had just been born two months prior. Most of the kids were still at home as these were some of the busiest days of her entire life. When Arthur finally came home from work with a face full of sorrow, she knew something was wrong.

“What is it, Arthur?” Molly asked as she cradled Ginny in her lap. The rest of the boys had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. 

“It’s the Potters,” Arthur slowly took his seat across from his wife at the kitchen table; his eyes refusing to meet those of his wife’s. 

“NO!” Molly quietly gasped, careful not to wake Ginny who had fallen asleep. “Did he...” 

“Yes... but Harry lives.” 

Molly was shocked at her husband’s words. She had never been close to Lily and James but respected them in how they stood up against Voldemort and how involved they were in the Order. They had gone into hiding a few months ago after Dumbledore informed everyone that Voldemort had decided to target them specifically. The reason why, no one truly knew. 

“But how?” Molly asked. 

“No one knows,” Arthur sighed. “But You-Know-Who is gone.” 

Molly found herself struggling with her thoughts once again at the barrage of news that was now hitting her. Should she be happy? James and Lily Potter were dead but so was Voldemort now. She and her family were now finally safe. 

“What is to happen with Harry?” Molly continued. “I know we never talked about it but we should reach out to Dumbledore and let him know we will raise him as if he was one our own. One more couldn’t hurt.” 

Arthur smiled brightly, looking into his wife’s eyes for the first time since he had been home. She truly was a kind and loving woman. He knew she was busy enough with all the kids but was still willing to bring in another who so desperately need it right now. 

“I agree,” he said. “I already reached out to Dumbledore but he insisted that Harry go live with Aunt and Uncle.” 

“With Muggles?” Molly looked disgusted. “What is that man thinking?” 

“Dumbledore assures me it is what is safest for Harry right now,” Arthur explained. 

Molly sighed. “There won’t be a wizard out there that doesn’t know his name.” 

“Indeed,” Arthur agreed and took Molly’s hand within his own. “Good luck, Harry. The Boy Who Lived.” 

Harry and Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower after breakfast to prepare for Slughorn’s Halloween party that was to be held that afternoon. It was to be a formal event, so Ginny and Harry had retreated to their rooms to find their best attire. 

They were both delighted to find out that both Ron and Hermione were invited as well when they were down in the Great Hall. This would the first official double date for the four of them. Ron was not so keen or excited about the idea, however. 

Harry and Ron had finished dressing before the girls and decided to wait for them in the Common Room. Ron was relieved, however, that he had nicer dress robes this year than when compared to the Yule Ball they had gone to during their fourth year. 

Hermione was the first to emerge from the girls’ dormitory. Ron’s mouth seemed to stop working the moment he saw Hermione come walking it with her red dress. Even Harry couldn’t deny how beautiful his friend was as he had gotten so used to seeing Hermione in their school robes all these past years. 

“Yeah, you are right, Ron,” Harry nudged his friend who still had not said anything. “Hermione does look beautiful.” 

“Aw, thanks, Ron,” Hermione went to embrace him but also mouthed a silent thank you to Harry while she passed him. 

Ginny emerged a few minutes later and Harry now found himself at a loss of words just as Ron was before. She came in wearing a beautiful green dress and allowed her hair to fall down freely past her shoulders. 

“You look amazing, Gin,” Harry went to take her hand, making sure not to embarrass himself. 

“Not too bad yourself, Mr. Potter,” she grinned while allowing Harry to lead her. “Shall we get going?” 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the tent that had been placed inside a large corridor where the party was to be held. Upon entering, Harry immediately noticed the tent was packed with students from all the different houses with their accompanying dates. There had to be at least fifty students; a lot more than Harry expected there to be. 

“Harry my boy!” Slughorn beamed at the sight of the arrival of Harry and his friends. “I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“Thank you for the invitation, Professor,” Harry shook Slughorn’s hand. “I’m glad we could all finally make it this time.” 

“Yes, it was unfortunate to hear about your Quidditch accident,” Slughorn said. “But I’m glad to see you all better and well again!” 

“Accident,” Harry heard Ginny mumble disapprovingly under her breath; Slughorn did not hear her though. 

“Well, make yourself at home,” Slughorn ushered the group further into the tent. “And make sure you all try some of the punch. It’s quite delicious!” 

Slughorn soon disappeared to return to the party and other guests, leaving Harry and his friends to interact with others. Harry was caught off guard as he heard Ginny give out a light squeal of excitement as she noticed a rather familiar figure Harry was sure he had seen before as well. 

“Is that—” Harry looked over towards the tall woman Ginny was staring at. 

“Gwenog Jones!” Ginny excitedly answered for him. 

Gwenog Jones was captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team; Ginny’s all-time favorite team. Ginny had always seen Jones as one of her biggest idols and Harry knew it was the main reason why Ginny was so interested in Quidditch and wanted to play professionally one day. 

“Let me introduce you,” Harry took her hand and began steering her over towards Jones. 

“But Harry—” Ginny began to blush in embarrassment. 

“Remember, I’m Harry Potter,” Harry smirked. “I’m sure she wants to meet me anyways.” 

Harry never liked using his fame for favors or his own gain, but the few times he did he found himself doing it for Ginny, and Harry was fine with that. 

“Miss Jones!” Harry called out to the woman before Ginny could protest any further or run away. 

“Well, merlin’s beard,” the woman turned around with a bright smile. “If it isn’t Harry Potter as I live and breathe. I was wondering if you were going to be here at Slughorn’s party.” 

“I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley,” Harry introduced while slightly pushing Ginny in front of him. “She’s a pretty damn good Chaser too if I may add.” 

Jones looked down at Ginny with much interest as they exchanged pleasantries with one another. 

“I saw your match a few days ago,” Jones looked at Ginny. “I was quite impressed with that boyfriend of yours and even further impressed by yourself.” 

Harry could see Ginny’s face lighten up at Jones’s words. He couldn’t help but smile at how happy his girlfriend was. 

“Thank you so much,” Ginny said. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I’m a huge fan.” 

“I see you having a spot on my team one day after you graduate if you keep it up,” Jones smiled before leaving to mingle with other party guests. “Good luck you two.” 

Ginny turned and embraced Harry with such a forceful hug that he thought he might even fall over to the ground. 

“Thank you so much, Harry!” Ginny squealed in Harry’s arms. “That was amazing! I can’t believe she thinks I’m good enough to be on her team one day! That has always been a dream of mine!” 

“You’ll get there,” Harry smiled. “And if I survive all this, make sure you save me a front-row seat.” 

“You will survive,” Ginny looked at him sternly. “And I promise I will.” 

Ginny planted on deep kiss right on Harry’s lips. He smiled throughout the entire kiss, never wanting it to end. 

“There’s more of that for you tonight,” Ginny licked her lips teasingly. 

“Oi! Seriously,” Ron bickered as he and Hermione had rejoined them. “What’s all this about?” 

“Harry just introduced me to Gwenog Jones!” Ginny answered. 

Ron’s face dropped as if he had just missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime. “Wait, she’s here!” 

“Yeah!” Ginny continued. “She was at our game! She said I got real talent and I have a real good chance of being on her team one day if I keep it up!” 

“Seriously!” Ron moaned in disappointment as he frantically looked around for the captain but she was nowhere to be seen. “I can’t believe I missed her!” 

The rest of the party went smoothly and Harry found himself enjoying it a lot more than he had expected he would. Ginny was still beaming at him ever since her talk with Gwenog Jones and all throughout the night. Harry was just glad he was able to make her happy. 

Sirius was happy that Molly had insisted on coming over to spend the day with him and Remus. Remus had the day off of guard duty, alongside Tonks, as Hagrid was more than happy to spend the day watching and tailing Harry from a safe distance. 

Halloween was always one of the hardest days for Sirius but was glad to see Remus, Tonks, Molly, and Arthur all seated around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Molly had prepared as an extravagant feast for them as they choose this day not to mourn but to celebrate the lives of their late departed friends, James and Lily. 

“To James and Lily!” Remus held up to toast his late friends; everyone echoed in unison. 

“To Harry!” Sirius added, holding up his goblet alongside the others. “The Boy Who Lived!” 

“To Harry!” The room echoed before everyone took a sip from their cups and began to eat the food that was now placed before them. 

“That was quite some Quidditch match the other day,” Remus commented while everyone continued eating their food. 

“It was,” Sirius smiled as he remembered the image of Harry holding the Snitch triumphantly for everyone to see. “Do they all end like that though?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Molly scowled. “That boy has been to the Hospital Wing way too many times because of it!” 

Sirius laughed. “Just like James then.” 

“Ginny had sneaked down to see him at one point though,” Tonks grinned. “I bet he didn’t mind.” 

“I didn’t see anything,” Remus said confused. 

“You had already gone up to sleep for the night,” Tonks explained. “I saw the door open later during the night but no one came out. It must have been Ginny under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak.” 

“What was she thinking,” Molly frowned. “She knows better than to sneak out after curfew.” 

“She would have gone with or without Harry’s cloak,” Sirius commented. “We all know that.” 

Molly knew Sirius was right and decided to drop the subject. She even smiled at the thought as she knew how much her daughter had come to love the boy. 

The rest of the night went on quite nicely for the occupant of Grimmauld Place. After desert, Remus and Tonks returned to Hogwarts as they had to be up bright and early the next morning to relieve Hagrid from his security duty on Harry. 

The room had gone quiet after their departure, leaving Sirius in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur. It was clear they were all thinking about the same thing. 

“Have you found anything yet?” Arthur broke the silence. 

“Nothing yet,” Sirius answered disappointedly. “Nothing that will split Voldemort’s soul from Harry without killing Harry in the process.” 

Sirius heard a muffled cry come from Molly as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. Every time he thought of the possibility of Harry having to die to make Voldemort vulnerable once again, he found himself on the verge of tears. There had to be something he could do. Anything! 

“How about you?” Sirius looked towards Arthur.

Arthur shook his head in defeat. “Nothing as well,” he said. “The closest thing I could find was the Dementor’s Kiss but learned that the process would take Harry’s soul alongside You-Know-Who’s as well.” 

“Damn it,” Sirius cursed to himself. 

Sirius had become hopeful when Arthur had presented the idea of how the Dementor’s Kiss might take Voldemort’s soul instead of Harry’s, but it seemed like they had hit a dead-end once again. They were back to square one.

“We’ll find something,” Molly finally spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room once more. “We have to! I can’t lose him! He’s like a son to me.” 

Sirius smiled at the woman as he knew those words she had just spoken were true. Molly had taken Harry in like one of her own and Sirius was forever grateful for it. He even knew Harry had grown to see Molly as a mother throughout the years. 

“There’s got to be something,” Sirius said. “There has to be! He’s the only one I got left.” 

Harry and Ginny made their way down to the Halloween feast that night to see that Ron and Hermione were already anxiously waiting for them. 

“Is everything alright, Harry?” Hermione asked, noticing Harry rubbing his hand against his scar. 

“Yeah,” Harry took his seat across from her. “It started prickling about an hour ago and it won’t stop. I think he’s trying to get in.” 

“Make sure you keep your shield up,” Ginny took his hand underneath the table. “Don’t let him in.” 

“I know,” Harry faintly smiled back. “But it gets exhausting fighting him back constantly.” 

“Just let us know if you need to leave,” Hermione leaned towards him and whispered. “Just give us a signal if it becomes too much.” 

“Yeah, mate,” Ron added. “We got your back.” 

Harry nodded his head in thanks to his friends. Dumbledore soon later walked up to his podium to give his speech before supper was to be served.

“Happy Halloween,” Dumbledore warmly greeted the students as the Great Hall began to silence itself. “But before we get started I have a shorty story I feel I must tell you all.” 

The hall went completely silent as everyone looked up at Dumbledore with great wonder and anticipation. 

“This day brings back memories that I fell many of us have forgotten about,” Dumbledore quietly continued, his face now serious and fearful. “There once was a student that walked these very halls just like you and I do many years ago. His name... Tom Riddle.” 

Harry heard several whispers and mummers fill the hall and glanced over towards Ginny and saw that her face had gone white. He quickly squeezed her hand tighter, reassuring he was still here with her. 

“Of course, today he goes by another name...” Dumbledore carried on after a long moment of silence. “Voldemort.” 

Several whispers and low cries filled the hall again at the mention of the dark wizard’s name, but Harry ignored it this time. 

“It was on this day 15 years ago we thought Voldemort had disappeared from this world for good,” Dumbledore said. “We were wrong. My advice to you during these hard and trying times is this. Keep your friends and loved ones close as this is his strongest weakness. Now tuck in!” 

The tables of the Great Hall were now covered in food of all types as Dumbledore went to take his seat at the staff table. 

“Well, that was dark,” Ron comment dryly, gathering as much food on his plate as it could fit. 

Harry looked at the food that had now appeared and found that he had no appetite at all for any of it. His scar continued to prickle annoyingly. 

“I got to go,” Harry stood up to leave the hall. “Something’s not right.”

“Not alone,” Ginny stood to accompany him. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Hermione stood up to join them but Ginny reassured her friend they would catch back up in the Common Room after the feast. 

When Harry had reached outside the Great Hall’s door, he found his scar suddenly searing open with pain; more pain than he had ever felt before. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor while still clenching at his head. 

“Harry!” Ginny yelped, holding on to him tightly. 

Ginny was shocked to see how red his scar had become. She had never seen it look like that before and could only imagine how painful it must be. 

“What is it?” Ginny tried to comfort him. 

Before Harry could answer, he found visions appearing right before his eyes. The image of his parents being killed before him by Voldemort. Lily Potter standing bravely in front of her only son; sacrificing herself as the blinding green light filled Harry’s sight. 

Harry could feel the tears falling freely from his eyes. Voldemort was making sure to remind Harry what this day really meant. The day that started it all.  
Harry concentrated with all the energy he had left and finally was able to push Voldemort out of his mind. 

“Soon,” Voldemort’s voice whispered to Harry. “For only I can live forever.”


	15. Finding a Way

Chapter 15: Finding a Way 

Several weeks had passed since Halloween and Voldemort’s attack on Harry’s mind to make sure he remembered the true reason why the day was so special. Ginny, on the other hand, found herself completely on edge since the attack and found herself constantly watching her boyfriend carefully if another attack was to occur. It was during the moments they were not together that frightened her most. What if he had another attack and she wasn’t there to help him? 

What if it happened during one of his classes. These thoughts drove her insane and found herself distracted in most of her classes because of it. 

During that night, Ginny had even resorted to pulling out her mirror that Sirius had given her and informed him about what had happened that night. Sirius had told her that he wasn’t surprised by what happened but thanked her anyway because they both knew the chances of Harry openly sharing at what happened that night were very slim. 

Ginny was grateful to find that no other of these attacks have happened since then as the weather outside became cold and the first snowfall of the year had fallen just a few days ago. It was only two weeks until Christmas Break and Ginny was delighted to find out that Harry would be spending Christmas with her at the Burrow alongside Sirius. Hermione had even convinced her parents to stay with the Weasleys instead due to ‘certain security circumstances.’   
Now how was she going to survive these two weeks? 

Her prayer was answered a few days later when they announced there was to be a Hogsmeade visit the upcoming weekend. This was the first time she and Harry would be able to go as a couple and was the perfect chance for her to take a break from studying her OWLS. 

“What do you think?” Ginny asked him on the evening the Hogsmeade visit was announced. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Harry smiled. “But I’m afraid we won’t be entirely alone like you probably hoped. My ‘security detail’ will not let me out of sight, especially in Hogsmeade.” 

“I don’t care,” Ginny took her arms around Harry’s waist. “All I want is to spend time with you.” 

“You know I’ll be at the Burrow during Christmas too,” Harry laughed. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere. Ron and Hermione will probably tag along too with us.” 

“I know,” Ginny sighed while laying her head against Harry’s shoulder. “It seems like we never get any time alone anymore.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Harry while he gently kissed the top of her forehead. “Maybe during the holidays.” 

“Doubtful,” Ginny grumbled. “We’re going to be in a house filled with my brothers. You should know better.” 

Harry chuckled. “You do have a point.” 

Ginny crossed her arms defiantly. “It’s not fair.” 

“I know… it isn’t,” said Harry as he lead her back into his arms. “Maybe we’ll be able to sneak away somewhere at the Burrow. We’ll make time somehow. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Ginny calmed down before she took her lips to Harry’s own. 

God, she wished all time would stop so she could just kiss those lips all day. There was never enough time when it came to being with Harry. She knew things would be difficult and different when it came to dating him, but she still couldn’t stop herself from complaining. 

“Oi!” Ron’s voice interrupted the two as he came into view alongside Hermione. 

Ginny moaned to herself as the moment was ruined once again, and of course, it would be Ron of all people. 

“Ron!” Hermione scowled at her boyfriend after seeing Ginny’s disgruntled face. It was clear to her that they had just ruined a moment between their two friends. 

Hermione felt sad for Ginny as her friend had come a few days ago to her, explaining her complaints that she and Harry never got time alone, and when the seldom off chance did allow it, it seemed to always be interrupted by someone or something. 

Ron, however, was too thick to notice or sympathize with them as he was Ginny’s older brother. 

“What, Ron?” Ginny asked annoyed when she was forced to break away from Harry. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Yeah, when we came to get you guys for supper,” Ron answered. “It’s about to start.” 

Harry stood up from the couch with a sorrow look across his face. He was clearly sad that he and Ginny’s moment had been ruined as well, especially after her complaints about not having any time alone with him. He wanted to give Ginny that but he knew how hard it was going to be to fulfill her wishes. No matter how hard he tried not to, he kept thinking about how he was not being a very good boyfriend. 

Ginny clearly understood what he was thinking by seeing how fast his face had dropped and found herself cursing her words. She never should have said anything in the first place. 

“Why don’t you two go on ahead,” said Ginny quietly. “We’ll meet you guys down there.” 

Hermione took Ron’s wrist before he could protest and both had left the Gryffindor Common Room leaving Ginny and Harry alone once again. 

“Harry, I know that look,” Ginny stood and took his hand. 

Harry grunted but did not respond. 

“It’s that look when you’re blaming yourself for something,” Ginny continued, forcing his eyes to meet her own. “None of this is your fault. I never should have said anything in the first place.” 

“But you’re right,” Harry complained as he hurried his face in her shoulder. “We never get time alone together. There’s never time for just us and our relationship. I’m not being a good boyfriend at all.” 

“That’s not true at all,” Ginny spoke sternly, lifting his head so he was forced to look at her again. “We knew this wasn’t going to be easy and that’s okay and you are far from being a ‘bad boyfriend.’”

“But nothing is going to change,” said Harry quietly. “At least not for a long time.” 

“And that’s okay,” Ginny kissed his scar. “Let’s just start with this weekend. We got Hogsmeade to look forward to and we’ll ask Ron and Hermione not to go with us. I think they’ll understand.” 

“I’m not so sure…” 

“Hermione will, but Ron won’t,” Ginny laughed. “She’ll make sure he does though.” 

Harry’s face began to lighten up brightly at her words. “Okay… I like that plan.” 

“Good,” Ginny pecked him quickly on the lips. “Now let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

“Me too,” Harry agreed as he took her hand and lead the way out of the Common Room. Don’t forget we all have a private lesson with Dumbledore tonight.” 

“I know,” Ginny smiled. “And I’m sure Hermione will remind Ron for the eleventh time today.” 

Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione down it the Great Hall a few minutes later. The food had already appeared across the long tables while Ron wasted no time in diving into his own meal, refusing to wait for his friends. 

“I told him to wait for you guys,” Hermione frowned. “But you know…” 

“We didn’t expect anything less,” Ginny laughed as she gathered food for her own plate. 

“When it comes to food and Ron, there’s no stopping that,” Harry added playfully. 

“And remember, we have another lesson tonight with Dumbledore,” Ginny reminded them before starting with her own food. 

“I remember,” Hermione replied. “I’ve reminded Ron here a couple of times today.” 

“Try more like twenty,” Ron mumbled over his food. 

“We’ll go right after we finish eating,” said Harry while turning to glance up towards the staff table to see Dumbledore was not there. 

“Good idea,” Hermione spoke eagerly. “I’m anxious to find out if he and Sirius have found out anything for. I’ve been doing my own research in my free time but nothing that suggests how to destroy them. None of the texts even mention,” she spoke very quietly now, “Horcruxes.” 

“I have no idea either,” said Harry defeatedly. He turned towards the staff table once again but still no Dumbledore in sight. 

“I wonder where’s he’s at,” Ron noticed where Harry was looking. 

“Maybe he’s getting things ready for tonight’s lesson,” Ginny suggested. 

“More likely,” Harry agreed and turned back to his own food, which had half the amount compared to Ron’s own plate. 

After the four of them had finished their meal, they ventured off towards Dumbledore’s office and gave the new password they had been given a day earlier. Upon entering his office, they noticed that Sirius was already waiting for them, deep in conversation with Dumbledore, while Fawkes stood on top of Dumbledore’s chair in which he currently was positioned. 

“Ah!” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled upon seeing the four students enter his office. “It’s so good to see you all again.” 

Harry immediately noticed that Dumbledore’s hand had blackened even more before speaking to him. “You missed supper, sir.” 

“Unfortunately I was,” Dumbledore confirmed. “But I had our good friend, Dobby, bring me up something to eat as I prepared for our lesson tonight.” 

“And did you find anything, sir?” Hermione anxiously asked. 

“I’m afraid not,” Dumbledore confessed sadly. 

“Wait!” Ginny quickly interjected as a thought suddenly hit her while she carefully examined the Phoenix that was perched above Dumbledore’s head. “I think I do.” 

Everyone looked at her curiously as she refused to let her eyes steer away from Fawkes. The memories came rushing towards her instantly; memories of her first year down in the Chamber of Secrets. How did she not think of this sooner! 

“Ginny?” Harry carefully grabbed hold of her hand, bring her back to the present. 

“The diary was a Horcrux correct?” Ginny looked to Dumbledore for confirmation. 

He simply nodded towards her and allowed her to continue. Hermione gave a slight gasp at the same time, surely cursing at herself as she had just made the realization as well. 

“And how was the diary destroyed?” Ginny continued. 

“Harry stabbed a Basilisk fang through it,” Sirius answered. “Are you suggesting…” 

“Yes, that Basilisk fangs destroy Horcruxes,” Ginny smiled. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” 

“But it’s not like we have a bloody one on us,” Ron commented. 

“Of course we do!” Hermione interjected excitedly. “We have loads in this very school!” 

“We may be on to something,” Dumbledore agreed with a bright smile.   
Everyone then looked over to Harry who hadn’t spoken a word since the sudden realization. Instead, they found him merely staring out at the darkness from one of the office’s windows. 

“Harry?” Ginny spoke cautiously. “Is everything alright?” 

“Umm… yeah,” Harry replied quietly. “I just…” 

For the first time, Ginny found herself unable to read or understand Harry and it frightened him. Shouldn’t he be happy? They just found out how to destroy Horcruxes for good probably. Before she could say anything further, it was Sirius that beat her to it. 

“He’s scared because he knows what it will require of him,” Sirius spoke to the group. “He’ll have to reopen the Chamber.” 

Harry nodded. “It’ silly of me really. The real person that should be scared is you, Ginny. I mean so much happened to you that year…” 

“It’s not silly at all,” Ginny took both his hands to support him. “Yes, the thought going back down there does scare me but it was you who had to deal with all it. I couldn’t even recount what happened most of the time. It was you who fought the Basilisk and saved me.” 

“I had help though,” said Harry. 

“I mean I didn’t do that much—” Ron began before being cut off from Hermione. 

“He wasn’t talking about you, Ron,” she laughed. “He was talking about Fawkes.” 

The Phoenix cried at the sound of its name. 

“Oh… yeah,” Ron mumbled. “That makes more sense.” 

“But you’re the one that killed it,” Ginny squeezed Harry’s hands tighter. “You were the one that destroyed the diary. You destroyed a Horcrux, Harry.” 

Harry nodded, slowly regaining his courage. “I really hate speaking in Parseltongue and the thought of you being down there again—”

“Harry,” Ginny stopped him from bickering on. “It will be alright. We’ll do it together.” 

“Alright,” Harry smiled at her before turning towards Dumbledore and Sirius. “Should we go now?” 

“No,” Dumbledore stood from his chair. “The Chamber can wait. There are too many eyes and ears around the castle. We shall wait until Holiday Break. I will come and fetch you all when the time is right. Only then will we test our theory in destroying the ring.” 

All four of his students nodded to show they understood. 

“But for now, enjoy the time you have before break starts,” Dumbledore’s smile reappeared on his face. “I believe you all have an important Hogsmeade visit to attend to tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay if I go?” Harry turned to Sirius. “I thought before you guys didn’t want me going?” 

“It will be fine,” Sirius smiled. “I’ve realized that you still need the chances to go and enjoy yourself because if we don’t, Voldemort wins.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Dumbledore commented. 

“Plus, Remus and Tonks will be there too,” Sirius added. “There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Thanks, Sirius,” Harry hugged his godfather before departing Dumbledore’s office with his friends as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks.” 

“I can’t wait, kiddo.” 

Sirius smiled and waved brightly at Harry and his friends as they left from another lesson with Dumbledore. Once the door had securely shut behind them, his smile vanished and looked to see Dumbledore’s had as well. 

“Is this really going to work, Albus?” Sirius asked with no emotion or strain in his voice. 

“I can only hope,” Dumbledore answered. “It has worked before. I do not see reason for why it should not work again.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” Sirius fearfully questioned. 

“Then we’re back to square one,” Dumbledore replied straightly.   
“I hate the thought of that,” said Sirius. “And the locket?” 

“A Horcrux indeed it is,” Dumbledore confirmed Sirius’s suspicions about the silver locket he had brought Dumbledore several weeks ago. 

“So we’ll destroy it alongside the ring in the Chamber?” 

“No, we cannot,” Dumbledore replied. “This Horcrux has a certain defense mechanism put in place. I believe it will only be destroyed by opening it and then stabbing it.” 

“How do we open it then?” Sirius pondered as he remembered trying to open it himself not too long ago. He threw every spell at it he knew bit it refused to open to any spell he cast. 

“I am not sure,” Dumbledore sighed. “But when I do, you will be the first to know. I assure you that.” 

“Remember, this is Harry’s future we’re talking about as well,” said Sirius sternly. 

“I am reminded of that every day,” Dumbledore acknowledged Sirius’s words, the twinkle in his eyes nowhere to be seen. “Any luck on your end about finding a different way to save Harry? A way to separate their souls?” 

“Nothing,” Sirius clenched his fists. “Nowhere even close.” 

“All we can do is hope then,” Dumbledore now spoke to the room at large. “We are running out of time.” 

Harry awoke the next morning finding large bags underneath his eyes. He had dreamt last night of being back in the Chamber saving Ginny. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find himself able to clear his head from hearing the slithers and hissing of the Basilisk. 

However, today was going to be a good day. Today he was going to Hogsmeade with Ginny. It was going to be their first trip to the village outside of Hogwarts as a couple. They were going to walk to the village with Ron and Hermione and then part their ways so each of them could spend alone time with their respective partners. 

Harry noticed that Ginny was already up and waiting for him when he descended into the Gryffindor Common Room that morning. She had a bright smile that matched how excited she looked. Harry knew how much this day meant for her and was dedicated to making it a good one. She deserved the very best. 

“Good morning,” Ginny greeted him before kissing him lightly on his lips.   
“Morning,” he smiled back in between their kiss. 

When she backed away, her smile quickly disappeared upon seeing the bags underneath Harry’s eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked concerned. 

“Yeah, just some nightmares,” he explained. “I dreamt I was back in the Chamber again.” 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized while bringing him closer to her and embracing him.   
She always knew how to make him feel better and feeling her touch was one of them.   
“When can stay in if you like,” Ginny suggested but Harry knew deep down that’s the last thing she wanted to do. She had been looking forward to this day for so long. 

“No,” Harry quickly protested. “I want to go out with you. We need to. This is finally our chance to be alone.” 

Ginny beamed back at him as she quickly took hold of his hand and pulled him along to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

After having a quick breakfast, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made their way outside the Hogwarts gates towards Hogsmeade Village. Harry and Ginny bid their farewells to their friends upon entering the village and went their separate ways. 

“Is there a specific place you wanted to go first?” Harry asked as Ginny continued pulling on his arm, leading him to whatever place she had in mind. 

“Just follow me,” she smiled back at him. 

While Ginny pulled him along, he noticed that Remus and Tonks were trailing close behind him but were being careful to give them their respectable distance and time alone. He also noticed the village was filled with many different Aurors as well; one being seen at almost every corner and alley. It was hard for any of the extra security to go unnoticed. 

Ginny had eventually stopped pulling Harry along and was surprised to find himself at the entrance of Hog’s Head. This would be the last place he thought Ginny would want to go. 

“Ginny?” He questioned. “Are you sure—”

“Of course I am,” Ginny cut him off; she was still just as excited as when they left the castle. “I know it’s not the best but no one goes here so we’ll easily be able to have some alone time here.” 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Remus spoke from behind and he and Tonks approached the two of them. “I even know the owner personally. Want me to introduce you?” 

Before Harry could protest any further, Ginny had grabbed his hand once again and pulled him into the bar. He immediately noticed how empty it was with plenty of seats and tables opened like Ginny had said there would be. The only occupant of the inn was the bartender who stood behind the bar. Harry remembered seeing him here last time when they had there D.A. meeting last year. 

“I won’t be long and then I’ll leave you two be,” Remus smiled at Harry as he approached the bartender. 

Must be the owner too, Harry thought. 

“Hiya, Abe!” Remus excitedly greeted the rather older, grumpy-looking bartender. 

Remus and Ginny followed Remus closely behind and introduced themselves. 

“I remember you all,” the man gave a faint smile towards them. “The name’s Aberforth. Aberforth Dumbledore.” 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock. This clearly couldn’t be Dumbledore’s brother, could it? 

Aberforth could see what they were thinking and laughed at them. “How do you think he found out about the D.A.?” He chuckled. “Albus and I aren’t that close but we still talk from time. He even comes to visit every once in a while.” 

Harry grinned at the bartender and shook his arm. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Harry, Ginny, and Remus talked with Aberforth for several long moments until Remus dismissed himself back outside while Harry and Ginny found a table in the far corner of the room with Butterbeers in their hands. 

“Not too bad actually,” Harry took his seat across from Ginny as he surveyed the room and noticed they were the only ones seated. He even noticed that Aberforth had disappeared into the back to give them some privacy. 

“I never knew Dumbledore had a brother,” Ginny spoke after her first sip of Butterbeer. 

“Me too,” Harry replied. “I actually don’t know anything about Dumbledore’s personal life now that I think of it.” 

“He seems quite reserved about it,” Ginny added. “I don’t think anyone actually really knows.” 

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Harry replied as he took his very first sip from his own drink. 

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour deep in conversation and simply enjoying being in the presence of one another. They could just be themselves with one another and there were no worries to think about because of it. Everything between the two of them just seemed so right like a puzzle falling perfectly into place. 

“I think we should get going,” Ginny went to stand up. 

“Why?” Harry asked disappointed. He wanted this moment to last forever.   
“Because the Common Room should still be empty,” Ginny teased. “Then I can snog you senseless until my brother shows up.” 

Harry’s eyes widened in excitement. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Ginny had a good snogging session. 

Harry quickly stood from his chair almost knocking the table over in result.   
“I thought that would get your attention,” Ginny laughed before intertwining her fingers within his own. “Let’s go.” 

The two of them began their venture back up towards the castle as quickly as they could, noticing Remus and Tonks taking a further distance from them than usual. They were about halfway back to the castle when they heard a terrible scream ahead of them that made them stop in their very tracks. 

It was Katie Bell and she was floating in the air, her hand clasped tightly around what looked like some type of necklace. Suddenly, she came slamming towards the ground, her unconscious body refusing to move. 

“Everyone back!” Remus came charging ahead of them as he bent over to check on Katie Bell. 

After several long moments of examining her, Remus informed the group that had begun to form around her that she was still alive and was going to be okay.   
“Take them up quickly,” Remus soon later ordered Tonks. 

Before Harry or Ginny could protest, Tonks had grabbed each of them tightly around one of their arms and was dragging them quickly back up to the castle as the evening snow began to fall.


	16. Christmas Eve

Chapter 16: Christmas Eve

Harry sat in the silent Defense classroom, running his fingers through his hair in frustration as he stared down at his Defense Against the Dark Arts midterm exam. Snape—to no surprise—made sure it was extra difficult. Defense had always come so easy to Harry but found himself frustrated with himself on this exam. He couldn't even imagine how everyone else must feel right now, especially Hermione. 

Harry decided to take a quick glance across the room where Hermione was currently sitting and noticed she was indeed just as stumped as he was. He went to look down at his exam and noticed half the items on it they had never even learned yet. It didn't surprise him one bit though when it came to Snape. 

The exam wasn't even the worst part. The written exam was only meant to take up the first half of class. The second part of class was to consist of a practical portion of the exam where students would be paired off to duel one another. Whoever disarmed their opponent first would receive full credit and the loser would only get half. Harry was confident in his dueling ability though and wasn't as worried as most of the others. 

Just a little more, Harry had to keep reminding himself. The Hogwarts Express would be departing this evening and by the evening he would find himself in the comfort of the Burrow surrounded by the Weasleys and Sirius. No Snape. No school. Just himself and all the people he considered to be his family. 

The one thing Harry was most looking forward to during this break was being with Ginny. Since there visit to Hogsmeade, Harry had barely seen her except for at meals and their evenings that were reserved for studying, which also meant there alone time together had been reduced to nothing. 

Their visit to Hogsmeade had turned uneventful after seeing their friend, Katie Bell, cursed and transferred to St. Mungos the same day. All they had learned was Katie had received a necklace and was told to deliver it to Dumbledore himself but had opened it and got hurt herself instead. She couldn’t even remember who or how she got the package in the first place. Everything was a blur to her. 

Harry and Ginny found that their planned snogging session was ruined as they had to retell the events of what happened to Ron and Hermione several times after being escorted back up to Gryffindor Tower by Tonks. She refused to take her eyes off them for the remainder of the day and was seen closer than she usually was. Harry and Ginny’s time together was now over. 

Harry heard Ron let out a quiet moan beside him that brought his attention back to the present. Clearly, he was having just as much trouble as Hermione and himself. 

Only two questions left, Harry looked down at his exam once more and tried to encourage himself to just answer the last questions and be done with it. Snape would probably just see his name and give him bad marks without looking over his answers. It wouldn’t be a surprise at all. 

“Five minutes left,” Snape sneered to the class. “Then we’ll be moving on to the practical part of the exam.” 

Harry heard several low moans come from across the class; clearly, they had been wishing for more time. Harry quickly wrote in his answers for the final two questions, not even thinking twice about what he put as he knew it didn’t matter at this point, and soon later placed his quill down before turning in his exam to Snape who sat in his desk at the front of the room. 

“Well, that was bloody hard,” Ron muttered over to Harry once everyone had finished handing in their exams. “I’m pretty sure half of that stuff we haven’t even learned yet.” 

“I think you’re right,” Harry agreed. “But does that really surprise you?” 

Ron smirked. “Not at all.” 

“I bet Hermione did alright though,” said Harry while glancing over towards his friend and seeing her give the two of them a faint smile in return. “She always reads ahead you know.” 

“I knew I should have studied with her last night when she offered,” Ron shook his head. 

“And why didn’t you?” Harry asked. 

“I had studied so much already I thought there was no point,” Ron replied. “There’s always the practical part. Maybe I can make some points up in that.” 

“Only one can hope.” 

Snape, with the flick of his wand, had now vanished all the desks that had filled the room, leaving the large open space for the duels to take place. He scowled at the class to be quiet while he did this even though no one was talking. 

He soon began listing off the pairs of dueling partners and Harry was surprised that he had been partnered with Ron. Of course, he wanted at least one of them to fail terribly on this exam and is why they had been partnered together. 

“Well, that’s that then,” Ron moaned once they had received their list of partners. 

“Nonsense,” Harry tried to comfort his friend. “Just try your best, Ron, and you might even surprise yourself. You never know.” 

“He’s right,” Hermione added to the encouragement while placing a comforting hand around her boyfriend’s wrist. “You just got to believe in yourself.” 

The duels in the classroom soon began as each pair took turns going once at a time while the rest of the class watched them play out. 

Hermione won her duel easily when she disarmed the Slytherin girl she had been paired with in only two minutes. Her duel was easily the fastest one so far and Harry felt a sense of pride as he congratulated his friend on her victory. She had improved greatly already since last year. 

“Lastly, we got Weasley and Potter,” Snape announced lowly to the class as the two of them took their positions opposite of each other. 

“Good luck,” Harry grinned over at Ron. 

“You too, mate,” he smirked back at him before casting the first spell. “Stupefy!” 

Harry raised his shield and was able to block Ron’s stunning steel with ease while casting his own stunning spell in return. He was glad to see Ron had blocked it just as easily as he had earlier. Ron was improving just as well as Hermione was, Harry observed. 

Ron quickly responded by sending a hex towards Harry, which he quickly dodged by rolling to the side. Harry sent his own hex but it was blocked by another one of Ron’s shields. 

The duel continued for quite some time and Harry eventually saw that Ron was wearing down. He knew that he could easily cast a disarming charm and he would win the duel but decided against it. Ron had worked hard and he deserved to win at least once and Harry was going to let him. 

“Expelliarmus!” Ron yelled tiredly. 

Instead of dodging or shielding himself again, Harry let the charm hit him as he watched his wand fly from his hand and into Ron’s own. Ron had won the duel. 

The class was silent at first and even Ron looked just as shocked as everyone else while he held Harry’s wand. Harry looked over towards Hermione and saw a bright smile appear across her face. He had a feeling that she probably saw what he did. It seemed Snape had seen as well and sneered towards him but refused to say anything and quickly dismissed the class from his sight afterward. 

“Well done, Ron,” Harry went to congratulate his friend as the three of them exited the Defense classroom. 

“I actually can’t believe it,” Ron exclaimed while handing back Harry his wand. 

“You did wonderfully,” Hermione squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Ron blushed brighter than Harry had ever seen him before as he brought his lips to Hermione’s own, the couple kissing more fiercely than Harry would have like to have seen. 

“I’m just going to...” Harry mumbled while he slipped away from the two and headed back to Gryffindor Tower by himself. 

Before he turned the corner, Harry took the chance to turn around and saw his friends still tightly embraced, their faces pressed against one another. He was happy for his friends and they deserved each other. It was probably best to leave them alone for now though. 

“Hey you,” a quiet voice whispered as Harry made his way into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

He quickly turned around to see Ginny in one of the large armchairs stuffed away in the corner of the room. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes glowed at the sight of him. Neither of them had seen each other since breakfast that morning. 

“Hey yourself,” Harry smiled, walking next to the side of the chair where she currently sat at. 

“Where’s Ron and Hermione?” Ginny asked while looking for the two that were usually found not that far behind Harry. 

“A bit preoccupied,” Harry grinned. 

“Ah,” Ginny’s eyes widened at Harry’s words. “I see. What happened?” 

“We had duels today in class,” Harry began to explain. “I was partnered against Ron and he beat me.” 

“You mean you let him beat you,” Ginny grinned up at him. “Don’t try and fool me, Harry. I know you.” 

“Maybe a little,” Harry replied in a bit higher voice than his usual. “He deserved a win today, especially after everything he’s been through.” 

“Been through?” Ginny invited him to elaborate. 

“I mean... it can’t be easy being friends with me,” Harry continued. “Especially always being in the shadow of my supposed ‘fame—’”

“That you never asked for in the first place,” Ginny quickly interjected before allowing him to continue. 

“Right,” Harry began again. “So... I just thought it wouldn’t be so bad to let him win this one time.” 

“Even if your grade suffers?” said Ginny. 

“Even if my grade suffers,” Harry confirmed. 

Ginny smiled brightly up at Harry and looked upon her boyfriend in a manner of eagerness that she had never done before. How could this boy that stood before her—after everything he has experienced—still be the most caring and loyal person she had ever come to know? She suddenly found herself yearning to attack and snog him senseless right where he stood because of it but thought better of it due to their current setting and restrained herself from doing it. For now at least...

“What?” Harry broke the silence seeing Ginny’s yearning looking right back at him. 

“Oh, nothing,” Ginny blushed lightly, thinking back to the thoughts she had just moments ago. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Harry smiled brightly back at her before leaning in to give her a light kiss across her lips. 

Ginny immediately deepened the kiss, wanting more as she pulled Harry down to the chair with her. The two sat there tightly embraced with one another, and for the first time, Ginny found her tongue seeking entrance to somewhere it had never been before. Harry quickly obliged, opening his mouth as the two explored each other like never before. 

After several long, and intense, moments, the two finally pulled apart, gasping for air. 

“That was—” Ginny began, trying to catch her own breath. 

“Amazing,” Harry finished her thought while trying to catch his own breath as well. 

“Yes, it was,” Ginny agreed. “Now I know what I want to do all break with you.” 

Harry swallowed nervously as his face turned red at her words. She always thought he was cutest when he became nervous from being teased. 

“I can hardly wait,” he finally replied with a large grin. 

“Oh, Harry!” Mrs. Weasley cried at the sight of him and his friends as they departed from the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. “It’s so good to see you all!” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Harry replied as he allowed her to engulf him in one of her motherly hugs. 

Harry’s attention was soon diverted while he noticed a black, scruffy-looking dog barking and running excitedly in circles around him. 

“It’s good to see you too, Snuffles,” Harry chuckled as he bent down to embrace the dog. 

Snuffles began to lick Harry’s face fiercely, almost causing Harry to lose his own balance and fall down. 

“It looks like someone hasn’t been getting enough attention,” Ginny approached from behind as she looked down at her boyfriend and the dog. 

The dog barked back happily in agreement. 

Harry and the rest of the accompanying party arrived at the Burrow shortly after departing from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was happy to see that Bill and Charlie were already eagerly waiting for their arrival alongside Bill’s girlfriend, Fleur Delacour. 

“No one told me she would be spending the holidays with us,” Ginny moaned quietly so only Harry could hear her. 

Harry chuckled in response before grabbing onto her hand and giving it a light, comforting squeeze. 

“It will be alright,” Harry smiled sympathetically. “I’ll distract you.” 

“Oh, will you now, Mr. Potter,” Ginny grinned. “And what did you have in mind?” 

“Something along the lines of you, me, and a mistletoe I believe,” Harry teased back. 

“I like your thinking,” said Ginny before leading Harry into the Burrow alongside everyone else. 

The next few days passed smoothly for Harry and his friends. He spent most of the time with Ginny when they could sneak off alone together somewhere in the Burrow. Most of the time they found themselves in Ginny’s room while Ron and Hermione were distracting each other in Ron’s. 

Harry thoroughly enjoyed being back at the Burrow during the holidays like it was coming back to his second home. Even better, Sirius was coming over every morning and spending the majority of the day there as well alongside Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Remus and Tonks had spent a few days at the Burrow as well and promised to be back on Christmas so they could all celebrate together. 

It was Christmas Eve morning when Harry found himself up early, quietly departing from Ron’s room, and making his way down to the Burrow’s kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised not to find Mrs. Weasley up yet but a bright red bird sitting on the table waiting for him. 

“Hello, Fawkes,” Harry greeted the phoenix that held a letter on his foot. “You got something there for me?” 

Fawkes held out his foot and allowed Harry to take Dumbledore’s letter before disappearing from the room with a light pop. 

Harry quickly opened Dumbledore’s letter and began reading. 

Dear Harry, 

I hope you have been enjoying your holiday break so far. Expect me to arrive at the Burrow this evening as I have a theory I believe we should all test tonight. I have already informed Sirius of my arrival. See you tonight. 

-Dumbledore 

Harry quickly reread the letter to make sure he read everything right as his head began spiraling in what Dumbledore could mean by his new ‘theory’ he wanted to test. Did Dumbledore have another way to destroy Horcruxes? Were they going to destroy the ring Horcrux tonight? He could barely sit still and was tempted to go wake Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that very moment and tell them about Dumbledore’s upcoming visit. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley’s voice entered the kitchen as she started whipping out several pans with the wave of her wand. 

“Morning, Mrs. Weasley,” he warmly greeted her back. “I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning. He said to expect him over this evening.” 

“How wonderful,” Mrs. Weasley smiled before returning back to making breakfast. “I’ll make sure to make extra for supper tonight so he can join us.” 

“I’m sure he’ll love that,” Harry agreed. 

Ginny was the first to wake up and found Harry anxiously waiting for her at the kitchen table. She wished him good morning and kissed him lightly on the lips. He quietly explained Dumbledore’s letter to her once she seated herself next to him at the table. 

It was not long after when Ron and Hermione joined them at the table with Harry informing them quietly about the morning letter he had received while the four of them began trying to think what Dumbledore’s theory could be. 

“I don’t know what else could destroy them,” said Hermione that evening as the four of them sat in the sitting room waiting for Dumbledore’s arrival. 

“This is new territory for all of us, Hermione,” Ron reminded her. “No one expects you to know all of the answers.” 

It was true. Ever since they had ventured on their journey about Horcruxes at the beginning of the year, Hermione had committed herself to research and finding answers whenever she wasn’t doing her school work. Unfortunately, she still has been unable to find anything close to being helpful and Hermione hated when she was unable to find answers and it was beginning to show. 

“He’s right, Hermione,” Ginny agreed. “We know you’re used to knowing all the answers but this is unchartered waters for all of us. All we can do is venture through it together so Harry stands a chance in the end.” 

Hermione nodded confidently. “You’re right. To give Harry a fighting chance.” 

“I couldn’t do this without you guys,” Harry thanked his friends. “Knowing you all will be with me makes it all the more easier.” 

“Right you are, Harry,” Dumbledore’s voice echoed as the group turned around to see their headmaster standing in front of the Weasley fireplace. “It is wise to keep your friends close.” 

Harry smiled back at the headmaster in understanding, the twinkle in his eyes unmistakably there. 

“Sir,” Harry stood to greet his mentor. “Sirius is already waiting for us in the kitchen. He thought it was best that we all enjoy a meal before continuing on with whatever you have planned for us tonight.” 

“An excellent idea,” Dumbledore smiled at his students. “We best not keep them waiting.” 

Harry, Dumbledore, and the rest of his friends shortly after arrived in the kitchen to see a full house and plates already set. Sirius, Fleur, and all the Weasleys—except Percy—looked up at them excitedly when they arrived in the kitchen. 

The supper that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them all did not disappoint like always. Harry spent most of the supper talking with Charlie and Bill as he hadn’t seen them in quite a while. After many pleasantries were exchanged, Dumbledore and Sirius lead the four students out to Arthur’s shed to talk privately about what Dumbledore had discovered and his ‘theory’ he wanted to test. 

“I believe I found another way to destroy the Horcruxes,” Dumbledore began to explain to the room once he and Sirius had finished casting privacy charms around the outdoor shed. 

“Other than a Basilisk fang?” Hermione pondered. 

“Indeed,” Dumbledore smiled brightly before conjuring a sword before him that Harry was all too familiar with. 

The sword of Godric Gryffindor. 

Everyone looked at Dumbledore in amazement. Even Sirius seemed just as confused and shocked as all four students in the room. Clearly, Dumbledore had not informed him about his ‘theory.’ 

“How?” Harry was the first to break the silence. 

“The Sword of Godric Gryffindor is an extremely powerful object,” Dumbledore began to explain, placing the sword on the bench before them for everyone to see. “It is filled with ancient powerful magic and was even goblin made. I believe when you used this sword to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets those many years ago it absorbed the venom of the Basilisk. I believe it is the power that resides in the venom that is able to destroy Horcruxes.” 

“Are you saying that Harry—all those years ago—made a weapon that can kill Horcruxes without realizing it,” Ginny looked for confirmation. 

“It is a theory,” Dumbledore was careful to say, “but I believe so.” 

“Well, there is only one way to find out,” Sirius stepped forward. “Do you have the ring, Albus?” 

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out the ring that had given him his black hand many months ago and placed it alongside the sword. Immediately, the ring began vibrating as if it sensed it was in danger of being destroyed. 

“I think you were on the right track, sir,” Hermione pointed out at the trembling ring. “It’s like it can sense that it’s in danger with being next to the sword.” 

“I agree with you, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore spoke slowly, his eyes refusing to glance away from the Horcrux. 

“Will it try to defend itself, sir?” Ron asked, gesturing towards the headmaster’s black hand. 

“It’s possible,” Dumbledore wondered out loud. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t.” 

Harry nodded before taking a step towards the sword and the Horcrux but found his path blocked by his own godfather. 

“Let me take this one,” he said before gripping the sword and holding it up to his side. “We don’t know what dangers could be held in that ring and the last thing I want to see is you get hurt at the beginning of all this.” 

Harry wanted to argue but knew better that Sirius wouldn’t allow him anywhere close to swinging the sword himself. He conceded to Sirius’s wishes and nodded while everyone in the room took a few steps back to put some distance between themselves and the Horcrux. 

“Good luck,” Harry encouraged his godfather. “We’ll be right behind you.” 

Harry looked over and saw Dumbledore nod in confirmation, pulling out his wand soon after. Harry and the others soon followed and did the same. 

The room was silent and Harry could hear his own heartbeat rise in anticipation. His eyes refused to leave Sirius who tightened his grip around the handle of Gryffindor’s sword. 

Sirius closed his eyes and let out one deep breath, focusing all his energy on destroying the ring that laid before him. He then charged at the ring and swung the sword down towards the ring with all the energy he had inside him. The sword clashed with the ring, destroying the Horcrux in the process, but the moment the sword had met the ring, Harry felt his scar erupt in pain as if someone had ripped his heart in half. His knees buckled, his face went pale white, and he soon found himself falling to the ground beneath him. 

“HARRY!” Ginny yelled and rushed over to his side once she noticed he had fallen to the ground the moment the sword had split the ring in half. 

Sirius’s glance quickly turned when he heard Ginny’s scream come from behind. He quickly placed the sword back on the table next to the now destroyed Horcrux and rushed over to Harry’s side. 

“Harry, can you hear me?” Sirius asked in desperation, trying to hold his godson up from one side as Ron did so on the opposite next to Ginny. 

Harry nodded slowly but no words would come to his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he had looked like he had become deathly sick with all color from his face vanished. Harry soon turned over to his side and vomited on the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered weakly. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Harry,” Dumbledore’s calm voice spoke to him. “You need to rest now.” 

“What’s happening!” Ginny’s frantic voice filled the room. 

“It must be his connection to Voldemort,” Ron offered. “Destroying the Horcrux must have made him sick.” 

With everyone busy tending over Harry, they missed Hermione’s face fill with horror while small streams of tears began to fall from her face. It was the face of someone who had just made a horrific discovery. A theory that she had pondered over since learning about Horcruxes had just been confirmed right before her eyes and all she could do was wish she never had made the connection.


	17. Christmas

Chapter 17: Christmas 

A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Work has been super busy and was even called in on my days off. I finally had a day off so here is another chapter! Enjoy! 

Christmas Eve night, Ginny, with the help of Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, carried Harry upstairs to Ron’s room after being physically and emotionally drained from the destruction of the Horcrux. She even noticed that Harry had already passed out while they were still carrying him up the stairs in the Burrow. 

When they finally set Harry down on his bed, Ginny noticed how pale and colorless his face looked. She could feel a small presence of tears forming in her eyes and requested she be allowed some alone time with Harry, which everyone agreed and left the bedroom once Harry had been settled in comfortably. 

Ginny sat at the edge of the bed and took his hand into her own. She looked down upon her boyfriend with sadness and empathy, wondering how many more times he would have to go through this. She prayed it wouldn’t have to be many. He had already had gone through so much pain and suffering over the years and wished she could just take it away from him. For everything he has gone through, she still found herself amazed at how Harry had turned out to be one of the sweetest, most gentle, and caring people she has ever met. 

“Oh, Harry,” she whispered, taking her hand and shifting a piece of his hair that obscured his face. “Why does it always have to be you? First the Chamber, then V-Voldemort and the Prophecy, and now this. I wish I could just take it all away.” 

She looked down again at Harry but found him unmoving and unresponsive still. She hoped he was having good dreams instead of the nightmares she knew he had always been plagued with since his first year at Hogwarts. 

Ginny gently leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lighting shaped scar. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” she whispered before slowly closing the door behind her and making her way to her own room on the floor below. 

Ginny woke up the next morning and found the Burrow’s kitchen filled with a number of guests including Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. She looked around and smiled brightly at everyone but found her smile soon dropped when she noticed the one person that was missing from the kitchen table—Harry. 

“Where’s Harry?” She asked, taking her seat at the table by Hermione and Bill. 

“I’m afraid he hasn’t been up yet,” Sirius replied. 

“I checked on him just a while ago,” Hermione added to comfort Ginny. “He was still sleeping. It’s best we give him as much as he can.” 

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but heard a slight scuffle come from the kitchen’s doorway and turned to see Harry entering the room. She noticed some color had returned to his face, and his eyes were more vibrant than worn down, but there were still bags underneath his eyes, clearly still drained from yesterday’s events. 

“Happy Christmas all,” he greeted the room with a faint smile before eyeing around the table for an empty seat at the table. 

“Take my seat Harry,” Bill offered as he got up from his seat by Ginny’s side. “I’m all done anyways.” 

Ginny was thankful for her brother’s kind gesture and smiled brightly at Harry as he took his seat next to her. 

“How you feeling?” Ginny leaned over and whispered to Harry, helping him fill his plate with eggs and bacon that her mother had prepared that morning. 

He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. “Still a bit worn out, but definitely better than last night for sure.” 

Ginny quickly gave him a peck on his cheek causing him to blush brightly in front of everyone but she didn’t care. She was going to savor every moment she had with him—even if that included embarrassing him in the process. Her love for him grew more and more by the day and she was never going to let that go. 

“I’m glad to hear,” she said before returning back to her own plate of food before her. 

The rest of the day was quite eventful. The guests of the Burrow spent most of the day in each others’ company, talking or playing games. Later that evening, they all gathered in the sitting room to help decorate the Christmas tree and would later exchange presents before supper. 

“Hey, Potter,” Ginny called out that evening as they decorated the tree. 

“Yeah, Ginny?” Harry asked curiously as he made his way back over towards her. 

Ginny subtly nudged her heard upwards to reveal a Mistletoe that had magically appeared above the young couple. 

“You little—” Harry smirked at her, moving his body closer to her own. 

“I believe it was your idea in the first place,” Ginny stopped him from finishing his sentence. “If I remember correctly, you wanted me under a Mistletoe you said before we even went on break.” 

“I can’t remember if I really did say that,” he teased back playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” said Ginny before bringing her lips to his own in front of everyone to see. She could feel Harry’s face become red again as the occupants of the room applauded and cheered them on but was glad that he refused to pull away. 

“Oi, Potter!” Ron finally exclaimed, startling Harry in the process and causing him to pull away from Ginny’s lips. 

Ginny moaned in annoyance as she leaned her head against Harry’s chest. Of course, it was too good to last forever. The kiss was perfect but her thick brother always had to ruin it. 

“Ronald!” Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley cried in unison as they each slapped one of Ron’s arms. 

Ginny turned towards her brother and waved her wand, causing a Mistletoe to now appear over his and Hermione’s heads. Let’s see how he likes it now, Ginny thought to herself. 

Ron immediately turned bright red once he noticed what his sister had done to him. Even Dumbledore was smiling brightly at the young couple. To everyone's surprise, Hermione had engulfed Ron in a fierce kiss before he could protest, causing everyone to roar and cheer even louder. 

“Who knew he even had it in him,” George commented. 

“No, my dear brother. That was all Hermione,” Fred added. 

While everyone continued to cheer on Hermione and Ron, Ginny took the chance to rest her head against Harry’s shoulder while he put his arm around her shoulder, embracing her tightly. 

“Hypocrite,” Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear her. 

He chuckled in response. “Are you telling me you’re surprised?” 

“Not one bit at all,” Ginny laughed. 

After the events of the two Mistletoes, everyone resumed helping finish decorating the large Christmas tree that now filled the sitting room in the Burrow. 

Presents were soon later exchanged after that. Ginny squealed in excitement after receiving Harry’s gift to find a golden necklace with a lightning bolt dangling from the end of it. 

“I love it, Harry!” Ginny launched herself into Harry’s lap before having him help her put it on. 

“It truly is a remarkable gift, Harry,” Dumbledore commented from his chair he sat at while sipping at his cup of Hot Chocolate. 

“I’ll always be with you wherever you go,” Harry stared into Ginny’s eyes. 

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“I love you too.” 

Harry was excited with his own gift he got from Arthur and Molly when he unwrapped it to find it was his own spoon with his face on it to be put on the Weasley family clock alongside the rest of the Weasley family members. Arthur quickly fastened it with the rest but everyone’s attention turned when they saw Percy’s hand—which had previously been at ‘Lost’ since he had abandoned the family—now had shifted to ‘Home.’ 

Everyone turned their attention to the kitchen’s back door after hearing a loud Apparation pop come from outside. When he entered the kitchen door, however, everyone found that he was not alone. He had brought a tall man that everyone knew as, Rufus Scrimgeour. The new Minister of Magic. 

This got everyone’s attention, especially Sirius, Remus, and Arthur who looked at the minister sternly while all the Weasley brothers and Ginny did the same towards Percy. 

How could he! Ginny became agitated as she clenched her fists and had to stop herself from attacking her brother right where he stood. She knew the only true reason he had come home was to bring the Minister of Magic—who had been wanting to get a word in with Harry since taking office. Of course, Percy knew that Harry would be here during the holidays. 

“Oh, Percy!” Mrs. Weasley cried as she went to engulf her son in a hug. 

“Happy Christmas, mother,” he replied coldly, refusing to take his eyes from the group before him. 

The Minister’s eyes studied the group before him, resting on Harry for a while before turning his gaze towards Dumbledore. 

“Dumbledore,” Scrimgeour coldly greeted the headmaster. 

“Minister,” Dumbledore replied sternly. 

“We just wanted to stop by quickly to wish everyone a happy holiday,” the minister continued. “I was also hoping to get a word in with Harry privately as well.” 

Remus, Arthur, and Sirius quickly stood from their seats to intervene but soon found themselves beaten by Harry as he held up his hand to stop them. 

The three men turned their glances towards Dumbledore but found that the headmaster has not taken his gaze off from Harry but simply nodded at the boy, signaling him that it was okay. 

“Harry,” Ginny faintly whispered, squeezing his hand even tighter, afraid to let go. 

“Everything will be fine,” he whispered right, rubbing his thumb comfortingly across the top of her hand before disappearing outside with the minister. 

The room remained silent for several long minutes after Harry and the minister had left, the Weasley boys still staring sternly towards their brother that had abandoned them. This did not bother Percy one bit it seemed as he still stood their tall and prouder than ever. 

“Dumbledore,” Sirius spat angrily, breaking the silence. “What are you thinking!” 

“Harry is a strong and capable young man who can make his own decisions,” Dumbledore replied calmly. “I trust him. Don’t you?” 

“Of course I do!” Said Sirius. “But—”

Before Sirius could finish, everyone’s attention turned as a large argument and fight that broke out between the Weasley boys and Percy. 

“You’re a big prat for showing up here like this,” Ron glared at his older brother. 

“Ronald!” Mrs. Weasley cried but he only ignored her as the rest of his brothers stood at his side in support against Percy. 

Percy only scoffed at his brother’s words. “The Minister only wanted a chat with him. I don’t see what’s the big deal.” 

“Big deal!” Fred yelled. 

“You abandoned your family!” George finished. 

“After everything, how could you,” Bill added but his tone was calm and not stressed like the others. 

“You choose your side and I choose mine,” Percy responded harshly. 

“Sides!” Ginny broke her long silence. “There are no sides, Perce! We all want the same thing. To defeat Voldemort!” 

Everyone in the room shuddered at the name beside Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. She realized that was the first time she actually said his name in front of her parents. 

“I take it you all believe the Prophecy then,” Percy spoke to everyone’s shock. “That he is supposedly the ‘Chosen One.’ Well, the longer he waits the more people that die on a daily basis. If it’s true, then he should face him now instead of you all hiding him!” 

“That’s enough, Percy!” Arthur Weasley spoke with a raised voice that he rarely ever used before. “Harry is not ready.” 

“So it’s true then?” Said Percy, glaring daggers at his father. 

“And what if it is?” Dumbledore calmly spoke from his chair. “What does the Minister plan to do?” 

“The Ministry will take custody over Harry,” Percy spoke with no emotion or hesitation to the thought. 

The room filled with uproar and angry cries from everyone except Dumbledore. Ginny expected he knew the Ministry would try this at one point. 

“Over my dead body!” Sirius roared. “I’m his rightful guardian!” 

“A guardian who is a convicted murderer,” Percy hissed. “Everyone knows you’re innocent but as long as you stay as a wanted man you have no right or guardianship when it concerns Harry.” 

So, that’s why the Minister had no reaction or didn’t say anything when he found Sirius in the room with the rest of us, Ginny acknowledged to herself. 

“You’re not taking him away!” Ginny found herself screaming at her brother. 

“Not yet... at least,” Percy spoke with much displeasure and annoyance in his voice as he turned to face his former headmaster. “It seems our headmaster here has made it extremely difficult for us to do that.” 

“As long as Harry remains a student at Hogwarts, his custody—since he has no parents or guardians of magical descent—remains with me.” 

There was a sudden sigh of relief that filled the room. 

Harry and Scrimgeour returned to the room shortly after before any more arguments or escalations could arise. Percy and the Minister left the Burrow without exchanging any more pleasantries and quickly Apparated back to the Ministry. 

“What did he want, Harry?” Ginny asked softly once her brother and the Minister had left. 

“Oh, the usual,” Harry shrugged. “Wanted me to come up and show my support for the Ministry—which I refused to do. Seems like people are losing faith in the Ministry.” 

“It’s true,” Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. “People are disappearing more and more every day. Mr. Ollivander was taken just a few weeks ago.” 

“That’s terrible,” Hermione exclaimed. “Why has no one heard about it yet?” 

“The Ministry has a tight grip around the Daily Prophet,” Remus began to explain. “They’re trying to keep things hidden as long as they can.” 

“You handled yourself remarkably, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled, getting up from his seat. “I am very proud of you.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Everyone quickly gathered in the Burrow’s kitchen once again as they prepared themselves for the feast that Mrs. Weasley had been preparing for all day. 

“You really should eat something, Harry,” Ginny observed him picking at his food. 

“I know,” he gave her a faint smile. “I’ll try.” 

Ginny watched him closely as he lifted his fork but found her heart drop when she noticed that his eyes had gone blank, dropping his fork that clattered with his plate while falling from his chair. 

“HARRY!” Ginny jumped to his side at the ground, her heart beating fast as the memories from the Department of Mysteries began to resurface. 

Ginny noticed that his face went white and blank just like before when Voldemort tried to possess him last time. His scar was a dark, unnatural red. He opened his eyes revealing the red eyes of Voldemort, causing her to take a few steps back without realizing it. 

“Ha!” Voldemort’s voice spoke from Harry’s own at her. “He always knew you were scared of him.” 

“No...” Ginny began to cry after realization of what she had just done, making her way back towards Harry. “I didn’t mean too...” 

Ginny reached out to touch Harry but was horrified to find him flinch at her touch. He had never done that before. She wished she could take it all back. Harry must have seen her brief glimpse of horror at him. 

“How is he doing this?” Hermione cried at Ginny’s side and embraced her friend. “He’s been able to keep him out all year.” 

“He must have been able to break in because of Harry’s weakened state,” Sirius observed. “We have to do something!” 

“You can end this, you know,” Voldemort’s voice hissed as he turned to face Sirius. “All you have to do is give me the Prophecy.” 

“No!” Dumbledore’s voice roared like never before as he approached Harry’s opposite side. “Leave Harry alone, Tom, or I will have to force you out.” 

Harry’s body violently jerked as he now glared at the headmaster. “I know what you’re doing old man! You will never succeed. The boy will die in the end.” 

Dumbledore quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry’s head. “I’m truly sorry for this, Harry. Legilimens!” 

Harry screamed in pain as Dumbledore forced Voldemort’s mind out of Harry’s body. After several long moments of excruciating pain, Harry’s eyes turned back to their normal emerald green and the color in his face began to fill once again. 

“Harry!” Ginny rushed over to embrace him but was surprised to find Harry’s hand out blocking her. 

“Please,” he muttered, his voice weakened and fragile. “I—I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny began to cry fiercely. “I...I didn’t mean to.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m not mad at you, Ginny,” he continued in his low and fragile voice. “I don’t blame you at all. I just—”

Ginny quickly pushed past his arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips, clutching tightly around his shoulder, refusing to let go. 

“I don’t see Tom when I see you, Harry,” Ginny mumbled as she leaned her forehead against his own. “I only see you.” 

“Yeah, mate,” Ron added. “You’re nothing like him. Not even close.” 

Harry nodded subtly, noticing a worried face coming from everyone in the room. Hermione had a slight strand of tears falling from her face. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Harry,” Dumbledore calmly broke his silence. “You have done nothing wrong.” 

“It’s Voldemort,” said Sirius, kneeling down in front of his godson. “This is his doing. No one is at fault except him.” 

Harry nodded again but Ginny was relieved to find some of the tension seemed to have been relieved from within. She stroked his hair and held him close to her chest. 

It was Remus that finally broke the silence. 

“What did Voldemort mean by ‘he knows?’” 

Dumbledore hesitated at first but soon gave in with Sirius’s nod of agreement that the occupants of the room deserved to know and could be trusted. Dumbledore, with the help of Sirius, took the next several long moments to explain to everyone about their search for Horcruxes and their belief that Voldemort had created multiple of them and how Harry would not be able to fulfill the Prophecy until they had all been destroyed. 

Ginny heard her mother shriek in horror at the mention of the dark objects and what they were and couldn’t blame her. She had a very similar reaction when she had learned about them the first time as well. Even nightmares about them.

“So, you’re saying the diary was one of them?” Arthur looked to Dumbledore for confirmation. “The one that made Ginny open the Chamber of Secrets?” 

“It was, Dad,” Ginny answered. “And Harry destroyed it and saved me.” 

“And you destroyed another last night?” Said Remus. “That is why he became so sick?” 

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered this time. “I’m afraid the connection he has with Voldemort made him feel what Voldemort must have at the time.” 

“Damn,” Ginny heard Tonks curse under her breath. 

“We want to help,” Remus offered as he waved around at the room. “All of us.” 

“Yeah,” Fred roared in agreement. 

“Me too!” George finished. 

“Remus said it,” Bill stepped forward now. “We all do.” 

“The dragons can wait,” Charlie stepped by his older brother’s side. “I can see you all need me here.” 

This caused Mrs. Weasley to rush over and embrace her son. 

“The family is finally back together!” She cried in excitement. 

“Well, everyone except for that prat, Percy,” Fred spat. 

“Yeah, ‘Mr. Head Boy and Mighty,’” George added angrily. 

Ginny heard Harry give out a low chuckle and was glad to find that the twins were still able to get him to laugh even during one of the hardest nights of his life. 

“Now stop that!” Mrs. Weasley slapped each of the twins’ arms but Ginny noticed a slim smirk appear on her mother’s lips. “He’s your brother!” 

“But he abandoned us!” Ron jumped in to complain again. “And family is more important than ever right now!” 

“He is right, Molly,” Sirius grinned. 

“Speaking of family,” Bill interjected, turning his attention to his girlfriend, Fleur, that stood beside him. 

Oh, no, Ginny’s stomach grumbled in unease as she knew exactly what her oldest brother was about to do. Please, not her. 

“I know this isn’t the perfect time,” Bill continued as he slowly got down on one knee. “Especially with everything that has happened tonight, but it just feels right.” 

Ginny looked down and saw that Harry was smiling brightly at the couple. Would this be she and Harry one day? She had never admitted it openly to anyone yet but she hoped so. Heck, she had even dreamed about it. 

“Fleur,” Bill said, pulling out a small box and revealing the ring that was held inside. “Will you marry me?” 

Mrs. Weasley was now shrieking in excitement. 

“Yes!” Fleur replied excitedly, letting Bill slid the ring of her finger and embracing him in a deep kiss with the room erupting in applause in whistles.

Ginny turned to Harry and rolled her eyes. “Looks like I’m stuck with her then.”


	18. Sectumsempra

It had been a few weeks since Harry and his friends had returned to Hogwarts after their holiday break. Sirius, once again, had found himself alone back in Grimmauld Place in the company of Kreacher and occasionally Remus from time to time. 

It was during these past weeks that Sirius found himself becoming more and more frustrated with himself. He was no closer to finding how to open the locket they had found in his house, he was no closer to finding any more Horcruxes, he had hit a dead end again on trying to find a way to save Harry from Voldemort’s soul that was inside him, and he still had not figured out why the blood wards had failed during the summer at Privet Drive. He knew Dumbledore wanted to return there one last time before he turned seventeen, but there was no way he was going there if the wards were just going to fail him again. 

“Master is disturbed,” a low croaky voice disturbed Sirius’s thoughts as he looked down to see Kreacher looking up at him. 

Sirius half smiled back at the elf. “Master is frustrated, Kreacher. I can not find a way to destroy that locket of yours.” 

“So, Master did find Master Regulus’s locket then?” Kreacher stared at him curiously. 

“This was my brother’s?” 

Kreacher nodded. “Master had Kreacher show him to the locket after the Dark Lord borrowed Kreacher to hide the locket.” 

“So Regulus did end up good after all?” Sirius sighed at the memory of his younger brother. “Is that how he died?” 

“Yes, Master,” Kreacher continued, tears forming around his eyes. “Master died trying to retrieve the locket. He had Kreacher bring it back here and find a way to destroy it. Kreacher couldn’t though, no matter how hard he tried.” 

Sirius bent down next to the house-elf, sympathy running through him and towards his house elf for the first time he can remember. 

“I promise you, Kreacher,” he took his hand to Kreacher’s shoulder, “We will find a way to destroy it. I promise you that. My brother will not have died for nothing. I won’t allow it.” 

The house-elf smiled brightly. “And Kreacher will help.” 

*****

Ginny woke up abruptly, her hand reaching for her forehead to wipe off the sweat that had formed. She had awoken to the same nightmare almost every night the past few weeks since she had returned to Hogwarts from the holiday break and it was the worst dream she had always feared from having. 

It was always the same dream. Harry would painfully turn around and look at her—tears in his eyes—before slowly walking into a dense, dark forest alone that would soon be eliminated by a bright green flash. She knew what the green flash was and she had relived this nightmare over and over again. 

Ginny had refused to tell anyone about these nightmares—even Hermione. It was painful enough having to watch Harry’s death each night. She knew that talking about it with others would be like being there in the dream again and the last thing she wanted was for others to worry about her, especially Harry. He already had enough to worry about. 

Since their return to Hogwarts, Ginny, Harry, and the others still found themselves in a standstill. They had not found any new information that could lead to other Horcruxes and had no luck in retrieving Slughorn’s true memory. Unfortunately, their Potion’s Professor had even caught on to their little quest brought upon them by Dumbledore and had even gone to put as much distance between himself and Harry. 

When Ginny entered the Great Hall that morning, she made her way to her usual spot and sat down next to Hermione and noticed neither Ron or Harry had joined her yet. 

“Boys still sleeping?” Ginny asked as she began filling her morning plate with the food that sat before her. 

Hermione gave a disapproving nod, refusing to lift her eyes from the book she was reading. “No, they’re out at the Quidditch Field right now. Ron wanted to get a little extra practice in before the Quidditch Cup game you guys have against Ravenclaw in a few days.” 

Ginny smiled brightly at the thought. Boys will be boys. 

“Not to worry, Hermione,” Ginny said. “I’m sure they’ll be along shortly. Ron never misses food. Surely, you know that.” 

“Yes, I do know that,” Hermione smiled in response. “And that—more than likely—will never change.” 

Ron and Harry soon later joined the girls across from their positions at the Gryffindor table. Ron immediately began filling his plate with as much food as he could fit on it but Ginny noticed Harry seemed to be a little bit more timid with his choices of food and was being rather quiet. 

“Is everything okay?” Ginny whispered across the table to Harry when she noticed him picking at his food. 

He nodded and gave her a faint smile that he was unable to hold for long. “Yeah... nothing to worry about.” 

“I’m always going to worry, Harry,” Ginny reached across and forced his hand into her own. “Nothing will ever change that. Just talk to me... please.” 

“Just more nightmares,” he answered in a low voice so the others around them wouldn’t hear. “They seem to keep getting worse.” 

“How about visions?” Ginny asked nervously. “Have you had any of those recently?” 

“Just the night he tried to possess me at Christmas,” Harry looked down embarrassed. 

“Harry,” Ginny took his chin and tilted his head so those emerald, green eyes were forced to look into her own fierce, brown ones. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You fought him off again. Remember, you’re a good person that bad things have happened to.” 

“Thanks, Gin,” he finally managed to return a true, bright smile. “You always know what to say to make me feel good.” 

“That’s because I know you so well,” Ginny leaned over and gave him a small peck across his lips. “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.” 

“I know,” Harry leaned into her kiss. “I know.” 

Ginny rushed off to Potions class after breakfast and found herself experiencing a rather awkward lesson from Professor Slughorn. He still was avoiding her as much as he could, and when class ended he was the first one out of the classroom, retreating to his quarters. This frustrated Ginny, nonetheless, making it damn near impossible for her to confront him about the true Horcrux memory he still had. 

When she returned to the Gryffindor Common Room later that evening, her heart had dropped when she saw the empty room except a slumped over Harry by the fireplace surrounded by a comforting Hermione and Ron. 

Something bad had happened. She just knew it and she didn’t care what it was. Harry needed her, and if that meant skipping the rest of the day classes so be it. She didn’t have to think twice about it. 

“Harry?” She made her presence known quietly. 

Harry turned to face her, revealing someone who was feeling nothing but sorrow and regret. She could see his eyes sparkling, trying to hold on from the tears breaking away. 

She knelt in front of him so she was now at level with him. “Tell me what happened, Harry. No matter what happened I promise I will never look or think differently of you.” 

Harry refused to meet her eyes while the room remained in still silence. When he refused to answer after several long moments of silence, she finally looked up towards Ron and Hermione for an explanation. 

“It was Malfoy,” Ron began solemnly. “Harry followed him into one of the boys’ restrooms as he was looking all suspicious and scared. Malfoy immediately began throwing curses once he noticed Harry had followed him in. He was about to use an Unforgivable on Harry when—”

“Harry used one of the spells from the Prince’s book,” Hermione finished. “It injured and cut Malfoy pretty bad. Fortunately, Snape was close by and was able to heal him.” 

“Is this true, Harry?” Ginny reached out for his hand. 

He still refused to speak but simply nodded, still gazing towards the floor. 

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny whimpered before embracing him. “You couldn’t have known. I’m glad you had something good to use as it sounded like Malfoy was about to use the torture curse on you anyways.” 

Harry shuddered at her touch but remained still and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. 

“It could have been you,” Ginny refused to pull away from him. “And I’m glad it wasn’t. I don’t care what anyone else has to say. I’m glad you did it. If you didn’t, who knows what could have happened.” 

“She’s got a point, mate,” Ron commented. “He was about to use an Unforgivable anyways.” 

Harry nodded to show that he understood their words but Ginny could tell that, deep down, he was still bothered by his actions. Even though Malfoy had always been a horrible person, she knew that Harry would never want to hurt anyone intentionally. Even if it was the git who had done nothing but tortured him since his first year. 

“Did you hide the book?” Ginny asked after silence had filled the room around the four of them once again. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied lowly without looking up from his feet still. “I hide it somewhere where no one can find it.” 

“What about Remus and Tonks?” Ginny continued, rubbing her thumb along Harry’s hand. “Where were they? Do they know what happened?” 

“They caught up to me soon after I left Malfoy with Snape,” Harry said. “I told them everything. They keep telling me it’s not my fault as they should have been there with me but didn’t notice me slipping out of the Great Hall earlier. But it’s no one’s fault but mine. I’m the one who cast the spell. I’m the one who said the word.” 

“What’s done is done,” Ginny spoke sternly. “You learned and now we move on. Right?” 

“And I’m sure Malfoy won’t be messing with you any time soon,” Ron jokingly added but was met with a large glare from Hermione. 

“RON!” 

“I wonder what he was up to anyways,” Ginny said while moving closer to Harry. “He’s not been himself this year. Everyone agrees. He’s definitely hiding something.” 

“I think you’re right,” Harry agreed. “He’s definitely hiding something. We’ll have to start paying attention to him on the map.” 

“We’ll all help you, Harry,” Hermione added. “If Malfoy is hiding something it can’t be good.” 

“I bet it was him who gave Katie that cursed necklace,” Ron said. “It wouldn’t surprise me one bit.” 

“That’s quite an accusation, Ron,” Hermione scowled. “Why would he give it to Katie anyways?” 

“Katie did say she had intended on giving in to Dumbledore,” Harry added simply. 

“You don’t really think he’s trying to kill Dumbledore do you mate?” Ron asked, his eyes wide in shock and dismay at the very thought.

“Draco is many things,” Hermione scowled. “But a murderer is not one of them.” 

“Why would he want to kill Dumbledore anyway?” Ginny asked with a rather fragile tone in her voice. “I mean—I know his father hates Dumbledore, but enough to actually kill him?” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with his family,” Harry began darkly. “His father is in prison anyways. I think this is Voldemort’s doing. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater.” 

“You can’t really think?” Hermione began before being quickly cut off by Ron. 

“It only makes sense, Hermione! Of course, he’s going to follow in his father’s footsteps.” 

“Whether he’s a Death Eater or not,” Ginny quickly stopped the two from starting one of their infamous rows, “we need to watch out for him more closely. He’s definitely up to something, especially if he’s trying to use an Unforgivable on Harry.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“One more thing though,” Harry quietly added. “I have detention on Saturday. I won’t be playing in the Quidditch Cup.” 

“WHAT!” Ron and Ginny yelled in unison. 

*****

“I can’t believe the slimy git,” Ron grumbled as he walked down towards the Quidditch Pitch that Saturday evening alongside Ginny. 

“I know!” Ginny roared in agreement. “It was purely self-defense! Of course, he wouldn’t listen to Harry or anyone for that matter.” 

Ginny, the previous night, found herself restless due to the fact that Harry was not going to be there with her to win the Quidditch Cup. He had not been able to play for the past two years and now this was their chance to finally win together. Of course, Malfoy and Snape had to come and ruin it for him and ruin her dream of them holding the trophy and showing it off to the rest of the Gryffindors together as a couple. 

“Even worse, Dean is playing Chaser so I can play Seeker!” Ginny continued to rant at her brother. 

“Seeker isn't that bad, Gin,” Ron tried to put her at ease. “And you’re pretty good at it.” 

“It’s not that,” Ginny waved him off. “It’s the fact that I have to play with Dean. I can’t stand him! It should have been Harry, Ron. It should have been him.” 

“Then let's win this for him,” Ron grinned. “For Harry.” 

“We can do that,” Ginny smiled for the first time since hearing the news about Harry’s detention. “I look forward to catching the Snitch right under Cho’s nose.” 

*****

Harry walked back towards Gryffindor Common in a somber mood late in the evening. His detention with Snape had been tortuous and was kept twice as long compared to his usual ones. Deep down though Harry found this is what didn’t disturb him the most as he felt that he deserved it. He couldn’t stop revisiting the scene in his head with his duel with Malfoy. There was so much blood. 

He found himself depressed about missing his chance at flying alongside Ginny and Ron to win the Quidditch House Cup. This was the first time he would have been able to participate in the last two years but that hope soon vanished. All he could do was pray that somehow they had won without him and that Ginny was able to catch the Snitch right under his ex-girlfriend's nose. 

Harry smirked at himself just at the thought of it. 

The entire year had been like living in someone else's life. A fantasy he would even compare it to. 

He had Ginny, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and so many others so close to his side even though they knew what the end would mean for him. He lived or he died. For neither can live while the other survives. Those words always found a way to resurface to his mind alongside one other. Horcruxes. 

It was a relief to have others that knew about what he and his friends were facing alongside Dumbledore and Sirius. Keeping secrets from the ones he loved and saw as family had always been one of his least favorite things to do. He couldn’t even imagine keeping any secrets from Ginny. She always seemed to find them out anyways. 

After walking alone in the dark corridors of the castle, Harry soon found himself facing the portrait of the Fat Lady that led into Gryffindor Tower. He took a deep breath and gave the password, ready to face whatever lay before him. 

To his surprise, he found himself almost knocked off his feet as Gryffindor Tower was roaring with celebration and festivities with large red, golden banners, and confetti filling the room. Drinks and an assortment of food were laid out around the common room that everyone was eagerly digging into. Only one house-elf could have pulled that off. 

“Potter!” a strong, female voice yelled from across the room. 

Before he could react, Harry found a streak of red running towards him before embracing him tightly, soon followed by a passionate kiss for everyone to see. 

Several loud whistles and cheers soon erupted causing Harry to blush brightly. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Ginny smiled up at him after pulling away from his lips. “It’s just me.” 

Harry felt Ginny place a small, cold sphere in his hand and smiled as he looked down at the Snitch that Ginny had caught for just for him. 

“For you,” she whispered in his ear until returning her attention back to his lips. “Let’s go find somewhere quiet for us to be alone.” 

Harry nodded in agreement, allowing Ginny’s hand to steer him away from the party and towards the exit of Gryffindor Tower. 

*****

When Ginny woke the next morning, she found herself relaxed and refreshed more than had felt in a long time. There was no nightmare of Harry walking into a forest to be soon followed by a bright green light or even any nightmare. There was nothing to do but wake up with a big smile on her face. 

She thought back to the night before and wished that every day could be like those. After steering Harry away to the Room of Requirement to have for herself, they had enjoyed a rather intense snogging session that lasted late into the night. Things had begun to progress rather fast for the two of them and found her head telling her to slow down but her heart ushering her to keep going. She had never felt so drawn and attracted to any boy before. Harry was like none of the boys she dated before. 

It was when she had finally departed from Harry and back to her dorm last night when she found herself thinking about the future for the first time. She had never thought about getting married, having a family, or even having kids before, but she found herself yearning for those very things as he laid in her bed. She knew then she wanted all that and wanted it to be with no one else but Harry Potter. 

Ginny Potter, she giggled at the sound of the name. It does have a nice ring to it. All she had to do was make sure she and Harry survived to see that day happen. Easier said than done though. 

When she made her way down to the Great Hall several long minutes later, she found that Hermione and Ron were the only ones waiting for her at their usual spot.

“Sleep well?” Hermione asked after Ginny had taken her spot at the table. 

“I actually did,” Ginny smiled at her response as she didn’t have to lie about the fact this time. 

“Did this have anything to do with you and Harry sneaking out last night?” Hermione teased with a slight smirk across her face. 

“Maybe,” Ginny grinned back as she started filing her plate with bacon and eggs. 

She was about to dive into her plate but caught a slight glimpse of a horrified face coming across her brother. 

“We didn’t do anything like that, Ronald!” she snapped at her brother as she knew exactly where his thoughts were going. “We’re not there yet. We are taking things slow.” 

“Good,” Ron smiled before returning to his food. “I was just making sure.” 

“But I did realize one thing last night,” Ginny continued quietly to the two of them. “I really do love him, you know. I think I want to marry him one day. I’ve never felt like this to anyone before.” 

Ron eye’s had enlarged as big as they physically could while Hermione was beaming at her friend in excitement. 

“That really is wonderful, Ginny,” Hermione cried, reaching over to hug her. “I knew it was bound to happen.” 

Ginny allowed Hermione to fuss over her before turning to her brother and scowling at him. “What, you don’t approve?” 

“No not at all,” Ron quickly held up his hands in defeat. “I just didn’t know you guys were that serious already. I mean… it hasn’t even been a year yet.” 

“I just know, Ron,” Ginny spat. “And I’m very serious about it.” 

“Then I’m happy for you,” Ron’s frown turned into a small smile. “If it had to be someone, I would want it to be him.” 

“Thanks,” Ginny smiled back. “Speaking of the man, where is he at?” 

“With Dumbledore,” Hermione answered. “He was with us but Dumbledore came over to our table and asked to speak to Harry alone in his office. They have been gone for quite some time now.” 

“I wonder what about,” Ginny thought out loud. 

It was not strange for Dumbledore wanting to speak to Harry privately, but ever since the beginning of the year, they had always been at Harry’s side whenever Dumbledore was with him. Why weren’t they all with him? 

“It’s probably nothing to worry about,” Ron said after seeing Ginny’s worried face. “I’m sure he’ll tell us all about it once he gets back.” 

Ginny nodded in agreement and returned to her food but found she had lost her appetite now. 

“Why don’t we go up and check on them,” Hermione suggested after another hour of sitting with no Harry in sight still. “We still know the password. He only changes it every month I believe.” 

Ginny jolted up from the table at the idea, leading Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore’s office. 

Hermione gave the statue that guarded Dumbledore’s office the password, revealing the spiraling staircase that the three of them jumped on. When they reached the door, they heard several low voices in exchange that could not be mistaken for the voices of Harry and Dumbledore.

A large crack soon erupted from within the office, causing all of them to look at each other in amazement. 

“Did Dumbledore just—” Ron said. 

“Apparate?” Hermione finished his statement in amazement. “But no one can Apparate inside Hogwarts.” 

“It seems that being Headmaster has its perks,” Ginny frowned at the door that led into Dumbledore’s office. “And it seems he took Harry with him.”


	19. Dumbledore's Farewell

“Sirius…” 

“SIRIUS!” 

“What!” Sirius yelped, toppling over the side of his bed at the voice that had filled his room as he looked around for the source of the girl’s voice. 

Was that Ginny’s voice he heard? It sounded awfully close to it. There was no way she could be here at Grimmauld Place right now though. She was at Hogwarts… 

The mirror! 

Sirius frantically rushed over to his bag that he had thrown to the corner of his room where the two-sided mirror had been stored. In all honesty, he had forgotten he had even given Ginny a two-sided mirror as there had been no need for it in quite some time. His stomach turned at the thought of why Ginny would be calling him. 

“Ginny,” Sirius gasped as he saw the red-headed figure appear in the small mirror. “What is it? Is something wrong?” 

Her face was white and pale which made Sirius even more nervous. 

“Harry and Dumbledore have left Hogwarts,” she answered, her voice fragile and nervous. “I have no idea where they have gone. I—I just have a bad feeling about this.” 

“What!” Sirius roared as he rushed around his room and began gathering his cloak amongst other things. “Who’s in charge there? Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?” 

“McGonagall for now,” Ginny answered quietly. “No one knew they were leaving. It was all the sudden. We went to check in on them at Dumbledore’s office and heard them Disapparate.” 

“Disapparate?” Sirius looked at her confused. “I thought no one—”

“Except the Headmaster, I guess,” Ginny finished. “Perks of being Dumbledore.” 

“Headmaster or not,” Sirius said enraged. “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind for taking Harry without me knowing.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m on my way to Hogwarts,” Sirius said sternly. “Find Remus and Tonks and tell them what’s going on and that I’m on my way.” 

Ginny nodded and disappeared from view of the mirror. 

Sirius picked up his wand from his bedside table as several different thoughts and worries flooded his brain. What was Dumbledore thinking! There was a reason he rarely left the confines of the castle. Hogwarts was vulnerable without its headmaster. 

With a loud crack, Sirius Disapparated to the grounds of the castle. 

*****

“I’m sorry to have taken you away from your friends today, Harry,” Dumbledore said calmly while he Apparated alongside the edge of a watery cliff with his student. “I’m afraid this development has made us have to act quickly. I hope you understand. 

“Of course, sir,” he said as he looked at the large cave across the water from where they stood. “You think there’s a Horcrux here, sir?” 

“I do indeed,” Dumbledore answered. “It seems Voldemort chooses to hide his Horcruxes in places that are of great significance to him. He brought many of his classmates here and tortured them before finding the truth about his magic. It made him feel powerful. He will not have forgotten about it.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. “Do you know what lies ahead of us in the cave, sir?” 

“I do not know, Harry,” Dumbledore said, his voice full of caution and uncertainty. “But I do have my suspicions. He will not have left it unguarded though.”

“Wands out then?” 

“Wands out,” Dumbledore confirmed before drawing out his own. 

Harry and Dumbledore cautiously made their way across the water and towards the dark cave that stood before them. Upon approaching the entrance of the cave, Harry immediately could feel the coldness and darkness that filled the cave. There was no question that something dark and unnatural was held in that cave. 

It was not long after, Harry and Dumbledore found themselves face to face with a dark, fortified wall that stopped any weary traveler from venturing further into the cave. Harry soon found out it was nothing but a magical barrier created by Voldemort as Dumbledore sacrificed part of his hand, dissolving the wall in result. 

“But sir,” Harry meant to stop Dumbledore from slicing at his hand but was too late to stop him. 

“Your blood is much more valuable than mine, Harry,” he reassured him with a bright smile. “Be ready for anything.” 

Harry and Dumbledore carefully began venturing further into the deepest depths of the cave before coming upon a boat that took them to a landing surrounded by dark, murky water. On this small landing held a crystal water basin that held some sort of dark liquid. 

“Is the Horcrux in the basin, sir?” Harry asked after carefully examining it. 

“I believe so, Harry,” Dumbledore answered again calmly. “I believe the potion must be drunk before we can retrieve the Horcrux. It’s meant to weaken any intruder.” 

“Then let me drink it, sir,” Harry protested but found Dumbledore holding his hand out to stop him. 

“No, Harry,” Dumbledore said, his voice more stern and authoritative than ever before. “We can not risk it.” 

Before Harry could protest any further, Dumbledore began to drink the dark liquid and his eyes went dark. 

*****

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione rushed out of the castle and met Sirius at Hagrid’s cabin. Hagrid had just let Sirius inside the castle grounds just a few moments before and they now found themselves all cramped in the small cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest alongside Remus and Tonks. 

“Where do you think Dumbledore has taken him?” Sirius asked the students, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. 

“We have no idea,” Ginny answered. “It must have been a recent development that the Headmaster had this morning because all of us are just as much in the dark as you are.” 

“Damn,” Sirius cursed, giving the table a light punch in frustration. 

“We must have faith in Dumbledore,” Remus tried to comfort his friend. “Whatever they are doing I’m sure he has a good reason for not informing the rest of us.” 

“Dumbledore iz a great wizard,” Hagrid roared. “‘Arry is in safe hands.” 

“He is right,” Tonks agreed. “We all know and have seen, what Dumbledore is capable of. He’s the best one to protect Harry right now.” 

There was a sudden light knock from the outside of the cabin door as everyone went silent and stared towards the door in anticipation and fear. 

Who could be knocking on Hagrid’s door at this strange hour of the day? 

“Who do you think it is?” Ginny whispered over to Hermione. 

“No idea,” Hermione got up and made her way towards the door. “But there’s only one way to find out.” 

Hermione cautiously, and slowly, opened up the large wooden door to reveal the plum, short figure of their Potion’s Master, Professor Slughorn. 

“Professor Slughorn,” Hermione said in surprise at the sight of her teacher. This was the last person she thought would be showing up at Hagrid’s door. 

Everyone studied the professor most curiously and noticed that there was a certain hint of sadness, and possibly regret, that shadowed over his face and in his eyes that were always filled with happiness and joy. 

“McGonagall has informed me that Dumbledore has taken an unexpected leave of absence for the day,” he began addressing the room at large. “And by the looks of it, he brought of special someone with him.” 

Sirius nodded at the older man but the room remained silent. 

“After much time of thinking and reflecting,” he continued but his voice was hoarse and strained, “and with events unfolding as they seem like they are, I believe it’s time I give you all of this.” 

Slughorn slowly pulled out a small glass vial that was filled with a white strain of mist that looked very familiar to the memory vials Dumbledore had in his own office that they had been viewing throughout the school year. 

“Harry had confronted me several times about it,” Slughorn said. “And I’m afraid that I was so afraid of what I had done I was trying to rid of it from my memory. Please, don’t think differently of me. I did not know what he would become.” 

“Of course not, Professor,” Ginny said before reaching over and taking the glass vial that held his memory. “Thank you.” 

Slughorn smiled faintly at the group before departing from Hagrid’s cabin to leave everyone to their thoughts. 

“Well…” Ginny spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. “We finally got it.” 

“At least one thing has gone right so far today,” Sirius mumbled. “Now where the hell is Harry and Dumbledore?” 

*****

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled at one of the many corpses that had reanimated themselves and were now surrounding Dumbledore and Harry on the small island in the cave. 

Much had happened in the last hour since their arrival to the cave. Dumbledore had drunk the potion but was now severely injured due to the mental toll it had inflicted upon him. On several occasions, Dumbledore had even yelled at Harry to kill him but once the potion had been completely finished, Dumbledore had begun returning to his normal self; fragile and weakened. 

Upon finishing the potion, a small locket had appeared in the basin that had held the potion. Harry saw Dumbledore’s face drop at the sight of the locket and went on to explain how the locket was a fake and that he already had the real one back in Hogwarts in his office. He thought there would have been a different Horcrux here but his hunch had been wrong. The entire trip had been for nothing. 

It was not long after, that the corpses began emerging from the water around them while trying to drag the two of them underwater. Harry continued to fight them off but could feel his magical reserves begin to drain. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold them off from reaching him and his mentor. 

When all hope had seemed lost, Dumbledore had finally regained some of his strength and was able to conjure a large ring of fire around them to fence off the Inferi. This gave the two of them just enough time to escape the cave and Disapparate back to Hogwarts. 

Harry noticed immediately that he was not back in the Headmaster’s office but had been Apparated to the top of the Astronomy Tower instead. 

Harry looked upon Dumbledore and could see how weak and tired his headmaster was. All of his magical power and reserves had been depleted as Apparating them back to Hogwarts must have drained his last reserves. He was weakened and vulnerable. 

“Listen to me, Harry,” Dumbledore finally spoke. “The real locket is in my office. You must go find it and keep it safe.” 

“But sir,” Harry said. “I can’t leave you here by yourself.” 

“Harry, you must…” 

Before either could respond any further, the door from bellow burst opened and several scrambling footsteps entered the Astronomy Tower from the lower floor. 

With a light flick of Dumbledore’s wand, Harry found his Invisibility Cloak on top of him and his body stunned and trapped against the nearby wall, hidden from anyone’s view. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Dumbledore’s voice spoke but Harry found that his lips did not move but his voice had echoed throughout his head. “This is the only way.” 

The several scurrying footsteps had now appeared on the upper platform where Dumbledore and the invisible Harry were located to reveal Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and several other Death Eaters behind them. 

Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand and quickly disarmed Dumbledore as his wand went flying across the room. He had his wand pointed at Dumbledore’s chest but his hand was shaking and tears began forming around his eyes. 

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the Slytherin student. “You are no killer, Draco.” 

“You don’t know what I am!” he snapped back at Dumbledore. “You don’t understand! I have to do this… or he’s going to kill me too.” 

“Dot it!” Bellatrix hissed. “It has to be you.” 

“A coward,” one of the Death Eaters said disapprovingly. “Just like his father.” 

“Enough!” another familiar voice Harry knew roared as the dark figure emerged from the nearby shadows. 

Dumbledore turned to face the new guest, his face full of sadness but his voice remained calm. 

“Severus… please.” 

*****

Ginny felt her heart stop beating when she saw the green serpent and skull floating above the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. One of her worst fears had come true and now couldn’t stop thinking about the nightmare again of Harry walking into the forest followed by a bright green flash. 

He had to be alright. Please, not Harry. 

“What the hell,” Sirius cursed under his breath when he came to stand beside Ginny and examine the dark mark that continued to hover above the castle from Hagrid’s window. 

Everyone in the room had now noticed the dark mark above the castle and soon darted from Hagrid’s cabin and began rushing up the hill and towards the castle as fast as their legs would carry them. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Hermione rushed to Ginny’s side but she kept looking forward without hearing her words. “Harry will be alright.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see him myself,” Ginny snapped back without realizing it. 

Ginny immediately noticed two familiar figures approach them as they reached the castle’s front doors. 

“Bill!” Ginny said at the sight of her brother alongside his fiance, Fleur. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We got word from the Order that Hogwarts is in trouble,” Bill replied frantically, clutching tightly to Fleur’s hand. “I can tell the wards around the castle are weaker than they have ever been.” 

“It must be Dumbledore,” Sirius added. “He must be weakened or worse.” 

Everyone whimpered at the thought of something horrible happening to Dumbledore. He had always seemed untouchable. 

“Death Eaters!” the ghostly voice of Peeves soon roared throughout the entrance of the Great Hall, interrupting everyone’s internal thoughts. “Death Eaters in the castle!” 

“Sirius!” Ginny turned towards the shaggy-haired man. “We got to find Harry… NOW!” 

Sirius nodded in agreement as he lead the group through the Great Hall to find a large, hairy man with yellow, sharp teeth waiting for them in the middle accompanied by two Death Eaters. 

“Is that...” Sirius looked at his oldest friend who had gone white in the face as if some terrible memory had resurfaced. 

“Fenir Greyback,” Remus confirmed before drawing out his wand. “You all need to get out of here.” 

“No,” Sirius went to step by his friend’s side. “We’ll do this together.” 

“Me too,” Bill stepped up, bringing out his wand. “Now all of you go find Harry and Dumbledore.” 

Ginny wanted to argue but knew she couldn’t afford any time arguing or complaining. Harry was in danger and needed to find him. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to him. 

“Come on, Ginny,” she felt Ron’s begin dragging her out of the Great Hall. “They’ll be okay.” 

Ginny allowed her brother to drag her along this once as she rushed off towards the Astronomy Tower alongside Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid to find Harry and Dumbledore. 

*****

“Bill, watch out!” Remus yelled but was too late and saw Greyback’s claws slash right across the face of Bill Weasley as the young red-head fell to the floor, clutching at his bleeding face. 

“Reducto!” Sirius pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater and sent him flying across the Great Hall leaving only Greyback to fend for himself. 

“Give it up, Greyback!” Remus snarled at the man that had made him a werewolf those many years ago. “You are outnumbered and beaten!” 

“I don’t think so,” the teasing, baby voice of Bellatrix Lestrange entered the Great Hall accompanied by a group of Death Eaters including Draco Malfoy and… Severus Snape. 

“No!” Snape spat at the group he lead. “The task is done. We must leave now!” 

Bellatrix and Greyback hissed at Snape but followed his lead, departing from the Great Hall and towards the castle’s grounds. 

What was Snape playing at? Something had gone terribly wrong and Sirius could feel it. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Sirius fearfully turned to his friend as he kneeled down to Bill’s side and began tending to his bloody face once the Death Eaters had left. 

“I think so,” Remus said, helping Sirius tend to Bill’s wounds. “He wasn’t fully transformed as it isn’t a full moon tonight. He should be fine.” 

Sirius gave a sigh of relief but turned to his friend once again still more scared at Snape’s words. “What did he mean by ‘the task is done?’” 

“I have no idea,” Remus said. “But I have a bad feeling about it.” 

*****

“Avada Kedavra.” 

Those two simple words. That is all it took for Harry to see his world shatter right before his eyes. 

Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore. The jet of green light hitting Dumbledore squarely in the chest and toppling him over the rail of the Astronomy Deck to the ground below. 

Dumbledore was dead. 

Harry could feel the tears begin to fall across the side of his face as the invisible bonds of Dumbledore’s spell slowly began to diminish. He could also feel the hatred towards the man he had hated for so long but had decided to give him a chance. The man that Dumbledore had trusted the most betrayed him and killed him. 

Snape, Draco, and the other Death Eaters quickly vanished from the tower after Dumbledore’s fall. Harry struggled to free himself from under his Invisibility Cloak but knew it was no use until the bonds completely lost their hold. 

One more name to add to the list. Mum. Dad. Cedric... Dumbledore. When would the list finally end? 

Dumbledore had always been more to Harry than just a teacher. He was his friend, his mentor, even a father of sorts, and now he was gone just like the rest of those who had sacrificed their lives for him. 

Harry finally felt the bonds that held him against the wall diminish around him and quickly pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, storing it in his side pocket and running out the tower after Snape despite the many shouts and calls of his name he heard from behind. 

Forgive me, everyone. Forgive me, Ginny. 

*****

“Harry!” Ginny called out after seeing him rush by, unresponsive to the sound of her voice. She could see the tears running from his eyes as he darted out towards the castle grounds where the Death Eaters had retreated. 

Something terrible has happened. 

“Ginny wait!” Tonks had grabbed ahold of her sleeve and stopped her from charging out the castle doors where Harry had just run through. “You can’t go out there!” 

“I have to!” Ginny cried, struggling against Tonk’s firm hold on her. “I have to go help him!” 

“He won’t be alone,” Tonks tried to comfort her. “Remus and Sirius just left to go after him. He’ll be alright. You have to be here now for your brother.” 

“Wait—what,” Ginny’s attention was brought to Tonk’s words. “What happened?” 

“Scratched by Fenir Greyback,” Tonks explained. “He’s up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey right now.” 

“Is he going to be a—” 

“No,” Tonks reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s not going to be a Werewolf but will have some nice scars to go along with that pretty face of his. Fleur is up there now with him.” 

“Okay,” Ginny nodded but not before turning towards Ron and Hermione. “Find him, please. Bring him back to me.” 

*****

“SNAPE!” Harry roared ragefully as he approached the group of Death Eaters on the castle grounds. 

“Potter,” Snape turned and sneered at his student. 

“How could you!” Harry yelled, his heart beating faster with his hand clutched around his wand tighter than should be. “He trusted you!” 

Harry found himself so enraged at his hatred towards Snape at the moment that he did not see Bellatrix’s torture curse come spiraling towards him and knocking him to the cold ground below. 

“No!” Snape scowled at Bellatrix. “He is not to be touched! The Dark Lord wants him unharmed!” 

Harry struggled to his feet, and without thinking about it, he cast the first spell that came to his mind. 

“Sectumsempra!” 

Snape’s eyes widened at Harry’s words but quickly blocked the spelled while throwing a stunning spell that knocked Harry to the ground once again before slowly approaching Harry, his towering figure hovering over him. 

“You dare use my own spell against me, Potter,” he said lowly. “Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince.” 

With a loud crack, Snape Disapparated alongside Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters leaving Harry to lay on the cold ground as the tears began to run down his face once again. 

*****

Ginny spent the next several minutes sitting by her older brother’s unconscious state in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. His face was scared but had already started to heal itself due to Madam Pomfrey’s healing. Thankfully, he was going to be alright but Ginny still could not but worry for she still hadn’t seen Harry or even heard from Ron and Hermione. 

The door of the Hospital Wing finally opened to reveal Hermione’s tear stricken face as she approached her friend. Ginny’s mind immediately began thinking the worst and that Harry was gone but Hermione was quick to reassure her that Harry was bruised but would be fine. 

“He needs you, Ginny,” Hermione muffled between the sobs of her cries. “Everyone has gathered at the courtyard beneath the Astronomy Tower.” 

Without asking or questioning about what had happened, Ginny rushed from the Hospital Wing and towards the courtyard of the Astronomy Tower with Hermione struggling to keep up behind her. 

When she entered the courtyard, she could see that the entire student and staff body had gathered at the spot, some giving low cries while others leaned on each other for support. It was clear that everyone was keeping their distance from something though and Ginny rushed towards the front to see what it was. 

Her heart felt like it had been ripped into a million pieces when she saw Harry’s figure crying over Dumbledore’s lifeless body. She knew how much Dumbledore had always meant to him. He was like family to him. 

How did this happen? Dumbledore was supposed to be the strongest wizard alive. 

None of it mattered, however. The only thing that mattered was being there for Harry and he needed her right now. 

“Go to him,” Sirius’s figure appeared and whispered from behind her ear. “He will need you now more than ever.” 

Ginny did not respond but simply let her body take her to Harry’s side and knelt next to him before taking his body into her arms. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ginny stroked the back of his hair as he continued to cry into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” 

AN: Sorry for the sad chapter but we all knew it had to come at one point. We have one more chapter and then we will slowly begin transitioning into the events of the Deathly Hallows. Don’t worry, we still have much more to go!


	20. Fawkes the Phoenix

“How is he doing?” Sirius whispered to Ginny as he took a seat next to her on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

The Common Room was practically empty except for the exception of those that were closest to Harry. The castle had remained silent since the events of the last night when it saw the loss of its beloved Headmaster. 

“The best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen,” many of the moving portraits would comment to each other as students passed them throughout the day. 

“He never came back out last night,” Ginny said, her voice trembling as she mourned for the man she had come to love so much throughout the year. “Or this morning.” 

“Give him time,” Sirius tried to comfort her. “He’s been through a lot these past hours.” 

“He’s been through a lot his whole life,” Ginny scowled at the thought. “It’s not fair. Why does it have to be him?” 

“I don’t know,” Sirius mumbled. “Because of a stupid Prophecy that Voldemort decided to believe in? I don’t buy it for a second. You’re right, it isn’t fair.” 

“For the longest time I always thought it would be Dumbledore facing him in the end,” Ginny said. “But then the stupid Prophecy came out but I still didn’t believe it, or at least tried to deny it. Now it seems Harry really does have to face him in the end.” 

“It does seem so,” Sirius agreed but shuddered at the thought of it. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be by his side the entire way. He’ll need us.” 

“And I intend on being by his side the entire way,” Ginny said determinedly. “I’m pretty sure he’s not coming back to school next year.” 

“I figured as much,” Sirius acknowledged. “I’m sure Ron and Hermione already plan on following him too. I would go but they’ll need someone to stay behind to lead the Order now that Dumbledore is gone. That is where I believe I can make the most difference.” 

“And like hell, I’m not going with them too,” Ginny growled. “I’m not leaving Harry, especially not now.” 

“You’re going to have to fight your mum on that one,” Sirius managed to chuckle. “She’s going to throw a fit when she finds out that neither you nor Ron plans on going back to Hogwarts. And what about the Trace that will still be on you?” 

“I’ll find other ways I can help,” Ginny replied sternly. “Just because I can’t do magic doesn’t mean I can’t help.” 

Sirius smiled brightly at the women that reminded him so much, Lily. She, like Ginny, was always determined to find a solution to any problems, and nothing was going to stop her from being there to support her friends. 

“What?” Ginny asked after noticing the curious way Sirius was looking at her. 

“You just remind me so much of Lily,” he smiled. “She would have liked you very much.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Ginny teased but took to heart Sirus’s words. 

He smirked back at her. “It’s a very good thing.” 

*****

Harry continued to lay in his bed in Gryffindor Tower; his eyes closed but sleep had never come to claim him the night before. The flash of green, Dumbledore falling from the tower, Snape fleeing with a group of Death Eaters; the images refused to leave Harry alone to his peace. 

Dumbledore was really gone. How could this have happened? It all lead back to one name… Snape. 

Just thinking about the name made Harry’s insides boil in frustration. Dumbledore had trusted Snape with his life, and how did he repay him? He killed him. No flicker of emotion in his voice as he cast the Killing Curse at his friend. 

Why couldn’t it all just end? Everyone around him seemed to get hurt or killed in some way because of him. Ron during their first year trying to help him get the Sorcerer’s Stone. Ginny’s body being possessed and taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. Sirius being falsely accused and being tormented by Dementors for thirteen years. Cedric being killed by Wormtail during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Weasley being attacked by Nagini for protecting the Prophecy because it was about him. And now Dumbledore. Would it ever end? 

Just thinking about it all again made tears swell up in Harry’s eyes again, wishing that all the pain and suffering he felt at that moment would just go away. 

Maybe Voldemort should have killed him all those years ago when he came to Godric’s Hollow to act upon the piece of the Prophecy he had known. It would have saved everyone the pain and suffering from ever having to be associated with him. 

“Harry?” a soft and gentle voice called out to him from the doorway, causing his thoughts to be brought back to the present. 

Harry slowly turned his head to see Ginny standing in the doorway, her eyes glistening with water in resemblance to his own. He knew she had been mourning for him as she knew how much Dumbledore had meant to him. She had even gotten to know Dumbledore even more within the last year and had grown close to him as well. 

“Hi, Ginny,” Harry spoke, his voice was hoarse as those were the first words he had spoken since the events of last night. 

She smiled faintly back down at him but the pain and grief she had still covered her face. “Is it okay if I stay here with you?” 

Harry nodded, Ginny making her way over to his bedside and sliding underneath the covers behind him before wrapping her arms around him to hold him. 

The gentle feel of her soft touch made Harry’s eyes water once again. These were not tears of pain or suffering but tears of relief and joy. Being held in Ginny’s arms made him feel safe, and for once in his life, he forgot all memories of a crazy dark wizard out there to kill him. 

Harry found himself grateful having Ginny there by his side. What did he ever do to deserve her? She understood him more than even Ron and Hermione ever had it seemed. He continued to cry into her arms as she remained silent but rubbed a comforting arm along his side. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered when he finally had been able to regather himself when the tears refused to come no more. “I didn’t mean—”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” she said firmly. “Everyone does it. I’m just happy you didn’t hold it in and I was able to help you through it.” 

“Thank you,” he turned to smile at her, her lips then gently pressing against his own. 

“Of course,” she smiled brightly back at him. 

The two continued to lay in the comfort of each other’s arms for the next hour before departing from the dorms and making their way to the Great Hall. 

*****

The sky was overcast and cloudy; a perfect setting that reflected everyone’s current mood on this unfortunate day. The day Albus Dumbledore would be put to rest on the small island surrounded by the lake of Hogwarts school. 

Harry had never seen so many people it one place. He knew that Dumbledore was popular and well acquainted with many different wizards, but this was nothing like Harry expected. Even the Minister of Magic and Percy Weasley had attended—and fortunately did not try to approach Harry to talk. 

Several staff members and close friends took their chance to say a few words for everyone to hear; McGonagall, Harry thought, gave the most impressive and inspiring speech of them all. 

Harry looked up to the sky during the middle of the ceremony to see a low glimmer of red flying hight above the island, letting out low cries for everyone to hear. Fawkes had always been loyal to Dumbledore and had now lost his oldest friend. 

What would happen to Fawkes, Harry thought to himself when he saw the friendly phoenix. Where would he go? 

Finally, it came time for Dumbledore’s tomb to be sealed once and for all. It was a magnificent white marble design that suited the former headmaster perfectly. His wand was placed in his hands, and with a slight flick of their wands from all the staff members, the tomb was sealed. 

Harry could feel the tears start rolling down the side of his face when he heard the subtle thud of the tomb being sealed. It made it just the more real to him. Dumbledore was gone and he wasn’t coming back. 

Harry looked over and saw that Ginny’s face reflected much of his own at that same moment; tears running down her face causing her eyes to become a bright red. He reached out and took her hand in his own, glad that she was here by his side and hoped she would never leave. 

However, at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel he was putting her in danger and wanted to push her away for her own safety. Voldemort was always going to be after him and would hurt those close to him because of it. He couldn’t be responsible for any more deaths. Never again. 

“Ginny…” Harry leaned over and quietly mumbled over to her before finding himself cut off by her voice. 

“No,” she said sternly, refusing to meet his gaze. 

“But…” 

“No,” she said, cutting him off once again. “I know exactly what you’re going to say. The answer is still no.” 

Harry tried to open his mouth but found that any words refused to come forward. 

“You are not breaking up with me,” she continued calmly after noticing Harry’s struggle to produce his own words. 

“How…” 

“I know you, Harry,” Ginny spat. “And I won’t allow it. I know you care about me but I care about you too. I won’t have any of it.” 

“I’m not coming back,” Harry said. “Not after everything that has happened. I have to go find the other Horcruxes. I have to end it once and for all.” 

“And I’m coming with you,” Ginny finally turned to face him, taking his face into her hands. 

“But the Trace,” Harry tried to argue, but unsuccessfully. 

“I’ll find other ways to help,” she faintly smiled at him. “I said I would be with you until the end. Let me keep that promise.” 

Ginny could see that Harry was contemplating and trying to organize his thoughts in his head, trying to find an argument so she wouldn’t be in danger of being with him. Nothing came to fruition though. 

“Your mother is going to kill me,” Harry groaned in defeat. 

“Not if I don’t kill you first after trying to dump me,” she smacked him across his arm. “Prat.” 

Harry smiled brightly back at her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*****

“Where is it?” Harry roared while he frantically searched around Dumbledore’s office. 

“Nothing over here,” Ron yelled back from his corner of the office. 

“It’s got to be here!” Hermione snapped back at him. “Keep looking!” 

“I know he was the one that had it last,” Sirius said from his corner of the Headmaster’s study. “I’m the one who gave it to him.” 

“It couldn’t have just disappeared,” Ginny said in frustration. “Could it?” 

“Not bloody likely,” Ron commented. 

Harry, alongside his friends and Sirius, had been frantically searching around Dumbledore’s office for the Horcrux he had been holding on to since Sirius had passed it along to him. Dumbledore had told him that fateful night that he had stored the Horcrux in his office and that he wanted Harry to go find it. He had to find it no matter the cost. 

“I don’t think it’s here, Harry,” Sirius finally conceded after searching around the office for another hour. “We’ve searched the entire area. It’s not here.” 

Harry pounded his fist on Dumbledore’s desk. “How?” 

“I don’t know,” Sirius said, reach out his comforting hand and giving Harry’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “But we’ll find it. I know we will.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because I have hope,” Sirius answered straightly. “And you have some very smart friends,” he added, giving a slight grin towards Hermione specifically. 

“I’ll think of something, Harry,” Hermione said. “I promise I won’t let you down.” 

Harry could only smile brightly at his friend. “I know. You never have.” 

*****

Harry snuck later that night under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, finding himself in need of some fresh air and a walk around the castle’s grounds. He allowed his body to take him without thinking and was not surprised at all when he found himself at the foot of Dumbledore’s grave late into the night. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Harry found himself speaking into the darkness, placing a yearning hand on top of the marble tomb. “I just… wish we had more time.” 

“As did he,” a deep voice startled Harry from behind. 

Harry turned around to see the saddened, but hopeful, face of Abeforth Dumbledore. 

“He cared very much for you, Harry,” the old man continued before taking a knee next to Harry and his brother’s grave. “There were many things that brought him happiness and joy to his life. You were one of them, Harry.” 

“Thank you,” Harry smiled at the memory of his headmaster. “I just feel so lost without him.” 

“Albus always came to visit me down in Hogsmeade during the weekends,” Aberforth said. “Even though my brother and I didn’t always have the best relationship, I eventually came to realize he always meant well. He always cared deeply for the people he loved. He cared very much for you, and because of that, he will always be with you. The ones that we love never truly leave us, instead they become a part of us.” 

Harry subtly wiped away a tear that had escaped from his eyes. “I know. Just like my mum and dad. I think it was Dumbledore who told me something very similar one time.” 

“He was very wise,” Aberforth smiled. “And I’m glad I was able to call him my brother.” 

Suddenly, a bright flash of red and a loud crack flashed before Harry and Aberforth’s eyes at the foot of Dumbledore’s grave; a red phoenix now standing on top of its former master’s enclosure. 

“Fawkes?” Harry said in shock after uncovering his eyes from his arm, revealing the phoenix that had come to him those many years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. 

The bird cried lowly after hearing its name, brushing his head alongside Harry’s own. 

“Amazing,” Harry heard Aberforth murmur under his breath. “Who would have known.” 

“What is?” Harry looked at him confused while he continued to stroke Fawke’s feathers with his fingers. 

“It seems that Fawkes has chosen a new master,” the older man answered with a rather large grin. 

“Me?” 

“Yes,” Aberforth smiled brightly. “You, Harry.” 

*****

“No way, Harry!” Ron said excitedly when he awoke the next morning to see the Phoenix perched next to Harry’s bed; Hedwig opposite from the new bird. “That’s bloody awesome! Your very own Phoenix!” 

“Quite a shock to myself too,” Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

“Well, it all makes sense, doesn’t it?” Ron interjected excitedly. “I mean… he came down to you in the Chamber all those years ago. It only makes sense he would come back to you now.” 

“I guess so,” Harry smiled. “And I like it. It will be like I always have a part of Dumbledore with me.” 

Later that morning, Ginny and Hermione made their way up to the boys’ dormitory and found themselves having a very similar reaction to Ron’s own that morning when they found Fawkes next to Harry’s bed. 

The last couple of days had put everyone in a depressing mood understandably; especially Harry. Fawkes, however, seemed to have begun to lift everyone’s spirit at his arrival, even Harry, and for that, Ginny found herself especially grateful to see her boyfriend smile once again. 

Hedwig, on the other hand, did not seem to be as excited as everyone else at the arrival of the new bird, but knew how much this meant for Harry and stayed contempt around Fawkes. 

“But no one can ever replace you, Hedwig,” Harry saw the owl’s reaction and reached out to stroke her. “She was my very first friend when I came into the wizarding world… well except Hagrid I guess. He’s the one who bought her for me.” 

Harry and his friends eventually made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning to find Sirius, Remus, and Tonks already waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. 

“I heard you got a visitor last night,” Sirius smirked at Harry as he took his seat across from him. 

“How did you find out so quickly?” Harry looked at him amused. “It only happened last night.” 

“Well, Aberforth of course,” Sirius chuckled. 

Harry turned to look towards the Hogwarts staff table at the front of the Great Hall. Two people were noticeably absent but the new face of Aberforth had taken the ex-potion’s master seat. Aberforth noticed Harry looking up at him and smiled while Harry felt obliged to return the gesture. 

“That really is a neat thing,” Remus commented. “Fawkes coming to you and becoming your very own Phoenix.” 

“For sure!” Tonks agreed enthusiastically. “Phoenixes are extremely rare!” 

“You know it was Fawkes that gave the Phoenix feather that is in my wand,” Harry said after realizing he had never told anyone the story about how he and Voldemort’s wands were connected. 

“That’s really fascinating, Harry,” Hermione beamed. 

“Yeah,” Harry continued. “He gave only one other feather and that feather is in Voldemort’s wand. Our wands are brothers.” 

Harry noticed how everyone’s face immediately dropped around him once he finished his story. 

“Well, that can’t be a coincidence,” Ginny said rather disapprovingly. 

“Probably not,” Harry agreed. “But it explains why our wands connected when we fought at the graveyard two years ago.” 

“He’ll probably try to find another wand,” Sirius added. “If his wand can’t kill you he’ll have to use a different one.” 

“But both our wands are so powerful,” Harry took out his own and began examining it. “What wand could be more powerful than his own?”


	21. The Portrait

It was late into the evening at Grimmauld Place. Sirius found himself surrounded by a familiar group of occupants at the kitchen table. Many of them with saddened faces while other figures noticeably absent entirely. 

“First order of business,” Sirius cleared his throat to address the dwindling Order he had known for so long. “What are we going to do about Harry?” 

“Harry?” Molly Weasley looked up at him concerned. “What’s wrong with Harry?” 

“Nothing is wrong with him,” Sirius said calmly. “But with Dumbledore gone, his life is more at risk than ever. Especially after Snape betraying us.” 

“I still can’t believe Snape killed Dumbledore,” Remus commented. “Dumbledore had always trusted him above everyone else. Well… everyone except Harry probably.” 

“Yes… I think I speak for all of us on how shocked we all were,” Sirius said. “But we can not dwell on that now. Harry is vulnerable now more than ever with Dumbledore not around to protect him anymore. We need to come up with a plan.” 

“He’s shouldn’t be going back to Privet Drive,” Tonks suggested strongly. “We all know what happened last time he was there.” 

“Exactly,” Molly agreed. “We can’t risk the blood wards failing again. Especially not now. We got lucky last time. Dumbledore isn’t here to rescue him this time.” 

“Why did the wards fail in the first place anyway?” Remus asked. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Sirius rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Maybe it has to do with the fact that he doesn’t see it as home anymore or that night he had no intention of ever coming back. I’m still not entirely sure.” 

“Then where is he to go?” Molly pressed. “Surely you’re not sending him back there?” 

Sirius shook his head. “No, we can’t risk it.” 

“May I suggest Harry come and stay with us for the summer?” Arthur Weasley offered subtly. 

Sirius took heart to the man’s words as he knew how risky it would taking in Harry now. He would essentially be putting all his family at risk from Voldemort himself because of it and painting a target on his back. 

Arthur Weasley had been one of Harry’s first father figures to actually care for Harry. Sirius knew Arthur did not hesitate a second about sheltering Harry from Voldemort as he knew the man saw Harry as one of his own sons. 

“A perfect idea!” Molly beamed at her husband. “And we can make sure Bill has the strongest wards in place.” 

“An excellent idea,” Sirius smiled at the two Weasleys. “Thank you.” 

“But Harry should stay at Hogwarts until he turns seventeen,” Remus countered. “Some of Dumbledore’s protections will remain on Harry until he turns seventeen. Those can only remain strongest on him unless he stays at Hogwarts.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement. “Yes, that will be best for Harry. I will make sure to stay with him until then.” 

“And who will be taking Dumbledore’s place as leader of the Order?” Tonks changed the topic. 

Silence filled the room.

“I will,” Sirius stood to face the table and was relieved to find that no one rejected his proposition. “That is why Harry will need to go to the Burrow when he turns seventeen. We have much work to do and it is our duty to finish this once and for all.” 

Everyone cheered in agreement and the necessary ceremony and ritual were held, passing the leadership over to Sirius. It was a simple, but at the same time, a very complex procedure. After several minutes, it was finally done. 

It was now official. The Order of the Phoenix had a new leader. And that new leader was Sirius Black. 

*****

“It’s going to be alright,” Hermione tried to comfort her friend but was doing so unsuccessfully while Ginny shoved her belonging into her school trunk rather aggressively. “He’s going to be fine.” 

“You don’t have to keep telling me that,” Ginny spat, becoming annoyed at everyone’s attempt to comfort her. 

It was the last day of term—but the day previous—she had been bombshell with the news that Harry would be staying at Hogwarts and no one would be allowed to stay with him. At least not her or any of his friends. 

“Sirius will be here… and so will McGonagall and even Remus,” Hermione said calmly as she continued to watch Ginny forcefully stuff her belonging into her trunk. “Then he’ll be at the Burrow once he turns seventeen. We can all celebrate his birthday together when he gets there.” 

“Then what’s the big deal if I stay with him too!” Ginny roared angrily. 

“Because it needs to seem that he has gone home with the rest of the students too,” Hermione explained. “Voldemort needs to believe that he got on that train too. The less attention he has on Hogwarts the better.” 

“Fine,” Ginny pouted, realizing this was a battle she would never win. Not against Hermione or her mother it seemed. “I hope he doesn’t get too bored.” 

“Ginny, he has Sirius and Remus with him,” Hermione laughed. “Just imagine what the three of them are going to get themselves in to with a castle all to themselves.” 

Ginny had to chuckle at this. “I can only imagine.” 

*****

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright mate?” Ron asked his best friend as he finished packing the last of his things into his school trunk. 

He looked upon the dorm he had come to call home the last six years realizing this was going to be the last time he ever saw these walls. Ron knew Harry had no intention of coming back to Hogwarts next school year as he was going to begin his hunt for the Horcruxes to finally put an end to Voldemort and he had every intention on joining him on his quest. Hermione too had said she would not be coming back and would be joining them alongside Ginny. 

Ron didn’t like the idea of his sister joining them but knew Harry was going to need all the help and support he could get. Fortunately, Ginny was able to do that more than anyone else. 

“I will be,” Harry nodded but Ron still could see the sadness in his friend’s eyes. “Better than going back to the Dursleys.” 

“That’s for bloody sure,” Ron chuckled. “And before you know it you’ll be at the Burrow with me, Ginny, Mione, and everyone else.” 

“Just in time for my birthday and the wedding,” Harry observed. 

“Yeah,” Ron said excitedly. The first of the Weasley brothers were finally getting married and to Fleur of all people. 

Ron looked at his friend and could still see the yearning of wanting to go with them beneath his eyes. He knew Harry wouldn’t be alone but knew at the same time he wanted to ride home on the Hogwarts Express like any other student, next to his friends and girlfriend. All Harry wanted was what every other student was. He wanted to be normal. 

“You know Ginny was livid when she found out you were staying here and couldn’t be with you,” Ron tried to cheer his friend up. He had come to learn that when he talked about his sister it always seemed to lift Harry’s mood. 

That gave him a smile and a low chuckle from him. 

“I heard,” Harry laughed lightly. “Got in quite an argument with Sirius and your mum. She only calmed down once your dad finally stepped in.” 

“It’s all true,” Ron said with a grin across his face. “She’s mental that one. You know she has every intention of coming with us?” 

“I tried,” Harry replied, his face dropping again as he thought about the previous day’s events in how he tried to break up with her for her safety but she refused to allow or hear any of it. 

“I heard,” Ron said calmly as he gripped Harry’s shoulder to show his support. 

Ginny had told Hermione everything, which in turn, she had then told him everything. At first he was furious at why Harry had tried to break up with his sister but quickly had calmed down when he realized why Harry had tried to. He really did care for and love her and they were probably going to be together forever if they all survived to see the end of this war. This made him even respect his friend even more because of it. 

“I thought you would be mad?” Harry asked when he saw that Ron’s face and emotions had remained calm. If anything, they had become warmer towards him. 

“I’m not because I know why you did it,” Ron smiled. “And anyone who puts the safety of my sister above themselves has my utmost approval. Plus, the two of you are stronger and better together. You’re going to need her. Heck, we’re probably all going to need her. Don’t tell her I said that last bit.” 

Harry laughed before embracing his friend. One of the few times that had ever done so. 

“Thanks, Ron,” he said. “I’m so grateful you came to sit with me in that compartment all those years ago.” 

“Me too, Harry,” Ron spoke faintly, refusing to let go of his friend as if Voldemort was right outside the door and going to take his friend away from him forever. “Me too.” 

*****

Ginny had slowly made her way to the front gate of Hogwarts when she felt her trunk drop to the ground beside her. Everyone else had gone up ahead of them leaving Harry and Ginny at the rear. 

“I can’t do it,” Ginny said, feeling the light tears begin to slide down the side of her face. “I can’t leave you… not again.” 

Harry did not let go of her free hand that he was still holding on to and went to embrace her tightly. 

“Everything is going to be alright,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ll be there before you know it.” 

“Last time I left you for the summer I saw you all bloodied and bruised,” she cried into his shoulders. “I don’t want that to happen again. I have to see you again. This can’t be it.” 

Harry took her by the shoulders, forcing her watery eyes to look into his own calm, but determined ones. 

“You will,” he said without hesitation. “I will return to you. I promise.” 

Ginny nodded in agreement. This was silly of her. She was overreacting and she had to stay positive for Harry’s sake. He had enough to worry about already; the last thing he needed was to worry about her as well. 

“You better,” she calmed herself. “Or I’ll find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself.” 

Harry chuckled at this. “You know, sometimes you scare me more than Voldemort.” 

“Good,” Ginny grinned up at him. “Let’s keep it that way.” 

Harry picked up Ginny’s trunk and carried it down to the Hogsmeade Station the rest of the way, storing it in the luggage compartment at the back of the train for her. 

Ginny noticed many of the students were paying extra attention to Harry when he made his appearance on the platform. Some were whispering and pointing him out to their friends while others went up to him to give their condolences and even show they were with and supported him. 

It was about time people started showing him support. Especially after everything he went through last year of people not believing him that Voldemort was actually back.

“Quite fascinating, huh?” Hermione said, bringing Ginny’s attention back from her thoughts. 

“Sorry… what?” 

“Harry,” Hermione smiled as she continued looking at him interacting with all the other students, shaking hands and giving hugs. “The majority of them didn’t believe him last year and made fun of him, but here he is forgiving each and every one of them like it was nothing even though it destroyed him in the inside.” 

“Because Harry has a big heart,” Ginny smiled as she joined Hermione in watching Harry from a distance. “I think that’s why I love him so much.” 

“And keep that in mind,” Hermione said. “Dumbledore always told him that above all love is his greatest weapon. The one thing Voldemort could never have and I think it is ours as well.” 

Ginny nodded in agreement but said nothing more. How was someone supposed to respond to something like that? She knew it was all true though but prayed it was enough for him to rid Voldemort so he could live because it was either him or Voldemort. Not both. Not none. One had to die for the other to live and it had better be Harry. 

Finally, the words came to her. “It’s our love for Harry. That is our strongest weapon.” 

“I think you’re right,” Hermione said before taking Ginny by the wrist as the two of them made their way over towards Harry. “Let’s go say our goodbyes.” 

Ron soon joined Hermione and Ginny as the three of them bid their farewells to their friend. Ginny engulfed him in one last passionate kiss and could care less of who was watching; including her brother. 

“Remember your promise,” Ginny muttered to him once they broke away. 

“I promise,” he replied, kissing her passionately once more. “Make sure my bed is ready for when I get there?” 

“I will,” she smiled back as she let go of his hand and followed Ron and Hermione on to the Hogwarts Express. 

The three of them quietly found a compartment with Ginny taking the window seat so she could wave off Harry until she could see him no more. 

She quickly noticed several emerging figures come from behind Harry and stood next to him. There was McGonagall, Remus, and Hagrid who was accompanied by his dog Fang. Additionally, a scruffy-looking dog emerged from behind him as well. Snuffles and Fang chased the train across the platform until there was nowhere left to go. Ginny kept waving at Harry until the train turned the corner and he could be seen no more. 

“Feels weird doesn’t it?” Ron commented as the three of them had noticed the dead silence that had filled their cabin. It was never this quiet. 

“It just doesn’t feel right without Harry,” Hermione agreed. 

Ginny did not respond but simply rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, wishing the next time she opened them she would see Harry. 

*****

Harry found himself that evening in front of Hagrid’s Hut alongside Sirius and Remus with Fawkes and Hedwig taking the opportunity to fly around the castle’s grounds above them. They stood slightly behind their giant friend who cried over the enormous spider that now laid dead in front of his house. 

Aragog had died the previous night. 

“Hagrid always had a way with creatures,” Sirius whispered to Harry and Remus. 

“Even though if they did try to kill you,” Harry said as he remembered his and Ron’s run-in with Aragog and his children during his second year. 

“Ah, yes,” Sirius laughed. “I remember telling me about your experience with him during your second year.” 

“And then he couldn’t get enough of it so he moved on to Dementors and Werewolves the next year,” Sirius joked. 

Are Dementors even considered creatures?” Harry asked. 

“No idea,” Sirius replied. “But the world would be better off without them. That’s for sure.” 

“Agreed,” Harry and Remus said jointly. 

Soon later; Harry, Remus, and Sirius followed Hagrid into his hut as he passed around celebratory drinks to everyone. They toasted to Aragog and Dumbledore; Hagrid becoming drunk shortly after his toast. 

“This is for you,” Harry felt Sirius take his hand and place a glass vial in them. “It’s Slughorn’s memory. Ginny had it and wanted to make sure it got to you.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said before quietly storing the vial in his pocket. “I’ll make sure to view it later. I think it’s best I do this one alone.” 

“Just let me know if you need anything,” Sirius said. “I’ll always be here.” 

“I know,” Harry smiled. “I’ll let you all know what it says afterward.” 

Harry returned to his drink and spent the rest of the night chatting away with Sirius, Remus, and a very drunk Hagrid. 

*****

Ginny felt her eyes bolt open as she felt a violent tug almost causing her to fall to the compartment floor. 

She looked out the train’s window and noticed it had stooped. Why had they stopped? They had not made it back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters yet clearly. They were in the middle of an open field surrounding by nothing but hills and nature. 

Then she saw it. Two black streaks had passed outside her window and had now made their way onto the train. 

The three of them got up and opened up the compartment door to see who had stopped the train. Everyone else around them had done the same. Two large men dressed in all black with wands raised began making their way through the cabins, eyes briefly searching each compartment as if they were looking for someone in particular. 

Death Eaters. 

Ginny felt Hermione grasp her arm as the two Death Eaters walked closer to their compartment, their eyes still eagerly looking for Harry. 

Ginny looked down and noticed that Hermione was tightly holding on to Ron’s hand as well. She noticed his free hand was gripped tightly around his wand but hidden away from view in his pocket. Harry was not here to protect them now so Ron had placed the burden on himself now. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Ginny heard Hermione mutter under hear breath to Ron. 

“I won’t,” he whispered back at her, his voice clearly on edge. “Unless they do something first.” 

Ginny then found herself gripping her own wand in her pocket, doing the same as Ron. She wasn’t going to be afraid of no Death Eaters. It was only two of them anyway. They could easily take them. What worried her was who might get hurt in the crossfire. 

The Death Eaters had now approached their compartment and looked at them fiercely. 

“He’s not here,” Ginny heard Seamus spat from across them, causing the two Death Eaters’ attention away from them. 

She could see Seamus gripping his own wand but was a lot less hidden about it compared to her and Ron. Seamus was known to have a temper but an even greater loyalty to his friends. Ginny found her respect for the boy who had a thick Irish accent increase tenfold. 

The Death Eaters hissed at Seamus but carried on their way to search the rest of the train. 

Ginny mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ at Seamus who responded with a simple nod before returning to her compartment with Ron and Hermione. 

The three of them sat together silently for several long moments; their eyes either glancing out their compartment door or window, looking for any sign of more Death Eaters. 

After another long several moments, the train slowly began to move again, signaling that the Death Eaters had finally left and given up on their search. 

“That was close,” Ron let out a deep breath that he seemed to have been holding in. “Good thing Harry stayed at Hogwarts.” 

“I knew things were going to get worse after Dumbledore’s passing but I didn’t think things would change this quickly,” Ginny said. 

“Voldemort only ever feared one wizard… Dumbledore,” Hermione looked out the window without turning to face her two friends. “With him gone, Voldemort sees himself as unstoppable. He’ll be after Harry more than ever now.” 

“I can’t wait until Harry is back at the Burrow with us,” Ginny crossed her arms. “I’ll feel a lot better when he’s there.” 

“I think we all would,” Hermione agreed. 

*****

Harry found himself unable to sleep that night in the Gryffindor dormitory. It was silent and too quiet for his liking. He had grown used to hearing Ron’s snoring or Seamus’s slight movement as he turned in his bed. All he could hear now was the steady breathing of Fawkes and Hedwig on either side of him. 

He pushed the covers off to the ground and made his way out of Gryffindor Tower with Fawkes and Hedwig deciding to join him on his midnight adventure. Where was he to go at this late hour of the night? He had no idea but was not surprised when he later found himself in Dumbledore’s office, staring up at the headmaster’s portrait that hung on the wall behind his desk. 

The portrait had been done just a few days prior to his death and captured every essence of Dumbledore magnificently. His eyes were twinkling but full of wisdom like Harry had always seen them. What he would do to hug that man one last time. If only he had known what was to come. 

Dumbledore’s head turned at the sound of his incoming visitor and smiled brightly down at Harry from his portrait. 

“Harry,” he smiled brightly at the sight of his student and phoenix who now sat on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m glad to find that Fawkes has chosen you as his new companion and lifelong friend.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry smiled back at the professor. “I wasn’t sure you would be awake. Professor McGonagall said it takes a couple of days for the portraits to come alive when first painted.” 

“I just woke a few hours ago,” Dumbledore said, the twinkle still in his eyes. “You are my first visitor.” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry found himself breaking down in front of the portrait. “For everything.” 

“Harry,” Dumbledore now looked at him straightly. “Whatever it is… whatever happened… it was not your fault. I’m afraid I only have the memories of what happened before I was painted.” 

Harry nodded as he wiped away the tears that had straked his face. He found himself wishing to tell Dumbledore’s portrait about everything. How Snape had betrayed them and that their entire journey to the cave was for nothing but knew the portrait would not want to hear any of it because he was not real and only a memory of Dumbledore. He had even lost the real locket and had now noticed the sword of Godric Gryffindor had now disappeared from its usual hanging place behind Dumbledore’s desk. Everything had gone so wrong. 

“I know you face some difficult times ahead of you, Harry, but I know you can do it,” the portrait finally spoke again after the room had filled with several long moments of silence. “Remember what your greatest weapon is. Love, Harry. Love for your family and friends.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. 

“I got the memory,” Harry held up the glass vial of Slughorn’s memory for Dumbledore to see. 

“Perfect,” Dumbledore gleamed. “Let’s see it now shall we?” 

Harry went to grab and move Dumbledore’s Pensive over to his desk so his portrait could watch it with him from above. Harry slowly poured the memory into the water of the Pensive and began to watch the true memory unfold. 

It was much like the memory he had seen before except a few key differences. Slughorn actually explained what a Horcrux was to the young Tom Riddle this time before his student began asking how many times one could split his soul. 

“What about… seven?” the pale white child asked before being replied with a horrific face coming from Slughorn. 

Seven Horcruxes? Harry always knew that Voldemort had always been obsessed with the magic number seven. Dumbledore had told him that. But for one to actually split their soul seven times? No wonder why Voldemort looked so horrific and like a snake… 

“The snake!” Harry exclaimed out loud as the memory ended and he was back in Dumbledore’s office. 

“Yes, Harry,” Dumbledore acknowledged Harry’s revelation. “It would seem Nagini is indeed one of his Horcruxes.” 

“And we destroyed his diary and ring,” Harry pondered. “And then there is the locket as well. That leaves us three more to identify.” 

“Two actually,” Dumbledore said. “I do not believe Voldemort succeeded in making his last Horcrux.” 

“Okay then,” Harry continued thinking out loud alongside Dumbledore. “Any idea on the other two?” 

“Remember, Voldemort liked making his Horcruxes on items that held great significance,” Dumbledore explained. “I believe they have something to do with the other founders. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to be exact. He tried to make his seventh something of Gryffindor but could never find the sword. Thus, resulting in why he failed to make seven.”

Harry felt like Dumbledore was hiding something but continued on anyway. There was no point in trying to persuade a painting anyways. 

“Hermione probably has some guesses,” Harry said after thinking about what the other two Horcruxes could possibly be. “Or at least an idea on where to start.” 

“I’m sure she does,” Dumbledore smiled brightly. 

Harry spent the next hour in Dumbledore’s company but they did not talk about Horcruxes anymore. The two enjoyed each others’ company even though one was not really there. 

I better get back to bed, sir” Harry stood to take his leave for the night. “Thank you… for everything.” 

“Take care, Harry,” Dumbledore looked upon his student one last time while Fawkes made his way up to Harry’s shoulder once again. “And you too… old friend.”


	22. The Seven Potters and Hedwig's Farewell

“It’s nearly time,” Sirius spoke to the room at large in Grimmauld Place several weeks later. He had just been appointed the new head of the Order of the Phoenix early last month. 

It was clear that one person was absent from the Order meeting as he was always found to be at Sirius’s side. Remus had decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry so as to not leave him unguarded while the rest of the Order members could attend. 

“Harry’s birthday is in one week,” Sirius continued addressing the room. “On midnight of that day, Dumbledore and Lily’s protections on him will vanish and he will become more vulnerable than ever. Hogwarts will not be safe for him any longer.” 

“So, we move him to the Burrow at midnight,” Moody grunted. “Under the protection of night.” 

“It could work,” Bill chimed in. “We’ll need plenty of distractions though. They could be waiting for us.” 

“I think I have an idea,” Hermione suggested from the far end of the table where she had kept mostly quiet as she sat next to Ron. 

Ron and Hermione had both joined the Order officially the moment they had turned seventeen. Now that they were the legal age, there was no more stopping them from joining even though Molly Weasley fought with Sirius several times about the topic. Eventually, she gave in after Arthur had stepped in and convinced her how they were Harry’s friends and this was the best thing they could do right now to protect him. 

When Ginny found out, however, she had become even more furious than anyone had ever seen on her. Since she still was not of age, Molly refused to let her join and stuck by her decision sternly. This resulted in many heated and loud debates between her mother and her most nights during family supper. 

Sirius now had a large grin across his face as he turned his attention towards the girl he had seen grow so much since meeting her during her third year at Hogwarts. 

“I’m all ears,” Sirius smiled brightly at the young witch. 

“You can’t tell Harry because he will become furious once he finds out,” Hermione said before holding out a small glass vial revealing several of Harry’s hairs. “I’ve been collecting them all year off his clothes just in case and have already started brewing a Polyjuice Potion for it. It’s simple… we all disguise ourselves as Harry. Then they can’t possibly know which one of us is the real Harry.” 

“It’s brilliant!” Sirius clapped his hands excitedly. “I would have never come up with something like that! It’s genius!”

“They don’t call her the brightest witch of our age for nothing,” Ron complimented his girlfriend. 

This caused Hermione to turn deep red and blush from embarrassment. “It’s really nothing…”

“It really is a great idea,” McGonagall beamed at her student even though she would normally condemn her on the use of Polyjuice Potion. Times have changed though. 

“The question is…” Kinglsey spoke in a low voice. “Who will take the potion and become one of the seven Harry’s?” 

The room became silent and still as everyone was thinking about the dark thought. Whoever took the potion and became Harry Potter would be risking their lives more than anyone else as Voldemort would be going after them himself. 

They would have to accept the fact that they would have to fight the Dark Lord themselves. 

*****

Three Weeks Earlier. 

“Hermione! Supper is ready!” 

“Coming mum!” 

Hermione Granger was on the verge of tears as she sat on the edge of her bedroom, allowing her legs to dangle as she stared at her bedroom’s floor. This summer has been different. Things were getting bad. Really bad. 

Wizards were not the only ones randomly disappearing without a trace. Muggles were too and they were beginning to notice it as well, especially when the dead bodies of those who disappeared showed up weeks later without a trace of physical harm done to them. They were simply dead. 

Hermione knew exactly what was causing this. It was the Death Eaters as the Killing Curse never left a trace of physical harm on the victim. There was simply a green light and then they died. 

She knew what needed to be done to protect her parents even though she didn’t like it. She saw no other way. She needed to be there for Harry above all else while still making sure her parents would be safe while away. 

Hermione grabbed her bag that was already packed from the corner of her room and made her way downstairs to see her parents sitting on the living room sofa waiting for her. She entered the room from behind before pulling out her wand and pointed it at them, hands shaking and hesitant. 

‘Forgive me,’ she thought to herself before muttering the words of the memory charm. 

“Obliviate.” 

Hermione saw her parents’ eyes go blank while the pictures of her around their living room slowly vanished her from existence. Tears were now rolling down Hermione’s face freely while she continued to administer the spell. Then it was finally over. To her parents, Hermione had never existed. 

Hermione quietly made her way out of her childhood home and began walking down the large quiet street, her tears now falling more freely from her eyes. 

With a loud crack in the air, Hermione Granger Disapparated to the Burrow. Her existence was known no more. 

*****

Ginny found herself staring out her window late into the night. The Burrow was quiet as the only occupants were she and her mother. She watched the clock in her room eagerly as the hand came closer and closer to reaching midnight. 

Tonight was the night. The night Harry came to the Burrow. 

Ginny couldn’t help herself but feel sick at the thought. She knew Voldemort and the Death Eaters were waiting for Harry to turn seventeen so his protections from Dumbledore and his mother would no longer be an obstacle for them. She knew they were desperately waiting for him just as she was that very moment. 

She prayed that everything would be fine and that no one would get hurt. All of her brothers and father had gone to help escort Harry back to the burrow. To help him come home. 

“Ginny!” she heard her mother call from downstairs. 

“Yes, mum!” she called back in her hoarse voice. The last thing she wanted was to leave her room right now. 

“Come down here and wait with me for the others.” 

Ginny hesitated as the last thing she wanted to do was be down there for when the bad news came in. What if Harry never returned? What if one of her brothers was killed? 

She quickly snapped out of it and tried to think of positive thoughts. She had to be strong. For Harry and all of her family and friends. 

“Coming mum!” she finally called back, slowly making her way down the stairs while grabbing a sweater on her way out. 

Ginny and her mother sat on the living room sofa in silence; each of them staring at the front door, waiting for their first visitor who was bound to arrive any second. 

Please let it be Harry, Ginny thought to herself. He promised he would return to me. 

Several long minutes later, there was a large crash of metal coming from the nearby field. 

Ginny sprinted to the front door just in time to see a motorcycle with an attached sidecar crashing into the field that surrounded the Burrow; a red streak of fire coming from the engine. 

Ginny looked up at the sky confused, swearing she had seen Hagrid driving the motorcycle and the passenger.

Was that Harry she had seen in the sidecar? It had sure looked like him.

Her thought was soon interrupted by a series of loud Apparation cracks revealing friendly faces and multiple… Harrys? 

Why in the bloody hell were there so many Harry Potters? 

*****  
“Harry!” Hermione’s voice echoed excitedly in the Great Hall. 

Harry turned around to see his friend running excitedly towards him, reminding him much of the memory of when she was released from the Hospital Wing during their second year. 

Harry embraced her with a large hug, almost falling to the ground from the force of her embrace. 

“Sorry,” Hermione chuckled after letting go of him. “It’s so good to finally see you again!” 

“You too!” Harry returned excitedly. “As much as I love being here at Hogwarts, I can’t wait to get out of here though.” 

“Well, that's why we’re here,” Ron said as he appeared behind Hermione and gave his friend a light hug. 

“It must be weird being in an empty castle,” Hermione added. “I would probably love it though. How tempting it is not to go check the library real quick.” 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “Only you, Hermione… only you.” 

It did not take long after for the rest of Harry’s escort to begin filling the empty Great Hall. Many of these familiar faces were made up of the Order such as Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, and even Mad-Eye Moody. 

“Alright there, Potter?” Moody jolted his magical eye to give a good look at him. 

“Yes, sir,” he nodded confidently with a tint of nervousness in his voice. He knew how much everyone was risking their lives being here for him. 

“Everything will be alright in the end.” Moody gripped Harry’s shoulder and gave him a slight grin. 

Once everyone was gathered, Moody began explaining the plan on escorting Harry from Hogwarts to the safety of the Burrow. They would be leaving on brooms right at midnight when Harry’s protections would falter and no longer be carried with him. 

Hermione soon stepped in and began explaining how they would be using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as multiple Harrys to confuse the Death Eaters and Voldemort who were clearly waiting for them. 

“The potion I made has enough for six of us to turn ourselves into Harry,” Hermione went on explaining. “So… essentially there will be seven Harrys.” 

“No,” Harry went to protest. “You all are risking so much for me as it is. Drinking this will make you more of a target than anyone else. Voldemort will target you specifically.” 

“We all know the risks, mate,” Ron looked at his friend sympathetically. “This is the only way.” 

“We all have to do our part in ending this war,” Sirius agreed. “But not to worry, we’ll all be flying off in pairs. No one will be facing Voldemort or any Death Eaters alone.” 

Harry nodded hesitantly as he knew everyone would be against him. 

It was Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Mudgungus, Fred, and George that ended up taking the Polyjuice Potion, turning themselves into reflections of Harry as he stared at all of them in shock. 

“Do I really look like that?” Harry looked at all of them disgustingly. 

“Yeah, mate. I have no idea what Ginny sees in you,” Ron joked resulting in several loud bursts of laughter to fill the hall. 

“You don’t want her hearing you say that,” Fred said. Or was that George? 

Everyone was paired off into their respective groups with Harry finding himself paired off with Hagrid to much of his excitement. He would also be flying in the same sidecar Hagrid used to deliver him to the Dursleys all those years ago. 

“I carried you to safety from old Voldy all those years ago,” said an emotional Hagrid. “It’s only right I do the same now.” 

Harry looked up and hugged the gentle giant. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Hagrid was Harry’s first wizard friend and it was he who introduced Harry to magic and changed his life for the better seven years ago. Even Harry felt his emotions begin to surface as he had to fight to hold them back. 

Sirius subtly took Harry aside as everyone made their way to the courtyard outside the Great Hall. 

“Be careful,” Sirius spoke with more fear than Harry had ever seen on his godfather’s face. “Hagrid will take care of you and I’ll be right behind you. I promise.” 

Harry hugged his godfather tightly, afraid to let him go. “I’ll see you on the other side.” 

*****

“AMBUSH!” 

This is one of the last words Hermione heard before seeing the chaos erupt before her. 

They had all been flying safely for a while but then everything went wrong when a full-on battle in the clouds began when the Death Eaters attacked them head-on. 

Horrifying screams and shouts echoed throughout the sky from both sides. Killing Curses and stunners were being cast chaotically from the many brooms that sped past her. 

“Keep your head down!” Lupin shouted at her. She had been partnered with her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

Hermione did as she was told while nearly missing a jet a green that soared past her head from a nearby Death Eater. 

“NO!” Voldemort’s voice echoed throughout the clouds like a large crack of thunder. “He’s mine and mine alone!” 

Hermione took her chance and began casting as many stunning spells as she could at the nearby Death Eaters, hitting one squarely in the chest as he flew off his broom to the ground below. 

Hermione squinted her eyes and could make out the faint figure of the real Harry in the far distance in Hagrid’s sidecar accompanied by Hedwig and Fawkes on either side of him. Harry was safe still and was on the edge of the battle thankfully. 

Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a dark streak fly across her side at incredible speed and make its way towards Harry and Hagrid, revealing the white, pale face of who she had feared to see for so long in the black mist. 

“It’s Voldemort!” Remus cried out frantically. “Stop him!” 

“Reducto!” Hermione yelled without thinking as she pointed her wand at Voldemort’s position but found her spell easily vanquished by him as he continued flying off towards Harry’s position. 

Hermione found herself yelling out in fear as Voldemort was not nearly on top of Harry’s position. She was out of range of her spells hitting Voldemort any longer. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Hermione then heard the low grunt from Mad-Eye Moody, seeing him fly past her on his broom with incredible speed towards Voldemort. 

It did not take long for the ex-Auror to catch up to Voldemort and a full-on duel in the sky had erupted between the two of them, each casting their respective curses and spells at their enemy. 

Hermione’s heart fell soon later when she saw one of Voldemort’s killing curses escape Moody’s defense and hit him squarely in the chest before falling off his broom and into the dark void of the night sky below. 

Voldemort had finally managed to kill the Auror that so many had failed to do in the past.

Mad-Eye Moody was dead. 

*****

“Watch out, Harry!” he heard Sirius scream from a distance behind, ducking just in time to miss a Death Eater’s curse that was heading straight for him. 

That was close. Too close. 

Fawkes had now seen the nearby Death Eater and tackled him, causing him to fall off his broom, screaming to the death that awaited him below. 

A stray stunning spell had hit Hagrid in the back; the motorcycle now spiraling into a free fall towards the ground beneath. 

Harry leaned over to take control of the motorcycle from the now unconscious Hagrid and prayed that he would wake up soon. Trying to steer the vehicle over Hagrid’s large body was hard enough as it was, leaving him vulnerable to any stray spell that might be hurled his way. 

Harry took the chance and glanced back to see that Sirius was no longer close on his tail. He must have been caught in a fight with some Death Eaters; trying to distract them from Harry as much as he could. 

The plan seemed to be working for the most part but one stray Death Eater had slipped by and was now aiming his wand at Harry. The tip of his wand emitted green and shot towards Harry’s head even though he knew the Death Eater’s master had forbidden him from using that spell. Harry stared at the tip of the man’s wand, knowing what was to come and that there was no way he could pull out his wand in time to protect himself. 

The jet of green shot towards Harry’s position but found that his heart had been torn to pieces not from the spell but from something else. 

Hedwig—Harry’s most loyal companion and friend—flew into the path of the curse to block it from hitting Harry and took it head-on. She let out a loud screech when the green spell hit her before her lifeless body began falling freely and becoming lost to the clouds below. 

“HEDWIG!” Harry cried out but knew it was too late. He found himself yearning to stroke her beak one last time.

The one person who had always been by Harry’s side since the beginning was now gone. Her snowy white form to never be seen again. 

Farewell, Hedwig. 

***** 

“Damn you all,” Sirius cursed under his breath as he continued maneuvering his broom left and right and casting spells at any Death Eater that came into his range. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had to fly on a broom so fiercely and on edge. The number of Death Eaters present was far more than they had ever expected. They had planned well for this and knew exactly where they were going to be and when. 

This was no coincidence. Someone had betrayed them to Voldemort. 

“Damn it!” Sirius cursed again after losing sight of Harry and Hagrid. At least most of the Death Eaters had their attention on him now instead of the real Harry. 

He quickly glanced right just in time to see one of the Death Eaters fall off his broom rather violently after being hit by a spell from behind. 

‘What in the world?’ Sirius thought to himself. ‘I didn’t hit him.’ 

Sirius glanced over in the general direction and swore to himself that he had seen the unmasked figure of… Snape? Did Snape just save him? 

Sirius quickly snapped back to focus as that was a thought he could worry about another time. Harry was still ahead and he needed to find him before anyone else did; especially Voldemort. 

The Firebolt he had borrowed from Harry was proving to be extremely helpful and reliable during this chaotic event. It didn’t take him much longer for Harry and Hagrid to come back into his view. 

Just a little further… 

There was then a large crack with Sirius finding himself having to shield his eyes from the bright light that had just emitted itself from Harry’s position. 

A large stream of green and red had met forcefully in the middle of the sky, each spell pushing vigorously against the other. It was no doubt Harry’s Expelliarmus charm pushing against Voldemort’s own killing curse. 

Sirius pushed Harry’s broom forward as fast as he could. He had to catch up to protect Harry. He had to stop Voldemort. 

Before he could do so, Sirius was beyond shocked to hear Voldemort’s loud scream as Harry’s spell had pushed Voldemort’s killing curse back; a rather large explosion taking place before Voldemort disappeared from view. 

What was all that about? Sirius knew that Voldemort had not been truly vanquished there but Harry still had found a way to fight him off once again. The Boy Who Lived had thwarted the Dark Lord once again! 

‘He must have been using a different wand,’ Sirius thought. He knew that Harry and Voldemort’s wands refused to work against one another as they were brothers after all. 

There was another large crack in the air after Sirius saw a large trail of fire erupt from the end of Harry and Hagrid’s motorcycle. Harry did not waste any time escaping Voldemort and the motorcycle began to dive into the fields of the Burrow below. 

*****

Harry found himself exhausted and magically drained. He knew that if he tried to cast another spell nothing would conjure from his wand. His magical reserves have been depleted. 

So much had happened and gone wrong at the same time. The Death Eaters knew exactly where they were going to be and when. 

Then everything went downhill when Voldemort showed up. But somehow Harry found himself alive and untouched from him once again. 

He remembered when Voldemort had shot the killing curse right at him but found his wand acting on its own accord this time. It saved him and even blasted Voldemort away, forcing the dark wizard to retreat with no weapon left to defend himself with. 

“‘Arry?” Hagrid’s voice brought his attention back to the present, the motorcycle now diving at a rapidly high rate towards the field below. 

Harry then heard a low cry and saw that Fawkes had rejoined him at his side but had clearly noticed that absence of the snowy owl that was usually close by. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he saw the red phoenix fly up next to him. He had already lost too many friends on this day. 

Hagrid quickly pulled the motorcycle upward, easing their rough landing on the Burrow’s field but was still rough in Harry’s opinion. He doubted the giant felt anything though. 

“Harry, thank god!” Sirius’s voice came from behind just as he was dismounting Harry’s Firebolt, running up to embrace him. “I was so worried!” 

“What happened?” Harry looked desperately into his godfather’s eyes. “They knew exactly where we were going to be.” 

“I don’t know,” Sirius shook his head. “But the important thing is you’re safe. We better get inside now.” 

Harry, Sirius, and Hagrid slowly made their way to the Burrow where he immediately found himself tackled to the ground my Ginny. He noticed her eyes were red and filled with fear but now had relaxed slightly when he leaned into her embrace. 

“I was so worried,” she sniffled into his shoulder. “No one else has come back yet.” 

“What!” Harry became worried but it was soon relieved when he heard several loud pops in the air erupt from around them. 

Hermione informed him that Moody didn’t make it as she had seen him fall when he had taken on Voldemort himself. 

“Damn,” Sirius muttered when he heard of Moody’s fall. “I always thought he was untouchable like Dumbledore.” 

Harry looked over and saw that Tonks was letting her tears flow freely as she was taking the news the hardest. Moody was the one who had trained her and gave her a chance to become an Auror. Now both she and Harry’s mentors were gone. 

George later appeared bleeding vigorously, leaning heavily on his father while everyone helped carry him into the Burrow. It was later revealed that his ear had been sliced off by a Death Eater’s slicing curse. 

“It was Snape,” Ron said. “I saw him cast it at him. He was there.” 

“I saw him too,” Sirius added but Harry saw it was clear that he was hiding something about his former professor. He would have to confront him later about that. 

The room had filled with silence as everyone’s thoughts had gone back to the battle they had all just survived. They were the lucky ones. 

“Harry,” Hermione’s soft voice finally broke the quiet Burrow as she noticed Fawkes had perched himself on Harry’s shoulder but his other companion was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Hedwig?” 

Harry shook his head but this time didn’t stop the tears from falling freely. 

“She… she didn’t make it.”


	23. The Wedding

Ginny found herself at a loss of words while everyone gathered around the Burrow to mourn the loss of their friends. She knew how much Moody had meant to Tonks and how much Hedwig had meant to Harry as well. Hedwig was one of Harry’s first friends from the wizarding world beside Hagrid who gave her to him. What words could she say to comfort him and let him know everything was going to be alright? 

Harry had light tears streaming from his eyes and Ginny knew he was trying to fight them off but was having trouble doing so. He wanted to appear strong and unhindered in front of his family and friends. The only time he broke down was with her and even then he had only recently opened up more to her with his emotions. 

The two of them sat close to one another on the couch with Ginny squeezing his hand reassuringly before whispering over to him. 

“Are you going to be alright?” 

Harry gave a weak nod in response, trying to smile but failed. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she continued to whisper into his ear. “I know how much she meant to you.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled faintly back before allowing himself to drop his head in her lap, her fingers stroking his hair. 

God how she had always loved that hair. 

Ginny didn’t know how long they laid like this together in front of everyone but found she never wanted it to end. Harry was finally here in her arms once again and never wanted to let go. The summer had been brutal without him and had been forbidden to write to him in fear of one of her letters being intercepted by Death Eaters or the now weak and frail Ministry of Magic. 

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered to him after several long moments of silence had passed. “This summer has been hell without you.” 

“I wish you could have stayed with me,” Harry replied, color returning to his face for the first time since his arrival that night. “It was quite weird being in Hogwarts with just the professors, Sirius, and Remus.” 

“Did Dobby treat you well at least?” Ginny asked jokingly as she was well aware that Dobby idolized Harry and would make sure that nothing happened to Harry Potter. 

Harry chucked. “Of course he did. Practically was at my side wherever I went. Wouldn’t let me out of his sight.” 

“You seem surprised,” Ginny grinned. 

“Oh no. Not at all.” 

The rest of the night continued quietly until Mrs. Weasly decided to make a late supper for everyone to enjoy as the occupants cramped around the Burrow to enjoy Molly’s meal. It was during this time that the mood slightly picked up and laughter could finally be heard as everyone shared their memories of their friends who were now gone. 

Ginny could see Harry trying to enjoy himself as he listened to the people who surrounded him at the kitchen table but could still see the guilt he was feeling all over his face. He would try to give a faint smile or comforting nod here and there but the pain and guilt never left his eyes. 

It wasn’t long after supper that the majority of the occupants dismissed themselves to their sleeping arrangements. Some decided to stay at the Burrow while others went back to their own homes and promised to be back the next day to check-in. 

Ginny knew that her mother would be on the fritz starting tomorrow morning with Bill and Fleur’s wedding only a few days away now and she was not looking forward to dealing with that mess. She knew her mother and Fleur would be hovering over her every second they got which would result in her having less time with Harry. What Ginny despised most of all though was the arrival of Fleur’s family tomorrow, specifically Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle had always had a crush on Harry and had even grown more ever since her rescue from him during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, Ginny had been much in the same position with Harry rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets during her first year. Their relationship though had grown into something more and she was not letting that Gabrielle anywhere close to Harry. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little overprotective?” Hermione asked later that night when the two girls settled down in Ginny’s room after everyone had gone to sleep. 

“Overprotective?” Ginny scoffed. “Of course not!” 

“Then why aren’t you like this to me when I talk to Harry?” Hermione continued to tease Ginny. 

“Because you don’t have a crush on him,” Ginny retorted, crossing her arms around her chest. 

“And if I did?” 

“But you don’t,” said Ginny. “You’re dating my brother anyways.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that,” Hermione laughed. “Thanks for reminding me.” 

Ginny was about to respond but then heard a slight creak from the floorboard that squeaked outside her bedroom door. Who could still be up at this hour of the night? 

“Who do you think it is?” Hermione asked but Ginny refused to break her concentration and then knew exactly who it had been. 

Of course it was Harry and she knew exactly what he was trying to do. It was moments like this that Harry’s personality of always putting others before himself actually annoyed her and was one of the few things Harry actually did to make her mad. 

“Shit,” Ginny cursed as she quickly scurried from her bed and out her bedroom door with Hermione following close behind. 

*****

Harry stepped outside the Burrow with his bag slouched over his shoulder as he prepared to depart from the Burrow alone and finish what Dumbledore had started him on. No one else was going to die for him. The list ended here. 

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his face to feel the cool evening wind that felt so comforting. The night was quiet and peaceful. No one would have guessed there had been a large battle that had taken just hours earlier. 

“And where in the bloody hell do you think you’re going?” Ron’s voice echoed throughout the dark sky causing Harry’s eyes to snap open at his friend’s voice. 

Harry slowly turned around to face his friend. “How—”

“I know you, Harry,” Ron glared, his voice tense but his face showed not anger but remorse. “I never went to sleep.” 

Harry then heard the front door of the Burrow slam open with Ginny and Hermione running to the middle of the field where he and Ron were at. Unlike Ron, Harry could see Ginny was furious with her hands clenched together in fists as she stormed to stand next to Ron.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!” Ginny roared. “And what were you thinking about being out here in the middle of the night all by yourself!” 

Harry swallowed nervously, never having seen Ginny this enraged or angry before. 

“No one else,” Harry spoke through his fragile voice. “No one else is going to die for me.” 

“Harry,” said Hermione, her voice a lot more at ease than Ron or Ginny’s. “No one died for you today. They all chose to die for something they believed in. A future without Death Eaters and Voldemort. A future without fear.” 

“What about my mum and dad, huh?” Harry spat back emotionally. “They died protecting me because of a stupid prophecy!” 

“They died protecting you because they loved you, Harry,” Sirius stepped out from the shadows. “As would any parent for their child.” 

“But I didn’t ask for any of this,” Harry now feeling his tears escape freely now. “I didn’t ask for anyone to die for me.” 

“We know that Harry,” Ginny’s voice now soft as she slowly stepped in front of him and took his hand within her own. “And it isn’t fair, but we can end all of it. Together.” 

“Yeah, mate,” Ron agreed. “Like Ginny said… together.” 

“Remember Dumbledore’s advice,” Sirius embraced Harry tightly. “Keep your friends close.” 

“Because we’re not going anywhere,” Hermione smiled brightly. 

*****

The next morning came to the Burrow with much commotion and noise with the arrival of Fleur’s family. Many of the occupants had decided to sleep in due to the previous night’s events but that didn’t stop Molly Weasley from welcoming her guests and preparing a large breakfast for everyone to share. 

Ginny groaned from her room upstairs after hearing the thick accents come from below. 

“They’re not that bad,” Hermione called out from the other side of Ginny’s bedroom where she had slept during the night. “Fleur has always been rather nice.” 

“That’s only after Harry rescued her sister in the lake,” said Ginny angrily. “She had no problem being rude to him before and calling him ‘little boy.’” 

“But then she met your brother,” said Hermione. “And she changed for the better. Just give her a chance.” 

“I’ll give her a chance alright,” Ginny scoffed. “It’s her sister, Gabrielle, that I despise now.” 

“Just because you’re a little jealous, huh?” Hermione smirked. 

“Maybe,” Ginny crossed her arms but refused to admit the fact openly that she knew was true. 

What if she was jealous when it concerned Harry? She had worked so hard to finally be noticed by him to be more than just a friend of ‘Ron’s little sister.’ Now she finally had him around her arm and refused to let anyone come between them. Gabrielle and Voldemort included. 

Maybe she was overthinking this… a little too much. 

Ginny gave out one loud breath before returning her attention back to Hermione. “Fine. Of course, I am jealous of her! When it comes to Harry I tend to become a little overprotective, okay.” 

“We all are,” said Hermione before taking a seat at the end of Ginny’s bed. “Harry is our friend and is even more than that to you. But after knowing him for so long, and after everything we’ve been through together, I’ve come to realize there are just some things that are going to be out of my control when it comes to him and that is okay. I have to have faith that everything will turn out well in the end.” 

Ginny nodded. “I think I just freaked out a bit after finding him trying to leave on the mission without us last night.” 

“We all were worried about him,” said Hermione. “But I think he really understands now that we are going to be with him through it all. No matter what we face.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad he hasn’t pushed me away,” said Ginny in relief. 

“More like you haven’t let him,” Hermione chuckled. “And have you told your mum yet about your plan on not returning to Hogwarts and coming with us?” 

“Umm… not yet,” Ginny replied nervously. “That is one conversation I don’t look forward to having.” 

“How about your dad?” Hermione asked. “Does he know yet?” 

“I haven’t told him yet either,” Ginny said with a sense of guilt. “But I think he suspects.” 

“It’s only a matter of days until we leave,” Hermione lectured. “So you better figure it out… and fast.” 

*****  
It was the day of the wedding as Harry now found himself adjusting his fine, black suit while everyone else scrambled around the house to get ready themselves for the ceremony that was due to start that evening. 

Damn tie, Harry thought to himself, struggling to get the tie adjusted around his neck straightly. 

“Need help there, champ?” Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway with a bright smile but could also tell he was trying to hold back his laughter as well. 

“No, allow me,” another voice came from the doorway revealing Ginny as she strode into the bedroom with her beautiful golden dress already on. 

“Wow,” Harry said, allowing Ginny to adjust his tie. “You look amazing.” 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Potter,” she grinned back. “Maybe you do deserve a dance after all.” 

“Unfortunately, you won’t be dancing with Mr. Potter tonight,” Sirius said. “Instead you’ll be dancing with your cousin, Barny, who’s come from out of town.” 

Harry looked up at Sirius confused while Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“It’s because of the threats,” Sirius explained. “With all those people there, we just can’t risk it.” 

“Well, this sucks,” Ginny complained. “I can’t go around kissing my cousin in front of everyone. They’ll all think I’m crazy.” 

“You can survive one day with Barny and not Harry,” Sirius said. “I’m sure you’ll show him a good time and what London has to offer.” 

“Then do you mind if I get one last moment with my boyfriend before you change him into my cousin Barny,” Ginny glared as it was not a question but more of a demand. 

Sirius chuckled and then left Harry and Ginny alone in Ron’s room, muttering something about young teens under his breath on his way out.

The room was silent for the first few moments after Sirius left, each looking at one another yearningly at who was going to break the silence first. 

Harry was the first to break the silence. “I’m really sorry about last night. I just—”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Ginny quickly cut him off and took both of his hands in her own. “Just don’t think about going off on your own again, okay? I said I was going to be there with you, and that means coming along with you on your mission.” 

Harry nodded. “I promise.” 

“Good,” Ginny smiled brightly while taking a step closer to him, his lips just inches from her own. “Now where were we?” 

“I think you were about to kiss me,” Harry grinned. 

“Then you better shut up then,” Ginny said, closing the remaining space between them while allowing their lips to meet one another. 

The two continued to embrace, slowly becoming more passionate and heated as time went on. Harry knew he had to stop as anyone could walk in on them at any moment. It would be only a matter of minutes until Sirius came back up to help him with his disguise but found becoming lost with Ginny was well worth the risk. He could tell she was having many of the same thoughts as well. 

There was then a gentle cough from the doorway making Harry and Ginny quickly pull apart. 

“Your mum needs you downstairs, Ginny,” Hermione said, trying not to look embarrassed from interrupting their moment as she refused to look at either of them in the eye. 

Ginny sighed. “I best not keep her waiting then.” She leaned over and gave Harry one last peck on the cheek and departed the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. 

The moment didn’t last long, however, as Ron came frantically charging into the room moments after Ginny and Hermione’s departure. 

“What is it?” Harry asked alarmingly after taking in the shocked face of his friend. 

“We got a visitor,” Ron answered, his eyes bulged and wide. 

“Who?” 

“The Minister of Magic.” 

*****

“What do you think he’s doing here?” Ginny whispered over to Hermione as the two of them stared out the window from the living room couch while Rufus Scrimgeour slowly made his way towards the Burrow from his apparition point of the surrounding field. 

“Probably trying to get some information from Harry,” Hermione replied but refused to take her eye away from the emerging figure. “Especially now that everyone has lost faith in the Ministry since Dumbledore’s death.” 

Ginny heard the emerging steps of several figures from the stairway behind and turned to see Harry, Ron, and Sirius take their seats on the couch on the other side of the room. She could see that Harry was nervous, Sirius was irritated, and Ron somehow was a mix of them both. All anxious to find the true meaning of the Minister’s visit. 

“Can’t even have a normal wedding,” Harry looked over at her apologetically. 

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Ginny responded sternly. “Let’s not jump to conclusions until after we hear what he has to say.” 

“She’s right,” Sirius looked towards the door. “I am too curious at what he has to say.” 

The tall, rugged-looking Minister entered the Burrow accompanied by Mr. Weasley, who soon later took his leave from the group after making a formal introduction of him to the room at large. 

The Minister was not met with smiles and hand-shaking, but only by silence as neither Sirius nor the others made an effort to warmly greet the man. 

“Minister,” Sirius subtly nodded after silence had consumed the room for too long. 

“Mr. Black,” Scrimgeour nodded back in his monotone voice. “It’s good to see you all well.” 

“Likewise,” Sirius courteously replied but there was no meaning behind it. “May I ask what brings you here?” 

Scrimgeour took out a large, brown briefcase that he had stored at his side and placed it on his lap. Harry was unaware that the Minister had even brought anything with him and wondered if he had placed a concealment charm on it during his travel. 

“I am here to read the last will and testament of Albus Dumbledore,” the Minister said. “It seems he has left some of you his possessions that he had wished to be passed on.” 

“And why are we just hearing about this now?” Sirius spoke coldly. “Dumbledore passed away months ago. Surely it shouldn’t have taken this long.” 

Scrimgeour stared at Sirius intently before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. “Maybe this will lighten your mood.” 

“What is it?” Harry asked intently after seeing Sirius get lost in the sheet of paper that was just handed to him. He couldn’t make out what it said but could easily see the official seal of the Ministry of Magic planted on top of the parchment. 

“It’s a pardon,” Sirius swallowed. “I’ve been cleared of all crimes.” 

“That’s great!” Harry rushed to hug his godfather. 

Sirius nodded but was clearly still in shock from the news. “But how?” 

“Dumbledore,” Scrimgeour gave the slightest grin. “Let’s just say some new… evidence came to light towards the end of his life.” 

“Thank you,” Sirius spoke directly to the Minister for the first time and was sincere with the man that he had despised for so long. 

Scrimgeour smiled and then continued on with the reading of Dumbledore’s will. After a brief introduction, Dumbledore’s possessions were soon distributed from the Minister’s case to their new owners. 

Hermione received a book—no surprise there—titled, “Beedle the Bard.” Ron was left with Dumbledore’s Deluminator; a device that allowed the user to distinguish nearby lights. Ginny was left with a biography about a dark wizard Harry had never heard of called Grindelwald. 

When it was finally his turn, he was surprised to see that the only thing he was left was the Snitch he had caught during his first game of Quidditch—practically swallowed it almost. When Scrimgeour handed it over, he studied Harry most intently seeing if there would be any reaction of the Snitch to his touch. Clearly, the Ministry had tried to open the Snitch to see what was inside but had failed in doing so. 

“Huh,” The Minister gave a disappointing sigh when the Snitch did not open for Harry. “Now I must take my leave. Good luck, Mr. Potter.” 

Scrimgeour stood and walked out the Burrow’s front door until he had reached outside the wards and Disapparated with a loud crack. 

“Strange isn't it?” Ron commented while everyone looked down and studied their own gifts they had been left with. “These gifts.” 

“Strange indeed,” Sirius agreed. 

*****

The guests for the wedding began to arrive shortly after the Minister’s departure with everyone warmly greeting one another as they made their way to the backyard where all the tents had been raised for the ceremony. 

Sirius quickly conjured Harry’s disguise with the flick of his wand, giving him bright red hair that would easily mistake him for a Weasley cousin. 

“Just some simple Transfiguration,” Sirius reassured Harry’s worried look. “Everything will be back to normal in a few hours; even that lightning scar of yours.” 

“Well, I don’t like it one bit, Harry,” Ginny entered the living room but was quickly shushed by Sirius. 

“Don’t say his name around others,” Sirius said. “We can’t let the others know.” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

Ginny, however, even though she was disappointed about not being able to dance and show off Harry Potter on her arm, had found a positive consequence of his transformation. With no Harry at the attendance of the wedding also meant no Gabrielle dancing with him either. 

“It’s alright, cousin,” Harry joked, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. 

“Don’t ever say that again,” she said sternly. “That’s just… wrong.” 

“Very,” Sirius agreed but was clearly holding back his own laughter while avoiding getting on Ginny’s bad side. 

“Well, you two are no fun,” Harry said before walking towards the back to join the rest of the guests outside. 

Ginny sighed but found a small smile crossing her face, following her boyfriend outside with Sirius following close behind. 

*****

Harry found himself rather enjoying himself as he watched the many people dance from his corner of the tent. 

Bill and Fleur had now officially been married and were now husband and wife. Harry found himself smiling at the thought of how even during these dark times, people still were finding a way to live on and enjoy the happiness they brought to one another. Leave it to the Weasleys of all people to throw a party and wedding during the middle of an all-out wizard war. 

“Why don’t you go dance with her?” Sirius took a seat next to Harry after seeing him stare and follow Ginny’s red hair for the past hour. 

“It just wouldn’t be the same,” he sighed. “It wouldn’t be me and Ginny dancing. It would be Barny and Ginny dancing. I couldn’t get close to her like I would want to since right now everyone just sees us as cousins.” 

Sirius clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “One day… one day.” 

Before Harry could say anything more, he felt his hand jolt upward and reach to where his lighting bolt scar usually could be seen. He knew Voldemort was angry about something. 

Then his vision blurred before transforming itself into the view from Voldemort’s eyes. 

Voldemort stood over a beaten, older man that Harry recognized as the Minister they had seen earlier that morning; Rufus Scrimgeour. He was badly injured with blood flowing from his forehead as he laid in the corner of what looked like a room in the Ministry of Magic. The black, marble floor could not be mistaken. 

“Where is he!” Voldemort hissed down at the Minister, his wand raised and ready to strike. 

“I’ll never tell you!” Scrimgeour courageously spoke back, well aware of what his fate would be for defying the Dark Lord. 

“I believe you,” Voldemort said calmly. “Avada Kedavra!” 

With a flash of green, Harry’s vision transformed again, and was not back in the tent at the Burrow with Sirius looking fearfully at him. 

Harry looked around frantically, sweat pouring from his forehead, and then locking eyes with Ginny. Her face suddenly dropped as she knew something was wrong and rushed over to Harry’s side. 

“What is it?” Sirius whispered, trying not to draw too much attention to Harry. 

“He’s dead,” Harry whispered back. “Voldemort killed him. He’s killed the Minister of Magic.” 

Hermione and Ron had now arrived by Harry’s side after seeing Ginny rush over to him. 

The tent went silent soon after as a silver Patronus emerged in the middle of the floor carrying Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice. 

“The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming… they are coming….” 

“You guys need to leave,” Sirius spoke to the four of them. “NOW!” 

Chaos erupted as several Death Eaters began Apparting and firing spells at the many guests inside the tent. Harry could see the Weasleys and other Order members quickly pull out their own wands and began fighting back. 

“Leave!” Sirius yelled now while pulling Harry to his feet. “NOW!” 

Harry refused to leave as he made the motion to take out his own wand but was too late as he soon felt the pulling sensation of Apparation and the view of the Burrow disappear before him. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw he was now in the middle of the busy sidewalk of downtown London surrounded by hundreds of people; Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at his side. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron gasped for air. “Was that you Hermione?” 

“Sorry,” she quickly apologized. “I just….”

“It was brilliant,” Ginny smiled at her friend before turning her attention to Harry. “Are you going to be alright?” 

Harry nodded and quickly stowed his wand away from view. “Yeah. I will be.” 

“Now what?” she asked. 

“The Horcrux Hunt begins.”


	24. The Ministry of Magic

Ginny took Harry’s hand within her own and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze as the four of them made their way through the busy streets of London. People were out socializing on the bustling weekend, completely unaware that there was a secret wizarding war going on that threatened their very lives. 

“It’s going to be alright,” she gave a comforting smile up at him and was glad to see his appearance had returned back to normal. 

Harry nodded but kept his glance towards the ground and at his feet. 

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” she nudged him. “So snap out of it. Death Eaters could have shown up for us and not you. It’s not your fault, Harry.” 

He did not look convinced but accepted her words nonetheless and gave her a faint smile. 

“Over here,” Hermione waved them over towards a small cafe that looked relatively empty. “We need to keep a low profile and get out of these clothes. They draw too much attention to us.” 

“But we didn’t pack any clothes, Hermione,” Ron said. 

“I took the liberty of packing for everyone just in case something like that happened,” she answered, revealing a small bag that was charmed to fit a much larger amount of items that the appearance of the bag gave off. 

“You really are the best,” Ron gloomed over his girlfriend. “You know that?” 

Hermione blushed bright red causing Ginny to smirk as she followed her friends into the quiet cafe. 

Ginny and Hermione took their turn first and rushed off to the ladies’ restroom to change out of their wedding outfits and into more everyday street clothes. Once they were done, Ron and Harry took their turn to do the same. 

“I’m glad you’re back to normal,” Ginny scruffled Harry’s hair as they found an empty table in the far corner of the room. “Now I can go back to kissing my boyfriend.” 

Ron let out a loud groan. “Now in front of me.” 

Ginny smirked and decided to give Harry a small peck instead. Teasing her brother was way too easy, especially when it came to her relationship with Harry. 

The waitress came over and Ginny took the liberty of ordering everyone some coffee as it looked like they all needed it. At the same time, she also noticed that the last customers had just left, leaving the entire cafe empty except the four of them. She couldn’t help but feel that something was out of place though. 

“Did you ever tell mum you were coming with us?” Ron interrupted her thoughts. 

“Well… the thing about that….” 

Ron frowned. “She’s going to be furious with you, you know.” 

“She’ll get over it,” Ginny replied. She was intent on keeping her promise of helping Harry as best she could. “It’s easier to ask for forgiveness anyways than permission.” 

“We’ll have to at least let them know we’re safe,” Hermione said. “That’s the least we can do at least.” 

“I’ll send off a Patronus later,” Harry offered. “That way no one can track that.” 

The ringing of the door’s bell caught everybody off guard as two older men entered the cafe and made their way to the front counter. Ginny saw Hermione examined them closely, her eyes refusing to leave them. 

“GET DOWN!” Hermione yelled, flipping the table over just as two spells from the men came flying towards them. 

Ginny went to pull out her wand but found Harry placing a steady hand on her before firing off his own spell, hitting one of the Death Eaters. 

Hermione took her chance and leaped out from her cover and roared, “Petrificus Totalus!” Hitting the remaining Death Eater square in the chest, his body flying backward and crashing violently into the glass display behind him. 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron stood up from behind the table. “Death Eaters already?” 

“Must have spotted us when we Apparated into London,” Harry suggested, leaning over the stunned bodies of the two Death Eaters to examine them. 

“What should we do then?” Ginny asked. 

“We have to wipe their memories,” Harry answered reluctantly. “They’ve seen us.” He turned his attention towards Hermione who nodded in agreement. 

Hermione pointed her wand at the two unconscious Death Eaters and muttered, “Obliviate.” 

“We better get out of here,” Ron said after Hermione had finished administering the memory charm. “Who knows if others are out there.” 

“Where do we go?” Ginny asked. 

“To Grimmauld Place,” Harry replied. “It’s the safest place for us right now until we figure out what to do.” 

And with a loud crack in the air, they Disapparated. 

*****

“GINNY!” Molly Weasley called out after scurrying throughout the Burrow’s field, around the debris that had been left from Death Eaters that had been here moments ago. “RON!” 

“They’re gone, Molly,” Sirius calmly responded as he walked around the now scorched yard. “They’re safe. I just received a Patronus from Harry.” 

“Well, where have they gone?” she asked worriedly. “It’s much too dangerous for them to be out there by themselves.” 

“They’re fine,” Sirius tried to calm her. “They’ve begun their mission. It’s much too dangerous for them to come back to us. They will call for us when they need us. We have to trust them.” 

Molly went to protest as her motherly instincts kicked in. All she wanted to do was protect them from the evils of the world and Ginny was much too young to be out there with them. 

“Then that is what we’ll do,” Arthur Weasley approached the two before his wife could protest. “They’ll need each other now more than ever. They’ll be alright, Molly.” 

Molly sighed as she knew her husband’s words were right. Harry had so much ahead of him and Ginny would help alleviate all the pressure he would be feeling. They would be there and support each other through the thick of it all; Ron and Hermione too. 

“Harry is a powerful wizard,” Arthur said after sensing his wife’s turmoils. “He will protect her even better than we probably could. She had Ron and Hermione there too.” 

“You’re right,” she let a faint smile appear across her face. “We have to trust them. In the meantime, we have our own part to play.” 

Molly then turned to face Sirius who gave her a large, bright smile. 

“Indeed we do.” 

*****

“It’s a bit… different, isn’t it?” Ron commented while the four of them made their way through the deserted halls of Grimmauld Place. No one had been to Headquarters in months, and the dusty halls clearly showed that. 

Ever since Snape’s betrayal, Sirius thought it was best to abandon his ancestral home and make Headquarters somewhere more secure since Snape could reveal its location if he chose to do so. Harry, on the other hand, was confident that his former Potion’s Master wouldn’t do such a thing; there was nothing here that would benefit Voldemort anyways. 

“I just placed some new enchantments,” Hermione said after muttering a variety of different spells. “No one should be able to get in here now except us.” 

“Brilliant,” Ron admired her wits like always but continued on through the quiet halls on high alert. 

Ginny reached out and clutched tightly on Harry’s wrist, the two following close behind Ron and Hermione. 

When the rest of the house was cleared, the four of them gathered around the living room and were startled by the low croak of an old house elf. 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron jolted at the sight of Kreacher, his appearance was unchanged since the last time they saw him. He still wore a dirty rag and smelled just as bad as he looked. 

“Master Potter,” Kreacher croaked and gave a low bow. “It has been so long since the noble house of Black has had any visitors.” 

“Did Sirius tell you to stay here?” Harry asked but was certain that his godfather would not have just left the old house-elf behind. 

Kreacher shook his head. “No. Master told me to return though if young Master Harry ever returned to the house so I could assist him on his journey to defeat the Dark Lord.” 

Harry looked around at his friends and found that most of them looked surprised or unsure of themselves, except Hermione who looked at him disapprovingly. It was worth a shot though. 

“Maybe you can help us,” Harry said. “We are looking for a locket that was stolen from us that used to be here. Have you seen anyone who had it by chance?” 

“Ah, Master Regulus’s locket,” Kreacher’s eyes widened. “I have seen it! Stolen by the thief from the Headmaster.” 

“Thief? Where have you seen it?” Ginny asked politely. 

Kreacher turned his head towards Ginny now. “At one of the Order meetings. The thief had it in his pocket! Kreacher tried to take it back but there were too many eyes.” 

“Who had it, Kreacher?” Harry was desperate now. “Who is the thief?” 

“Mundungus Fletcher.” 

Ron groaned. “Of course it was him! Must have been meeting Dumbledore in his office one night and saw the shiny object. Couldn’t resist himself now could he.” 

“Kreacher,” Harry spoke to the house-elf once again, Kreacher turning to face him once again. “Find him.” 

A large smirk crossed Kreacher’s face. “With pleasure.” 

With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher vanished. 

*****

“What in the….” Sirius found himself mumbling late one night while he strode down Diagon Alley. He happened to look down one of the dark alleys and saw a slouched man being harassed by what looked like two house-elves. 

Was that Kreacher? It sure looked like him. And was that Mundungus Fletcher they were currently attacking? 

“What the hell is going on here?” Sirius rushed over to the scene just in time to see the other house-elf, Dobby, leap onto the man’s back. 

“Sirius Black!” Dobby excitedly greeted. “It is so good to see you again! It is I, Dobby, helping Kreacher on Harry Potter’s mission!” 

“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked but turned his attention to his own house-elf now. 

Kreacher continued to hang on to Mundgus’s leg. “The thief stole Master Regulus’s locket! Kreacher has come to retrieve it for Master Harry!” 

So that’s where the locket ended up disappearing to, Sirius thought to himself but it did not surprise him one bit and now wished he would have thought of it sooner. 

“Is this true,” Sirius took Mundungus and slammed him into the brick wall behind him. “Where is it?” 

“Well… I don’t have it anymore,” the thief nervously answered but was also clearly drunk at the moment as well. 

“What do you mean you don’t have it anymore!” Sirius roared and found himself thankful it was late into the night and there was no one around to interfere with them. 

“I sold it.” 

Sirius tightened his grip. “To who? Give me a name!” 

“I don’t know!” Mundungus cried out. “Some Ministry gal dressed in all pink!” 

Sirius released his grip and cursed himself as he knew exactly who he was describing. 

The Horcrux was now in the hands of Dolores Umbridge. 

*****

“Sirius?” Harry rubbed his eyes as it was late in the night but saw his godfather standing before him in the kitchen. “How did you get here?” 

“Kreacher let me in,” he smiled down but his voice was hesitant. “We have a problem.” 

Before Harry could ask, he unexpectedly found himself tackled by a house-elf that had appeared behind Sirius. 

“Harry Potter! It is so good to see you again!” Dobby squealed, Harry found himself smiling as he returned the house elf’s hug. “Dobby is happy to see you safe after you left Hogwarts!” 

“It’s good to see you too, Dobby,” Harry patted the elf on his back before turning his attention back to Sirius. “So, what’s the problem?” 

"Umbridge," Sirius grunted. "She's got the Horcrux." 

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, entering the kitchen alongside Hermione and Ginny. "Thought we heard something going on down here." 

"You got to be kidding me," Ginny joined in Sirius's complaint, gently sliding her hand into Harry's. "The last person who should have a hand on a Horcrux." 

"And we can't bloody go waltzing into the Ministry anymore," Sirius said. "The Minister is dead. Voldemort controls the Ministry now." 

"I don't think we have any other choice though," Harry spoke in defeat. "We have to get it." 

"Then what are you suggesting we do?" Ginny asked. 

Harry turned towards Hermione and smiled brightly at her, causing her to give off a confused look. "Thankfully, I have a friend who's excellent at creating the Polyjuice Potion." 

*****

Ginny found herself frowning as she began to feel the unease gurgling of her stomach, her figure slowly transfiguring into a much older woman. 

“Well, that was disgusting,” she said after she finally finished her transformation into some Ministry official. Hermione had picked up her hairs earlier that morning when she and Ron went to pick up the hairs of different people they would be using for the potion. 

“The first time is always the worst,” Sirius chuckled as he finished transforming into a Death Eater he had knocked out earlier that morning. He and Harry were going undercover as Ministry officials who were secretly part of the Ministry that was being used by Voldemort to control it. 

“So, what’s the plan again?” Harry asked as he adjusted his black coat to fit more comfortably around him. 

“We get in and we get out,” Sirius replied. “The less time we are there the better.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Ron said. “Just find the woman drenched in pink.” 

“Best we start with her office,” Hermione added. “Then we go from there.” 

Ginny shivered at the thought of running into Dolores Umbridge again. The last time she saw her she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry but thankfully had been outsmarted by Hermione, but now she had escaped Azkaban and was now working for Voldemort whether she knew it or not. 

“Hopefully we’re lucky enough and won’t run into her,” Ginny grumbled under her mouth. “That woman....” 

“Is the worst,” Hermione agreed. 

“Best get going then,” Sirius lead the way. “The sooner this is over the better.” 

*****

Harry found himself disgusted as he and Ginny quietly made their way into Umbridge’s office. He had found Mad-Eye Moody’s magical eye mounted right on the front door, watching over everyone that worked on the floor. It was an insult to his memory and Harry made sure to grab it when no one was looking and promised himself to return it to its rightful owner one day. 

“Some things don’t change,” Ginny said in disgust as she began walking around and examining the office of their late Defense professor. 

The room was drenched in pink; very similar to her office that she held when she was at Hogwarts. Portraits of kittens littered the wall as they moved through each others’ frames to get a better look at their new visitors. 

Harry pulled out his wand and quietly called out to the room, “Accio Horcrux!” 

Nothing. Not even the slightest vibration of any object in the room. 

“I don’t think that’s going to work, Harry,” Ginny sighed. “These are powerful, dark objects that have defenses on them we still don’t fully understand. It won’t be that easy.” 

Harry went to stow his wand back away in defeat. “I guess so.” 

The two continued searching through the office, desperate to find any clues or hints that might help them find out where Umbridge might be. More than likely, the locket was going to be on her and they would have to take it from her by force. 

“Ginny,” Harry softly called out from the corner of the room where he had begun searching through a stack of folders and papers. “You better come take a look at this.” 

Ginny made her way over towards him and was horrified to see the picture of her father staring back at her. 

“They have files on everyone,” Harry went on to explain. “He’s being watched. We got to warn them.” 

Ginny nodded nervously and found that at that moment all she wished for was to be in the comfort in her mother’s arms, knowing she was safe. 

“Ginny... I wouldn’t blame you if—”

“No!” She quickly cut him off from finishing. “This is where I need to be. With you. I know what I was getting myself into and am not going to go back running just because I’m a little scared. We all knew what it was going to be like. My parents included.” 

“Okay,” Harry gave a faint but reassuring smile. “We better go find the others and see what mess they’ve gotten themselves into.” 

*****

If this day couldn’t get any worse, Sirius thought to himself as he stood in the corner of the courtroom being overseen by Umbridge with at least twenty Dementors hovering above her. 

He, Ron, and Hermione had found themselves moments ago being shoved in the courtroom after the wife of the person Ron had taken to disguise himself with had shown up for her trial. The three of them looked at each other confused but were forced to go along with it anyways. 

“There it is,” Sirius heard a low whisper from behind and turned around to see the disguised figures of Harry and Ginny emerging from the darkness. “It’s around her neck.” 

Sirius turned back to give Umbridge a closer look and sure enough, he could now see the locket hanging loosely from her neck. 

Ginny came to Sirius’s opposite side. “Is it just me or is the locket making you...”

“Angry,” Harry quietly finished. “It must be radiating through Umbridge. Probably much worse to the person who’s actually wearing it.” 

“So, now what?” Sirius went to grip his wand in his pocket, readying himself for what he knew was about to happen. 

“The last thing we should be doing,” Harry pulled out his wand. “The potion is about to wear off any minute.” 

Before Sirius could stop him, Harry was making his way towards the middle of the courtroom where Ron stood disguised next to his ‘wife.’ 

Harry snapped his wand towards Umbridge and roared, “Stupefy!” 

Umbridge was stunned, the Dementors were now loose, and the chaos had now begun. 

Sirius began firing stunning spells and shields in every direction as the Death Eaters began firing on them freely. Thankfully, his distraction was just enough for Harry to grab the locket from around Umbridge’s neck and the five of them fled from the room and the advancing Dementors that were on their tail. 

They made it to the golden lift, the gate closed but it refused to move and take them to the floor below. They weren’t going to make it as the Dementors continued to advance on them and reach their hands through the gate, desperate to find its mark.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry yelled, a large silver stag emerged from the tip of his wand and drove the Dementors away. 

Sirius looked around and saw that everyone had now turned back to their normal selves but gave a sigh of relief. “That was too close.” 

“And we forgot to hit the bloody button,” Ginny said, pressing the button on the lift as it began its descent to the Atrium below. “Let’s start with that next one.” 

Sirius chuckled. “Agreed.” 

*****

“It’s Potter! Get him!” 

Arthur Weasley snapped his head around just in time to see the Atrium explode in chaos. A full pursuit was on its way on a group of people; four teens and one adult with the unmistakable red hair on two of the teens. 

Arthur knew it was Ron and Ginny and could only assume the rest were being made up of Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. They were fleeing from Death Eaters and Ministry guards alike while being vastly outnumbered. All they had to do was make it to the Apparation point and then they would be safe. 

“Now or never, huh?” Arthur turned to his side and saw that Tonks was smirking at him, her wand drawn and ready for a fight. 

“Might as well,” he drew out his own wand and rushed into battle alongside Tonks as the two of them stunned anyone who came close to Harry or the group. 

A loud crack filled the Atrium and he knew that Harry and the rest of the group had reached the point and has Disapparated from the Ministry. 

“Better make our leave before You-Know-Who shows up here,” Tonks reappeared after the battle had ended. 

“Indeed,” Arthur nodded as the two of them quietly slipped away from the crowd and used the fire escapes to Floo away.

Arthur Weasley had no intention of returning to work tomorrow, or ever again. 

*****

Harry felt the pull sensation of being Apparated alongside Hermione and opened his eyes to find himself surprised that he was not back at Grimmauld Place. Instead, he was in the middle of a forest alongside everyone with a bleeding Ron on the ground. 

“What the hell happened!” Ginny yelled, rushing over to her brother’s side and began to help Hermione heal him. 

“Yaxley grabbed on to us,” Hermione cried as she continued attending to Ron. “I had to ditch him back at Grimmauld Place. I couldn’t bring us back there. It was too dangerous especially with Vol—”

“Don’t say his name!” Sirius quickly interrupted. “I found out at the Ministry that his name is taboo. If you say it he’ll be able to track us.” 

“What else is new that we don’t know about!” Ginny said. 

Harry remained silent as he looked at his friends from the background with sadness in his eyes. They had all nearly been killed because of him and Ron had been hurt. He should have done this alone. They were getting hurt because of him. 

“You alright there, champ?” Sirius approached him after they had stabilized Ron and were confident he would be back to his old self in a couple of days. “You know it wasn’t your fault, right?” 

He nodded but was not entirely convinced. Without him, Ron would currently be safe at the Burrow alongside Ginny and his family enjoying a nice evening meal. They all would. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Ginny took his hand, startling him as he was brought back from his thoughts. “You got to stop it.” 

“Don’t you ever wish...” Harry gulped but found the rest of the words never came to him. 

“No,” Ginny answered firmly. “I’m glad Ron sat with you on the train all those years ago. No one blames you, Harry. Not even Ron.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and lead him away as the two of them began setting up camp for the night. 

*****

“Where is it!” 

“My Lord—”

“I know you have it, Gregorovitch!” Voldemort sneered. “Give it to me and I may let you live.” 

“I don’t have it anymore,” Gregorovitch cried as he was forced in the back corner of the room. “It was stolen from me!” 

“Stolen!” Voldemort roared. “By who?” 

“A young boy came in the middle of the night,” Gregorovitch answered frightened. “Many years ago.” 

“Give me a name!” 

“Grindelwald.”


	25. Godric's Hollow

It had been several weeks since Harry and his friends had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and still found themselves in a deep slump. They had no way or means of destroying the locket and it had begun to affect them all as they each took turns wearing it to safeguard and keep it safe. 

Sirius had left a few days after their adventure at the Ministry to return to leading the Order but promised he would be there in a heartbeat if they ever needed him. They each had a part in ending the war and Sirius was leading the Order against Voldemort and his forces. 

Within these last weeks, Ron and Hermione’s rows had become increasingly more fierce with the locket in their presence. Harry tried to wear it the most as it seemed to affect him the least but Hermione still insisted they take equal turns with it and rightfully so. 

Harry found his nightmares becoming worse and worse with the locket around and wondered if it was amplifying his connection with Voldemort somehow. He could feel Voldemort growing more and more anxious as he was desperately searching for something. What it was, Harry had no clue or idea. 

Ginny and Hermione spent most of their free time reading the books that Dumbledore had left them in search of some clue that might lead them to another Horcrux or a way to destroy the Horcrux they have not discovered yet. They currently only knew two ways to destroy them; a Basilisk Fang or the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Neither, unfortunately, were currently in their possession. 

Ron and Hermione had gone out to gather some more wood for their fire, leaving Ginny and Harry alone at their campsite. It was currently Ginny’s shift on wearing the locket and Harry thought it was best to relieve her from her shift. 

“Ginny,” Harry subtly called out, entering the magically enlarged tent they had all been sharing over the weeks. 

“What,” Ginny replied rather aggressively from the corner of the tent where he sat curled up in her bed reading the book Dumbledore had left her. 

“I just came to relieve you from the locket,” Harry said calmly, knowing it best not to pick at a fight with her while she wore the locket. “You’ve been wearing it long enough.” 

“I’m fine, Harry!” She snapped back, her eyes refusing to leave her book and meet his own. She had always loved staring into those emerald eyes before. 

“Your shift is over, Ginny,” Harry was careful not raise his voice. “You can give it to me now.” 

“You don’t have to keep watching over me, Harry,” she said annoyed. “I’m capable of taking care of myself!” 

Still, she refused to take her eyes from her book and look up at Harry. 

“And I know that,” Harry kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand as her eyes finally left her book to meet his own. This seemed to finally calm her down. “We’re all taking turns. Remember?” 

Ginny nodded before taking off the locket and handing it to Harry. Her body and eyes relaxed immediately after the locket had left her fingers. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to—”

He leaned his forehead against her own. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he spoke into her ear before kissing her forehead lightly with his lips. 

“We’re all alone in this tent, you know” Ginny tried to lighten the mood, her voice innocent but playful. “We could....” 

“And what would you do if your brother was to walk in on us?” Harry grinned back at her. 

“That won’t happen,” Ginny dismissed. 

“And if it did?” 

“Then he would get over it,” Ginny huffed. “Eventually.” 

“I think you and I both know that we’re not ready to go there yet,” Harry said but the smile did not disappear from his face. 

“I know,” Ginny’s voice lowered in disappointment. “I just thought I would tease the idea.” 

“And with the locket around, it’s not a good time,” Harry added. 

“Then someday?” Ginny looked up to him hopeful. 

“If I survive all this.” 

“When you survive all this,” she was quick to correct him. “Promise? I don’t want it to be anyone else.” 

Harry gave her a sad but sincere smile. “Promise.” 

*****

Sirius found himself rubbing the temples of his forehead in frustration late one night as he gathered around a large table at one of the Order safe houses with the very few members they had left. 

“Any news for us today?” Arthur was the first to speak at the table that was sparse of what used to be filled with their friends. 

“We’re losing this war,” Sirius said as he dropped the Daily Prophet he had been reading on the table for everyone to see. The famous wandmaker, Gregorovitch, had been found dead a few days ago. 

“Damn,” Remus cursed from his seat beside Sirius. 

“It seems Vol—You Know Who did it himself,” Sirius continued. 

“But why?” Bill Weasley asked. “Why go after Gregorovitch? It’s not like he posed any threat to You Know Who.” 

“I believe he’s after something,” Sirius explained. “Something he believes will help him defeat Harry.” 

“Another prophecy?” Arthur pondered. 

Sirius shook his head. “No. I believe it has to do with their wands.” 

“Wands?” Remus said. “What do you mean?” 

“They’re brothers,” Sirius went on to explain how Voldemort and Harry’s wands were connected by the same Phoenix; Fawkes to be specific. “They will not harm or kill one another.” 

“So, he’s looking for another wand then?” Bill looked for confirmation. “One that will allow him to defeat Harry?” 

“That’s what I believe,” Sirius agreed. 

“Then what do we do?” Molly Weasley sounded scared as she spoke for the first time. “How do we stop him?” 

“We can’t stop him,” Sirius replied. “Only Harry can do that, but we can delay him by finding this wand before he does.” 

Remus groaned from his side. “That will be like finding a needle in a haystack.” 

“How do we know what wand he will be going after,” Bill added. “There are millions of them out there.” 

A small grin appeared across Sirius’s face as he knew there would only be one wand that would attract Voldemort to leave his own behind. A wand most people believed never truly existed and was only a myth. 

“I think I have an idea.” 

*****

Several days had passed as Harry sat outside watching the first snowfall of the season fall lightly on top of his shoulders. He always had enjoyed the cold winters but found this winter to be tougher than it normally would be. The white snow reminded him of his friend that he had lost not too long ago—Hedwig. 

“Harry,” Ginny’s voice came from behind him. 

He turned around and couldn’t help but smile up at her as she approached him in her nightclothes but had put on a coat over them. 

She reached out her hand. “It’s getting late and cold out here,” she said. “Best be coming in now.” 

Harry nodded in agreement and took her hand while letting her lead him back into the tent. Upon entering the tent, he saw that Ron and Hermione were already gathered at the table with the locket sitting in the middle. They had decided it was best they all took a break from wearing it every once in a while. 

“First snowfall, huh?” Ron said after seeing Harry take a seat next to Ginny. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied sadly, his thoughts being dragged back to Hedwig. “I miss her.” 

Fawkes gave a low cry of agreement from his perch in the corner of the tent next to Harry’s bed. 

“We all do, mate,” Ron said. “Best bloody owl out there in the world.” 

“Anyways,” Harry went to change the subject as he had been doing a lot of thinking lately about what their next move should be. “I was thinking we should—”

Hermione was quick to cut him off. “No, Harry. We’ve been over this before. It’s too dangerous.” 

“But Hermione,” Harry pushed back. “Another Horcrux could be there. We have to at least check it out.” 

Ron and Ginny looked at each other confused as they had never been filled in or a part of Harry and Hermione’s conversation earlier. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Ginny asked. 

“I want to go to Godric’s Hollow,” Harry explained. “I think another Horcrux could be there. Plus, that’s where my parents are buried, and would like to pay them a visit on Christmas. Christmas is only a week away.” 

“He does have a point,” Ron agreed. “You Know Who might have hidden something there.” 

Hermione glared back at her boyfriend. “But that’s exactly where he thinks Harry will go!” 

“It will be fine, Hermione,” Ginny tried to reason with her. “We’ll all be there to make sure nothing happens. Harry deserves at least this.” 

“Fine,” Hermione gave in after several long moments had passed. She knew Harry had always wanted to visit his childhood home but had been denied that chance. “We’ll go on Christmas as I pray everyone will be distracted enough to pay any attention to us.” 

“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry reached out and gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. “It means a lot.” 

This Christmas, Harry was finally going home to where it all began. 

*****

It was Christmas Day and Sirius found himself in a miserable mood. It was his first Christmas as a free man and he couldn’t even enjoy it with his godson for that matter. He could only hope and pray that Harry was alright; wherever he was. 

The same mood Sirius was experiencing reflected much of the other occupants gathered around him to celebrate the day. Molly Weasley—who was usually very cheerful during the holiday season—was instead sad for her two children that she could not celebrate it with, but she tried to hide it from everyone else. 

Sirius found himself brought out from his inner thoughts by the soft tap of one of the wine glasses nearby and was surprised that it was his friend, Remus, who had gathered everyone’s attention. 

“In light of recent news, we thought it was best to spread some good news,” Remus addressed the room and then motioned Tonks forward. 

No way, Sirius smiled to himself. He’s actually done it. 

“We’re pregnant!” Tonks announced excitedly as the room filled with loud claps and cheers. 

There was a loud, cracking scream of enthusiasm from Molly as she rushed forward and engulfed Tonks in the largest hug she could manage to produce. 

“Well, it’s about time!” She scolded the couple. “We were all beginning to get worried.” 

“It’s not like we ever got married or anything,” Remus scratched his neck nervously. 

“No matter, no matter,” Molly continued to fuss over them. “Who’s going to be the godfather?” 

“Well...” Tonks began. “We were actually thinking of Harry.” 

The room agreed on their choice ecstatically except for Arthur, Molly, and Sirius who all looked at each other nervously as they remembered that night they vowed to keep a secret until the time came even though they hated everything about it. Remus, however, noticed their rise in tension and decided to confront Sirius about it. 

“Is everything alright,” he asked. “You seem a little distracted after we mentioned Harry being the godfather. I hope you didn’t mind.” 

“Not at all!” Sirius reassured his friend that he was not upset about not being chosen. “It’s just...” 

“You can tell me anything,” Remus reached out and put his hand on top of Sirius’s shoulder. “You know that, right?” 

Sirius nodded reluctantly as he knew Tonks and Remus deserved the truth after making Harry the godfather of their unborn child. Now they would have to hear the hard truth of Harry’s destiny like he had to those many nights ago. 

Sirius turned to address the room. “Can we have the room please,” he projected. “Tonks, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and I need a moment.” 

Everyone else who had gathered left the room soon after, leaving the occupants standing together in silence. 

“What is it?” Remus sounded scared, finally breaking the silence. “This must be serious.” 

“It’s Harry,” Sirius found it suddenly difficult to speak. “He can’t be the godfather.”

“What are you talking about?” Remus was confused and defensive. He had always seen Harry as one of his own; as Sirius did. “What aren’t you telling us?” 

Sirius found himself taking several long moments before answering, tears on the verge of escaping from his eyes. “Harry is going to die in the end.” 

“No!” Remus shook his head in denial. “This can’t be! But the prophecy!” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Sirius found himself angry more at himself than anything else. Angry that he had failed to find a way to save Harry. “Throw out the stupid prophecy! Damn it all!” 

“Then how?” Remus matched Sirius’s anger. 

“His connection to Vol—You Know Who is not normal,” Sirius began to calm himself but his voice was hoarse. “A part of You Know Who lives inside him.” 

“Are you saying—” Tonks muttered, her tears falling slowly from her eyes. 

“Yes,” Sirius confirmed. “In the end, Harry has to die.” 

“Does he know?” Remus asked, his fists still clenched tightly together and his eyes closed. 

“No,” Arthur broke his silence, his arm wrapped around his wife to comfort her. “He can’t know until the end.” 

“This is ridiculous!” Remus threw up his hands in frustration. He was still trying to deny everything he had just been told. “After everything he’s gone through!” 

“Life has never been fair to Harry,” Tonks mumbled. “Does Ginny know?” 

“No,” Molly choked over her own tears. “It would destroy her.” 

After several long moments of silence, Remus broke the silence once more after he had calmed himself down but his eyes were still red and glossy. 

“Is there no other way?” 

Sirius let his eyes fall to the floor at the words he never thought he would ever say. “This is the only way.” 

***** 

Harry Apparated alongside Ginny with Ron and Hermione following closely behind to a small village that was still and quiet. It was Christmas Eve night and the rooftops and sidewalks of the village were covered in snow. 

“It’s a cute little village,” Hermione commented on the scene before them, wrapping herself around one of Ron’s arms. 

“It is,” Ginny agreed before wrapping herself around one of Harry’s arms as well. 

Ginny looked up and saw Harry did not show the enthusiasm as everyone else. He seemed nervous as if he was living through a nightmare he had dreamed of before. 

“Hey,” Ginny gently nudged him. “You alright?” 

Harry faintly nodded after being brought back from his thoughts. “Yeah. Welcome to Godric’s Hollow.” 

Harry and Ginny lead the way with Hermione and Ron following closely behind. As they traveled through the village, they noticed that the streets were empty and many of the houses even looked abandoned. It didn’t take long for a small snow shower to start falling once again. 

“Over here,” Harry broke the silence and lead the group over to a small graveyard that filled the back lot of the town’s church. 

It did not take long until Harry found himself face to face with his parents’ graves and found himself falling on his knees before them. Someone had left flowers on the grave long ago by the looks of it as they had rotten away. 

“Look Ginny,” Harry felt himself start to cry and felt her kneel down beside him. “Someone had brought them flowers.” 

Ginny felt herself start to cry as well before leaning in on Harry’s shoulder. “That was very nice of them. I wonder who it was.” 

“I wonder if...” Harry let the tears continue to fall freely. “I wonder what it would have been like if they didn’t...” 

Ginny felt herself embracing him tighter. “The word has not been fair to you, Harry. Never forget that.” 

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione kneel by him alongside Ron before giving her wand a light wave, conjuring a small reef to lay before his parents’ graves. 

“Thank you,” he sniffed in between his cries before turning his attention back to the gravestones of James and Lily Potter. “Merry Christmas Mum and Dad.” 

*****

Ginny stayed next to Harry for several long moments as the two of them paid their respects to his parents. It was during these moments in which she wished with all her heart that she could take away all the pain from the boy that she leaned in to. Harry deserved better than what he has had to live through, and it all came back to one person. Voldemort. 

Curse that wretched man. Could he even be called that after splitting his soul so many times? Why did he ever have to be born? Why did he have to go after Harry of all people? It all came back to that stupid prophecy and he choose Harry because he saw himself in him. 

Ginny found herself pulled back to the present as Harry stood up, helping her up along with him. 

“What now?” She looked up at him, refusing to release her grip from his side. 

“I want to go visit the house,” he replied calmly but determined. 

“You mean?” 

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “Where it all started. It’s just down the street I think.” 

“Stay close though,” Hermione cautioned. “We don’t know if it will be safe.” 

Harry nodded before leading the way down the street with Ginny still close by his side. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the house as it was unmistakable to all the wizards and witches who could see it. The outer gate and front door had been blown to pieces while the right roof of the upper floor was shattered. Ginny couldn’t help but feel a sense of fear from looking at the house, still feeling the presence of dark magic from all those years ago. 

“Be careful, Harry,” Hermione whimpered from behind. “We don’t know how stable it is on the inside.” 

Harry nodded but lead the group inside to find that inside the house was in no better condition compared to the looks on the outside. Walls were blown apart, wood splinters and gas littered the floor, and the railing that led to upstairs was hanging on its last henge. 

Ginny looked over and saw Harry’s eyes go out of focus. She knew he was seeing how that tragic day played out through Voldemort’s eyes as it was one of the constant memories the Dark Lord made sure he never forgot. 

“Harry?” I nudged him lightly while he continued to stare at the stairwell that leads to the upstairs rooms. “What is it?” 

“That’s where it happened.” A lone tear streaked his side while he remained still in front of the stairs. 

“Where what happened, mate?” Ron asked after Harry had remained silent, lost back in the past again. 

“Where my father died,” Harry said, his voice on the edge of breaking at the thought. “He didn’t have his wand with him but tried to stop Vol-You Know Who anyways.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny cried for him, leaning into his shoulder to comfort him but to also find comfort for herself. “I’m so sorry.” 

Harry did not respond but instead continued up the stairs with everyone following closely behind. They soon arrived at the room where Voldemort had tried to kill Harry all those years ago. The ceiling of the room was blown off, littering the floor with wood and dust below but the small baby crib still stood there in one piece. 

“I guess that’s where...” Hermione started but couldn’t finish as she pointed towards the crib. 

“Where my mum threw herself in front of me and sacrificed her life so I could live,” Harry sadly finished. “And then tried to kill me.” 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron had to look away from the scene but then jumping at the sight of an old woman who had appeared in the doorway. “What the—”

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione quickly turned around with wands in hand at the sound of the commotion to see a very old woman standing before them. They had never seen her before but couldn’t help but find something familiar about her. 

“Hello?” Harry finally called out to her cautiously but did not lower his wand. “Do we know you?” 

“Harry,” Hermione interjected. “I think that’s Bathilda Bagshot.” 

“Bagshot?” Ginny pondered. “I didn’t know she was still alive. She’s in the book Dumbledore Dumbledore left for me. Grindelwald lived with her here in Godric’s Hollow. That’s how the two of them met.” 

“Did everyone live in Godric’s Hollow?” Ron asked confused but everyone ignored him, their attention still on the old woman who still had not spoken a word to them. 

Before anyone could react, the figure that had once been Bathilda Bagshot had shrunken and shriveled to the ground to be replaced with a large, and familiar snake. 

“What the—” Ron looked disgusted at the sight of the snake. 

“Harry!” Ginny screamed. “It’s Nagini!” 

Harry dodged Nagini’s strike just in time as she smashed through the wall behind him. His hand shot up to grip scar shortly after in pain as he knew Voldemort was aware now exactly where he was. They had to escape... and fast. 

“Harry!” Hermione scurried over to help Harry up. “We have to get out of here. NOW!” 

“He’s coming!” Harry panicked, making his way to grip Ginny’s arm with the locket still wrapped tightly around his neck. “I heard Nagini calling out to him!” 

“Come on then,” Ginny ushered him away from his childhood room and away from the snake. “Before we’re too late.” 

With a loud crack, the four young wizards Disapparated from Godric’s Hollow.


	26. The Deathly Hallows

“I knew that was a bad idea!” Hermione roared as she stormed back into the camp’s protective barrier. “How could I have been so stupid!” 

“Hermione—” Harry began to speak but found himself cut off when Hermione suddenly turned around to face him. 

“Don’t!” She snapped, raising her finger and nudging it towards his chest. “You could—almost died! Nagini was there Harry!” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Hermione,” Harry reached out his had to comfort her but found it quickly brushed away. “It was just a scar.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened but it was Ginny’s voice that spoke first. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone!” She rushed over to Harry’s side and began examining every corner of him. 

“She just brazed the side of my arm,” Harry pulled up his sleeve to show a bloody and deep cut carved into his right wrist. “It’s nothing.” 

“That’s more than nothing,” Ginny glared at him before pulling out a vial of Dittany from Hermione’s bag and began applying it on Harry’s cut. 

“See!” Hermione found her voice again. “You did get hurt! I should have been more alert. I should have acted faster!” 

“Hermione!” Harry found himself yelling and angry but it had more to do with the locket still wrapped tightly around his neck. “It was not your fault. We are at risk wherever we go. That could have happened anywhere.” 

“It is true, ‘Mione,” Ron muttered in agreement after several moments of silence had passed between the group to relieve the tension. “You’re not responsible if something goes wrong or every time someone gets hurt. You got to learn to relax and trust in others.” 

“I know,” she muffled between her sobs and tears that now leaked from the corner of her eyes. “It’s just so hard especially with everything going on in the world right now. I want to make sure we all get out of this alive.” 

“And no one blames you,” Ron reached his arms around her and brought her into a close, comforting hug. 

“Yeah, Hermione,” Ginny said, reaching over and taking one of Harry’s hands within her own, his face relaxing at the feeling of her skin against his own. “We don’t expect you to have all the answers. We are all here to help and support each other.” 

“Then maybe there is one question you can help me answer,” Hermione said before taking out the book that Dumbledore had left for her and turned to a random page to reveal a strange symbol that none of them have seen before. “I have no idea what this symbol means. It’s drawn out several times throughout my book.” 

“Mine has the same symbols too!” Ginny added, pulling out her own book to reveal the same triangle symbol with a line crossed through it with a small circle in the middle. “I keep thinking it has to do with this Grindelwald person they keep mentioning in this book.” 

Everyone noticed Harry’s eyes widened and his face go pale at the sound of that name. 

“Harry?” Ginny nudged him. “What is it?” 

“I’ve heard that name before,” Harry mumbled as if he was scared of mentioning that name like Voldemort’s own. “You-Know-Who is after him. He cornered Gregorvitch looking for something. He said Grindelwald has it.” 

“Bloody hell,” Ron moaned. “How do you know this mate?” 

“I saw it,” Harry looked down at his feet. “I saw it through his eyes.” 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled. “You let him in?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry said in defeat. “I can’t help it sometimes. It’s like the connection is getting stronger.” 

“So, what do we know about this Grindelwald?” Ron asked. “Where do we find him.” 

“The book says he and Dumbledore had a big duel a long time ago,” Ginny explained. “Dumbledore defeated him and Grindelwald was sent to live the rest of his life in prison. It didn’t say where. I think it’s more important we find out what this symbol means. Maybe it will help us defeat You-Know-Who or help explain what he’s after.” 

“I have seen that symbol once,” Harry said. “I saw it at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Luna’s father had a necklace with that same exact symbol. I’m sure of it.” 

“Do you think he knows what it means?” Ginny pondered. 

Harry nodded. “I’m sure of it. If anyone was to know what a weird symbol means the Lovegoods would definitely be at the top.”

“Then let’s go pay them a visit, shall we?” Ginny grinned. 

“No,” Harry objected to everyone’s surprise. “Not yet.” 

“Not yet?” Hermione looked at him confused. 

“First...” Harry looked down at the Horcrux that still swayed from his neck. “We find a way to destroy this locket.” 

*****

It was late, snowing, and cold one winter evening. Sirius found himself staring out the window, watching the small snowflakes fall slowly and stick to the ground below. It was during moments like these that he thought and prayed that Harry and his friends were safe. It had been several long weeks since he had seen them.

“You okay there?” Tonk’s came up from behind and began watching the peaceful snowfall alongside him. “You’ve been awfully quiet lately.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius mumbled, his eyes refusing to turn from the window. “Just been thinking a lot recently.” 

“About what?” 

“Everything,” Sirius said. “This war. You-Know-Who, and Harry above everything. I just hope he’s alright.” 

“I’m sure he is,” Tonks smiled. “You know how I know that?” 

“Do I even want to guess?” Sirius chuckled. 

“Because he has the two fiercest and strong-headed girls in the world out there with him,” Tonks grinned. “Hermione is the smartest witch Britain has seen in a generation and Ginny is the fiercest and strongest witch out there and won’t let anything come in her way, especially when it involves Harry.” 

“Too true,” Sirius agreed. “And what about Ron?” 

“Smart strategically, but needs the girls just as much as Harry does.” 

This made both of them chuckle as they saw how true that statement really was. 

“Boys,” Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“Lily was the one that kept us all together,” Sirius smiled at the memory of his Hogwarts days with the Marauders. “We would have all been lost without her.” 

“As I heard,” Tonks laughed. “Just like Hermione and Ginny do now.” 

“She would have liked them,” Sirius said, fighting off a tear from the surface of his eye. “Especially Ginny. God, she reminds me so much of Lily.” 

“Like seeing James and Lily all over again?” 

Sirius nodded. “It scares me sometimes how much they remind me of them.” 

“Me too,” Remus joined from behind them, clearly he had been listening to the conversation from close by. “It’s like living in the past.” 

“Only if I knew what I do now,” Sirius sighed. “I would have cherished those moments just a little longer.” 

“I think we all would have,” Remus arched his arm across Sirius’s shoulder. “But now we live on. Shall we?” 

Sirius nodded while rubbing off a loose tear that had managed to escape his eyes before being led to the table that held Molly and Arthur Weasley who were waiting anxiously for the four of them to take their seats. 

It was decided at the last minute to hold this secret meaning between the six of them for one reason only. To find out what Voldemort was really after and stop him from getting it.

“Do we have any leads yet to what You-Know-Who is after yet?” Arthur Weasley asked after everyone had been situated at their respective spots around the table. “And wand you say?” 

“I believe so,” Sirius’s tone was stern. “And not just any wand. The Elder Wand.” 

Everyone’s face went still and white as if their very skeleton’s had leaped from their bodies. Everyone in the room was familiar with the tale of The Three Brother, but thought it nothing more than what it was; a myth. A story created to entertain children and adults alike. 

“The Elder Wand?” Remus’s voice spoke in denial and was unconvinced. “There’s never been proof that it has ever existed. How do you know it’s even real and that’s what he’s actually after.” 

“He does have a point,” Arthur added. “And if something like this existed wouldn’t they have a record of this at the Ministry?” 

“Of course there has never been any proof of the wand actually being real,” Sirius said. “But my family had always believed it was real and it makes sense he would be going after it.” 

“And how so?” Tonks questioned, her voice was though hinted that slightly that she believed him. 

“It’s simple, isn’t it?” Sirius let out a deep breath. “What is the one thing that You-Know-Who has always feared the most besides Dumbledore.” 

The room was covered in silence again while everyone began to process and think of what the most notorious dark wizard of all time could actually fear. Was it even possible for someone like that to fear anything? 

“It’s death,” Remus finally broke the silence. “The Horcruxes. The Elder Wand. It all leads back to death. He’s afraid to die.” 

Sirius nodded. “Exactly. And what does the Elder Wand have to do with death?” 

“The entire story relates to the brothers’ encounter with Death,” Remus explained. “All about cheating it in a way I guess.” 

“So You-Know-Who will use this to defeat Harry,” Molly’s voice found itself but showed it was afraid to ask it. “That’s why he’s after it?” 

“And that’s why we need to find it before he does,” Sirius said. 

“So, where do we start then?” Tonks asked. 

“We need to find out whoever had it last,” Sirius replied. “But whoever that is... I have no idea.” 

*****

It had been several weeks and Harry still found himself no closer to destroying the locket that was currently being closely guarded by Ron as it dangled loosely from his neck. They had no means of destroying it; no sword or Basilisk fang in sight and had been unsuccessful the numerous times they had tried to find a different way in destroying it. They had cast every spell they could think of but the locket refused to open or even crack the slightest. It was merely indestructible. 

Christmas and the New Year came and passed, Harry watching the steady snowfall from the entrance of the tent one cold, winter night. Ron and Hermione had been bickering at each other again and it didn’t help that Ron currently was wearing the Horcrux. It seemed to be affecting him the worst. 

Ron was not used to the harsh conditions they faced and it seemed to be bothering him the most. Many nights they barely ate as they had to ration their food most days, the days and nights were cold, and toughest for him and Ginny were they were away from their loving and close family. 

Harry decided it was best to relieve Ron from his shift with the locket and turned back into the tent to face him. 

“I can take the locket from you now if you like,” Harry offered, reaching out his hand. “It’s my turn anyways.” 

Ron gave him a disgusted look in return. “I don’t need bloody Harry Potter rescuing me again,” he spat angrily but Harry knew it was the locket playing on his anger. He knew Ron had always been a little jealous of his celebrity status that he had never enjoyed. “I can do it myself.” 

“Ron!” Harry heard both the girls protest from their respective corners of the tent where they were both reading their books left to them by their late Headmaster. 

“It’s okay,” Harry held out his hand to stop them. “It’s okay. I understand.” 

“Understand?” Ron snarled, standing up and made his way towards Harry until he was only a few feet away from him. Both Ginny and Hermione had noticed the escalating situation and stood to intervene. 

Harry nodded but his voice remained calm. “I do understand, Ron. How hard it must be to be away from your family... your parents.” 

“No, Harry, you don’t understand!” Ron exploded to everyone’s surprise, making his way closer to Harry. “Your parents are dead!” 

Harry felt his heart had been ripped or as if he just discovered a piece of it had been missing all these years. He wanted to attack Ron for those hurtful words but he knew he didn’t really mean it and it was the locket playing on his anger and emotions. 

“GINNY!” Hermione screamed before a streak of red passed by him, tackling Ron to the ground. 

Harry looked down at the floor, surprised to find the struggling brother and sister fighting with each other while Ginny tried to lay a punch but with Ron struggling to hold her back. 

“How could you!” Ginny hissed, her fist still struggling to find its mark across her brother’s face. “You insufferable git!” 

Harry quickly snapped back to the present and rushed to grab Ginny away from Ron as Hermione did the same with her partner before either could find themselves doing something they would later regret. 

“It’s okay, Ginny,” Harry spoke softly in her ear while holding her back, her body struggling against his grip to free herself. 

“No, Harry, it’s not!” Ginny refused to back down. “he has no idea what you’ve been through! He has no right at all!” 

Harry sensed that the locket was amplifying some of her anger even though she was not currently wearing the locket. He was just thankful that anger had not been directed at him. 

“Harry has no idea what he’s doing!” Ron roared. “He’s left us nowhere but astray this entire mission. We never should have come in the first place!” 

Ginny’s anger boiled more. “Why you little—”

“That’s ENOUGH!” Hermione’s voice echoed louder than anyone had ever expected the girl to speak. “Ron, we’re taking a walk! Leave the locket!” 

Ron looked at her with much anger and rage in his face but did not dare argue against her. He lifted the locket off from his neck and let it fall to the ground with a large thud before marching out the tent, Hermione following closely behind his wake. 

“Let go of me, Harry,” Ginny broke the silence that had followed after Ron and Hermione’s departure; a slight sense of irritation in her voice. 

He quickly obeyed, kneeling down to pick up the locket soon after as he watched Ginny retreat to her bed in the corner. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked her but was careful not to push her too far as he knew she was still angry at the events that had just transpired. 

“No,” she replied crossly. “I just want to be left alone right now.” 

Harry took this as his dismissal and made his way outside where the snow was still lightly falling to the frozen ground. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione as they must have made their way outside the camp’s wards. He let his body slide down across the base of the tree he had found himself at frequently these past few weeks, closing his eyes and allowing darkness to claim him soon after. 

*****

He did not know how long it had been since leaned there across the old tree but found himself awakened but a small, silver light that appeared in the far distance. 

Was that a doe? A Patronus by the looks of it. 

Harry squinted his eyes and to see the silver doe looking intently back at him as if it wanted him to follow him. Harry gave a quick look around camp and saw no Ron or Hermione still and had guessed that Ginny had fallen asleep back in the tent. 

“Might as well,” Harry muttered to himself before standing and allowing his body to follow the doe into the thickness of the forest. 

The trip was long and far, but Harry was careful to keep up but stay a safe distance away from the doe Patronus, eventually disappearing in the middle of a frozen pond. 

Harry was confused but had questions he wanted answering, making his way towards the middle of the pond where the doe had disappeared. He looked down and saw the smallest, silver tint of what looked like a sword trapped beneath the ice. Upon closer look, he noticed that it was no ordinary sword but the sword they had been looking for since their journey began. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. 

*****

Ginny’s eyes fluttered open after what seemed like several hours had passed since her big fight with Ron. She had wished she had acted differently but after hearing those words come out of his mouth, all she could think about was how much she wanted to hurt him for hurting Harry. All he had ever wished for was to be normal and would do anything to have his parents alive and in his life. 

“Harry,” she softly called out. She knew it was best to talk to him now about what happened but knew she needed to be calm and have a straight head before doing so. 

There was no answer but the slight chirps from the nearby insects of the forest. She figured Ron and Hermione must still be out walking together, but where was Harry? 

“Harry,” Ginny called out a little louder this time but again received no answer. She looked over to where he usually slept but found his cot empty but with Fawkes still perched asleep next to it. 

That wasn’t normal. Fawkes usually followed Harry wherever he went. Something did not feel right. 

Ginny began frantically searching in and out of the tent but still found no sign of Harry or anywhere. He wasn’t slouched against the tree trunk where she usually found him or by the camp’s border where he was found frequently reinforcing the wards. He was simply... gone. 

“Harry!” Ginny desperately called out now, fearing the worst scenarios had now come to light. She only prayed that Ron did not push him too far over the edge or that she didn’t hurt him after refusing to talk and wishing to be left alone. 

Her head then snapped after hearing the brief ruffling of someone approaching from one of the nearby trees. Ginny quickly pulled out her wand, ready to defend herself or demand answers if they were responsible for taking Harry. 

“Ginny, it’s just us,” Hermione’s lowly called out before appearing next to what looked like a much more relaxed, and even guilty, looking Ron. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“It’s Harry,” Ginny said, fear evident in the sound of her voice. “I woke up and can’t find him anywhere. He’s just.., gone.” 

Ron’s eye widened as she could see the guilt continue to eat away at him. “This is all my bloody fault,” he said. “If only—” 

“It’s not your fault, Ron,” Hermione reassured him. “The locket makes us feel and say things we wish we could just forget. Everything will be better once we get rid of it.” 

“I agree with you on that one,” Ginny joined. “Where do you think he’s gone? Did someone take him?” 

Ginny pleaded that was not the case but just imagining the thought of Harry being brought to Voldemort at that very moment made her body shiver. 

“I don’t think so,” Hermione put at ease to her thoughts. “There’s no way anyone could make it past our wards, plus we placed a hidden enchantment on the camp. There’s also no sign of struggle as if he just walked straight out of camp at his own will.” 

“Why would he do that?” Ginny asked. “None of this makes sense.” 

“Only one person can answer that question for us,” Hermione said. “We got to find Harry and hope he doesn’t do anything rash with that locket still around his neck.” 

“Then we better hurry,” Ron was the first to lead the way. 

*****

The coldness of the icy water was the first thing Harry felt upon diving into the water of the frozen lake. He had used his wand to cut a hole in the ice just big enough for him to slip through below as he began swimming towards the sword he so desperately needed. It was the only thing that could destroy the locket once and for all. 

Several seconds later, Harry now found himself just inches away from the sword but then felt a sudden, violent tug from around the neck. It was the locket and it knew what that sword was capable of as it defended to protect the soul within. 

It continued to pull Harry down and away from the sword, trying to drown him in the process. There was no escape but only the surroundings of water and ice. Harry knew his time was short and could feel himself slowly begin to lose consciousness as his eyesight began to blur. 

But then there was enough pull at him but this time it was not from the locket. He felt the presence of a human hand lifting him upward and towards the surface. Maybe he wasn’t going to die after all. 

Harry felt the cold, forest ground and began gasping for air. He looked around to see who had saved him and was surprised to find Ron standing over him with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor at his feet. 

“Ron?” 

“Leave you alone for a couple of bloody hours and you’re already trying to get yourself killed,” he attempted to lighten the mood but there was still a painful sense of guilt across his face. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Harry admitted. 

“I regretted everything I said the moment that bloody locket came off,” Ron spoke sincerely. “I didn’t mean any of it. I know things have been tough but I had no right to say those things to you. I hope you can come to forgive me one day.” 

Harry nodded. “How about you help me destroy this thing then once and for all,” he tilted his head towards the locket that still hung from his neck. He immediately noticed his neck had begun to bruise though from being drowned by the locket. 

“I will,” Ron stood up before kneeling down to pick up the sword and yield it. 

“What about the girls?” Harry asked after noticing the empty presence of Hermione and Ginny. “Where are they?” 

“We split up to look for you after noticing you weren’t at the camp,” Ron explained. “But I say we destroy this locket and be done with it.” 

“Agreed,” Harry said, taking the locket and placing it on a nearby rock. He immediately could hear the ticking of the Horcrux grow louder as it began to fear for its life. 

“You got to open it,” Ron said, his eyes refusing to waver from the locket now. “It’s the only way to destroy it for good... I think.” 

“But how?

“Have you ever tried Parseltongue?” He offered. “It would make sense.” 

“I can try,” Harry said. “But be prepared. When I open it, who knows what it will unleash.” 

Ron tightened his grip around the sword and then signaled Harry to open it. 

Harry softly spoke the word ‘open’ in Parseltongue and then found himself blown backward when the locket unleashed all of its power. A mist of black hovered over the locket and Voldemort’s soothing voice echoed throughout the forest, prying on ever fear and doubt Ron had ever thought of. 

“Don’t listen to him, Ron!” Harry tried to yell over Voldemort’s voice. “Destroy it!” 

Harry sat there crouched for several long moments, afraid that Ron had given in to the power of the locket. It was when he heard a loud impact of the sword hitting metal did he realize that Ron had charged at the locket and had destroyed it in one full sweep with all the physical power he could muster. 

The Horcrux had finally been destroyed. 

Ron and Harry slouched next to one another against the rock that now held the broken locket with its contents scattered across it. Harry felt sick and weak like when Sirius had destroyed the ring the previous year but was glad because he knew they had been successful in killing a piece of Voldemort’s soul. 

“What the hell is going on over here!” Ginny’s voice roared, catching their attention with Hermione at her heel. 

But it was Hermione’s eyes that caught glimpse of the broken locket first. “How—you destroyed it?” 

Ginny now saw the broken Horcrux, her eyes widening in surprise. “How?” 

“I caught glimpse of a Doe Patronus that lead me to the sword that was buried in the pond over there,” Harry pointed out. “The locket tried to drown me but Ron saved me and then destroyed the locket.” 

“Harry!” Ginny was furious. “What were you thinking! You could have died!” 

“Clearly, I wasn’t thinking,” Harry replied. “But what’s done is done and the Horcrux is now destroyed.” 

“You say you saw a Patronus?” Hermione asked. “Who sent it then?” 

“I have no idea,” Harry answered. “But whoever they are, they must be on our side then.” 

*****

“I think I got something!” Remus panted, slamming a large book in front of Sirius and making the entire table shake violently. 

I had been several weeks since their last meeting on when Sirius theorized that Voldemort was after the legendary Elder Wand. Real or not, he had made it his mission to find it before Voldemort could as the last thing Harry needed to worry about was Voldemort having an upper advantage against him. 

“You found something?” Sirius asked surprised but tried not to get his hopes up either. The last weeks had brought them nowhere but to several dead-end leads. 

“I think so... or at least a start,” Remus couldn’t help the smile appear across his face. “This is actually an old Auror record of a break-in at a wand shop many years ago.” 

“Ollivanders?” 

“No,” Remus shook his head. “The wand shop of Gregorvitch.”

Sirius’s eyes widened in surprise and have to keep himself from sliding off the chair. “He had the Elder Wand?” 

“Supposedly,” Remus confirmed. “He boasted years about having it the record says.” 

“So, I’m guessing this is what the break-in refers to?” Sirius said. 

“It was stolen by some kid—a boy actually,” Remus continued. “But they never found him and the wand was never found.” 

“Hmm,” Sirius stroked his chin while leaning back in his chair, allowing his brain free to start thinking the many thoughts he was now having. “This doesn’t get us far, but at least it’s a start.” 

“My thoughts exactly,” Remus sighed and found his own seat at the table. 

“Where did you find this anyways,” Sirius glanced at the book between the two of them. 

“Tonks, actually,” Remus grinned. “Pulled it from the Auror records at the Ministry.” 

“She’s still been going in?” Sirius was surprised as he knew the Ministry was corrupt and was secretly being controlled from the shadows by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

“She’s keeping her head down and staying out of trouble,” Remus put his worries at ease. “She’ll be going on leave here pretty soon for maternity leave anyways.” 

“I guess it’s still good to have some people on the inside,” Sirius said. “She and Kingsley have been great.” 

“They have been great,” Remus agreed. “But now what do we do? We still don’t have much to go on.” 

“We find whoever took the Elder Wand all those years ago,” Sirius answered. “And pray they’re still alive by the time we do.” 

*****

Things back at the camp had been going rather smoothly and pleasant ever since the locket had been destroyed almost a month ago now. The weather was finally starting to slowly show the signs of spring coming forth, and with the locket not around, the tension between the four of them had alleviated greatly. 

“What are we doing here again?” Ron looked up at the oddly shaped and colored house of their classmate, Luna Lovegood. 

“Harry saw her father wear that symbol that keeps appearing in Hermione and I’s books when he was at Bill and Fleur’s wedding,” Ginny annoyingly reminded him of what seemed to be the seventh time. “We need to find some answers and hopefully find out what it means.” 

“Who knows,” Harry shrugged. “It may even help us defeat Vol—You Know Who.” 

“Doubt it,” Ron rolled his eyes. “We’re never that lucky.” 

“Agreed,” Harry chuckled. 

Ginny proceeded to take the lead this time and knocked gently on the Lovegoods’ door. It didn’t take long for the door to open, revealing the tall figure of Xenophilius Lovegood. 

For those who knew Luna, the resemblance between herself and her father was unmistakable. His blonde hair reflected her’s perfectly and even had the strange personality to match her own. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter,” Xenophilius exclaimed excitedly after his eyes catching him. “What do I owe the pleasure?” 

“We were actually looking to see if you could help us,” Harry stepped forward. “You see, I saw you wearing a rather strange symbol around your neck at the wedding this past summer and was wondering if you could help us understand what it means as it keeps coming up across our research we have been doing.” 

“You mean this?” Xenophilius pulled out a silver chain from under his shirt to reveal the same necklace Harry had seen him wearing at the wedding. Like before, it bore the same triangle symbol with a small circle with a line cross through it. 

Harry nodded. 

“Why this is the symbol that represents the Deathly Hallows,” Xenophilius explained. 

“Deathly Hallows, sir?” 

“As in the Tale of the Three Brothers?” Hermione asked. 

“Exactly,” Xenophilius smiled brightly before inviting the four of them inside. “Why don’t you four come inside. We can talk over a cup of tea.” 

The four politely accepted his invitation and made their way inside and found themselves crammed in a very small living room after being served their cups of tea. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Lovegood,” Ginny spoke. “But where is Luna? Shouldn’t she be here at it’s the Easter Holiday?” 

“Oh, she out playing across the hill,” Xenophilius answered rather nervously. “She’ll be along shortly.” 

Harry had an unease feeling that he was lying but decided it was best not to think too much about it. 

Xenophilus, shortly after, began to explain the story of the Deathly Hallows with Hermione adding in as it was one of the stories in the book that Dumbledore had left her. The story consisted of three brothers, each receiving an item from Death himself. These objects were more powerful than anything seen before. 

The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand to have ever been made. 

The Resurrection Stone. Capable of bringing dead ones back to life. 

And the Cloak of Invisibility. Hiding the owner from when they wished to not be seen. 

Ginny gave Harry a subtle glance at the mention of the cloak and he wondered if his own cloak had any relation to this story. 

The Elder Wand quickly betrayed the first brother, leading him to his death by murder. The Resurrection Stone made the second brother go mad soon after, causing him to take his own life. But the last brother was the wisest of them all, using the cloak subtly and finally greeting Death as an old friend when he died from old age. 

“But none of these things are actually real?” Harry asked after the story had was finished being told. “I mean... it’s just a myth. Right?” 

“Ah, they are very much real, my boy,” Xenophilius replied. “At least to those of us that believe in the Deathly Hallows.” 

The room then went uncomfortably silent, everyone unsure of what to say next; Harry still debated amongst himself if he believed if there was any truth in this tale. There was always some strand of truth to fairytales though, he remembered being told on multiple occasions. 

It was Ginny who finally broke the awkward silence. “Sir, shouldn’t Luna be back from now?” 

Harry did have to agree with Ginny’s concern as it had been at least an hour since they arrived and there was still no sign of their classmate. The mention of her name, however, caused Xenophilius to become very scared and on edge. 

“She’s not here,” he began to cry, his eyes refusing to meet their own. “They—they took her.” 

Harry felt his hand go to grip his wand. 

“Who?” Ginny knelt next to Xenophilius to try and comfort him. “What do you mean? Who took her?” 

His head quickly shot up, revealing his red-trimmed eyes filled with water. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Mr. Lovegood,” Ginny pressed on. “Who took her?” 

“Voldemort.”


	27. Dobby the House Elf

“Damn it!” Harry heard Ron curse from the other side of the Lovegoods’ living room. 

Ron’s enraged reaction could match much of what Harry found himself currently feeling towards Xenophilius Lovegood. 

Death Eaters had swarmed the Lovegoods’ house mere moments after he had called out Voldemort’s name. This proved that they had made Voldemort’s name taboo and anyone who spoke his name out loud would be able to be traced in mere seconds. Harry just prayed that Voldemort was still far enough out so they could escape before his appearance. 

Everyone kept their heads low, crawling across the room and towards the front door as the volley of spells and curses continued to be shot in every direction towards the house. 

“We got to get out of here!” Ginny screamed over the explosions of spells hitting the house. 

“You bet we do!” Harry yelled back. “Voldemort is on his way. I can feel it!” He pointed to his scar. 

“Harry!” Hermione scolded him. “You can’t say his name!” 

“Too late for that!” He rolled his eyes in response. 

“So what do we do?” Ron asked, clearly out of ideas for being the lead strategist. “We can’t just wait around for him to show up and kill us!” 

“We rush the front door,” Harry proposed. “Once we’re outside, we can Disapparate the. heck out of here.” 

“Bloody hell!” Ron protested. “You must be crazy!” 

“Well, do you have any better ideas then?” Harry said sarcastically. “Because I’m all ears!” 

Ron groaned instead of offering any ideas of his own. 

“That’s what I thought,” Harry grinned. “Now, on three we go.” 

He quickly reached over to grip Ginny’s free hand and felt it was just as sweaty as his own. She looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips that he generously returned. 

“One... two... THREE!” 

Harry dragged Ginny along, Ron and Hermione following closely behind them as they charged towards the front door and outside. They did not bother to look at the Death Eaters they knew probably surrounded them. 

Once outside, all of them quickly grabbed hold of Hermione, and with a large crack, they were gone.

*****

“I think I found something!” Remus Lupin beamed excitedly late one evening, pouring over several documents as Sirius did the same from the other side of the kitchen table. 

“You found it?” Sirius’s eyes widened in excitement. “You found the Elder Wand?” 

“Not the wand,” Remus answered subtly. “But definitely a start. Come here and take a look.” 

Sirius quickly made his way up from his seat and glanced down over Remus’s shoulders at the several pieces of parchment he had laid out before him. Most were clippings from old newspapers, such as the Daily Prophet and other foreign newspapers like France and even America. 

“After the wand was stolen from Gregorovich, it kind of just disappeared without a trace,” Remus went on to explain. “That was until many years later.” 

“So, the boy never used it?” Sirius asked. “Or at least right away?” 

“Not necessarily,” Remus shook his head. “He probably did just not on a big enough scale to catch anyone’s attention yet.” 

“When did he first get noticed then?” 

“I suspect in Hungary,” Remus rummaged through the papers after finding the one he was looking for and showed it to Sirius. “Six Aurors did with one single spell. It was here he went on many foreign countries’ ‘wanted lists’ but had already begun amassing a vast number of followers already as well.” 

“What happened after that?” Sirius leaned in closer. 

“He disappeared,” Remus said. “Slipped right through their fingers.” 

“And the next time he reappeared?” Sirius pressed on. 

“A year later,” Remus answered, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. “Why he went there, I have no idea.” 

“Where?” Sirius gripped the edge of Remus’s chair tighter, his heart beating faster in anticipation. 

“America.” 

*****

Harry found himself back in the thick of the forest after opening his eyes from being Apparated alongside Hermione and the rest of the group. His breath was sporadic, leaning against a nearby tree to try and catch his breath. 

Xenophilis Lovegood had betrayed them to the Death Eaters but found it hard to blame the older man. They had taken Luna away from him and was holding her who knows where. Just the thought of Luna possibility being tortured made Harry cringe at the thought. All because her father refused to publish the lies the Death Eaters wanted everyone to hear and believe in. 

“Poor Luna,” Ginny was on the verge of tears. “I just—”

Harry quickly made his way over to her and put a tight, comforting arm around her and pulled her in close. Luna had always been one of Ginny’s closest friends and he couldn’t imagine what she must be feeling right now. 

“Luna is tough,” Harry rubbed alongside Ginny’s arm. “One of the toughest out there. She’ll be alright. We’ll find her. I promise.” 

Ginny nodded reluctantly before moving closer into Harry’s arms. 

“So... I guess the name really is tabooed then,” Ron commented several minutes later after Harry had calmed Ginny down. 

“I guess so,” Harry said. “Lucky for us.” 

“That was rather close,” Hermione added. “We got to be more careful.” 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “No more surprises.” 

“Well, that’s unlucky for you then,” a mysterious voice spoke from behind them. 

Harry and the others quickly snapped around, wands in hand to find a rather large group of dirty looking men in a variety of different outfits. Many of them wore black cloaks but the majority of their clothing was damaged or ripped in some way or form. 

The leader slowly began walking towards them, revealing even more of his followers appearing from the darkness of the forest as they slowly tried to circle around the four of them. 

“Who are they?” Harry whispered behind his back towards Hermione, his wand still pointed towards the group. 

“Snatchers,” she quietly mumbled back to him over her shoulder. 

“What do we do then?” 

“RUN!” 

*****

Several days had passed since Remus’s lead on the wizard who had stolen the Elder Wand. Unfortunately, they still had not been able to find a name as all the reports and clippings they had gathered from the Ministry had been redacted. Clearly, the Ministry did not want to give anyone ideas or find this dark wizard. Did they know he had the Elder Wand? 

Sirius decided it was best he and Remus returned to Grimmauld Place to look through his family’s library and other personal belongings. If this dark wizard was gathering a mass of followers back in the day, chances were his family had been involved with him. They had always loved dark magic and idolized anyone who saw Muggles as lesser than themselves. 

Upon entering the living room, he could tell Death Eaters had been here sometime recently. The entire place had been ravaged through with papers and furniture turned over in every corner. Even some of the older paintings had been smashed to pieces as they littered the floor beneath them. Only if his mother was here to see this. 

“Sorry about the place,” Remus commented at the state of the house. 

“Nothing I didn’t expect would happen,” Sirius waved off his friend. “We better start looking. I don’t want to be here if they randomly decide to stop by and pay a visit.” 

“Good idea.” 

Remus and Sirius spent the majority of the day searching through the Black Library and other books, journals, and documents spread across the ancient house. Sirius had even called back Kreacher as the house-elf was more than happy to help with the search; especially after mentioning it was important to Harry’s mission. 

“Bloody useless!” Sirius cried out in frustration several hours later, throwing the book he was reading across the room and into the wall. “This isn’t getting us anywhere!” 

“We have to have hope, Sirius,” Remus looked up from his book from the other corner of the library. “For Harry.” 

Sirius let out a deep breath to try and calm himself before picking another book from the shelf. “Yes. For Harry.” 

The book he picked up was small and on its last hinges by the looks of it. The text on the cover was faint but was still able to be read and was surprised to find the name inscribed on the old, dusty cover. 

Leta Lestrange. 

He knew the Lestrange Family had always been close to the Black Family but he knew very little about Leta Lestrange. Actually, he had never even heard of her name before. 

Sirius carefully opened the book and began flipping through the pages of what looked like to be made up of her personal notes and experiences she had. It was the last entry that caught his attention the most. 

He gathers his followers tonight in the Lestrange Tomb in Paris. I know I must go. 

I’ve never seen such a wizard so powerful or dark as him. I fear I will not live through the night.

I must go for my friends. For Theseus. For Newt. 

If you are reading this, beware of the dark wizard. Beware of—

“My God,” Sirius muttered in disbelief, dropping the diary to the floor with a ping. 

“What is it?” Remus’s eyes snapped up from his reading and locked with Sirius’s own. He could see how frightened his friend had now become. 

“I should have known...” Sirius muttered to himself, ignoring Remus’s words. “How could I have missed it.” 

Remus stood from his chair, now kneeling in front of his friend. “Do you know who has the Elder Wand?” 

Sirius swallowed and nodded nervously. 

“Who?” Remus asked. “Who was the boy that stole it all those years ago?” 

“Grindelwald.” 

*****

Harry was running frantically through the forest; Ginny close at his side. Somewhere in the near distance, he could hear Ron and Hermione in full sprint as well but the Snatchers were still close behind them. There were too many of them for the four of them to take on alone. 

“REDUCTO!” He heard Ginny cry out, blasting a nearby tree from its roots as it fell on top of two of the Snatchers. Their cries of pain were unmistakable and Harry even caught a slight grin come across Ginny’s face. 

She could be scary sometimes, he to remind himself. But in a good way. 

“So much for the Trace,” she said. “They know where we are anyways.” 

There was a slight movement he spotted to the left and saw that one of the Snatchers had nearly caught up to them, his wand pointed in their general direction. 

“Stupefy!” Harry roared, casting a strong stunning spell at the Snatcher before he could send a curse towards them, his body flying high in the air before smashing violently against one of the nearby trees. 

“We can’t keep this up,” Ginny panted at Harry’s side. “We need to find a way out of here.” 

“Too risky,” Harry found himself breathing rapidly between his words. “They could grab on to us if we Disaaparated. You saw what happened the last time that happened with Ron.” 

Ginny grumbled, struggling to keep up with Harry. 

“There’s Ron and Hermione,” Harry pointed up ahead. “Let’s regroup and see what they think.” 

Harry and Ginny soon caught up with the couple, but to everyone’s surprise, Hermione quickly turned around and shot a spell that hit Harry in the face, causing him to collapse to the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” he faintly heard Hermione’s voice as his vision began to morph and go blurry. 

Then he heard Voldemort’s angry voice. 

“Grindelwald... Grindelwald.” 

Harry’s vision changed and he found himself no longer lying on the forest ground, but in a fortress of some type. A prison. 

He was soon looking down at the only prisoner the fortress held. He was old, like Dumbledore had been, but could feel the immense power that radiated from him. He was weak though now but still powerful enough to hold off Voldemort’s mind from invading his own. Harry could feel this is what angered Voldemort the most. 

“GRINDELWALD!” Voldemort roared again but the old wizard only laughed at Voldemort’s presence. He was not scared of the Dark Lord like so many others were. 

“I knew you would come one day, My Lord,” Grindelwald grinned. “It was only a matter of time.” 

“Tell me where it is!” Voldemort hissed, kneeling in front of Grindelwald so his face was only inches away from his. “I know you were the boy who stole it all those years ago! I know you were the last one to have it! Tell me and I may even let you live. Where is the Elder Wand!” 

Grindelwald chuckled before his large grin returned to his face. “The Elder Wand lies with him of course.” 

Voldemort’s face dropped as he knew exactly who Grindelwald was referring to. Unfortunately, Harry did as well. 

With a loud roar, Voldemort disappeared from the prison, leaving a laughing Grindelwald alone in his cell. 

*****

“What the hell, Hermione!” Ginny screamed as she struggled against one of the Snatchers that had taken hold of her. “You shot him right in the face!” 

Ginny looked down at the unconscious Harry and saw that his face was bruised and deformed. Whatever spell Hermione had hit him with, it changed his face appearance completely. Even his famous lighting-shaped scar couldn’t be seen through his deformed face. 

Then the thought hit her after her brain had gone through those thoughts. Hermione knew they were going to be captured. She had to make sure Harry wasn’t able to be recognized. 

She took the chance and made eye contact with Hermione, giving her a subtle nod to show that she understood now. Her friend giving a slight smile in return. 

“Well, look at what we got here,” the lead Snatcher appeared from one of the nearby trees. Ginny could tell he always found it more entertaining when he had to chase after his victims. 

The Snatchers had grown more and more active since Voldemort’s taking over of the Ministry. The Ministry paid them handsomely for those they turned in with a bounty. Especially, those who were Muggleborn. 

The thought of Snatchers disgusted Ginny as she continued to fight against the grip of the Snatcher who was currently holding her. The moment she was free, she was going to wipe off that smirk across their leader’s face with the hardest punch she could muster. That would make her happy. 

A slight groan from the floor below brought her back from her imagination. Harry was slowly starting to regain consciousness after being hit with the full force of Hermione’s spell. 

“Get him up!” The leader spat at one of his Snatcher to pick Harry up so he was looking at him at eye level. 

Harry was squinting and it was here that Ginny realized that he wasn’t wearing his glasses either anymore. With a quick glance, she saw Hermione subtly pat her pocket where she must have stored them. She wasn’t taking any chances. 

The leader looked at Harry with a look of disgust across his face. “What happened to you, ugly?” 

“Ugly?” Harry looked around confused. “Who are you calling ugly?” 

Ginny had to fight the urge of not bursting out laughing right there and then. She found it extremely difficult and saw that Ron was having much of the same reaction as her. 

“What’s your name?” The leader demanded. 

“Draco,” Harry answered straightly. “Draco Malfoy.” 

“Is it now?” The Snatcher was clearly now convinced. “Then let’s take you home, Mr. Malfoy.” 

*****

A few hours later, Harry found himself in the last place he wanted to be alongside his friends and the Snatchers. 

Malfoy Manor. 

He immediately recognized many of the Death Eaters and other occupants of the manor when he was lead in forcefully by the Snatchers. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy—who seemed like he had seen better days— and of course, Draco Malfoy and his mother. He could even see Wormtail lurking in the corner. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed him yet. 

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of seeing Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but decided to say nothing to Harry’s surprise. 

The Snatchers presented Bellatrix with their confiscated wands and her eyes widened in excitement after noticing Harry’s own. 

“Potter’s wand, isn’t it?” She turned to the Malfoy family; none answered her, however. 

Harry heard a loud snap, causing him to cringe, as he knew Bellatrix had just snapped his wand in half even though his vision was still a bit blurry. The wand that had protected him from Voldemort all these years now littered the floor in front of him like a broken piece of wood. 

“Where did you find them?” Bellatrix now looked up at the Snatchers. Her eyes, however, widened alarmingly at the sight of one of the Snatchers who was holding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor after fishing it out of Hermione’s bag. “Where did you get that!” 

“Found it in their bag,” he answered, his eyes refusing to leave the sword. “I reckon it’s mine now.” 

“Thieves,” she hissed at Harry and his friends before sending a full blasting curse at the Snatcher and grabbing the sword. “Get out!” She screamed at the Snatchers. 

Afraid of being next of being cursed, the group quickly retreated from the mansion, leaving Harry and his friends alone with Bellatrix, Wormtail, and the Malfoys. 

“Looks like him, doesn’t it?” Bellatrix now became interested in Harry. “Potter that is.” 

Harry felt the sweat fall from his head; his heart beating faster than it ever had before. He knew the moment she realized it was him she would summon Voldemort to end his life. He needed to come up with an escape plan and fast. He knew they wouldn’t be able to Disapparate out of the manor as he could feel the AntiApparation wards surrounding the place. 

“Come, Draco,” Bellatrix ushered over a Draco Malfoy who looked like he was just afraid as Harry. “Is it him? Is it Potter? We have to be certain.” 

Draco studied Harry’s face intensely but never betrayed Harry’s identity. Why was he doing this? Was he really that uncertain or was he just scared of what may happen to him if Voldemort showed up? 

“What happened to his face?” Draco spat and looked disgusted having to be as close as he was to Harry. “And his scar. Where is his scar? I can’t see it.” 

“Yeah,” Bellatrix looked up curiously. “What did happen to his face?” 

There was silence but then her eyes locked with Hermione’s own. She knew then exactly what had happened but she still had to be sure. If she called Voldemort, and it wasn’t truly Harry, there would be severe consequences to them all. 

“It was you,” Bellatrix hissed and made her way over to Hermione, her voice though actually sounded proud of Hermione’s action. “Clever girl you are.” 

The witch ran her long, filthy fingers through Hermione’s hair who squirmed at Bellatrix’s touch. 

“Leave her alone!” Ron yelled, trying desperately to release his body from the tight hold of the Death Eater who was keeping him steady. 

Bellatrix only laughed in response. “Take them to the dungeons,” she pointed at Harry, Ron, and Ginny before returning her attention back to Hermione. “This one is mine.” 

“No!” Ginny screamed this time. “You leave her alone!” 

But it was no use as the three of them were forcefully imprisoned to the dungeons bellow by Wormtail and the other Death Eaters who currently occupied the mansion. 

Harry could barely see but could tell Hermione’s spell was slowly beginning to release itself as his eyesight slowly began to return. It was then that he noticed he was now alone in the dungeon with just Ron and Ginny. 

“Mr. Potter, is that you?” An old but familiar voice called out from the corner of the cellar. 

Harry turned around and saw the old man he had not seen in many years. One of his first contacts upon entering into the wizarding world. 

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Ollivander.” 

*****

Ginny was beyond relieved when she found that her friend, Luna Lovegood, and ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas, were also down in the dungeon with them. There was also a goblin as well that supposedly helped Harry to his vault before his first year at Hogwarts. 

“I was so worried about you!” Ginny hugged Luna fiercely. She was glad to find no serious marks or bruises on her friend. 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry,” Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice. “They didn’t do too much to us. It was Mr. Ollivander that got it the worst.” 

“And why were they so interested in him?” Ron asked, turning his head to face the wandmaker. 

“The Elder Wand, of course,” Harry answered instead. “Mr. Ollivander made both our wands. That’s why Tom was so interested in them and why they couldn’t harm one another. That’s because they’re brothers.” 

Ollivander tensed up at the mention of a wand that many believed was just a myth. “I am so sorry, my boy. I tried but he tortured me for days. I couldn’t take it any longer.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Harry gave him a faint smile. “But we all need to get out of here before they figure out who I really am.” 

They were all soon interrupted by piercing loud screams from above; unmistakably coming from Hermione. Harry cringed and yelled out alongside Ginny and Ron but had no effect. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione and they needed to find a way to stop her. 

The rattling of keys soon brought Harry’s attention back to the cellar door where Wormtail was currently opening it, looking intently on who the next victim would be. He smiled when his eyes fell on Ginny. 

“No!” Harry yelled and stepped in front of Ginny alongside Ron. “You stay away from her you rat!” 

His smile, however, quickly faded and dropped when a soft pop came from the stairwell behind him. His stunned body now laid at Harry’s feet. 

“Well, that was... interesting,” Ron commented. 

Harry looked towards the source of the stunner and saw a small house-elf slowly come into view. 

“Dobby?” Harry asked excitedly. “Is that you? What are you doing here?” 

Dobby smiled brightly at the sight of Harry before rushing over and leaping into his arms. 

“Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course.” 

*****

“You filthy house-elf!” Bellatrix roared violently after the chaos had erupted in Malfoy Manor. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the others had managed to escape the dungeons with Dobby’s help. In doing so, chaos erupted soon later in the main hall when everyone began to struggle and fight against Bellatrix and the Malfoys. 

During the battle, Harry defeated Draco easily by forcefully taking his wand while recapturing their lost items and the others’ wands as well. Ron made sure to grab the Sword of Godric Gryffindor during the chaos of the battle. 

Harry knew they had only minutes to escape as Voldemort had been summoned moments earlier. He could feel his presence growing closer and closer. Thankfully, with Dobby being a house-elf, he was able to bypass the Anti-Apparation wards and was now moments away from carrying them to freedom. 

“How dare you betray your family!” Bellatrix roared even louder this time. 

Dobby, however, stood proud and tall in front of the group he had come to rescue. “Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!!” 

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Bellatrix lunge a dagger towards the house-elf, slowly speeding towards its target. 

Dobby clicked his fingers, and with a loud crack, they all vanished from Malfoy Manor.

*****

Several weeks later, Sirius, alongside Remus and Arthur Weasley, appeared in the Austrian Alps under the cover of darkness, their wands drawn and ready for a fight. 

Above them was a large fortress where they had come to find after frantically looking for where Grindelwald could possibly be located. The last known owner of the Elder Wand. Nurmengard Castle was extremely secretive and was the major reason it took them so long to find. 

“No sign of any Death Eaters yet,” Arthur whispered as the three men kneeled behind a large rock in the landscape. 

“But no signs of any guards either,” Sirius mumbled. “That’s what worries me.” 

“Do you think we’re too late?” Remus’s eyes widened. “Think You-Know-Who was already here?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Sirius said, leading the group up the long, gravel road that lead to the castle where Grindelwald has called home for the past fifty years. 

*****

When Harry opened his eyes again, he found himself on the beach with a small cottage just ahead of him. They had escaped the hands of Voldemort once again! Dobby has rescued them! How did Dobby even know where to find them though? 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the soft cries of that very same house-elf. “Harry Potter...” 

He quickly turned around to see Dobby bleeding from the stomach with Bellatrix’s dagger sticking out of him. 

“No... no... no,” Harry cried, tears already running from his eyes as he rushed over and held the house-elf in his hands. “No, Dobby.” 

Harry felt Dobby’s blood fill his hands but used them carefully to pull out Bellatrix’s dagger from his friend. He could feel the house-elf’s life slowly slipping away and knew he didn’t have much time. 

“Hermione!” He looked at her desperately who was being held in Ron’s embrace. “Please do something!” 

Hermione shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry, Harry. But we don’t have any more Dittany. I don’t have anything.” 

“Please,” Harry cried even harder. “There’s got to be something you can do!” 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” she said again but tears were running down the side of her face now. 

“Harry,” he heard Ginny’s soft, weak voice call out to him but ignored her, turning his attention back to his dying friend. 

“I—I’m so sorry, Dobby,” Harry continued to cry. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Harry Potter,” Dobby’s weak voice spoke, his body curled closely to Harry’s. 

“I never wanted you to die for me,” Harry held Dobby closer. “Please... don’t leave me.” 

“Dobby will always be with Harry Potter,” the house-elf said before reaching out his fragile hand and placing it against Harry’s heart. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Harry said, refusing to let go of the small elf. 

Dobby looked up and gave Harry a faint smile before speaking one last time. “Such a beautiful place, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter.” 

*****

Sirius was still on high alert as he walked the empty halls of the castle with Sirius and Arthur on either side of him. They still had yet to run into any Death Eaters but had found the bodies of the guards later on. It was evident that Voldemort had already been here but prayed that the man was still alive at least. 

Several long minutes later, they finally had reached the dungeon where one cell was placed. Sirius stepped closer and closer and finally the old figure slouched in the corner revealed itself. 

“Gellert Grindelwald,” Sirius called out. 

“I wondered when you would show,” Grindelwald replied with a low, evil chuckle. “Took you long enough.” 

“You are a hard man to find,” Sirius replied. “For good reasons too.” 

Grindelwald laughed lowly and turned to face his visitors. “You’re too late. He already has come.” 

“So, you gave it to him?” Sirius asked. “You gave him the Elder Wand?” 

“I gave him nothing!” Grindelwald roared. “That wand has not called me master in a long time.” 

“If you don’t have it, then who does?” Sirius was getting annoyed with this scavenger hunt. “Who has the Elder Wand?” 

Grindelwald’s grin widened just a large as it had before when his previous visitor had come asking the same question. “The Elder Wand lies with him, of course.” 

“Just give me a name, damn it!” Sirius demanded. 

“Dumbledore.”


	28. Goblins and Dragons

The next several days, Harry found to be one of the hardest he had ever lived through. With the death of his beloved friend, Dobby, it made him look back on everything that had happened so far. Everyone who had given up their lives to save him. 

Cedric. Dumbledore. Hedwig. Dobby. Dad. Mom. 

How many more were going to have to die until this war ended? How many more lives until Voldemort was gone and the wizarding war was truly free? 

It was the light footsteps from behind that brought Harry out of his thoughts while he sat in front of the Dobby’s grave that he had created just a few days ago. 

It read: 

Here Lies Dobby. A Free Elf. 

Those simple, but impactful, carved words had haunted his dreams the last few nights. Dobby was really gone and he wasn’t coming back. 

It was Ginny’s soft voice that brought him back. 

“Harry?” 

He slowly turned around to face her, his eyes still brimmed red and filled with water. He hadn’t cried this much since Dumbledore’s death. Another life lost in the effort of protecting him. 

Ginny looked down at him with nothing but kindness and love in her eyes. She did not speak but only knelt down beside him before wrapping her arms around him, taking his head into her chest. 

She could feel his tears begun to pour once again but didn’t mind. Ginny grieved for not just Dobby’s death but for all those Harry had now lost in his life. The boy had grown up knowing death far more than anyone ever should at his age. 

She continued stroking his hair in comfort before finally speaking again. “Are you going to be alright, Harry?” 

He nodded in response but did not respond, his body refusing to leave her arms. Ginny didn’t mind though as she knew how important it was for her to be there for him. He relied on her more than she realized. 

“Eventually,” he finally spoke minutes later with his fragile, hoarse voice. “Eventually, Ginny.” 

*****

The days soon turned into weeks at Shell Cottage where Harry and his friends were currently staying alongside the beach. Bill and Fleur had been the most gracious hosts and had even made sure for extra accommodations for the guests they had brought along from Malloy Manor. 

Being around Dean again had made Ginny quite anxious around her ex-boyfriend, but things eventually turned around for the better. He apologized for how he had behaved back at Hogwarts last year to both Ginny and Harry; which made tensions a lot more at ease. After a few days, he was transported outside the country by a couple of Order members. 

Luna was the next to go a few days later. No one knew where to but the girl reassured them all she would be seeing them again quite soon. She was not pleased when she found out about her father’s role in trying to turn Harry over to Voldemort but understood why he did it. 

Many of these days consisted of Harry and the others speaking to Ollivander about the Elder Wand. He retold his vision he had when Hermione had stunned him before being captured. How Voldemort had tracked down Grindelwald and, even though not directly told, made the connection that Dumbledore was the last master of the Elder Wand. 

Talking about wands made Harry miss his own. Hermione was able to retrieve his broken wand from the chaos that had erupted at the manor while he had fought and forcefully taken Draco’s own. It wasn’t the same, however, and wished he was able to repair his own. He, Ollivander, and Hermione had tried everything they could think of in trying to fix it but had been unsuccessful thus far. 

“So... what’s next?” Ron asked awkwardly late one night as the four of them gathered privately in the room Ron and Harry had been sharing. “What’s going to be our next move?” 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Hermione said to everyone’s confusion. Clearly, she had a plan but had forgotten to share it with anyone. 

“No, it isn’t,” Ron replied. “Feel free to let us know.” 

“You saw how Bellatrix reacted when she saw that we have the sword,” Hermione rolled her eyes before going on to explain. “She was obviously scared because she thought we had stolen it from her vault. I think there is a Horcrux in there as well.” 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re thinking?” Ginny was afraid to ask but had an idea of what her answer might be. 

“I am,” Hermione nodded confidently. “We need to break in Gringotts.” 

“Are you bloody mad!” Ron quickly protested, throwing his hands up in the air. “Breaking into Gringotts! The most secure bank in the world!” 

“We have to, Ron,” Harry joined in to agree with Hermione. “I think Hermione is right. We don’t really have a choice anyway.” 

“And how do you propose breaking in then?” Ginny asked but with a slight smirk. 

Hermione reached into her pocket to reveal a small glass vial that held a small, black strand of hair. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Ginny’s eyes widened. 

Hermione nodded. “I think so.” 

“How sure?” 

“Pretty sure,” Hermione changed her voice to be more confident. 

“And we do have a goblin,” Harry suggested. “Maybe he’ll help.” 

“Bloody unlikely,” Ron moaned in defeat. 

*****

Sirius found himself in a restless sleep every night every since his confrontation with Grindelwald a few days ago. There was no doubt that Voldemort had the Elder Wand, or was nearly there if he hadn’t gotten it already. Voldemort now had another advantage to winning this war that they were already losing badly. 

There was one face that kept reappearing when he was able to finally sleep. Dumbledore. 

He had been the master of the Elder Wand all these years and no one even knew. Sirius couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the thought. Dumbledore had always been a mysterious, but genius, wizard. It only made sense he would somehow be tied to an ancient wand that most people believed didn’t actually exist. 

Sirius sat up from the slumber-less sleep that never claimed him. He needed to find Harry and be with him. He needed to help him in any way he could as things were now more dangerous than ever. He needed to protect him... with what little time he had left. 

*****

Harry and the others met with Griphook one night to talk about the possibility of the goblin helping them break into the very bank he worked at. The idea was crazy, Harry thought to himself, but they were running out of time and options. To think an actual goblin who worked at Gringotts would help them? 

Surprisingly, Griphook did not turn them down right away. 

“No wizard has ever broken into Gringotts before,” Griphook pondered on the thought but was more intrigued by the thought than anything else. “The vault you seek will be the toughest one of them all.” 

“We have no choice, Griphook.” Harry was desperate in his voice. “Please.” 

The goblin was silent for quite some time before answering. “I have a price.” 

“Name it,” Harry quickly replied. 

“The Sword,” Griphook pointed at Gryffindor’s Sword that had been set in the corner of the room. “The sword was goblin made and deserves to be back with its creators. That is my price.” 

“Harry—“ Hermione went to protest but was quickly stopped from his voice. 

“Deal,” Harry held out his hand. “The Sword for passage into Gringotts. Only then will you get the sword.” 

The goblin extended his own small hand and shook Harry’s own. “You got yourself a deal, Mr. Potter.” 

*****

Ginny’s nightmares returned that night as she fisted through the night, her feet kicking her covers away. 

The nightmares had not returned in quite some time and was happy because of it. She had not dreamed of the Chamber since their departure from the Burrow but of a forest. The dream that she prayed would never become true. Harry walking into the forest before turning to give her a slight, faint smile; the darkness of the forest soon surrounding him followed by a bright green light. The Killing Curse no doubt. 

She fell to the cold ground and cried. There were no arms around her to comfort her as she was alone and Harry was dead. 

“Ginny,” soon came of a soft, urgent whisper. “You need to wake up!” 

Her eyes quickly shot open and could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead. Hermione stood above her, looking worried at her friend. Ginny let out a sigh of relief when she noticed she was back in Shell Cottage and could see the morning sunlight peeking through the room’s window. 

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked concerned. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Ginny gulped nervously. “Just a nightmare... that’s all.” 

“The Chamber?” Hermione asked. 

Ginny shook her head and leaned forward. “No. Just a dream. Nothing to worry about.” 

“If you say so,” Hermione did not look convinced. “We best be getting downstairs. Ron and Harry are waiting for us. We also have visitors.” 

“Visitors?” 

Hermione smiled brightly. “More like reinforcements.” 

*****

When Sirius awoke early the next morning—his mind still on Harry from the previous night—he was surprised to see he had a visitor waiting for him at the kitchen table. This was no ordinary visitor and could see why Remus had become so interested from the other side of the table. 

“Fawkes?” Sirius had to run his eyes to make sure he wasn’t imagining seeing the dark, red phoenix standing tall atop the table. What was Fawkes doing here? 

“You’re not imagining it, Sirius,” Remus chuckled over his sip of morning coffee. “It’s really him.” 

“What is he doing here then? Shouldn’t he be out there with Harry?” 

“Must have gotten separated from the rest of the group,” Remus shrugged. “Or maybe he’s here to take you to him?” 

“I was thinking about that last night, actually,” Sirius said. “Things are getting worst out there and I would feel a hell of a lot better if I was by Harry’s side.” 

“It won’t make what must be done any easier,” Remus cautioned, a look of sadness covering his face. “If anything, it will make it even harder when you have to let go of him.” 

Sirius returned with a faint nod. “That’s why I want to be with him with... what time he has left.” Sirius could feel the tears fighting to escape from the brinks of his eyes but refused to let them. 

“Me too,” Remus stood up and grabbed Sirius’s shoulder. “I want to be there for him too, and maybe—just maybe—find something along the way to help Harry come back to us.” 

“What about Tonks?” Sirius asked. “Shouldn’t you be there for her?” 

“She’s on bed rest and she’ll understand,” Remus replied. “With Harry is where I need to be right now.” 

Sirius smiled brightly and stood up from his seat from the table. “Where do we start then?” 

“I think our friend here can help us with that one,” Remus smirked before turning his attention to the phoenix in front of them. 

Fawkes seemed to understand what they were asking of him and held out his claw for them to take. 

“I’ve never teleported alongside a phoenix before,” Sirius commented, holding out his hand for Remus to take. “Do you think it’s the same as Apparition?” 

Remus laughed and took hold of Sirius’s hand. “Probably worse.” 

Before Sirius could protest any further, there was a bright flash of red and they were gone. 

*****

“Sirius! Remus!” Harry dashed down the stairs upon seeing the arrival of his father’s best friends and found himself quickly embraced by the two men he most looked up to in life. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Good to see you too, little pup,” Sirius embraced him tightly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Harry asked excitedly after breaking from their hugs. “How did you guys find us?” 

“It was actually Fawkes,” Sirius nodded towards the bird that stood tall and proud on the living room table. “He was the one that found us and brought us here.” 

Harry beamed at his fellow companion. “He really is brilliant, isn’t he?” Harry said. “We got separated after our visit with Xenophilius Lovegood and couldn’t return to camp where we left him. I’m glad he found you guys though and brought you here.” 

“Me too,” Sirius let out and large grin while leaning back in his chair. “So catch us up. What’s new?” 

Harry proceeded to take the next hour by catching Remus and Sirius up with everything that had happened that he thought was important for them to know. How the Locket had caused them so much trouble but how Ron eventually destroyed it. Their trip to visit Xenophilius Lovegood and learn about the Deathly Hallows, leading to their capture at Malfoy Manor and being rescued by Dobby. 

“I think Riddle is after the Elder Wand,” Sirius added and explained their encounter of finding Grindelwald. “And he knows how to get it.” 

Harry noticed that Ginny paled at the mention of Voldemort close to getting the Elder Wand but decided not to bring attention to it. He knew she worried daily about him and tried not to make her worry any more than she currently was. She feared for the future and wanted that to be with Harry, but as every day went by, that future became harder and harder to see. 

“I know he is,” Harry explained. “I’ve seen it. Dumbledore was the last owner of the Elder Wand.” 

“Bloody hell,” Ron cursed. “Explains how he was so powerful. I mean we all saw him at the Ministry take on You-Know-Who.” 

“Dumbledore was already a powerful wizard, Ron,” Hermione said. “Having the Elder Wand definitely helped though.” 

“There’s no point on dwelling on that anymore,” Harry put an end to the discussion. “Our best bet is to still find all the Horcruxes and destroy them.” 

“That’s why we’re here,” Sirius said with a small smile. “We’re here to help. What’s our next move?” 

Harry looked at his friends who nodded in agreement. Having Sirius and Remus tag along would be a tremendous help, especially with Bill have inside knowledge from working at the bank. Sirius even might have some inside knowledge of what they can expect to find in the Lestrange vault. 

“We’re breaking into Gringotts,” Harry informed them, seeing Remus’s face go blank at the mention of the heist. “Tomorrow.” 

“And into the Lestrange Vault specifically,” Hermione added. “We believe there’s a Horcrux in her vault.” 

“I think you’re on to something there,” Sirius seemed intrigued about the challenge of breaking into the most secure wizard bank in the world. “But damn, Gringotts of all places.” 

“Right,” Remus agreed. “It isn’t going to be easy. How do you plan on getting in?” 

Hermione took the lead on this one and filled Remus and Sirius in on their plans of breaking into Gringotts. She explained how she had procured Bellatrix’s hair and wand and would be disguised as her under Polyjuice potion. Ron would disguise himself as a Death Eater while Ron and Ginny would follow closely behind under the Invisibility Cloak. Griphook would also lead them deep into the bank in exchange for the Sword. 

“I can disguise myself as a dog,” Sirius spoke after several moments of thinking over their plans. “Everyone would be too afraid to question Bellatrix about why she was bringing a dog into the bank with her.” 

“I could also disguise myself as a Death Eater,” Remus added. “If they questioned it, I would just say I’m part Fenir Greyback’s pack. Everyone would believe that.” 

“That’s brilliant, Remus!” Sirius exclaimed, giving his friend a rather tough pat on the back. “Fawkes will have to stay put here though. He’s just too noticeable.” 

“I’m afraid so,” Harry stroked the phoenix’s feathers. “Maybe next time, boy.” 

Fawkes let out a low chirp at the sound of his name, causing everyone in the room to smile. 

“Just think of what Dumbledore must be thinking about us right now,” Harry laughed. 

“He probably thinks we’re bloody crazy,” Ron complained. “And he ain’t wrong about that.” 

*****

Harry found himself up early the next morning after a restless sleep the night before as all he could think about was their upcoming mission to the goblin bank. He knew the hunt for Horcruxes was going to be dangerous but never had he felt so on edge about anything before. So many things could go wrong and if they were caught it would all be over and Voldemort would win. 

He decided to clear his head and went to visit Dobby’s grave, feeling the cool morning breeze come lightly across his face. It was a beautiful morning sunrise just beyond the ocean’s horizon and couldn’t have wished for a better view. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

The voice took him by surprise and was surprised to find his godfather watching over him with a certain sadness in his eyes but could tell he was trying to hide it as best as he could. 

“Not really,” Harry sighed, running his fingers across Dobby’s name on the grave. 

“Me either,” Sirius replied before taking a seat next to him, the two of them enjoying each other’s presence in silence before Sirius decided to continue on. “I’m sorry to hear about the elf. Dobby, right?” 

Harry nodded but remained silent. 

“He seemed like a very bright elf,” Sirius pondered. “Even though I had only met him that one time I found him in the alley with Kreacher.” 

“He really was,” Harry smiled at the memory. “Tried killing my first year. Well... not on purpose.” 

Sirius laughed, remembering Harry’s story of how Dobby had sent a rogue Bludger at him during his second year and how he also had closed the magical barrier that leads to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. In the end, it was all an effort to try and protect Harry and that was enough for Sirius. 

“Really turned out not that bad then,” Sirius sighed, mourning for the loss of friends and family that Harry had lost over the years. Dobby wasn’t just a house-elf he helped free during his second year; he was a friend. 

I’m really sorry, Harry,” Sirius continued on, finding his eyes refused to move away from the elf’s grave. But I give you my word. I’ll make Bellatrix pray. I swear it.” 

Harry grinned and nodded his thanks. “Then let’s start by breaking into her vault.” 

*****

As planned, a few hours later the group Apparated to Diagon Alley and were glad to find the usually busy street quiet and scattered that morning. Harry immediately noticed the many shops that were boarded up and closed, feeling a slight sting in his heart at the sight. He remembered the alley always being so lively and filled with a diverse group of wizards and witches. Now it was a ghost town. 

“Harry,” Ginny nudged him, bringing him back from his thoughts. “The Cloak. Quickly now.” 

Harry quickly covered the two of them under his father’s cloak, following close behind Hermione—or now Bellatrix—as she took charge of the group, walking towards the bank. Ron and Remus were dressed in their heavy black cloaks with Sirius trudging beside them in his dog form. 

“Madam Lestrange,” a nearby wizard called out to her after seeing her appear in the alley. 

“Good morning!” Hermione unknowingly called back, resulting in a strange face to appear across the man. 

Harry felt his hand come across his face while shaking his head. Ginny’s low giggles didn’t help either. 

“Good morning?” Griphook spat at her after the wizard was out of earshot. “What are you thinking! You’re Madam Lestrange for god’s sake!” 

“Hey! Take it easy!” Ron quickly jumped to her defense. “She’s trying her best!” 

“No, Ron, he’s right,” Hermione acknowledged, standing up a bit straighter to show off her threatening figure. “I could have blown the entire operation.” 

“Let’s just keep our heads down and make our way to the bank,” Remus calmed the group down. “Look, we’re almost there.” 

Ten minutes later, the group found themselves walking across the prestige marble floor of Gringotts Bank and towards the main counter. As expected, no one dared questioned Hermione on her furry companion or Death Eaters but received a few distasteful looks from the other goblins. 

Security was tighter than expected with guards positioned at every corner in the lobby, more to be found deeper with the bank itself, Harry knew. Hopefully, they could get in and out without being noticed, but when did anything ever go according to plan? 

“I wish to enter my vault,” Hermione uneasily demanded to the old, white-haired goblin at the counter named Bogrod. 

The goblin looked over and examined Hermione for several long moments before finally speaking. “And does Miss Bellatrix have her wand?” 

Hermione reluctantly pulled out Bellatrix’s stolen wand and presented it to the goblin. Harry felt uneasy about the whole thing and was began to believe that the bank had been warned beforehand. 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Ginny mumbled under her breath towards him. 

Harry quickly pulled out his wand, aiming it right towards Bogrod’s head before whispering, “Imperio.” 

Bogrod’s eyes became unfocused at Harry’s spell taking hold, causing Ginny’s eyes to widened towards him at his casting of one of the Unforgivable Spells. She eventually nodded silently towards him showing her support to him. 

“If you would follow me,” Bogrod said sleepily, leading the group around the counter and towards the mining carts that would take them deep into the vaults below the building. 

Thankfully, the cart was big enough to fit everyone on board and took them into a deep dive along the unsteady steel rails. 

“Griphook!” Hermione beamed in alarm well into their trip. “What is that?” 

Harry looked ahead and saw a waterfall just feet away from them, bracing himself to become splashed by the water. 

Upon traveling through the waterfall, he quickly noticed that everyone’s enchantments and disguises had worn off after being splashed by the water. Hermione was back to her normal self while Sirius was no longer a dog. Harry took the cloak off from himself and Ginny as there was no point keeping themselves hidden anymore. 

“Thieves’ Downfall,” Griphook explained. “Washes away all enchantments.” 

Upon saying his last words, Bogrod’s spell had also washed off and begun yelling at them for being thieves before Harry reapplied the Imperius Curse. 

“Why has the cart stopped?” Ron asked nervously, and sure enough, everyone finally noticed the cart had indeed stopped before dropping them into a free fall to the caverns below. 

“Damn it!” Sirius cursed from in front of him but Harry was frantically searching in his head to save them all but couldn’t think of anything. Thankfully, it was Hermione that saved the day once again. 

“Arresto Momentum!” 

Harry felt his body freeze just before hitting the rocks below, gently lowering his body to the ground soon after. He quickly went to embrace Ginny after regaining his stance and was glad to find that everyone was fine. 

“That was close,” Ginny leaned her head against his own, pulling him into a deep kiss afterward. 

Harry smiled through the kiss. “Thank god we have Hermione.” 

“Indeed,” Sirius shrugged, trying to catch his breath. “I told you. She really is the brightest witch of your age.” 

“Bloody brilliant!” Ron agreed, kissing Hermione passionately in celebration. 

*****

Ginny made sure to stay close to Harry as they continued to travel through the deepest part of Gringotts. She had no idea that there were vaults even this deep. Only the most powerful and ancient families could afford to have vaults this big, resulting in why they needed to be in the deeper end of the bank. 

“Is it just me or is it getting hot down here?” Ron commented, drawing closer and closer to the Lestrange Vault. 

Ginny didn’t notice it at first but soon found herself agreeing with her brother. Sweat began pouring lightly from her forehead and thought she could see smoldering smoke coming from the vault up ahead. Was something on fire down here? 

They turned the corner and now found the large complex that held the Lestrange Vault just below them. The raised platform was extravagant with white columns raised throughout. That was when Ginny felt her heart drop at the sight of what was creating so much heat and smoke throughout the caves. 

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” Sirius moaned. “They got a freaking dragon.” 

The dragon was just a large as those brought to Hogwarts a few years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. This one, however, was white with large thorns line along its back. 

“Is it blind?” Ginny asked after taking a better look at the dragon and seeing that its eyes were pearly white with scratches over it. 

“Yes,” Griphook answered straightly, pulling out a bell looking instrument. “We can get by with these.” 

“That’s barbaric!” Hermione protested at the treatment of the creature. 

“Too bad Charlie isn’t here for this one,” Ginny added. “Would have been a big help.” 

The group proceeded to Bellatrix’s vault and were able to pass by the dragon easily with the help of Griphook and Bogrod. Once they had entered the vault, Ginny was amazed to see the amount of gold and trinkets filled the vault entirely. 

“Up there!” Harry pointed to a lone golden cup on a ledge. “Hufflepuff’s Cup!” 

“Careful, Harry,” Sirius cautioned. “There is no doubt in my mind that be cousin still has some trick up here sleeve. She wouldn’t have left it unguarded so easily.” 

Harry nodded in understanding before taking the Sword and began making his way towards the cup. Ginny felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation, readying herself for something to go wrong so she could rush to Harry’s help. Unfortunately, that came to pass several moments later. 

The moment Harry had the cup in his hand, all the gold trinkets began multiplying and heating up at a rapid rate. If things continued the way they were, they all would be buried in the gold within a matter of minutes. 

“The Gemini and Flangrante Curse,” Griphook said. “Everything you touch will burn and multiply!” 

Harry continued to struggle through the multiplying and burning trinkets, Ginny desperately reaching out her hand for his. “Harry!” 

Thankfully, Harry was able to free himself and grab hold of Ginny’s hand but during the scuffle lost the cup which landed by Griphook’s feet. 

“Griphook!” Harry yelled after seeing the goblin take hold of Hufflepuff’s Cup. 

“The cup for the sword!” Griphook demanded. 

Harry reluctantly handed over the Sword as he saw he had no other choice at the moment and was glad when Griphook tossed him back the Horcrux. 

“We had a deal, Griphook!” Sirius roared at the goblin. 

“I told you I would get you in,” the goblin hissed back. “I never said anything about getting you out!” 

The goblin quickly took hold of Bogrod’s arm, unlocking the vault and fleeing with the Sword clutched tightly in his hand. Their only means of escape was gone. 

“That little traitor!” Ron seethed. “At least we still have Bogrod, right?” 

“Speaking of,” Sirius said. “Where is he?” 

The group frantically looked around for the other goblin and finally found him just mere feet in front of the dragon. 

“Bogrod!” Ginny yelled but found it was too late as the goblin was engulfed in a blast of fire from the dragon behind him. 

“Well, shit,” Sirius cursed after watching the goblin turn into nothing more but a black pile of ashes. 

“Never mind that!” Remus warned, pointing towards the infantry of guards running down towards them. “We got company!” 

“Take cover!” Sirius yelled, everyone finding cover behind one of the pillars before being met with a barrage of curses and other spells. 

“Are you alright?” Harry looked to Ginny who had hidden behind the same pillar as him. 

Ginny nodded and took the moment to cast a stunning spell that hit one of the guards straight in the chest. 

“Nice shot, Ginny!” Remus beamed at her before starting to throw his own spells at the guards. 

“What now!” Ron yelled over the crack of spells hitting the columns they were currently taking cover behind. “We’re trapped!” 

“I have an idea,” Hermione offered. “But it’s mad!” 

Sirius's eyes widened after the realization of her plan. “No, Hermione! That is mad!” 

“We don’t have any other choice!” Hermione argued back. 

Without allowing any further protesting, Hermione blasted the steel railing and jumped off and on to the dragon’s back to everyone’s surprise. 

“Well, come on!” She ushered hurriedly. “We don’t have all day!” 

Everyone quickly followed her and jumped on the dragon’s back that was more than enough large enough to support and carry them all. Ginny could see how reluctant everyone was to follow Hermione’s lead but feared her more than anything else at the moment. 

“Now what!” Ron said after the dragon refused to move but continued to buy them some time, spewing fire at the pursuing guards and Death Eaters. 

“Reducto!” Hermione roared, breaking the chains of the dragon as it began to climb upwards through the bank’s caverns. 

The group continued casting spells at the incoming Death Eaters on the mine carts but found the dragon beating their spells, knocking the carts off their rails to the ground below. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the top and found themselves smashing through the ground and back into the main lobby they had entered at. Goblins and wizards were fleeing in panic from all different directions, gold coins littering the marble floor. 

Ginny felt Harry’s grip around her tighten as they now ascended higher before smashing through the glass doom above. 

The dragon was soon flying above Diagon Alley and into the far distance towards the horizon, away from goblins and Death Eaters alike. 

Ginny soon heard Sirius let out a howl of joy after the dragon was now in full flight, clearly enjoying the excitement of riding atop of a dragon. 

“This is amazing!” Sirius howled again, letting his arms out freely and feeling the wind come across his entire body. 

Remus, on the other hand, didn’t look as excited as his friend but let out a large grin towards him. 

“Charlie is going to be so jealous when he finds out we rode a dragon!” Ginny joined in with Sirius, feeling the rush of the air come across her face. It was like flying over the Quidditch Pitch all over again but better. 

“You bet he is!” Ron cheerfully agreed. 

Several minutes later, the dragon began to slowly descend back towards the ground causing everyone to grow in alarm. 

“Why are we dropping?” Hermione said in a panic. 

“There’s a lake below!” Harry pointed out. “Get ready to jump!” 

Ginny made sure to take hold of Harry's hand and readied herself for what she knew was going to be anything but pleasant. 

“NOW!” 

Ginny felt the violent splash of water come over her shortly after, causing her to lose grip of Harry’s hand. When she emerged from the water she began to frantically search for Harry but couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“Harry!” She screamed but found no response. “HARRY!” 

Then she found him close by and rushed over towards him. He was having a spasm and looked like he was drowning, but when she saw him clutching his scar, she knew it was more than that. 

“I got him,” Ginny didn’t notice Sirius had swum over towards them, the two worked together to drag Harry to the shore. 

After bringing him to shore, he finally began to calm down to Ginny’s relief while she reached out to grab his hand again after being superheated. 

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly. 

“He’s furious,” Harry responded darkly. “He knows we’re after the Horcruxes and he knows we’ve just stolen one.” 

“Harry! You let him in,” Hermione sounded disappointed. “You can’t do that!” 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, but I can’t always help it!” He spat back before his face becoming more scared and dark. “And there’s one more thing...” 

“What is it?” Ginny asked but was afraid of what she might be told. 

Harry took a nervous swallow before looking at them all. 

“Voldemort has the Elder Wand.”


	29. The Statues of Hogwarts

Sirius Black stood late into the night, overlooking the quiet and calm lake that stood still in front of him. It was peaceful...beautiful, but yet he still found himself worrying about what was to come. Much still needed to be done and he could feel that something big was coming... and soon. 

With the end almost in sight, he thought he would find himself happy at the prospect but found himself feeling the complete opposite. With the end just beyond the horizon, it meant he was closer to losing Harry...forever. 

He had missed the majority of the kid’s life and finally got him back a few years ago, but it wasn’t easy. He was always on the run or hiding, not able to fulfill his role as godfather the way he had always dreamed of when he was asked by his best friend those many nights ago. And soon he was going to lose him again and there was no way around it this time. 

A part of him wanted to take Harry and run away from it all. Run away from the war. Run away from Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Flee to a different country and start over on life, but he knew that wasn’t the way. How could he make Harry leave his friends, his girlfriend, his family? Harry was the key to ending it all but the cost would be his own life. 

Sirius swore under his breath and made a promise that he would be the one to end it once Harry was gone. He would be the one to end Voldemort once and for all. No more killing, no more resurrections, only peace and it would all be for Harry. And if that bastard brought him down in the process, so be it. Nothing mattered more to him than Harry Potter. 

The sunrise now broke out from the nearby horizon, causing Sirus to squint his eyes to take in the amazing sight. Today was the start of a new day. The end was near but the journey ahead of them was still long and filled with nothing but uncertainty. 

*****

It was dark and cloudy before him. The only thing he could feel was darkness and fear but the massive structure before him still made a smile appear across his face. The place that had always been more home to him than Privet Drive. It was Hogwarts. 

Of course Harry knew he wasn’t really there but had appeared in front of the castle in his dream for some mysterious reason. It was like Hogwarts itself was trying to help him—show him something that had plagued its walls for many years. But what was it?

Then there was a sensation—a pull—and Harry now found himself standing in a lone corridor inside the castle; one he had never seen before. It was cold and silent besides the one ghostly figure that stood in the middle, her hands wrapped tightly around an item that closely resembled a tiara. 

After taking a few steps closer, Harry could tell the figure was a ghost, her face white and pale and body almost transparent to his own eyes. She was young with dark hair and blue eyes but mostly shown in a faint, grey color. 

“Hello,” Harry cautiously called out, taking a few steps closer so he was only a few feet away from her. “Who are you?” 

The ghost did not hear him as she did not turn around to face him but kept her grip tight around the silver tiara with a large, blue jewel in the center. Upon looking closer at the item, Harry could now see the tiara took the outline shape of a raven. 

Ravenclaw? 

“Are you saying the next Horcrux is this item of Ravenclaw’s?” Harry was now desperate for answers. “Please, help me!” 

Again, the ghost did not answer or turn but kept looking up at the darkening sky.

“Where is it?” Harry tried again. “Where can I find it?” 

Harry could feel himself slipping from the dream, but then it hit him. Why else would his dream show him outside the castle before taking him in? It was showing him exactly where it was. 

The Horcrux was at Hogwarts. 

*****

Ginny found herself waking up early the next morning after hearing the uneasy stir and murmurs from the bed across the tent. She looked over and saw Harry tossing and turning in his covers before rushing over to his side before he hurt himself. 

“Harry,” she softly tried to wake him up, taking her hand into one of his own sweaty ones. “You need to wake up.” 

Thankfully, his body seemed to relax at the presence of her touch, his eyelids slowly opening to reveal those emerald, green eyes that she had grown to love so much. 

“Ginny?” he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” she gave him a faint smile in return. “Mind if I sneak in?” she ushered for him to move over so she could lay next to him under his sheets. 

“Not at all,” he smiled brightly, moving over to allow Ginny to lay next to him, her back pressing gently across his chest. 

Feeling Harry’s arms come across her and bring her in close was one of the few things that felt so right to her. She felt protected and at peace being held in Harry’s arms and never wanted these moments to ever end. 

Ginny closed her eyes and took the moment in before whispering over to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

She could feel his head nod slightly. “Yeah, but it’s best we wait until everyone’s up. I know where the other Horcrux is and you’re not going to like it.” 

“I haven’t liked a lot of things that have happened on this trip of ours,” Ginny grunted. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised though.” 

“You’re right about that,” Harry chuckled. “It hasn’t been easy, but we’ll get. You’ll see.” 

Ginny then turned around to face him, taking her hand to caress his cheek while allowing her eyes to get lost within his own. 

“Harry?” she spoke, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are we going to be alright?” Ginny hesitated to ask but was a fear she had lived with for so long. “You know... after all of this?”

Harry took several long moments to speak but took her closer to him. “We will be,” he replied faintly. “I promise.” 

“I love you, Harry.” 

“I love you too.” 

Ginny took that moment to close the remaining space between them, her soft lips meeting his own, holding that position for several long minutes until both of them drifted back to a peaceful sleep. 

*****

“Hogwarts?” Sirius was hesitant after hearing about Harry’s dream the previous night. “Are you sure?” 

Harry had decided to share his dream with everyone once they had all gotten up and settled for the day. He had expected Hermione to be wary of going back to the school but had not expected Sirius to be on her side as well. 

“I’m sure,” Harry nodded confidently. “Trust me... please.” 

Sirius let out a deep breath, running his finger through his hair. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Harry, but it’s risky. Too risky. But at this point, I don’t think we have a choice.” 

“I’m afraid You-Know-Who might catch wind of us if we’re seen,” Remus cautioned. “And it won’t take him long.” 

“That’s why it’s best we get in and get out with the Horcrux,” Harry replied. “Plus, right now we have no means in destroying any of the Horcruxes. This way we can get to the Chamber and grab a Basilisk Fang since we discovered those destroy them as well.” 

“Brilliant idea, Harry!” Ginny exclaimed. “But how do we get into the castle undetected? I’m sure it’s surrounded by Death Eaters and more.” 

“It’s best we Apparate into Hogsmeade,” Sirius chimed in. “Try and keep a low cover and sneak into the castle from there.” 

“That will be the easy part,” Remus added. “It’s getting into the castle that will be the hard part.” 

“That’s why I think it’s best that we wait until tonight,” Harry said. “Try and sneak in under darkness. This evening when everyone is in the Great Hall and distracted.” 

Everyone agreed with him that would be their best chance slipping into the castle but he could still see everyone’s hesitant faces about their next journey ahead of them. 

“I wish there was another way,” Harry tried to comfort his friends and mentors. “But there isn’t. This is the only way.” 

“And we know that, Harry,” Sirius reached out and gripped Harry’s shoulder. “We should know better that nothing comes easy for us.” 

“Right you are there,” Ron laughed and was soon joined by everyone else. “Couldn’t have a normal year now could we?” 

“The Stone. The Chamber,” Hermione began listing off resulting in a bright smile from Ginny. “The Prisoner of Azkaban.” 

Sirius was barking in laughter at this point. “What a ridiculous name, but I love it!” 

“And you can’t forget about the Goblet of Fire,” Ginny smirked. “Or the Ministry too!” 

Ron stood tall in accomplishment of making his point know. “You see, there is no normal year with you, Harry, but we wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” 

Ginny quickly rushed over and latched on to Harry’s arms, giving him a quick peck across his cheek to his embarrassment in front of everyone. 

“Neither would I,” she smiled brightly, her brown eyes refusing to leave his own green ones. 

“We know it’s not going to be easy,” Sirius continued, his voice slightly more serious than before. “But we’re okay with that.” 

Harry could feel the tears on the verge of escaping from his eyes from hearing the comforting words of loyalty from all his friends—no his family. It was moments like these where he wished his parents could be here to experience this with him but knew somewhere far away they were smiling down at him. 

*****

The trip to Hogsmeade went rather smoothly to everyone’s surprise. The group waited until the sun began to set before Disapparating to the small village just outside Hogwarts School. 

They decided it was best to Disapparate in pairs so everyone would be at least with someone in case something went wrong. Harry and Ginny—much to Ginny’s happiness—Ron and Hermione, leaving Remus and Sirius to pair together. 

“No, you are Apparating with me,” Remus complained after Sirius insisted he be the one to Disapparate the two of them. “Your Apparition makes me nauseous.” 

“Nonsense, Moony,” Sirius held out his arms, a giant grin appearing across his face. “I’m fantastic at Apparition!” 

“No, you’re lousy!” Remus growled but took his arm much to his disgust. 

Upon appearing in the village, the first thing everyone noticed was how quiet the usual live and busy street was. Businesses were closed with only a few exceptions, some looking like they would never see the light again. 

When Harry looked up at Hogwarts his heart felt like a knife had been drawn through it. The castle stood tall and proud like always but there was a looming darkness and chill that surrounded it. He could even make out the faint, floating dark figures of Dementors that surrounded the walls. It was not the home that he had fallen in with since coming here six years ago.

“Not the same, isn’t it?” Ginny nudged his arm after seeing Harry’s pensive reaction from looking up at the school. “There’s something... different about it.” 

Harry had no words and only nodded in agreement at Ginny’s words before hearing two soft cracks behind him, signaling that the rest of the group had arrived. 

“Jesus Christ,” Sirius commented minutes later after having a similar reaction at seeing the state of the castle. “Who the hell is running this show.” 

“It’s Severus, Sirius,” Remus answered quietly. “I thought you knew that.” 

Sirius’s face dropped. “Well, that explains a lot.” 

“It should be McGonagall,” Harry argued. “Not Snape.” 

“Then let’s get working on fixing that,” Sirius pulled out his wand but found Remus had gripped it to hold him back. 

“We’re not here to get into a fight,” Remus reminded him. “We need to get the Horcrux and get out and pray that we don’t get noticed.” 

“He’s right, Sirius,” Harry looked over at his godfather sadly. “We can worry about Snape another day.” 

“Fine,” Sirius huffed, putting his wand away from sight. “But I do plan on coming back and paying him a little visit. We best get going.” 

The group cautiously made their way into the village and didn’t take long to catch sight of the first Death Eater catching a drink in one of the local pubs. Snatchers could easily be seen as well accompanying Voldemort’s followers, many drunk from the too many drinks that have had. 

There was then a loud, screeching sound that began echoing throughout the entire street, causing many of the Death Eaters and Snatchers to rush to the street to see who the new arrivals were. 

“Shit,” Sirius cursed under his breath, pulling out his wand again alongside everyone else. “Must be some type of alarm system in place. They definitely know we’re here now.” 

“Should we retreat?” Harry was on edge, wand at the ready and standing protectively in front of Ginny but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out his name in the distance. 

“Potter, over here!” 

Off in the distance, Harry noticed at the back door of Hogs Head stood the familiar, tall figure of Aberforth Dumbledore, waving at him frantically to follow him. 

Harry quickly lead the group towards the barkeeper, rushing inside before the Death Eaters and Snatchers discovered where they had taken shelter. 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron said as everyone gathered in the unfamiliar living room of Hogs Head. “That was too close.” 

The living room was small with a lone, small couch in the corner, opposite to the fireplace that held a portrait of a young girl above it. 

“Who was that?” Hermione asked, waiting for the figure that had taken them in to reappear.

“It’s Aberforth,” Ginny explained. “Dumbledore’s brother. Harry and I met him last school year.” 

“I didn’t even know Dumbledore had a brother,” Hermione said. 

“I think there’s a lot of things we don’t know about Dumbledore,” Harry groaned. “He kept his life very... private.” 

“Indeed he did,” Aberforth growled as he came trudging into the room. “What the hell are you all doing here? Do you know how many Death Eaters are crawling around this place!” 

“Aberforth,” Sirius reached out and greeted the old man. “You know we wouldn’t come here unless if it was absolutely necessary.” 

Before he could reply, Ginny interrupted by pointing out the young girl’s portrait above the fire. “Who’s that?” 

Aberforth’s face relaxed at taking sight of the picture, a long distant memory resurfacing itself to his eyes causing the man to let out a brief sigh. 

“My sister... Ariana,” he answered solemnly. 

“I never knew you and Dumbledore had a sister,” Harry was shocked, studying the portrait and seeing if he could find similarities with his late headmaster. 

“Albus never liked to talk about her,” Aberforth continued. “Especially after everything that had happened to her. Albus blamed himself for her death and I blamed him in return. That is why we drifted apart for so long.” 

“What happened?” Ginny bravely stepped forth to ask. 

“There was a fight between me, my brother, and Grindelwald.” The pain in Aberforth’s eyes at the memory present. “Unfortunately, she got caught up in the middle of it and died.” 

“Did it have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?” Harry pressed reluctantly. 

It was clear to everyone that Aberforth was familiar with those words, his face going white and pale. 

“You stay away from those, do you hear me?” Aberforth’s words were stern and strict. “They cause nothing but misery and death!” 

“Is that what drifted you and Albus apart then?” Sirius asked. 

“Albus and Grindelwald became obsessed with finding them,” Aberforth explained. “Eventually, it would drive them apart as well.” 

“And what made you come back together then?” 

“This bar,” he motioned at the room at large. “Albus began visiting me on the weekends and it was shortly after I opened that a prophecy was created about an unborn boy in this very room,” his gaze turned to Harry. 

“So, you were here then?” Harry looked up the man and for the first time could recognize the close resemblance between the barkeeper and his mentor. 

“I am so sorry, lad.” Aberforth looked genuinely sad and actually pitied the young boy that stood in front of him. 

“Then you know why we need to get into the castle,” Harry pleaded. “Please, Aberforth.” 

Aberforth let out a heavy sigh before walking over towards his sister’s portrait and speaking to it. “Ariana, you know what to do.” 

The young girl nodded and disappeared from her portrait to only return with another figure several minutes later. The portrait opened, revealing a secret tunnel and the familiar figure of none other than Neville Longbottom. 

“Neville!” Ginny practically screamed excitedly before rushing over to embrace her friend. “You look like hell.” 

“You should see Seamus, he’s much worse,” Neville chucked and greeted all his friends, helping them all up to the tunnel to lead them into the castle. “It’s good to see you all again.” 

Harry allowed Neville to help him up to the secret passage that lead under the castle grounds, looking behind him to see Sirius and Remus and fierce conversation with Aberforth and could only make out the last sentence to leave his godfather’s lips. 

“Send word to the Order and tell them to be prepared for a fight.” 

*****

After several long minutes of travel through the secret passage, Harry immediately recognized the room they entered as the Room of Requirement. He could immediately make out the variety of different, but familiar, faces of his fellow classmates. They had all been camped out in the room of what looked like could have been weeks if not months. It made his stomach turn, thinking about what really had been going on at Hogwarts. 

The room quickly erupted in cheers and whistles after they noticed it was Harry that had appeared alongside Neville this time. Everyone was eager to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well and they demanded to know where they have been and what they have been up to. 

“Settle down you lot!” Neville called out to regain order in the room and looked towards Harry once silence had filled the room once again. “So, what can we help you guys with? We want to help.” 

“We’re actually looking for something of Ravenclaw’s,” Harry’s voice betrayed him, showing how nervous he was to speaking in front of so many people at once. “A tiara possibly?” 

“You must be thinking of the Diadem of Ravenclaw,” Luna’s voice was unmistakable, even in this large crowd of students. 

“Yes, do you know where it is?” Harry’s voice was pleading. “It’s something that could help us defeat You-Know-Who.” 

“No one has seen it in years.” It was Cho’s voice that spoke this time, Harry feeling Ginny tense up at the sight of Harry’s ex-girlfriend. “There’s a statue of Ravenclaw wearing it in the Common Room. I can show you there if you would like.” 

Harry was hesitant as the last thing he wanted to do was go on an excursion with his ex-girlfriend but was thankfully stopped by Ginny’s own voice. 

“No!” Her voice echoed a little louder than she intend to, making everyone turn to face her in the uncomfortable silence. “I mean—Luna will show us. Won’t you, Luna?” 

“I would be delighted to,” she answered in her dreamy voice right before the door slammed opened revealing a rather looking frantic Seamus in the doorway. 

“Seamus, what is it?” Neville asked before running towards his classmate. 

“It’s Snape,” he turned his gaze towards Harry. “He knows you’re here. He’s called an assembly in the Great Hall.” 

Harry looked back to Sirius and saw he had given him a slight nod, showing him that he knew what he was thinking and agreed that it was time. 

“We won’t be far behind,” Sirius muttered under his breath, giving Harry a comforting grip on the shoulder. “Be safe.” 

“I will,” he whispered back before turning his attention back to his friends and classmates. “Then best not keep the Headmaster waiting then.” 

*****

The long walk to the Great Hall was nothing of the sort; it was a march. All the students were perfectly aligned and in synch as the different houses made their way towards the Great Hall. 

Thankfully, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were able to snag some school robes in order to blend in with the rest of the student population. Neville had informed him how there were two Death Eater teachers at Hogwarts and how they prized using detentions as an excuse to torture students, especially Gryffindors. The thought made Harry shiver that students had actually been cursed by the Cruciatus Curse just for breaking small, petty rules or forgetting to turn homework in. 

Upon entering the Great Hall, the first thing Harry noticed was the tall, greasy-haired figure of his former Potions Master standing in front of the podium that Dumbledore had always used. All he wanted to do was launch out and attack him that very moment. The man who had always made an effort to make his life at Hogwarts hell and then killed Dumbledore—a man who trusted him—when he needed him most. 

Harry was put at ease after feeling Ginny’s hand slip into his own and gave her a weak smile. She always knew when he was troubled or angry and knew just what to do or say to him to calm him down. She understood him more than Hermione or Ron ever could and was grateful for that. 

“It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has been spotted in Hogsmeade,” Snape lowly began addressing the room resulting in several murmurs and whispers to begin filling the hall. 

Harry looked up towards the staff table and even saw his former professors perk up at the mention of his name. McGonagall amongst many of them but looked like she had aged ten years in just one. 

Horace Slughorn stood next to her, his body and eyes looking opposite to that of the Transfiguration professor. Instead of looking stern and tall, Slughorn looked scared but this was no surprise. Slughorn had always feared the man Voldemort had become but needed credit for staying on the side of light and supporting Harry. He may be scared but he was no Wormtail and Harry respected the man immensely because of that. 

“Silence!” Snape roared, regaining control and silence in the hall again then continuing on in his low voice. “If anyone is known to be aiding Mr. Potter there will be severe consequences and I invite them to step forward... now.” 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and needed to confront Snape. He needed to pay for everything he had done. It was time to face his professor once and for all. 

Stepping out from the crowd of students, Harry stood directly in front of Snape and was well aware of the two wands of Alecto and Amycus Carrow pointing at him from either side of Snape but was surprised to find that he was holding his hand back for them not to attack him. 

“Potter!” Snape seethed upon seeing his former student. “So the rumors are true.” 

“Despite all your best efforts, it still seems you have a security problem, Headmaster.” 

The floor gave a low rumble as the Great Hall’s door opened revealing Sirius, Remus, and several of the Order members standing next to them standing tall and proud, wands at the ready. The entire Weasley family had shown including Percy who stood next to his father to everyone’s surprise and Fleur respectively by Bill’s side. Next to them were the familiar faces of Kingsley and Aberforth who had Fawkes perched upon his shoulder too much of Harry’s delight. Neville’s grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, stood proud and tall as ever with her extravagant hat and all. Several other Order members Harry recognized had also appeared and wondered if there were still others on their way after receiving the message. 

Harry turned back to face his former Potions Master and could feel the anger begin to rise inside him. 

“How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. How you turned your wand—on a man who trusted you—and killed him! Tell them!” 

Several gasps filled the hall and Harry realized that Snape had pulled out his wand and was pointing it towards his direction. He quickly learned it was not pointed at him, however, but at Professor McGonagall who had rushed to his side with her wand drawn while putting a protective arm in front of Harry. 

“Do not harm him!” Snape spat at his fellow Death Eater teachers. “The Dark Lord has insisted the boy must not be harmed!” 

“Severus...” McGonagall spoke in a low whisper, disappointment throughout her voice. 

“Minerva...” 

Without warning, McGonagall unleashed the first fiery spell and the two professors were engaged in an intense, fast pacing duel that Harry had never seen the likes of before. McGonagall clearly had the upper hand as she continued firing spell after spell, Snape only able to barely hold up the shields to block them. McGonagall continued to push Snape back further into the hall towards the staff table, no escape in sight. 

A loud hiss of pain could be heard when Snape deflected two of McGonagall’s spells towards the Carrow siblings, knocking them both out cold to the stone floor. If Harry was not mistaken, it had appeared to him that Snape had done that on purpose, but the real question was... why? What game was Snape playing at? 

Snape was now just feet away from the staff table before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, crashing into the glass panel of windows behind him and flying away to his retreat. 

“Coward!” McGonagall roared, her eyes following the black smoke that carried Snape away. “COWARD!” 

The Great Hall erupted in a roar of cheers from many of the students and staff—minus those most notably from Slytherin. Harry was surprised though to see a few Slytherin students join in on the cheers and quickly separated themselves from their fellow housemates. 

Harry found himself overcome by an urge of sickness and weakness, falling gently to the floor with his hand clutched to his scar. He vaguely saw the figures of Ginny and Sirius rush to his side but were soon distracted by the growing dark and coldness that filled the Great Hall causing it to go silent once more. It was as a cloud of mist had made its way into the room but had a dark presence behind it. 

Several piercing screams from students took turns at random filling the chambers of the hall but stopped just a quickly as they started. A faint voice that Harry had become all too familiar with echoed throughout the mist, demanding that Harry turn himself in. 

“I know many of you will want to fight, some of you may even think to fight is wise... but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour.” 

The mist lifted from the hall and the lights illuminated once more. The hall remained silent for several long moments, everyone collecting their thoughts of what they knew was soon to come. 

Voldemort has come to Hogwarts. 

*****

“What are you waiting for—grab him!” 

The words spoken by Pansy Parkinson were to no surprise for anyone. Ginny was the first to leap and take a defensive stance in front of Harry, daring the Slytherin girl to give her one good reason to hurl a rather nasty stinging hex at her. She was quickly followed by Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor house, Harry barely being seen anymore by the vast majority of Hogwarts students that took their stance in front of him. 

Before anyone could act, the Great Hall’s doors burst opened revealing a disheveled Filch with his cat, Mrs. Norris, clutched tightly in his arms as he began running through the hall. 

“Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!” 

“They’re supposed to be you blithering idiot!” McGonagall snapped at the aged caretaker, halting him in his tracks. 

“Oh... sorry, ma’am,” he whimpered before retreating to the shadows in embarrassment. 

McGonagall turned her attention back to Harry, a look of fear but relief on her face after seeing one of her favorite students standing there safely before her. 

“I assume you and your friends have a good reason for returning here, Potter,” she spoke with as much strictness as she could muster. “What do you need?” 

“Time, Professor,” Harry sighed. “As much as you can give me.” 

“Very well. Do what must be done,” she said before turning her attention back to the Hogwarts caretaker. “Mr. Filch, if you could please escort Ms. Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house from the Great Hall, please.” 

Filch timidly stepped forward again to face the stern professor. “And where to, ma’am?” 

Harry saw the biggest smile come across her face than he ever thought was possible. “The dungeons will do.” 

*****

Sirius rushed to catch up with Minerva McGonagall after helping the Order and other Hogwarts staff escort the underaged students out of the castle. He was surprised to find the majority of students who were of age had decided to stay and fight. This was their home and they were set on defending it. 

McGonagall was just stepping outside the doors of the Great Hall alongside Molly Weasley and the other head of houses and into the main courtyard of Hogwarts school. 

“Sirius!” Molly called out after catching sight of him running towards them and embracing him in a hug. “How are they? How is Ginny?” He could hear the desperate and concerned tone in her voice. 

“They’re fine, Molly,” Sirius squeezed her hand to comfort her. “They’re brilliant—strong—kids and you know that. They’re in the castle now looking for the item that will help us defeat Riddle once and for all.” 

“Oh, Sirius!” He could tell the Weasley matriarch was on the verge of tears. “You-Know-Who actually here! Can you believe it! Arthur went up with Kingsley and Remus in one of the nearby towers to set up defenses.” 

Sirius reached over and was now firmly gripping her shoulders. “Stay alert and stay strong,” she spoke into her eyes. “We’ll get through this. I promise you. You’ll see.” 

Molly nodded and the two of them returned their attention back to McGonagall. 

“Do you really think we can keep You-Know-Who from entering the castle,” the small figure of Filius Flitwick asked from McGonagall’s other side. 

“No, but we can delay him,” McGonagall’s voice was confident, mustering what courage she still had left. “And his name is VOLDEMORT!” 

Sirius heard Flitwick squeak and Molly give an involuntary shiver at the sound of his name. 

“Oh, you might as well use it!” McGonagall hissed at the two of them. “He’s going to try and kill you either way.” 

McGonagall turned to face the main doors, her wand raised before yelling out her spell. 

“Piertotum Locomotor!” 

Sirius was shocked beyond disbelief in what he saw. He felt the rumbling vibrations below the feet as Hogwarts Castle became alive. The frozen, stone statues of knights that decorated Hogwarts’s walls came alive and leapt to the floor below with as much force as they had been produced with, ready to fight the battle that was ahead of them. 

The statues began marching concurrently outside the castle and to the Hogwarts’s grounds at McGonagall’s command. 

“Hogwarts is threatened!” McGonagall called out. “Man the boundaries, protest us, do your duty to our school!” 

“Damn, Minerva,” Sirius commented still in amazement while Molly was still speechless. 

“I’ve always wanted to use that spell,” she chuckled at them. 

Sirius followed Molly and the other Hogwarts professors, taking their different positions amongst the courtyard and began their enchantments, lifting their wands high in the air and letting the magic take hold around the school. 

The several voices of Order Members and Hogwarts Professors echoed throughout the courtyard. 

“Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum.” 

Minutes later, a large, sparkling, magical dome had spread over Hogwarts Castle in its entirety, keeping all of the outside dark forces that meant it harm at bay. 

The statues were in position and the defenses were armed and at the ready. Everyone made a silent prayer for the long night ahead of them. 

The Battle of Hogwarts was about to begin...


	30. The Battle of Hogwarts

The bells were ringing, the shuffling of footsteps echoed throughout the castle’s halls. Hogwarts was in a panic with children and adults running in several different directions. Some were running to safety while others were preparing to fight. The Battle of Hogwarts was only minutes away. 

“Harry, wait!” Ginny called out from behind, struggling to keep up with her boyfriend, Ron, and Hermione by her side. 

“What?” Harry quickly turned around. It was obvious his mind was somewhere else entirely. 

“Where are you going?” Ginny reached out and squeezed his hand to calm his nerves. His body relaxed at the presence of her touch. 

“The Ravenclaw Common Room,” Harry replied. “Got to start somewhere. Maybe I can find the Ravenclaw Ghost there. She’s the key to finding where the diadem is.” 

“Harry, we can’t just go running around the school in circles,” said Hermione. “We don’t have time. Voldemort is here!” 

“I know!” Harry snapped. “But I don’t have any other choice right now!” 

The scurrying of frantic footsteps alerted the group that two others had approached from behind them. Harry turned to see Neville and Luna standing before them and—were they holding hands? 

Ginny smiled brightly at her two friends. “It’s about time.” 

“I thought it was best to tell her,” Neville blushed. “Since we’ll probably both be dead by dawn.” 

“No,” Harry spoke straightly. “We will survive. I promise you that. Fight but watch each others’ backs.” 

Neville nodded but looked unsure of himself but it was Luna who spoke next. “I found the Ravenclaw Ghost. I can lead you to her. She’s in one of the courtyards.” 

Harry’s eyes lightened up with more hope than had been seen in many days. Maybe they could survive all of this in the end. If he could find and destroy this next Horcrux and the cup, that would leave them with only one left. 

“Wait!” Ginny was quick to interrupt. “But it will do us no good if we can’t destroy them. We need to get down to the Chamber and fast.” 

“Right,” Harry agreed. “Let’s find the Horcrux then make our way down to the Chamber.” 

“No,” Ginny shook her head. “That will take too much time. We need to split up. It will take less time that way.” 

“Split up?” 

“Hermione and I will go down to the Chamber and destroy Hufflepuff’s Cup,” Ginny laid out. “You and Ron go talk to the Ravenclaw Ghost.” 

“But how—“ Ron began to protest but was quickly cut off from his sister. 

“Leave that to me,” she gave him a smirk back then turning to face Harry. “Trust me. I can do this.” 

Harry reluctantly leaned his head against Ginny’s own. “I do,” he whispered before giving her a light kiss across her lips. “Be safe. Take the Marauder’s Map so you can find us when you’re done.” 

“You too,” Ginny eagerly returned the kiss. “Come back to me.” 

“I promise,” said Harry, taking the chance to turn to his friends to see Ron and Hermione having a very similar exchange of words and embraces. 

The two groups departed for their destination with Ron and Harry following Luna and Ginny and Hermione making their way towards the girl’s bathroom that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. 

*****

Fred and George Weasley stood there in silence, shoulders only inches apart, as they looked out across the vast field from one of the Hogwarts balconies. They could just make out the large army of Death Eaters and Snatchers gathered beyond the hill outside the protective dome barrier that currently surrounded the castle. 

“Alright there, Freddie,” George decided to break the silence between himself and his twin. They had never been together with so much silence passing between them. It felt natural to him. 

“Never better.” Fred turned to give him a faint smile before turning back to face the darkness ahead of him. “How many of them do you think are out there?” 

“Hundreds, maybe?” George guessed, trying to hide the fact of how scared he actually was. 

“He’s out there, isn’t he?” Fred stood still. “Out there amongst all those dark cloaks.” 

George knew he was talking about Voldemort but neither one of them had found the courage to say his name out loud yet. “Yeah, he is. Somewhere out there.” 

“Ever curious what he looks like?” Fred pondered at the sudden thought as neither he nor George had ever seen Voldemort in person like Harry and some of the others. “What someone that evil could actually look like.” 

“All the time,” George answered truthfully as he thought back to the scare dreams he had of the Dark Lord but always saw nothing more than a black, hooded figure. “Sometimes I don’t think I want to though.” 

Very few people still to this day had never seen Voldemort in the flesh. The red eyes and snake-like skin and slits for a nose. No one had seen him until his appearance at the Ministry of Magic a few years ago and now their younger brother and sister were amongst the few that had seen his true figure. 

Fred nodded his head in agreement at his brother’s words. “He’s going to try and kill us, you know,” Fred half-joked but there was a tone of seriousness in there as well. 

“I know.” George reached over the short distance and clapped his hand over his brother’s. “So, let’s give him hell then.” 

*****

“Sirius! Over here!” Sirius snapped around to see his old friend, Remus Lupin, waving him over from the entrance to one of the stairwells that lead to the many different towers of Hogwarts. 

“Remus!” Sirius rushed over and embraced his friend. “You should be escaping with the others. Tonks and the baby—“

“Will understand,” Remus put out a hand to stop him. “I would not be able to live with myself knowing that you and Harry are in danger but I had fled away. I will stay and fight alongside you two… and for James.” 

Sirius could feel his eyes water at the mentioning of his late best friend. If only James could see them all now. “He would be so proud of us all.” 

Remus nodded in agreement. “And so proud of Harry.” 

“We all are,” Sirius was quick to add. “So, make sure you stay alive. For him.” 

Sirius felt guilty as he caught the last words that came from his mouth. Why should he live when Harry still needed to make the ultimate sacrifice in the end. To allow himself to be killed to destroy the Horcrux inside of him. After all the fighting, he still would have to die in the end. The boy who had suffered his entire life but still showed nothing but love and loyalty to the people he cared for. It wasn’t fair. 

Remus could see the conflicting thoughts Sirius was thinking as his hands had formed into fists, his forehead cringing. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” Remus reached out his hand and gave Sirius’s shoulder a stern squeeze. “We have to have a straight head going into this battle or we’ll be no help to Harry.” 

“You’re right,” Sirius snapped back from his thoughts and straightened his back, ready for whatever fight was ahead of them. He held out his hand towards the stairs that lead up to the tower. “Lead the way.” 

Remus let out a grin before turning back towards the tower. “And Sirius—“

“Yeah?” 

“If you see Fenir Greybeck… he’s mine.” 

*****

Minerva McGonagall found herself accompanied closely by Molly Weasley the majority of the Hogwarts staff that had decided to stay and fight. Many of them have had the opportunity of having Harry in one of their classes and were more than ready to stand by his side and fight. Molly looked down on him as if he was one of her own sons and feared for his safety as she was one of the few who had learned what Harry’s fate truly was to be. The world asks too much of him, she always thought. 

“Hagrid,” McGonagall turned around to face the giant who would be casting a rather large shadow over her if the sun had not set. “Do you think you can get down to the forest undetected and recruit that large friend of ours?” 

Hagrid was at a loss of words, his eyes wide in shock before finally finding his deep, hoarse voice. “Grawpy?” He asked in amazement. 

“Yes, that’s the one,” McGonagall replied. “Your half-brother I believe?” 

Hagrid’s voice roared in excitement. “Grawpy will help! Jus’ you wait and see! The Death Eaters won’ know wha’ hit ‘em.” 

The large half-giant ran faster than anyone could ever believe a person of his stature could muster and disappeared from the courtyard minutes later. 

Molly turned to the transfiguration professor with skeptical eyes. “Do you think that’s really smart? To have that giant among side us.” 

“Voldemort will have brought his giants, no doubt about that,” said McGonagall. “Might as well use one of our own. We’re going to need all the help we can get if we are to survive the night.” 

A loud and violent explosion shook the ground beneath the school causing several gasps and mutters from the courtyard’s occupants as they looked above them and towards the sky. The large, blue dome that had protected Hogwarts for the past hour began to shatter and fall apart slowly, piece by piece. The blue aura that light the protective barriers now began to turn fiery orange as it collapsed over itself. 

McGonagall knew the protective barrier would not last forever and knew its destruction was from the result of one wizard alone… Voldemort. The Dark Wizard was more than capable of bringing down the shield by himself—and is exactly what he did. Tom Riddle was growing impatient and their hour was now up. 

The Battle of Hogwarts had officially begun.

*****

The Chamber of Secrets was a lot colder than Ginny had remembered from her last visit during her first year of school. Maybe that was because she barely had any memory of the place except for waking up and seeing Harry covered in blood, a sword in one hand, and the destroyed diary in the next. The Basilisk was dead and the young figure of Tom Riddle was nowhere to be seen or heard from. The nightmare was finally over. 

“Ginny?” Hermione’s soft and weary voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. The two girls were currently standing in front of the sink of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom that held the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah—sorry,” Ginny muttered. “I just… the memories this place brings. It’s a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be.” 

Hermione looked sympathetically at her friend. She could only imagine all the hardships and nightmares Ginny had to go through because of the Chamber. “We don’t have to do this, you know. Harry wouldn’t look down on us. We can just wait until after he’s found the diadem and have him come down here.” 

“No!” Ginny quickly dismissed Hermione’s thought. “Harry is counting on us—everyone is counting on us. I can do this. Trust me.” 

“I do,” said Hermione. “I’ll be here no matter what.” 

Ginny took a step closer towards the sink and closed her eyes. She focused and tried to remember all the times she was made to come down and open the entrance against her will. She also remembered all the times she had heard Harry speaking Parseltongue unknowingly in his sleep. She knew she could open the entrance, she just needed to have faith in herself. 

Several minutes later, Ginny found herself opening her mouth and speaking in a short burst of hisses and snarl sounds. She opened her eyes and found the entrance began opening at her command. The Chamber of Secrets has opened once again and Ginny had done it by speaking Parseltongue. 

“Ginny, you did it!” Hermione boasted excitedly, rushing over to embrace her friend. “You’ve actually done it! How did you do it?” 

“I remembered back to my time being possessed by Riddle,” Ginny answered. “I know I can’t speak Parseltongue but some of the memories are still there. All I had to do was look deep enough for them.” Ginny smiled at thinking back to her accomplishment. “Plus, Harry speaks Parseltongue in his sleep sometimes. Did you know?” 

“I didn’t,” Hermione was shocked at the revelation. 

“It’s a bit scary,” Ginny spoke honestly. “But I don’t really care. I still love him.” 

Hermione knew that Ginny and Harry were in love; it was impossible to miss it. She saw continuously how they looked at each other and even how perfectly their hands fit into each others’ own. They were perfect for each other and neither would be happy without the other. Hermione suspected what needed to happen in the end, and because of this, she found it impossible to tell Ginny about it. 

“I know you do,” Hermione gave her a small smile. “And I see that he loves you very much too.” Hermione looked down at the entrance of the Chamber and found herself scared that she couldn’t see any light below. “Best we probably get going then, huh?” 

“Don’t worry,” Ginny gave Hermione a large grin. “I’ll lead the way.” 

Ginny proceed to jump into the hole that lead into Salazar Slytherin’s secret chamber with Hermione reluctantly following close behind. 

*****

Harry and Ron found themselves beginning to get frustrated as they were lead through the busy castle by none other than Luna Lovegood. Harry was convinced that Luna had taken the longest way there or maybe she really was lost—which would not surprise him one bit. 

After almost a half-hour of dodging people and making their way through the corridors, they were finally presented with the empty courtyard except for one ghostly, transparent figure hovering in the middle. It appeared exactly like in Harry’s dream only the night before. 

“You go on ahead,” Ron encouragingly ushered Harry forward. “It’s best you talk to her alone. I’ll be right here for when you’re done.” 

Harry agreed with Ron. The last thing that wanted to do was to scare off a Hogwarts ghost that could disappear between the castle’s walls. They would then have to start their search all over again, wasting time they did not have. 

“I think you’re right,” said Harry. “I best be going to her alone.” 

“Just… be careful,” Ron’s voice was hesitant. 

“And gentle,” Luna added. “You don’t know what’s she been through.” 

The courtyard was dead silent as Harry cautiously made his way closer to the Ravenclaw ghost, feeling the sweat pour down from his forehead in anticipation. Finding the Horcrux depended on him. If they could find a destroy the Ravenclaw’s Diadem—and the girls managed to destroy the cup—that would only leave the snake and Voldemort himself. They were so close and Harry refused to let anyone down. They were counting on him. 

“Excuse me,” Harry carefully called out when only a few feet separated himself and the ghost. “Are you the Grey Lady?” 

“I have a name you know,” the ghost snarled, her back still facing Harry before turning around to reveal her full figure. 

Harry instantly saw the similarity between the ghost and the pictures he had seen of Hogwarts founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. “You’re Helena Ravenclaw!” Harry quickly made the connection. “Your Ravenclaw’s daughter!” 

“Right you are,” Helena answered, her voice unwavering and still stern. “I know who you are.” 

“Then you know why I’m here,” Harry spoke hopefully. “What I’ve come to ask of you.” 

Helena scoffed, traveling a few feet away with Harry following closely behind. “I know you are after my mother’s diadem,” she said. “It was not long ago a young man came to me asking for the same thing.” Helena looked down at Harry intently as if she was studying his appearance. “You remind me of him actually.” 

“Tom Riddle,” Harry acknowledged. “That was the boy that came to you, wasn’t it?” 

“I know what he did!” Helena was enraged, now hovering only inches in front of Harry. “He defiled it with dark magic!” 

Harry felt sympathy for the young, beautiful ghost that stood in front of him. Many had fallen victim to Voldemort’s schemes before he even created that name for himself. The young Tom Riddle Harry had come to learn was full of mischief and trickery. 

“He lied to you,” said Harry solemnly. “He’s lied to many people. Help me find it so I can destroy it once and for all. You do know where it is, don’t you, Helena?” 

Several long moments of silence passed between the two of them and Harry feared that he had lost and would never find the Horcrux. It would take years to search through every cupboard and corner of the castle. 

“The Diadem is located where all lost and forgotten things go,” she spoke lowly, just above a whisper. “If you do not know where then you are truly lost and I can not help you.” 

Harry knew exactly what she meant and cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. It was a place he was quite familiar with and had spent several occasions there. 

“Thank you,” Harry gave a small nod towards the ghost that seemed to be growing fainter. 

“Destroy it,” Helena looked away from him. “Cleanse it from that vile darkness.” 

“I promise,” said Harry before rushing quickly back to where Ron had left him. 

Ron looked up at him after seeing him approach and tried desperately to hid his hopeful look in his eyes. “Know where it is?” He dared to ask. 

Harry nodded and smiled brightly back at his friend. “It’s in the Room of Requirement.” 

*****

Sirius stood close to Remus Lupin, watching the shimmering magical barrier of Hogwarts slowly diminish before him. He could feel his sweaty palms tighten his wand harder unintentionally, afraid that it might slip from his grasp. His wand was his best friend now the key to his survival for the night ahead. 

“This is it, huh?” Remus did not take his eyes off the field in front of him, knowing the Death Eaters and the rest of Voldemort’s forces would be spreading across it like ants in just a few moments. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for.” 

“We knew it would be here one day,” said Sirius. “We just thought it would look… differently.” Sirius gave a long pause as he remembered back to how different it was when he had fought during the first year. “People that we thought would still be here but aren’t.” 

Remus turned and gave him a small but sad smile. “I miss them too, you know.” There were small tears in his eyes now. “James, Lily, all of them. But I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Neither would I,” Sirius was quick to agree. “If it was, we wouldn’t have Harry.” 

“If it wasn’t for him, you would probably still be in Azkaban for all we know,” Remus half-joked. 

Sirius gave him a playful push. “And there’s no doubt about that.” 

Several loud shouts and chants interrupted their conversation, revealing a large platoon of Death Eaters and dark wizards alike running onto the field below, their numbers readily increasing from the hill behind. 

Remus was first to cast a stunning spell towards the gathering forces below and was quickly followed by Sirius and the rest of the defenders in the tower. The barrage of spells began finding their marks quickly as the shouts and screams echoed from the grounds but were quick to start firing their own spells back. A slicing curse soared inches in front of Sirius as he was just quick enough to avoid it. 

“Reducto!” Sirius roared, sending the spell with all the force he could muster. The spell exploded when it made contact with the ground, spiraling several Death Eaters in the air from its blast. He had still failed to make his as destructive as Ginny’s, however. 

A loud, enraging cry roared from just beyond the nearby hill to reveal the largest giant Sirius had ever seen. The giant wore nothing but sparse garments, holding what looked like a large boulder in his hand. 

“Take him out!” Sirius called out, turning quickly to his attention the giant that was slowly making his way onto the battlefield. “He could take this whole tower out!” 

Unfortunately, giants could withstand a large number of spells before having an effect and it seemed that this giant was no exception. Spell after spell repelled off him but seemed to have little to no effect on him while he continued to charge forward towards their position. 

“He’s getting too close!” Sirius warned but found Remus’s outstretched arm holding him back. 

“No, wait,” he said but his eyes unwavering from the giant. 

The giant was almost within range of the tower when a pair of large, green thorns appeared from beneath the grass and entangled itself around the beast. The giant was no match and cried out in pain at being brought down as the thorns dug into his skin. 

Sirius saw his chance and launched a perfectly aimed curse towards the giant, hitting him violently between the eyes. The large form of the giant stiffened and became still. It was dead. 

“Whew, that was close,” Remus sighed out in relief. “Too close.”

“Good thing for us, I’m a great shot,” Sirius smirked at him. “But don’t get too settled. We got the second wave incoming.” 

*****

The violent vibration above the Chamber of Secrets alerted Ginny and Hermione that the battle had officially begun. Small droplets of water from the moist ceiling splashed against Ginny’s face, causing her hand to involuntarily come up and wipe across her forehead. 

“Sounds like the battle has started,” Ginny stared up at the ceiling, imagining what it could possibly look like above. The picture of Death Eaters and Werewolves swarming the castle grounds were the first to appear. 

Ginny could see the worried look on Hermione’s face but could also make out her struggling with her emotions. She wanted to stay strong for her friends but there was no denying she was scared. Even Ginny had to admit she was scared as well. 

“Hey,” Ginny reached out and took Hermione’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m scared too.” 

Hermione gave her a weak smile in return. “Come on,” she began walking again. “We better keep going.” 

It did not take long for Ginny and Hermione to arrive at the entrance to the Basilisk’s lair. Ginny quietly whispered in Parseltongue once more at the bronze door to reveal the heart of the Chamber of Secrets. 

Ginny shuddered at the familiar sight, the memories rushing forward to the surface of her brain. There, as large as ever, laid the Basilisk on the Chamber floor, reduced to nothing but its skeleton form. The creature that had been in so many of her nightmares the year after the Chamber even though she had never laid eyes on it herself. 

“Harry killed that thing?” Said Hermione in disbelief after never having been down in the Chamber herself. She had only heard what happened from Harry and Ron, but even then they both never liked to talk about it in detail. 

“Yes, he did,” Ginny sniffled but with a tint of pride in her voice. Her thoughts went back to waking up in the Chamber only to see her savior—the boy she loved—standing over her. “People never gave him as much credit during his second year compared to what he actually deserved.” 

“Harry is a strong wizard,” Hermione let out a breath she had been holding in. “There’s no denying that.” 

“We best be getting this over with,” Ginny lead them closer to the snake’s skeleton. “They’ll need us up above.” 

The girls made their way to the head of the Basilisk’s skeleton, Ginny carefully removing one of the sharp, venomous fangs with all the muscle she could muster. Hermione quickly reached into her bag and pulled out Hufflepuff’s Cup and placing it on the wet floor beneath them. 

Ginny held out the large fang to her friend. “You should take it,” she said. “You should be the one to destroy it. Take out a piece of that monster who looks down at you.” 

Hermione did not respond but only nodded and gave her friend a weak smile of thanks before taking the Basilisk Fang into her hand. She looked down at the shimmering cup for several long moments, studying and pondering on how an ordinary object could hold such evil beneath its surface. Then, with a sudden motion, she struck the cup with the fang, piercing the gold that let out an agonizing scream. 

“Run!” Ginny yelled, kicking the cup into the water on the opposite side of the Chamber. 

Taking Hermione’s hand, Ginny darted towards the Chamber’s entrance and knew by the rushing sounds that water had begun filling Slytherin’s secret lair and would be deep underwater within the next minutes. With a quick glance behind her, Ginny saw the violent water charging at them and knew they wouldn’t make it, bracing herself for the worst. But the end never came. 

Ginny felt her body soaked by water, but then the water settled and receded back to the depths from which it came. The threat was over and another Horcrux was now finally destroyed. 

“Well, that was close,” Ginny chuckled. 

*****

“On your left!” George warned, shooting a spell just past Fred’s shoulder and knocking a Death Eater back several feet. 

“Thanks, Georgie!” Fred winked at him. The two brothers continued forward, not taking the chance of looking back at the battle that continued to grow more and more violent by the minute. 

Fred and George rushed towards the tower they knew their father and several of their brothers currently were stationed. The battle had started out strong but their numbers were slowly dwindling and decided it best to regroup with the others. Like they always said, strength in numbers. 

A Death Eater appeared from a cloudy, black smoke just before the entrance of the tower, a green light quickly emitting from his wand and soaring towards their direction. The spell caught both the boys off guard and knew it was too late. Luckily, one of McGonagall’s statues appeared in front of them, taking the force of the killing curse as it exploded into pieces before them. 

“Stupefy!” A furious voice came behind the Death Eater, hitting him in the chest forcefully. The masked figure soared violently into the air, crashing into the wall behind him with a loud, defining crunch. His body slid to the floor, never to move again. 

Fred and George gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Kingsley Shackelbolt, their savior. 

“You boys okay?” the strong voice of the colored Auror asked them. 

Fred gave him a reassuring nod. “Yeah, thanks to you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Kingsley gave them a faint wink. “We need to get down to the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus are already down there with your father.” 

George and Fred rushed alongside Kingsley through the battle heavy halls of Hogwarts filled with Death Eaters and dark creatures alike. The halls were filled with hundreds of people, the majority of people still outside in the castle’s courtyards and grounds. George caught a glimpse outside one of the castle’s windows to see a large fire coming from the direction of the Quidditch Field. His heart ached from all the great memories of practices and games he had made from that field but pressed on. He couldn’t become distracted, especially now. 

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Hall, George immediately noticed that the several battles were amongst mostly of Order members and Hogwarts professors. George and Fred quickly joined alongside Kingsley, George rushing to help his father while Fred ran the other way towards their mother—who surprisingly was very scary when in the middle of a duel. 

“Boys!” George heard his father’s voice echo from the Great Hall’s doors. “Watch your back!” 

George quickly turned to see two new Death Eaters make their way towards their position, wands raised and ready for a fight. Fred was back at his side moments later. 

“We can’t let them get into the Great Hall,” Fred muttered over to George. “No matter what.” 

“Right you are there, Fred,” George agreed. “Give them hell?” 

“Give them hell,” Fred agreed. George giving a slight flick of his wand, sending the first spell towards the Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters was quick to block it with a shield charm. The double-duel was now in full swing. 

George focused on sending offensive stunners and curses at the pair of dark wizards while Fred focused on blocking the incoming spells in return. The Death Eaters were fast in casting their own curses but George was faster. A loud scream came from the female Death Eater as one of George’s slicing curses came in contact with her right shoulder, toppling her to the ground in pain. Fred saw his opening and quickly sent a disarming spell at her distracted partner, his wand flying from his hand and now marking him defenseless. 

“Give up!” Fred demanded. “You’re unarmed and defenseless!” 

“Never!” The Death Eater hissed and turned to make his escape. 

Fred saw the Death Eater’s move and decided to begin charging after him but was soon stopped when a violent vibration was sent across the ground. 

George’s eyes went wide as he saw the wall behind his brother begin to crack from the explosion that had happened nearby. “Fred, the wall!” He pointed at the wall behind and began running towards his brother as fast as his legs would allow but knew deep down he would never make it in time. 

The wall behind Fred exploded, Fred instinctively holding out his arms above him as there was nowhere to run from the large stones and bricks that were about to swallow him. George desperately reached out his hand but Fred was still feet away. 

There was then a loud bark, George catching a glimpse of the large, black dog figure of Sirius’s animagus form charging towards Fred. He tackled Fred, pushing him out of the way of the falling debris just moments before it hit the ground, causing the two to slide across the stone floor. Dust covered the hall from the falling debris making everything go black. 

“Fred!” George called out desperately, rushing over to where he had seen Fred standing just moments ago. “FRED!” 

A light coughing sound from nearby revealed a relatively unharmed Fred laying next to Sirius who had returned back into his human form. George quickly ran over and embraced his brother like he had never done before, afraid that his worst nightmare had almost come to pass. 

“Well,” Fred chuckled between his fits of coughs from the dust that had managed into his lungs. “That was close.” 

“Yes, too close,” George found himself crying into Fred’s shoulder. He then turned towards Sirius with his grateful eyes and mouthed ‘thank you’ silently without words ever coming from his voice. 

Sirius nodded in understanding and gave them a slight smile before returning back to the others. 

The war has taken many lives over the years, but today, the Weasley family would be just fine. 

*****

Harry rushed through the long, stone corridors of the castle, hearing cries and yells from every direction he looked. He caught a glimpse of Colin Creevey dueling a Death Eater alongside several other members of Dumbledore’s Army in one of the nearby courtyards. The boy must have snuck back in as he had seen him arguing profusely with McGonagall on how he wanted to stay and fight but was forced to leave due to being underage. What is he thinking, Harry shook his head but was glad to see he was holding his own. 

No matter, Harry stared forward again. The task ahead of him was now clear as ever. Get to the Room of Requirement, find the Horcrux, and destroy it. Destroy it and they would be one step closer to defeating Voldemort and ending the war once and for all. 

Running as fast as he could, Harry pushed forward with Ron at his side through it all. Occasionally, they would have to make a quick duck to avoid a stray spell, but for the most part, they made it to the entrance with relative ease. 

“Harry!” Ginny’s voice caught his attention, turning to see her and Hermione running towards them with the Marauder’s Map in Ginny’s hand. “We did it! We destroyed the cup! Well, Hermione actually did the deed on that one.” 

Harry took Ginny into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I know. I felt it,” he stared into her eyes as he recounted the instance he felt a sharp pain in his side minutes earlier. He still felt a bit unease from the event but was nothing compared to the other Horcruxes they had destroyed before. 

A loud giggle caught Harry and Ginny's attention as they turned to see Ron had quickly gone to embrace his girlfriend after hearing her feat of destroying a piece of Voldemort’s soul. That victory embrace quickly turned into a rather passionate snogging session that made Ginny’s smile turn to a frown of disgust. 

“Kissing in the middle of a battle?” Ginny moaned quietly as she turned to stare back into Harry’s eyes. “Really?” 

“Does it really surprise you?” Harry grinned, reaching down and taking her hand. He pulled her closer so now their faces were only a few inches apart. “Kiss for good luck?” He asked with an innocent voice. 

Ginny smiled brightly before taking her hands up to cradle Harry’s face. “My pleasure,” she whispered seductively, leaning closer and then pressing her lips against his own. 

Harry felt his insides jump in excitement. His lips refusing to part from hers. A moment he never wanted to end—

“Oi! That’s my sister!” 

*****

When Ginny entered the Room of Requirement alongside Harry, followed close behind Ron and Hermione, the first thing she noticed was how different it appeared compared to the last time she was there. The memories quickly flooded back to her of her fourth year. Dumbledore’s Army and being taught how to produce a Patronus by Harry. She was overjoyed that she had been the first in succeeding to produce a Patronus out of the group that took the form of a horse. Take that, Cho. 

The room before her looked completely different compared to the training room it had taken form a few years ago. Thousands upon thousands of random items and furniture littered the large hall. Trinkets, jewelry, books, couches, and so much more. It was as if everyone’s unwanted treasures and items had found a way to this very room when they were thrown out. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron moaned in frustration but echoed everyone’s inner thoughts they were currently having. “We’re expected to find the Horcrux in all that!” 

Ginny was quick to take Harry’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “We will find it,” she said to the group, trying to boost their confidence. She needed to stay positive, especially for Harry. “We’ll find it just like we did for the rest of them.” 

“She’s right,” said Hermione while taking a step forward, ready to lead the way. “We should probably stick together. Who knows what traps he might have left here.” 

Ginny turned to Harry. “Wands out then?” 

“Wands out,” he nodded before taking out his own, following Hermione deeper into the room that held many more lost items than just Ravenclaw’s Lost Diadem. 

Ginny stuck close to Harry as they wandered and searched through every drawer, desk, and cupboard they could find, each with no diadem to be found. She was becoming anxious as the search was leading to nothing but dead ends when Harry’s voice finally broke the silence. 

“Up there!” He pointed to a large pile of chairs and other items that created a small mountain of the sorts. On top of that very mountain was a silver crown with a large blue jewel embezzled in the middle of it. Ravenclaw’s Diadem. There was no doubt about that. 

Before Ginny could counter, Harry was already climbing up the chairs and other furniture that made up the mountain that held the diadem at top. “Be careful!” She found herself calling out more from instincts as she watched Harry struggle to climb to the top. 

It didn’t take much longer for Harry to reach the top of the mountain of chairs and soon later had the Horcrux in his hand. Ginny could see the sweat on his forehead as he slid back down the mountain towards her. 

“Is that it?” She asked as she found her eyes wandering to the Diadem in his hand. It was beautiful and it amazed her how something like that could be so evil underneath its surface. It wasn’t always that way though. 

Before their victory could be celebrated, or the Horcrux destroyed, they found they were no longer the only group in the Room of Requirement any more. Several footsteps came from behind them, one of them belonging to a blonde hair they were all too familiar with. 

Ginny turned around to find Draco Malfoy and his croons, Crabe and Goyle, with looks of disgust on their face. Their wands were drawn and ready for a fight if need be. 

It was not too long ago that Ginny had found herself a prisoner at Draco’s home and it was anything but hospitable. Hermione was tortured, Dobby was killed, and they had barely escaped with their lives with Voldemort on his way to kill them all most likely. The memories enraged her as she found herself tightening her grip around her wand, silently daring Draco to make one misstep to give her an excuse to Hex him into next week. 

Draco’s eyes did not waver to anyone else. He was only interested in one person, and that was Harry. 

“You have something of mine,” he spat. “I want it back.” 

Harry’s eyes looked down at the wand in his hand. He had taken it from Draco when all chaos had broken out back at the mansion when Dobby had come to rescue them. His old wand was beyond repair but this one had suited him fine as its allegiance had changed over to him, allowing him to cast spells with ease. 

“What’s wrong with the one you have?” Harry beckoned at the wand in Draco’s hand. 

“It’s my mother’s,” Draco replied. “It’s not the same.” 

“It’s loyal to me now,” Harry countered but his voice remained calm and stern. 

Draco’s face tensed at Harry’s words, clearly not the reply he was hoping for. Ginny, however, noticed something about the blonde boy she had hated ever since her first year. For the first time, Draco looked like he didn’t want to fight, unlike Crabbe and Goyle who stood beside him. It even looked like he dreaded this entire battle and underneath it all was a confused, but tired, boy caught in the middle of it all. 

Crabbe was the first to act without Draco’s blessing and quickly sent the first curse towards Hermione who dogged it easily. It was the Cruciatus Curse no doubt. Draco’s face showed shock at his friend’s action but decided to go along with it. 

“Run!” Harry yelled, grabbing Ginny’s arm before sending a counter stunning spell the momentarily distracted the group while they made their escape. 

Ron decided not to run but decided to charge at the group instead after Crabbe’s curse almost hit Hermione but missed only by inches. “That’s my girlfriend, you idiot!” 

“Ron!” Hermione yelled but it was already too late. He had disappeared alongside Draco and his friends. 

Ginny stood there in a circle alongside Harry and Hermione, their backs towards each other as they waited for Ron to return. “Bloody git,” she mumbled at the stupidity of her brother running off alone after those Slytherins. “I swear he’s going to get himself killed one of these days.” 

Not long after, a panicked screaming Ron came running back to them around the corner, his hair wet and forehead lined with sweat. Ginny could just make out a faint glow of red coming from somewhere in the distance. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked, rushing back over to Ron before giving him an annoying punch across his arm. “And don’t run off like that again!” 

“Crabbe!” Ron roared. “He’s gone crazy! He’s lighting the whole place up with Fiendfyre! He’s going to burn us alive!” 

Ginny could now see the storm of fire emerging from the corner where Ron had just appeared from. The fire was alive and took the form of a giant serpent, burning everything it touched. By her guess, the entire room would be nothing but a pile of ash within the next few minutes. They needed to escape the room… now. 

“Too late! Run!” Ginny yelled as the four of them darted across the room, desperate to escape from being burnt alive by the spell her father had always warned was impossible to control. 

Harry was the first to act, casting a quick spell that made a pile of chairs collapse behind them, creating a wall to try and keep away the fire. “That should by us a few minutes,” Harry gasped. 

Ginny knew he was right as she could already see the fire trying to break through the barrier. She desperately looked around for any means of escape and that’s when she found it. “Over there!” She pointed at the four broomsticks that were piled in the corner. 

“Brilliant, Ginny!” Said Harry, rushing over to mount his own broomstick. “Stay close together and make way for the door. We’re getting out of here!” 

“Why did it have to be bloody broomsticks,” Ginny heard Hermione mutter under her breath while mounting her own. Hermione had never fancied flying on brooms and made sure everyone knew of that. 

With a strong kick, Ginny was now high in the air on her broom but could see the entire room was practically a giant blaze of fire. They didn’t have much time before the fire would swallow them all. 

*****

Sirius, alongside Remus and the majority of the Weasleys, rushed to the main courtyard that lead to the Great Hall. It was here where the battle had grown most intense with the majority of Voldemort’s forces trying to break into the castle’s large doors. Not if he had anything to do about it. 

Several dead bodies covered the ground, their eyes closed and never to be opened again. The majority was made up of students, their lives still ahead of them but cut short because of this war like so many others. Their school robes were stained with dirt and blood. Voldemort would pay for this, Sirius gripped his wand tighter before charging into the battle full on. 

Sirius cast every spell he could think of on the incoming Death Eaters. He could feel how tired he was, his reserves close to depletion, but refused to give up. Not now, not ever. Too many people were counting on him to fight—to lead—and he would damn be sure not to let anyone down. Harry was counting on him. 

There was a loud, snarl that came behind him from a beast that Sirius was all too familiar with. He turned around to see Fenir Greyback’s bloody lips sneering at him, thirsting for more blood. Sirius was quick to send a stunner but the werewolf simply blocked it with the wave of his hand. 

“Greyback!” Remus roared, now appearing by Sirius’s side. His eyes were dark and full of rage as he looked at the monster that had caused him so much trouble ever since he was a child. “Stupefy!” Remus yelled, his voice echoing throughout the courtyard while a blue light shot forcefully from his wand. The spell was too strong for Greyback to block and was forced to dodge it by rolling over to take cover from one of the nearby pillars. 

“Come face him you coward!” Sirius demanded, his wand at the ready but refused to cast any more spells at the werewolf. This was Remus’s fight and he would see to it that his friend ended this werewolf once and for all. 

Fenir Greyback appeared from his corner of hiding. The last thing anyone did was call him a coward. He was the strongest and most feared werewolf in all of Britain. No one got to call him a coward and live to tell the tale. 

“Do you remember me?” Remus was still full of rage. No answer came from Greyback as he continued to study his opponent carefully. “Answer me!” 

“You were the boy from all those years ago,” the werewolf answered in his cold growl of a voice. “I’m surprised you remembered me.” 

“Remembered?” Remus spat. “There wasn’t a day that went by when I didn’t remember seeing your face!” 

Greyback chuckled, his tongue brushing over his bloody lips. “You should be honored. I did you a favor!” he roared. 

“You made my life hell!” Remus raised his wand higher now, ready to deliver the spell. 

Greyback chuckled, clearly not affected by Remus’s outburst. He readied himself to cast his own spell. “Then let me end it for you,” he said before giving his wand a quick flick. 

Remus, however, was faster than the older werewolf. A bright, flash of green erupted from the tip of his wand and hit the werewolf squarely in the chest. His large body not laid lifeless alongside so many other dark cloaks who had fallen in battle. His lips were still stained with blood and his eyes still opened but unmoving. The werewolf was dead, never to harm another child ever again. 

*****

Harry flew high above the fires that had begun to engulf the Room of Requirement. The fire had no control, spreading chaotically, yearning to spread more. It was up in the air when he noticed Draco Malfoy standing on a mountain of chairs surrounded by the fire with no escape in sight. Next to him was Goyle and a noticeably absent Crabbe that was always by Malfoy’s side. 

“We can’t leave them here,” Harry pointed down towards Malfoy and Goyle. 

“You’re kidding, right?“ Ron snarled down at the boys who had always bullied him and his best friend ever since their first year at Hogwarts. “You can’t be serious.” 

Ginny looked at him suspiciously but also had that sense of pride in her eyes as well. “After everything they have done to you?” 

Harry nodded confidently. “I can’t just leave them here to die,” he said. “I would never forgive myself.” 

Ron let out a loud groan but followed Harry’s lead, tilting their brooms down towards the two Slytherin boys. Draco reluctantly hopped on the back of Harry’s broom while Goyle did the same with Ron. 

“Where’s Crabbe?” Harry leaned back to ask Malfoy, the pale boy almost with tears in his eyes. 

“He fell into the flame,” Draco replied quietly. “Tripped as we climbed up to try and escape the fire.” 

Harry gave Malfoy an apologetic nod before lifting them back up above the fire, Hermione leading the way back towards the exit. 

After coming closer towards the exit, a large wall of flame exploded from below them. Hermione was quick enough to cast a spell, carving a passage for them to fly through safely. Hermione always had a spell up her sleeve, and for that Harry was grateful. 

Harry quickly dismounted his broom upon landing safely in the outside corridor. Draco and Goyle spent no time wasting and departed from the corridor before any words could be exchanged. 

“You’re welcome!” Ron yelled at the fleeing figures. It was obvious that saving Slytherins was the last thing he was expecting to do today, especially it being Draco Malfoy of all people. 

“Quickly now! The Diadem!” Ginny called out before catching the crown from Harry’s throw. Ginny wasted no time in pulling out one of the Basilisk fangs she had retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets and stabbing in through the center jewel of Ravenclaw’s tiara. 

The diadem gave out a loud, painful shriek before it started bleeding a black essence of dark magic. Harry’s hand shot up towards his scar in pain as he felt incredible pain soar throughout his body. Gritting his teeth, he quickly kicked the crown into the fire as it was burned to a crisp like a piece of paper. The doors of the Room of Requirement closed with a large slam just as Voldemort’s face appeared in the fire, giving a pageful scream. 

The crown was gone, burnt beyond repair. The Horcrux was destroyed. Voldemort was one step closer to being mortal once again. 

Harry’s vision blurred as he was transported across the castle’s grounds. He knew he was seeing through Voldemort’s eyes once again as he had come use to the feeling. Harry could feel how angry Voldemort was. But for the first time, he felt something different that he never had when looking into Voldemort’s mind. 

He felt fear…


End file.
